A Damaged Perfection
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Maxie Jones finds out she is pregnant but doesn't know who the father is- Cooper or Logan. 3M, Glo. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A Damaged Perfection**

_Note-This is about Cooper and Maxie, with some Georgie and Logan as supporting characters. _

_Though I don't like what Maxie and Logan have done to Cooper, it is a__** big**__ part of this story as far as leading to these events. But the couple that has the love story is 3M. This is inspired by something I read in a spoiler._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing. Duh._

**Chapter One**

**October 2007**

Maxie Jones stomped down on the gas pedal and peeled out of the parking lot of Samantha McCall's apartment building. She couldn't talk to her friend right now. She couldn't even think straight. Her world was caving in. She felt totally on her own...for who could she turn to, really?

Cooper was the one that she needed to talk to. The only one that could calm her down now. But turning to him wasn't an option anymore.

_**(Call you up in the middle of the night.  
Like a firefly without a light.**_

_**  
You were there like a slow torch burning,  
Was a key that could use a little turning.)**_**(Soul Asylum)**

This was just the thing_ not _to talk to Sam about. For it wasn't fair to bring up her fears and doubts about being a mother to a woman who craved a baby of her own to cradle in her arms.

Going to her sister about this wasn't a much better option. Georgie would listen to Maxie but she would then purse her lips and ask _"How did you let his happen? How could you?"_

That would be tame compared to Mac's response, though. He would look at her different once he knew the whole story. It might be the last heartbreak he could take where she was concerned. He didn't even know her and Cooper broke up. Maxie wasn't up to disappointing him again.

(_**So tired that I couldn't eat or sleep.  
So many secrets I couldn't keep.**_

_**  
Promise myself I wouldn't breathe.  
One more promise I couldn't keep.)**_

She knew she could tell Logan. He would scowl and shake his head, roll his eyes and ask "_What are you pulling_?" before he really looked at her and saw the truth. Then he would probably freak and ask a million questions. He would be as frantic as she was and not ease even one of her fears. He would totally get why she was scared and sneer something like _"Well, you should be!"_

(_**It seems no one can help me now.  
I'm in too deep. There's no way out.**_

_**  
This time I really have lead myself astray**_

The car flew down the street, as a light rain started to pelt the windshield. She blew through a yellow light that was just about to be red. Her mind wasn't on the road, it was imagining Cooper's face if she was to tell him. _"I'm knocked up."_

Would he dare ask_ "Is it mine?"_

She didn't know what she would say if he did. For her, sometimes the lie worked better than the truth. Especially if the end justified the means or if she was pissed off. Then the lie was her very first choice. What would hurt him more- the lie or the truth? What would make him love her again, make him protect her, make him take her back? If she could figure out which one would do it, Maxie would say that in a minute.

Maybe she didn't deserve to ever get him back. She didn't care if that was true. She wanted him back. But only if he would look at her with love again, like she was the one woman that understood him, like she was worth risking his heart over. Because she was.

Yes, she had cheated on him.

She knew why she did it. Logan knew why. Sam guessed right away. But they were all the types that pushed hard against the world. None of them believed that you could simply relax and trust in love. No, they fought, and clawed, and sometimes ruined everything they were trying to hold onto. Maxie had done that with her relationship with Cooper. She tested him, doing the worst thing she could imagine, to see if he might be the one man to love her anyway, to stay when he should walk away. But he hadn't.

She didn't blame him, not in the least. It was what she expected...but it was also the last thing she wanted.

The speedometer climbed. She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to escape. There was no way she could be someone's mother. Maxie was not fit, that is what she believed. Maybe if Cooper was around to help...but he was gone from her life. He was done with her. And even a baby might not bring him back, especially if he suspected the child wasn't his. Would her word be good enough to convince him it was? She seriously doubted it. Who would believe a liar like her?

She had never felt more alone in her life. She needed Cooper. This baby needed Cooper. And, as selfish as Maxie was at times, she would never think of denying her baby the best father she could give this child.

The only problem was Cooper didn't want anything to do with her. Still she longed for him anyway, for his strong hands to pull her closer and whisper _"Baby, it will be okay. I'm right here...forever."_

_**(Can you help me remember how to smile?  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile.**_

_**  
How on earth did I get so jaded?  
Life's mystery seems so faded.)  
**_

Maxie slammed her hand against the steering wheel, spitting out a string of cuss words. "I really did it this time. Screwed everything up." Speaking to the baby inside of her, she said "I'm sorry, little one. Your mama can't seem to do much right."

She noticed the next stoplight was changing to red and slammed down on her brakes. The tires squealed on the wet pavement and then the car was sliding into the intersection, nearly colliding with another vehicle. Maxie jerked the wheel and went flying into a utility pole.

_God, no! _went though her mind. _My baby! _

She was flung sideways. Her head slammed into the driver's side window. The car crumpled in around her.

_Oh, Cooper_, _what have I done? _was the last thought in her mind before she lost consciousness.

_**(Runaway train never going back.  
Wrong way on a one way track.**_

_**  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere.  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there.**_

Runaway train never going back.  
Runaway train is tearing up the track.  
Runaway train burning in my veins.  


_**Runaway but it all seems the same.  
Runaway, runaway)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Two**

**October 2007**

Cooper Barret wondered when the pain would end. Just how long could he go on feeling like this? Each day he woke up, red eyed and stiff, and thought of her. Each night he fell asleep cursing her name and, in even greater measure, longing to have Maxie Jones curled up next to him once again.

_**(When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
the waking up is the hardest part.**_

_**  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
and for the moment you can hardly breathe.**_

_**  
Wondering was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room? **_

_**  
No she's not, cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone... ) ( John Mayer)**_

He sat in the back seat of the squad car now and did his best to listen to Lucky Spencer and Cruz Rodriguez as they tried to school him in how to handle life as a beat cop. He wasn't really taking in a word of what they said though. Maybe his training from Iraq would kick in and carry him through whatever situation came up on the streets or maybe it wouldn't. Maybe he'd be so distracted he got shot the first day they let him patrol on his own. He wasn't sure he even cared anymore.

She was gone from his life, his bed, his everyday routine...unless you counted walking past her in Kelly's diner, which he didn't. That wasn't even near enough for him.

But he wasn't sure how to get her back, or if it made him a fool to still want her after she slept with Logan Hayes, his supposed war buddy from Iraq but, in truth, they were more than that...he didn't have any brothers, but he had Logan. Too bad he couldn't even look at him now without wanting to break his neck.

"Barret," Cruz snapped "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Sure."

Lucky ordered, "So answer him then."

Cooper shrugged.

Cruz shook his head at him in a way that said_ Dumb ass rookie, you are so gonna get your ass killed by the first skel you run into._

That might just be what Cooper was hoping for though, it would at least be an ending, an answer, it would be a way to make the pain stop.

He remembered back to walking in on them together, on Logan's couch, and how her eyes jerked over to meet Cooper's. The guilt, the regret, the challenge was clear: love me anyway. He pulled Logan off her and tossed him across the room, then hissed at Maxie _"Lets go."_

He might have been pissed as hell but there was no way he was leaving her there with him. Logan threw out some excuses "_Man you got to understand..._" but Cooper could hardly hear him, his focus had stayed on Maxie, on how her lips started to quiver- the only tell that she was shaking, because her posture was otherwise defiant. A tough bitch to the bitter end, or at least she wanted him to think so.

Later, after hours of fighting and screaming and crying, she yelled at him_ "Forgive me! Just say you can do that."_

"_Why should I? So you can do this to me again in another month. If you want Logan more than me, just say it. If you don't want my love..."_

"_Love?" The word was a shocked whisper. For a second neither of them even took a breath as they squared off in his room above the diner._

_Cooper shook his head, looking down and feeling more exposed than ever before in his life, "I should have told you before now...maybe it would have changed things...but, yeah, ..." he looked and met her eyes. Hers searched his, desperate for answers and reassurances. "I fell in love with you. Maxie. For what that is worth now...to you."_

"_If you love me," her voice broke "then say you forgive me and that you'll forgive me if I screw up again and again and again. If I do this or something worse, say that you will not give up on me. Say there is nothing I could ever do, no mistake I could ever make, that would make me lose you."_

_A long moment passed and then he said, in a tone filled with regret for he knew his words would send her away, "You are asking for the impossible."_

"_Fine!" She pushed at his chest. "Fine. Then forget you. I..." for a second she stopped. Her chin jutted out, her heartbreak was evident in her eyes. "I don't need you, Cooper."_

_A shudder passed through him as their eyes met and then she spit out a curse word and rushed out of the room, leaving him to sink to his knees in despair._

_**(When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
the giving up is the hardest part .**_

_**  
She takes you in with your crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye.**_

_**  
Wondering could you stay, my love?  
Will you wake up by my side? **_

_**  
No she can't, cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...)**_

"Barret, are you here or not?" Lucky snapped his fingers in front of Cooper.

The police radio in the car beeped and then the dispatcher told them there was a car accident on Front Street. The next words she said made Cooper finally jerk back to attention.

The dispatcher said, "Looks like the vic is the chief's oldest daughter...and she's in bad shape."

XXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as squad car pulled up to the accident scene, Cooper bounded out of the backseat and ran toward Maxie's smashed car. Paramedics were peeling away the roof and working to extract her.

Soon she was laid on the stretcher.

"Give us some room, officer."

"Barret, get over here," Cruz said with exasperation in his tone. "Damn newbie. Let them do their jobs."

"He was dating her," Lucky told Cruz softly, his tone filled with compassion.

Cruz immediately changed his tune and nodded in sympathy. He made his way closer to Cooper and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "You need to step back. Come on, man."

Cooper ignored him and instead reached for Maxie's hand as the paramedics took her vitals. Leaning down, Cooper whispered into her ear. "I'm here...it's me, it's Coop,...hey, baby, you need to fight. Fight. Its what you are best at...please, do this for me...remember what I told you...I lo-"

The paramedics started to roll the stretcher toward the ambulance. One of them said "You got to let us take her now."

Watching them load her into the vehicle, Cooper's eyes filled with unshed tears, and he mouthed "I love you." Though she couldn't see him, he needed to say the words anyway because they were true and no amount of anger or pain could change that.

He watched the ambulance sped away, with lights and sirens blazing, and felt all the strength in his body start to drain away. He stumbled backwards until he could lean upon her destroyed car.

Lucky told him, "Maxie is a strong girl."

"She'll pull through," Cruz assured him.

Cooper's eyes closed. He ran his hands through his hair and, under his breath, admitted "She doesn't even believe I love her..."

_**(Now, do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? **_

_**  
Baby won't you get them if I did?  
No you won't, **_

_**cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...**_

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
the waking up is the hardest part)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note- Thrilled that Georgie got some scenes on yesterday's show! **

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Three**

**October 2007**

Georgie Jones hated life sometimes. She might be known as the perfect girl- the good student, the obedient daughter, the scorned but forgiving wife, the loyal little sister as she had been nicknamed once. But she was not without her faults, her anger, her own quiet rage.

For the last month her anger had been building, as she watched the world fall apart around her.

(_**I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling**_

_**just like every other morning before.**_

_**  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone**_?) ( Matchbox Twenty) 

Robin and Patrick broke up, that was the first thing, and it was left to Georgie to round up some muscle, in the form of Lucas, and break down her cousin's door and force her to allow someone to comfort her.

It was easier to hide and Georgie knew that if they allowed her to then Robin was capable of hiding for years. Still there wasn't much Georgie could have said to her that wouldn't had been a lie.

_It will get better_, that was what you were supposed to say. But no, that was a lie, and Georgie Jones might be a lot of things but a liar was not one of them.

It didn't always get easier, or better, or hurt less. Sometimes the pain just went on and on while the days turned to months and the months turned to years. Still, on that night, she tried to make her cousin feel at least a fraction better.

The next disaster was a double whammy. Not only did Cooper break up with Maxie but their last scream fest was so loud that both Spinelli and Lulu heard it as it drifted down the stairs at the diner. They heard Cooper yell _"How long have you been screwing Logan?"_

Georgie watched Lulu's face go from filled with joy to utter despair, and at the same moment her own heart was twisting and she was doing her best to not let it shatter. Georgie had really thought Logan was better than that, she had even thought he might be someone she could care about if not for his obsession with Lulu. But that was all blown to hell in that one single second.

Tonight, she worked at the diner and waited for the next life changing bomb to explode on her life. She knew that the events of the last few months affected other members of her family more than her but, for Georgie, she took in all their pain and made it her own.

_**(The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour **_

_**and I  
started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye.**_

_**  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?)**_

It was becoming overwhelming, more than she could bear. She hoped her luck would turn around but she had a horrible feeling that it wouldn't be, not anytime soon.

_Ring. Ring._

"Kelly's Diner."

"Georgie? It's Patrick."

Her heart sped up. He would never call unless something happened to someone she loved.

"There was," he went on "an accident."

She didn't want to hear this. To know this. She was overloaded on bad news and one more thing might be the one that broke this strong but sensitive girl.

Just then Logan walked in. He was wearing a smile, all southern boy charm, but his eyes were dead, devoid of life and hope. Hers jerked over and met his. A second later all her fear was staring back at her from his light blue eyes. With just one look from her he knew something horrible had happened.

Logan jogged up to the counter, and asked "What is it?"

She scowled at him and thought _How dare he care! How dare he...a little late, isn't it?_

But she could also understand. Love didn't end when disappointment started. Committing an unforgivable sin didn't stop a person from asking for forgiveness anyway.

She feared it was too late for that now, though. Too late for any happy endings.

(_**But I believe the world is burning to the ground.**_

_**  
Oh, well, I guess we're gonna find out.**_

_**  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come)  
**_

Patrick was stalling. She knew he was avoiding giving her any details and she was too frozen to ask for them. He said, "Could you come down to the hospital?"

"The hospital," repeated Georgie in a dazed tone.

She grabbed a notepad, that she used to take orders, and wrote _General Hospital_, as if she might forget it when she hung up.

"Who is it?" Logan whispered. His eyes were filled with concern, they darted over to the stairway and then back to her.

She choked out to Patrick, "Who...who..." she knew she could get this out. She could be strong. "Who's hurt?"

"Its your sister. Its Maxie."

Georgie wrote the name on the notepad. Even as she did it she knew it was a useless thing to do but at least it was doing something. She watched Logan read the name and then saw a shiver pass through him.

"Yes, I understand. Yes, okay. Yes..." She was afraid to ask the most important question so she just quickly hung up. Then she grabbed back up the phone. "Good bye." But the line was dead. She dropped the phone on the counter.

"I have to go," Georgie announced to no one in particular. She searched beneath the counter for her purse, not remembering she had left it in the kitchen. "I have to hurry. Someone else will have to close up. I'm sorry. You'll have to understand..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan Hayes didn't like to admit anything scared him. But watching Georgie, who he had never seen behave any way but perfectly pulled together, shaking in fear was enough to make him lose his breath.

Maxie was hurt. He was the type of guy to immediately assume the worst case scenario but this time he fought the urge to let his mind go there. She would not die...she would not... she could not.

Yet, he feared she would or that she was already dead.

(_**I think it turned ten o'clock**_

_**but I don't really know.**_

_**  
Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so.**_

_**  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself.  
I started running but there's no where to run to.)**_

The tough blond with enough attitude for twenty women would pull through this crisis. She might even be doing this for attention. Yes, he would believe that. It was all just some ploy to get Cooper back. Crazy girl. She really went too far sometimes.

So why was he shaking? If she wasn't really even injured at all.

_Cooper will fall apart_, he thought. Logan's eyes closed for one second and he let out a short breath.

_**(I sat down on the street and took a look at myself.**_

_**  
Said, "Where you going, man?**_

_**You know the world is headed for hell.**_

_**Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to.")  
**_

Then he turned to the customers and announced. "All of you out. Just get out."

When no one moved after two seconds he yelled "Get the hell out! Diner's closed. Family emergency."

The customers grumbled but started to file out. Most didn't leave money for their bills but Logan figured he could cover that later, it wasn't like Sonny didn't pay him enough to do it either. And he had more than earned every penny of that blood money- the hard way.

Georgie popped back up from behind the counter. "What did you do? Where are they going? God, Logan. What is wrong with you? What?"

"Everything."

She shook her head and then spun away from him and walked into the kitchen. A minute later she was back, holding her keys in one hand and her purse in the other. "I have to go. My sister needs me. I have to call my dad and mom and Lucas and..."

"Just slow down. You are in no shape to drive."

Georgie stilled and sighed. "Don't."

"What?"

"Just don't. You aren't coming with me."

"Afraid so. Because if you don't let me drive you then I will follow you there driving my own car right on your bumper the whole way."

"I don't have time for your bullshit tonight!"

She screamed it at him with so much pain behind her words that Logan wondered how much she hated him now, how much she held against him because he caused the rift between Maxie and Cooper.

There was a time when this woman smiled at him, or ranted at him, or teased him but back then it was never in a way that made him feel like he did now. Small and pathetic. Like he let her down just as much as he had Lulu, and Maxie, and most of all Cooper.

No one would forget about what he did to Cooper, not ever. Logan didn't expect to be let off easy. That wasn't the way things worked for him.

What he did by sleeping with his friend's girlfriend- who he knew Cooper loved more than any other women he met before- it was cold, cruel and showed how undeniably selfish Logan could be. It was a low down move and he knew it, even as he kissed Maxie, he knew what he was doing to Cooper. He did it, mostly, because of that...because Cooper had it too easy and because he didn't know what it felt like to hate yourself and hate your own best friend as much as you loved them. But now he did.

Logan couldn't believe he had done that to Cooper. It turned his stomach, and yet he could make no excuse for it. It was done. Now he had to live with it.

(_**Its gone, gone, baby its all gone .  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home.**_

_**  
It was cool, cool, it was just all cool.  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you.**_

_**  
Well its gone, gone, baby its all gone .  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool.  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you)  
**_

Georgie was shaking with fear and anger. Her eyes held his and silently condemned him, while also looking devastated for herself, for Maxie, for Cooper, for Lulu, for Spinelli, for her parents, for the world and even for Logan. She cared too much and all that caring was ripping her apart.

He reached out and touched her arm. "I'm not trying to make this harder."

"But you are anyway."

"Yeah, well, I do that sometimes. Still it don't mean I'm wrong. You can't drive right now. And I am going there whether you think I should or not. Let me drive you."

She groaned. "Fine." After a second she added, in a softer tone, "Okay. But we have to hurry. She needs me."

Logan nodded and let his hand slide down her arm, taking her hand. She yanked it away instantly and told him, "And you...don't you dare make anything worse when we get there or else...I'll have you arrested."

With that said she moved away from him and out the door of the diner. He caught up with her and asked "For what? Being an ass?"

"Breaking hearts. Hurting people _on purpose_. Wrecking things and not even knowing how much you wrecked. For what you did, Logan, that's for what."

She waited by his car for him to unlock it.

"That's not a crime, Georgie." He opened the car door for her.

"Don't you think it should be though? You can't destroy...someone's happy ending...and then just walk away pretending you don't know you have blood on your hands. That should be illegal."

He closed the door behind her and then walked around to get in the drivers seat. His mind jumped back and forth between her words, and Maxie's face with her defiant eyes and pouting mouth, and Cooper's brokenhearted eyes.

_She's right, _Logan thought, _It should be illegal. I should be outlawed. I'm a danger to myself and everything who dares to love me...but that doesn't change anything, not now. I'm not ditching this town or these people. I'm staying right here, no matter how much they hate me. Because...they are all I have...Cooper is my family and these Jones girls are his...this is where I belong. Even if they never forgive me..._

He started the car, and before they took off, cast one last glance at Georgie. She was stoic now, pulled together on the outside but probably a mess beneath the surface. She looked at him, her eyes filled with pain, and ordered "Drive!"

"She will be okay."

"You can't know that. Just get me there or else..." Georgie reached for the door handle.

Logan threw the car in reverse. "All right, I'm driving."

"Lets hope it is the one thing you can manage to do without messing it up."

_Snark must run in that family_, Logan thought.

For a second Maxie's face swam before his eyes and he wondered how he would look at Cooper or Georgie ever again if she didn't survive. There would be no way to ever make this right then...they would all be broken for the rest of their lives...they would all be stuck in a life they didn't want...she had to live or they might as well all die.

Maxie would never believe she was that important to any of them, Logan knew that. She was like him. She didn't think she was worthy of love, devotion or loyalty. But, in her case more than in his, she was worth all that, he felt. She was the woman his best friend loved...that alone made her someone Logan needed to stay on this earth.

(_**But I believe the world is burning to the ground.  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out.**_

_**Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

_**  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end.  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend.  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Damaged Perfection**

Note- _Another amazing Georgie Jones day on Thursday. She can yell at Logan all she wants, as far as I am concerned. Maybe it will turn that boy around so he starts looking in the right direction for once. Glo is love_.

Onto this chapter...

**Chapter Four**

**October 2007**

Cooper Barret was pacing right outside of the cubicle Maxie was in as the doctors worked on her. His heart was in his throat. He couldn't stop shaking. He wanted to pray but couldn't keep a thought in his head long enough to say more than "_Please God...please_..."

"Son," he heard the strained scared voice coming from behind him and turned to see Mac hurrying off the elevator.

"Sir."

Mac's dark eyes were filled with a terrifying fear that only made Cooper dizzier. He needed to sit down but he couldn't move away from this cubicle. He had to stay as close to Maxie as he could.

"How is my daughter?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. I've asked and asked-" his voice was shaky.

"Let me do the asking now," Mac said and moved over to the nurse's desk.

Cooper peeked through the curtain of the cubicle. She was laying there peacefully as the doctors took her blood. There was a large gash on her forehead but she was breathing just fine and her heartbeat was strong according to the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

_You're okay, baby_, he silently spoke to her.

"Dad!"

Cooper heard Georgie cry out for her father and looked over his shoulder in time to see the young woman rush into the older man's embrace, then Cooper spotted Logan standing a few feet behind Georgie, fidgeting uncomfortably, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Logan pulled a nurse aside and whispered to her. Cooper clenched and unclenched his fists. There was a time when he would have longed to see Logan right about now. It would mean his back up had arrived, that reinforcements were here to handle whatever he couldn't. But it didn't feel that way this time.

The nurse moved away from Logan and then he looked at Cooper.

Logan walked over, ignoring the hard look Cooper threw at him, and said "Her vitals are strong. They're going to do a cat scan soon."

"What the hell do you know about it?"

"The nurse just told me. I said I was family. Her brother-in- law."

_The freaking nerve_, Cooper thought. He told Logan, "Go home."

"Not gonna happen."

Cooper's hand shot out and grabbed Logan by the throat.

Mac jumped between them and pried Cooper off Logan, as Georgie drug Logan over to some chairs to sit down.

"Listen, I don't know what is going on between you two," Mac told Cooper "but you need to squash it for right now. Or I will toss you out of here myself and then I will have to deal with Maxie's wrath when she wakes up and demands to know where you are. Don't do that to me or my daughter, you got it?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" asked Mac, noting his still tense posture and the way his eyes darted over to stare down Logan.

"Yes, sir." Cooper said. He sucked in a calming breath and the asked, "Did they tell you anything about Maxie?"

"She took a bump on the head. They don't know anything more yet."

The doctors filed out of the cubicle and Cooper jumped right in front of Patrick. "Can I see her?"

"Not yet. Give us some time to run some tests."

"I need to see her, man. Now."

Patrick looked over to Mac who nodded, then Patrick said "For a minute. Make it quick, Cooper."

He didn't waste a second getting to her side. Gently he took her hand and held it in both of his. He leaned over and spoke softly to her. "Maxie, hey, I'm here. I hope that's what you want cause I don't think I could stand to leave you...I know I let you down. I know that. I should have...been there for you...been at least your friend... But you can't give up on us, on me...I need you to wake up because I miss looking in your eyes. I miss it more than you know, baby."

Cooper kissed her hand. Then he started to pray.

(_**Take the very breath you gave me.  
Take the heart from my chest.**_

_**  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,  
make this my last request.**_

_**  
Take me out of this world.  
God, please - don't take the girl**_) ( Tim McGraw.)

Maxie might drive him crazy sometimes and make him wonder what she was thinking, and why she couldn't just let things be easy, and good, and sane without creating drama to shake up their whole world but he loved all that about her- even her worst impulses. He loved her in a way that made no sense and yet it was the most sensible thing he had ever known.

Cooper could not lose her. For he would lose himself, his hope, his future. He would lose his chance to forgive her and to ask be forgiven by her. She was the woman who saved him, who gave him a whole new life, a new home, and the best dream he had ever known: that they would grow old together. That could not all be over. It couldn't.

"Please, wake up. You're scaring me," Cooper said, his voice thick with tears.

From near where the curtain was pulled open, Logan said "All right, Jones, open those eyes. Its time to stop slacking."

Cooper's head whipped around and he glared at him. Georgie was standing next to Logan and said "You heard them, Maxie. Stop fooling around. Wake up."

Stroking her hand, Cooper begged "We need you. You are needed. You are loved. Come back."

He wondered if he was doing any good, if she even heard him. He thought about going to find Robin, Sam, Bobbie and anyone else who might be someone Maxie would respond to. He would drag anyone he had to here if it meant it would help her even in the smallest way.

Cooper repeated, "Come back...come back to me."

He watched her eyes, but they stayed close. Something inside of him broke in that moment. His anger meant nothing anymore. All he knew was he could not live without this woman. His pain rolled up through his chest and then he was breaking down.

He started to sob and whisper her name. Caught up in grief he looked at Logan, forgetting that the other man no longer was his supposed to mean anything to him...forgetting that it wasn't right to still need him. He saw that Georgie had wrapped her arms around her waist and tears streamed down her face. She was leaning slightly on Logan. His light eyes were stuck on Cooper, but one hand eased around Georgie's waist.

Cooper's body was shaking uncontrollably. "I can't live without her, man," he told Logan.

"I know," Logan said.

Epiphany came in and said "All right, kids, you need to clear out and let Miss Jones get some treatment by the highly qualified medical personal on staff here. Let them fix her. It is what they get paid to do, after all."

The rational part of Cooper's brain knew he had to leave Maxie's side. But the emotional part of him was screaming for him to pull out his gun and tell everyone to back away, that Maxie only needed him in order to get better. He knew Logan would back up his play- whether they were speaking or not, he wouldn't think twice about following Cooper's lead.

Georgie was watching Cooper closely. She said "Come sit with us."

"No. I can't do that."

Logan tensed. His eyes searched Cooper's.

Epiphany said "Oh, yes, you can, cadet. Lets go now."

Cooper turned back to look at Maxie. She was so still and fragile looking. He hated seeing her like that. His hand only gripped her tighter.

"Don't make me call security," Epiphany said "Or I can get the police chief over there to haul you out of here. Just head to the waiting room on your own and make this easy for all of us."

Logan answered, "He said he can't do that, lady."

"Lady? Young man, you better check yourself before I do it for you. Take your sassy behind out of this cubicle now."

"Of course," Georgie responded for all of them. "We're going."

"No, I'm not. Work around me," Cooper said. His eyes stayed on Maxie.

"You three are working my absolute _last _nerve," Epiphany said, her tone filled with frustration.

"Sorry," Georgie apologized.

"Sorry don't get my job done any faster. Only you all moving will accomplish that. Last warning. I think I saw Dr. Ford around here a few minutes ago. He can have you all banned from visiting Miss Jones at all."

Cooper wasn't looking at them but he heard Logan say "I think you are the one leaving," and knew what he had done, pulled out his gun.

Epiphany cried "Oh hell no!"

Georgie asked Logan "What makes you behave this way? You are so out of line. Will you put that thing away?"

Cooper said to Maxie, "I won't leave you."

Logan said "Well you heard him, lady. The docs will have to do their thing with me and my buddy standing right by her bedside. We'll squeeze out of the way, don't worry."

"Hayes!" Mac barked at him. "Put down your weapon."

"Can't."

Suddenly it sounded like ten more men came running toward them. Mac said, "I got this, boys. Alright now, Logan, I will not ask you again..."

"That's good," said Logan. "It will save me the trouble of saying no again, commish."

Cooper knew this was getting out of control but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Maxie. He started to beg. "Wake up. Please, baby. I need you so bad. I need you to look at me. Open your eyes...Oh, Maxie, you have to open your..."

Her eyes fluttered opened.

Cooper smiled. "Thank you."

Maxie asked groggily, "For what?"

"Waking up."

"That is some kind of feat all of the sudden?" she asked, clearly confused. Then she looked around. "What happened? God, Logan, what are you _doing_ now?!"

Logan put his gun on the ground and Mac drug him out into the hallway and handcuffed him. Epiphany left, grumbling about the insane behavior of young people in this day and age.

Georgie said to her sister, "You were in a car wreck. You're going to be just fine. Believe me."

"Okay," Maxie said, but her eyes stayed unsure. "I remember being in the car..." she looked down at her hand, the one Cooper was still holding, and a long moment passed.

Then Maxie said "I was going to the...Fourth of July picnic."

"What?" asked Georgie. Her eyes were shocked and then skeptical. Cooper saw that but he didn't let it register. His brain was stuck on the fact that Maxie had amnesia. She had forgotten they broke up.

"We were going to meet there, remember?" Maxie asked Georgie. Then she turned to meet Cooper's eyes. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Its okay," he murmured.

Then Patrick, Robin and Dr. Ford came in and forced Cooper and Georgie out.

Cooper said to Maxie, "I will be right outside."

"Don't go too far."

"I won't" Cooper said softly. "I promise."

_**(I need you like water  
like breath, like rain.**_

_**  
I need you like mercy from heaven's gate.**_

_**  
There's a freedom in your arms  
that carries me through  
I need you ) (Le ann Rimes)**_

He could barely breath. Cooper was filled with relief that she woke up but scared to death for her over this memory loss.

His eyes took in the fact that the waiting area was now packed with cops, there to support Mac as the boys in blue could always be counted on doing.

Logan was handcuffed and sitting in a waiting room chair with cops on all sides of him. Of course, Logan looked unrepentant. Cooper nodded at him. He knew they would have to talk at some point again. The last time they spoke it had gotten ugly, so nasty that Cooper had said and threatened things he never thought he would. But he meant every word.

For no one, not even Logan, would get away with hurting Maxie while Cooper was around. Whether she truly did love Cooper or not, he loved her. And he had made up his mind. Even if it made him look a total fool, for forgiving her betrayal, he was determined to win her love back, to make her his girl once more...because since the day they were in the vault together that is how he thought of her.

Cooper didn't want to lose Maxie forever, he didn't think he could live with it if he did.

It was simple, in his mind. Very uncomplicated, when it got down to it. He needed her in order to be happy.

_**(You're the hope that moves me  
to courage again.**_

_**  
You're the love that rescues me when the cold winds rage.**_

_**  
And it's so amazing  
cause that's just how you are.**_

_**  
And I can't turn back now  
cause you've brought me too far. **_

_**I need you...)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Damaged Perfection**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I will be updating The Truth Hurts and A Time of Crisis around Monday, probably.

**Chapter Five**

**October 2007**

Maxie watched Cooper step out of her cubicle. He was being forced to leave by the domineering Dr. Ford and by the knowledge that Maxie needed to be looked at by Patrick and Robin.

"I will be right outside."

"Don't go too far," she begged.

"I won't," Cooper said softly. "I promise."

God, it felt great to have him there. She woke up to look right in his strong and steady eyes and, no matter that she was in a hospital, she didn't feel scared in that first moment. Cooper was there to save her, so it would all be all right, somehow. It had to be. She needed it to be, desperately.

Maxie knew she had the tendency to mess up her whole world, often and spectacularly, and that made him suffer even more than her, but that didn't change the fact she loved Cooper more than any man she had ever laid eyes on before. And she had hurt him worse than any other before.

(_**It always seemed that I was sorry for the things that I did.**_

_**But never did a thing about it until **_

_**I let you in. **_

_**It's kinda funny**_

_**about the time that I was falling apart**_

_**you came and put me back together now.**_

_**Cause what I want and what I need **_

_**has now become **_

_**the same thing you've been offering. **_

_**As days go by, I've finally become what you**_

_**want me to be. )**_

_**( Daughtry)**_

Robin, Patrick and Dr. Ford were all around her hospital bed but Maxie turned her full attention on her cousin. "What happened to me? How hurt am I? Tell me everything...I have to know and I have to know now!"

"Shhh," Robin said "Calm down. You have to relax and let us take care of you. You suffered some contusions and abrasions but no internal injuries. You might have a concussion so we have to keep you here over night and keep running tests. I did just get back your blood work though..."

Robin's eyes searched Maxie's before she asked "Did you know you are seven weeks pregnant?"

"What?" She touched her stomach. Maxie knew her eyes looked shocked.

But, then again, she could have made them look anyway she wanted in that moment. There were some things she was very good at.

_Pregnant. _It was a crazy thought, one that floored her completely whenever it passed through her mind. Motherhood._ God, help me._

She asked, "Are you sure?"

"The tests don't lie, Miss Jones," Dr. Ford said in his way that managed to silently condemn her without saying it aloud. "I noticed you aren't married. Do you know who the father is?"

Maxie's jaw clenched.

Patrick cut in with, "She isn't married but she does have insurance, Ford. And isn't that all you really care about?"

"That's out of line," Dr. Ford told him. "Why don't you step out? Dr. Scorpio can handle this examination without you. Don't you have a surgery to consult on in pediatrics?"

"After we're done," Patrick said. "I happen to have treated this patient before and we have a history. I can offer added insight into her care."

Maxie smiled at his lie. The only connection she really had to Patrick was the fact that he happened to use to date her cousin, and was pretty crazy about Robin for a while there. But Maxie didn't make an issue out of it, lying for a good cause was cool in her book. Totally understandable.

Robin stepped closer to Maxie and asked, "You weren't trying to have a child, were you? Because you know that wasn't advisable because of your heart."

"I know. I know all that," Maxie said. She had screwed up again. And nobody would let her forget it for even a second. Typical.

Though Robin's concern came from a good place it still made Maxie cringe and think about what Mac would say to her when he heard. This pregnancy could risk her life but there was no way she would terminate. She might not think she could be a good mom, and she might think God made a mistake by letting her ever get pregnant, but she would not let anyone talk her into taking away this baby.

She could be the biggest walking disaster in town, but somehow she would change, for this baby and for Cooper...it had to be possible. Her life depended on it.

_**(I still remember all the stupid things that I've said and done.**_

_**But still you stuck around with me when all your friends said, "Run!" **_

_**Giving me a name, **_

_**I found myself inside all the flames. **_

_**Becoming everything for you again.)**_

"This was unplanned," Maxie assured. Like she would plan to be knocked up at her age without a husband or any cash or even a home other than her parents house to live in. She did some crazy things but that was beyond even what she would plot out. She didn't care if she screwed up her whole world but she would have never planned to screw up a baby's life too.

"I see," Robin said. "Well everything looks good with the pregnancy so far. But since you will be high risk we need to get you seen by Dr. Lee as soon as possible. As far as the car accident, we are going to keep you under observation and make sure you didn't suffer any complications due to the head trauma. But I don't want you to worry, all right? Patrick and I will be personally overseeing your case and make sure that you get the best care we can give and that we get you home as soon as possible."

Dr. Ford stepped up. "All right, Miss Jones. I'm only here because Dr. Quatermaine asked me to supervise your care. It seems you are a VIP, for some unknown reason."

Monica cared because Bobbie cared, and Bobbie cared so much because of a million reasons from her being Maxie's aunt, to the fact Lucas loved Maxie and Georgie even more intensely than he did his own sister, and Tony had loved them and would want her to look out for them, and most of all Bobbie cared because of B.J. If the day ever came when the whole rest of the world forgot that little girl ever lived or breathed, Maxie and Bobbie would still remember and think of her every single day.

"So," Dr. Ford went on "I need to ask you a few questions that are completely standard for head injuries."

Maxie knew what was coming. She gulped.

"What is your full name?"

She answered that one easily.

"What year is it?"

Another simple one.

"Who is the president?"

No problem. Though the news bored the hell of her she couldn't really avoid knowing who ran the country.

"What do you remember doing last before you woke up in the hospital?"

"I was driving my car."

"Going to?"

Her eyes darted around. She wished Cooper would walk in right now. None of these doctors here, not even Robin, could get how bad she needed him to hold her hand. "To the...Fourth of July picnic."

Robin's eyes widened and then she looked at Patrick. He nodded, just once, and said "All right, Maxie, you did a great job answering those questions. Now we need to order a few more tests and figure out how to help you."

"I feel fine."

Dr. Ford shook his head. "You seem to be suffering from some memory loss."

"Amnesia?"

Robin reached out and patted her hand. "Its not July, sweetie. Its October of 2007. But do not worry. This could be temporary. Its too soon to know anything."

Robin's eyes were kind. Too kind. That kindness hurt Maxie like a knife.

She felt like the world was closing in on her. Once again she was being pulled down by the weight of all her lies and schemes and _bad, bad _mistakes. By what she had done. She was a schemer at heart and that was something she could not seem to escape.

"I crashed my car, didn't I? All on my own. I was driving and I ran off the road, right?"

"Do you remember that?" Patrick asked

Her eyes darted around and she answered, "No. But that's what happened, right? Cause I know I did this to myself...and my baby. Don't bother lying to me. I see the truth in all of your eyes. I did this!"

She ran her hand through her hair. "You know what? Run your tests. Whatever. But I want to see Cooper and my family. They can help me more than a bunch of doctors prodding me for the big answer to why I am such a mess. Just get me Cooper, please."

When no one moved right away, Maxie started to scream "Cooper! Coop! Please come back!"

"Settle down before we are forced to sedate you," Dr. Ford said.

Before he even finished his sentence Cooper was ripping back the curtain and pushing Ford aside to get to Maxie.

"Hey, there, you okay? What's wrong?" Cooper pulled her into his arms. He then glared at the doctors. His eyes bore into Ford."Did you upset her? What did you_ SAY?_"

"Its okay," Maxie assured him. "I just...I really missed you, Coop."

She was close enough to smell his cologne, to feel the stubble on his face, to get lost in a feeling that only filled her up when he was holding her in his arms.

_I can't live without him,_ she thought._ I'll do anything to keep him...anything..._

(_**As days go by, I've finally become what you want me to be. **_

_**Don't tell me you saw it all along. **_

_**God help me, I never knew it alone.**_

_**Guess I was wrong. )**_

Just then Sam came walking in, completely ignoring Mac who offered a weak "She can't have visitors right now."

"Hey!" Sam cried. Her eyes were filled with worry but she plastered on a huge smile. "Georgie called me. You doing all right?"

"I'm alive. That counts for something, I guess."

The small cubicle got even more crowded when Lucas walked in. "Cousin, you worried the hell out of me."

Tears pricked at Maxie's eyes. She hadn't meant to do that to him. She knew Lucas, maybe even more than her, could not stand to suffer another loss. Tony's death still loomed over his son's life.

"Sorry," Maxie whispered to him.

Cooper kept her in his arms, rubbing her back, and Maxie felt completely reassured for the first time since she woke up.

They all heard Lucky bark out, from the nearby waiting area, "Park it, Hayes. Cause I_ will _shoot you if you don't sit back down."

"Shooting a handcuffed, man! Wow, you are a tough guy. Bravo! I just want to see if Cooper needs me. Get out of my way, cop."

"For God's sake, Logan," Georgie all but screamed "sit down and shut up. Damn."

"Haul him down to the station," Mac ordered.

"This is a three ring circus, rather than an ER," Ford said and then walked out. Patrick and Robin hurried behind him.

Maxie let out a long breath and eased back, a little, from Cooper. His eyes held hers as Sam and Lucas both started talking, asking how she was doing and if she needed anything.

"I just need some time alone with Cooper," Maxie told them.

They nodded and stepped out of the room. Lucas pulled the curtain close.

Cooper asked "Are you feeling all right? Did the doctors say if they know what is wrong with you? I don't want you to worry, okay? Cause I know you will be just fine."

"They say I forgot the last three months."

"Okay."

"Okay, Coop?" She searched his eyes for all the answers to the questions she couldn't voice.

"If that's all that is wrong," he said "we can deal with that. If you want me by your side..."

"Why wouldn't I?"

_You have to still love me. Please. God. Let him love me. I might not deserve him. I know that. But let him love me anyway, _she prayed.

Cooper took her hands in his. "Three months can change a lot of things, Maxie. It could have changed the way you feel about me."

"Did it?" Her tone was fragile but accusatory, asking silently _How could you think that?_

"I honestly don't know."

"Oh."

_Damn it_, she thought as tears flooded her eyes and she suddenly became breathless. She pushed the pain down and tried to not let it show.

"Maxie..."

She took her hands away from him, and started to smooth down the blanket over her. "Cooper, did you change your mind about_ me_?"

Before he could even answer she started to talk really fast. "Cause I think that even if you don't realize it I am seriously the perfect woman for you. When you are all straitlaced and wanting to do the right thing, or when you let some crazy person like your former boss or Logan or _whoever _talk you into something insane, or when you are homesick because you are far from your family...all those times I am the only one who would be able to make it better for you. So if you did get over me in those three months...well, I think it would be the biggest mistake of your life, buddy. To tell you the truth."

He smiled. "You do, huh?"

(_**What I want and what I need **_

_**has now become the same thing you've been offering. **_

_**As days go by, **_

_**I've finally become what you want me to be. **_

_**And what I need has now become the same thing**_

_**you've been offering. **_

_**You've taken me, **_

_**and shaped me to become what **_

_**you want me to be. )**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Six**

**October 2007**

Logan was booked for disorderly conduct, which was being generous considering what he had pulled at the hospital. He could have paid a $500 bond and been released till his court date but Lucky Spencer seemed to have it out for him.

The cop lost Logan's paperwork, threw him in a cell, and told him _"Why don't you cool out? Okay. And while you got some time on your hands sit here and think about just how many lives you put in danger by being a jackass tonight_."

An hour later, another cop brought Logan up to the visitors room. Georgie was sitting inside of there waiting for him.

"Come to break me out, doll?"

"Not quite. We have a few things we need to get straight between us before you see my sister again."

Her tone was so cold that Logan felt his body stiffen in response. It might be unreasonable but he wished she would stop hating him for, at least, five minutes because it was such a palpable thing between them that it made it hard for him to think about anything but what a bastard she now deemed him to be.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture, Georgie. Save it. I don't plan to go around Maxie anymore."

"Yeah, sure. And you didn't _plan_ to screw her either, right? Sometimes you do things without planning though, don't you?"

He would give her that one. Logan never planned to get caught in the act with Maxie, but the rest of it, yeah, that had been calculated. _How much worse would Georgie think I am if she knew that added piece of information? _He shuddered at the thought.

"I thought you were the nice sister?"

"And I thought I didn't have it in my to kill someone but if you ever touch my sister again we are both going to find out that we were wrong."

His blood ran cold because the young woman's eyes were dead serious. Logan could respect being willing to go that far for family, because he would do the same in a nanosecond.

He forced a small smile onto his lips and tried to act unaffected. "All right, you made your threat. I get it. You want me to get out of town, out of your face, and out of you and your sister and Cooper's life."

Georgie's eyes narrow. He expected her to nod but she didn't. Logan waited for her to say something but, after a minute, decided she wasn't planning to agree or disagree with that statement.

He went on, "But, little girl, that is not gonna happen. I'm here for good because Cooper is. He ain't leaving Maxie's side. Whether that man knows it or not, she is it for him. And where he is, well, that's where I'm gonna be. So you better get used to seeing my face because I will be around. I face down deadlier opposition than you before I eat my cheerios each morning. You aren't scaring me, kid."

She leaned forward and dropped her voice to a whisper, "You sure about that?"

He swallowed hard. It wasn't that he believed she would kill him, though if she heard of him in bed with Maxie again Georgie might find a way to get Logan locked up for life, and call it justice.

Logan did think that she could break him, if she wanted to, with her words, and her hate, and her anger. Because it cut him deeper than anyone else had ever been able to so far and he barely knew Georgie. They would be in each other's lives for years now, because Logan was determined to get Cooper back as a friend, and if Georgie kept up her grudge against him it would surely only add to his feelings of worthlessness that already consumed most of his heart, mind and soul. But if she changed her mind about him...what would that do to this man?

Logan faked a chuckle. "Come on, now. You didn't come here to tell me you're gonna whack me. So what do you really want? You miss me or something?"

"I thought we should come to an understanding about how to deal with Maxie. She says that the last thing she remembers is it being July Fourth."

"What? You buying that story?"

"It is what she _says_. And, for now, I won't try and force her to admit she is lying or to remember things she would rather forget." Georgie said the next few words slowly, "And either will you."

"Or else?"

"Or else nothing. You just won't do it. Promise me, Logan."

"Like my promise would mean a thing to you."

"You never know."

He studied her for moment. Sometimes Georgie looked so serene, above it all. Better than everyone else he ever met. Pulled together. But not lately.

Lately she had been a mess and Logan was starting to see his actions had added to her stress. Another reason to hate himself.

He said, "Hey, if Maxie wants to believe the last three months were just a bad dream then fine. Who am I to blow her little fairytale? Maybe I should bump my head and go back in time too."

"How far back would you go?"

He stilled, the fidgeted around in his seat. "I don't deal in fantasies. Its useless. I can't pull the amnesia scam cause Maxie already beat me to it, so who cares how far I might like to go back and rewrite history."

"It might not be a scam. In case you have already forgotten my sister was injured in a serious car wreck only hours ago."

Logan smiled. "Yeah, maybe its legit but you know Maxie like I know Maxie and it probably isn't."

"You think you know her that well?"

"We think alike."

"And that's why you two hooked up? Cause no one else can get the way you both think? Nope, not even close to the real reason, now is it? You wanted to knock Coop down a few notches. Get him down to your level."

"You don't know a thing about it and I think," he gave her a sexy smile and a wink " you have a odd fascination with my sex life."

He didn't think his charms would work on her anymore, but still he was desperate to get her to lighten up and stop being a walking and talking every second reminder of all his sins.

Her lips pursed as she tried to hold in a smile, but she failed. "Okay. You stick with that story."

Her smile melted his heart. For one perfect second he didn't feel like she hated him. He felt...forgiven, and human in her eyes.

It was a start, and he would take it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Seven**

**October 2007**

Maxie couldn't say that she knew if Cooper was still in love with her. Ever since their last fight he hadn't said a word to her, until today when she woke up and he was by her hospital bed begging her to come back to him.

He said three months could change a lot. The three months the doctors believed she had forgotten. No one had to explain to her all the things that could change in that span of time. Hell, a life could change in one minute- B.J.'s had.

Cooper sat by her bed trying to convince Maxie she would be okay. But, for her, that would only be true if he still loved her...or would at least give her a chance to win his love back again. Just one little break, that's all she needed. It couldn't be too late for if it was then her, and this baby, were surely doomed.

Maxie knew her words sounded shaky when she asked, "You change your mind about_ me_?"

Before he could even answer she started to talk really fast. "Cause I think that even if you don't realize it I am seriously the perfect woman for you. When you are all straitlaced and wanting to do the right thing, or when you let some crazy person like your former boss or Logan or _whoever _talk you into something insane, or when you are lonely because you are far from home...all those times I am the only one who would be able to make it better for you so if you did get over me in those three months...well, I think it would be the biggest mistake of your life, buddy. To tell you the truth."

He smiled. "You do, huh?"

His light eyes were lit up with so much relief that it took Maxie's breath away. The girl who always had a quick retort was rendered speechless; she simply nodded in response.

Cooper let out a short, steadying breath. "I didn't get over you."

That one sentence fixed so many things in her life. It gave her hope and the strength to say, "Good cause...I need you now, more than ever. The doctors told me-"

_God, how will he take it? _she wondered.

She was counting on him to stand strong and stick by her side. Only if he did that would Maxie believe she could pull off motherhood. No one else could convince her of that, no one but Cooper.

"What did the doctors say?" His question was sharp, and filled with worry. "You're all right, aren't you? Other than the memory loss, I mean."

"Um, I guess that depends on how you look at it. I'm about...two months pregnant."

For a split second Cooper seemed to stop breathing and then his whole body relaxed. He repeated in an amazed tone, "Pregnant? Well that's..."

_What_? she wondered. _A disaster_? _A tragedy_? _A damn shame_? _Not his problem_?

Cooper said, "That's something we can handle."

"You think?"

A fresh wave of worry shot into his eyes. "You can handle it, right? Your heart can?"

"The doctors will have to monitor me closely but yes, I think my heart can. B.J.'s heart can."

He started to nod, taking that in, and then smiled. "Maxie!" Cooper pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "A baby. Tell me you're happy."

"I'm happy...now."

Cooper pulled back and stared at her for a long while. Then his hands rose to cup her cheeks. He stared at her so intently that Maxie started to feel like she couldn't be as wonderful as the look in his eye seemed to suggest she was...she couldn't mean that much to him...it was more than she deserved. But it was all she wanted.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Another moment passed as he moved slightly back, and away from her, but he laid on hand on top of hers.

"Coop, I didn't do this on purpose. Get knocked up. I wouldn't do that. No matter what anyone says about me."

"I believe you."

"Good. Cause I'm not trying to trap you or nothing."

"I don't feel trapped."

"Really? You didn't come to town looking to stay here forever. Lets face it, you stayed for me and now I've made it so you feel like this baby is your permanent link to me and this town and this life here...its like I went and changed your whole future without even asking if you wanted me too. And, honestly, I knew what I was doing when I didn't let you leave town...I knew what I wanted and that was to never let you walk away from me. But, hey, I know you didn't sign up for all that..." her words drifted off as she waited anxiously for him to say, she hoped, that he did not want the out she was offering.

Cooper studied her for a long moment. "Do you want to do this with me or not? Or do you not know right now? Because that's okay, too."

She wanted to raise this child with him. Without his help, Maxie would never believe she could be a good mother.

But her insecurities and fears forced her to blurt out, "Are you even gonna ask if this is your baby? Not saying I know since...my memory is not so hot right now. But you could ask for a paternity test before you decide if you want to stick around for all this."

Maxie sucked in a breath as she waited for his answer.

"No."

"No? You don't want to know? You trust that I never fooled around on you?" Her eyes searched his but he looked down. Maxie tensed.

"What I want to know," Cooper said softly as he intertwined their fingers "is if you want me by your side through this pregnancy? That's enough to figure out for right now. So go with your gut instinct. Forget what might have happened in those three months you can't remember and just look me in the eye and let me know if you want me with you."

"You know I do."

She saw tears fill his eyes as he smiled at her. "Then that's where I will be. We'll figure out all the rest later. Now, you need to relax, okay? Take care of you and that little guy inside of you."

"Guy?" Maxie grinned. "What make you think this baby will be a boy?"

"Just a feeling."

"Well, I won't argue with that cause_ just a feeling _is what made me hang on so tight to you after the day we met."

Cooper nodded and slowly moved closer to her, then gave her a long hug before letting go and standing up. "I want you to try and rest, okay? I won't be far away but I need to go make a phone call."

"To check on Logan, right?"

He paused, then nodded.

Maxie asked "What was his deal earlier? Why was he waving a gun around in here?"

"He thought he was helping."

"Sounds like him."

Cooper took a few steps backwards and then "I'll be back soon, all right?"

"Sure. Don't worry about me. I feel pretty good, considering. Maybe you could send Mac in for me? I better tell him about my..._our_...news, about the baby. I hope he doesn't freak out."

"I can tell him, if you want."

"It should be me."

Giving her one last nod, Cooper left the cubicle.

Maxie felt stunned. Everything she wanted to see on his face, hear in his voice, and find in his eyes was all there. He was excited about the baby and ready to help her get through this. Maybe they had a real shot this time...if only all her lies, cons, and schemes didn't come back to haunt her.

Soon Mac was sitting by her hospital bed and she was confessing that he would be a grandfather in seven months times. His face lost all its color but he stood up and hugged her, saying "You will be a fantastic mom. I don't doubt that for one second."

If only Maxie could be so sure. Did fantastic moms wonder who the father of their baby was? Did they have to lie to get the life they wanted? Did they cheat and scar and destroy innocent people for the thrill in it?

She thought they probably didn't. But she did...or, at least, she used to.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Damaged Perfection**

_Note- I seriously miss 3M on GH. I wish Guza would give me back this couple to enjoy. At least, Georgie remains awesome as always._

**Chapter Eight**

**October 2007**

Standing on the roof of General Hospital, Cooper Barret hung up his cell phone. He had just spoken to Lucky Spencer and asked the fellow officer to let Logan out on his bond now.

Cooper still felt intense rage at the mere thought of Logan, and he had since the moment he caught him with Maxie, but that never tempered all the love he also had for his friend. It left him feeling sick and wanting to beat a brick wall till his own knuckles bled, just so he could release some of this pain.

He pushed Logan into the back of his mind and instead focused on what Maxie had told him only minutes before. _I'm nearly two months pregnant_, she had said.

A baby. She was having a baby. He could imagine her, the following summer, carrying a newborn in her arms on the beach, smiling and laughing because she realized she could do what she feared was impossible: be a good mom.

God, how he wanted to see that. And for now, at least, she wanted him to be with her.

Cooper let out a short breath. He knew he had to take this one second at a time, to build something stronger with Maxie, and make it so that when her memory came back, and the whole truth came out, she would still choose him over any other man. He had to show her exactly how big his love for her is, and pray that would be enough to keep her his girl forever.

He dialed his phone again, punching in the number of a fellow cadet at the PCPD. "Hey, Paul? Cooper. Yeah, you said your father is a realtor, right? Great, man. Do you think you can ask him to find me a house? Two bedrooms, two baths, huge walk in closets are a must and a good sized yard. I need it quick...yeah, I know cops don't make much but I can cover it. Okay. Thanks. Get back to me as soon as you can."

Clicking off the call, Cooper thought about the next person he needed to speak to. There was only one person he could turn to for the money he needed. His mother, who he hadn't spoken to much since he went off to fight in the war- instead of pursue a corporate career like she had. He hated to ask his Mom for money. But for Maxie, for the baby and for the chance to make them a family, Cooper would push down his own feelings and ask for this loan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam peeked into Maxie's hospital room about five minutes after they moved her into it from the cubicle. Maxie's head was banged from the gash she suffered near her temple.

"Well, this was one way to get everyone's attention," Sam joked. "But next time_ fake_ the head injury. You went a little 'method' on this acting job, don't you think?"

Maxie chuckled.

Sam came over and stood close to the bed. Her face grew serious. "For about five minutes there, after Georgie called me, I thought there was a chance I would lose my best friend. Then I remembered that neither you or me could ever be killed so easily. You are way too tough for that. Thank God you're alright. Have they mentioned anything about...?"

"My baby?"

Sam nodded. Her eyes were filled with concern and questions.

Maxie answered, "So you knew about me being pregnant then."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Maxie had taken the test at her house that very afternoon. She freaked out after reading the results and ran out the door.

"The baby is fine," Maxie said. "But I have...amnesia."

"Do you remember me?" Sam's voice was so filled with fear that Maxie felt horrible for doing this to her.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I remember everything up to last July." And then Maxie looked Sam dead in her eyes and held them. She schooled her expression and new she was giving nothing away. But the only problem was a true con artist can spot a con a mile away with their eyes closed.

Sam pursed her lips and shook her head. "You aren't gonna pull it off."

"What?" Maxie asked innocently.

"Forget about it."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Sam smiled. "How long do you think you can get away with it?"

Maxie broke down and smiled back. "Long enough to make Cooper mine again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN HOUR LATER**

Georgie and Logan walked out of the police station. Stopping outside the door he said, "I guess I'll get a cab home."

"I borrowed Robin's car to come here from the hospital. I could give you a ride, if you want?"

Logan asked, " Would I get to ride _inside_ the car or strapped to the roof?"

She laughed.

The sound washed over Logan and, though he could not explain why, soothed away some of the pain he carried inside of him constantly.

"Come on," Georgie said, rolling her eyes. "I'm too tired at this point to bitch you out anymore tonight. You just remember what I said and don't make my sister's life any harder and we will all be just fine."

_Fine._ He couldn't remember the last time his life seemed that way. It must have been years ago, maybe a dozen.

Since he became a teenager he had been screwing up his world and that of everyone around him. If Georgie knew everything he had done, she would not let him in her car, her life, or even the diner for a cup of coffee. Intense shame rolled through Logan, because she was too good to even be around him and would probably always hold against him all he had done to Maxie. He wouldn't blame Georgie a bit if she did but, at the same time, Logan was starting to see that the only way he could ever hope to be happy was to redeem himself in the eyes of Cooper, Maxie and Georgie. He feared that would be impossible though.

They got into the car and headed across town. When she pulled up in front of his house Logan thanked her for the ride and then said, "Listen I know you don't think I am much of a friend to Cooper. But he's still the closest thing I have to a brother. I screwed up, I admit that, okay? I'm a screw up. Coop knows that though and he forgives me every time."

"But this time," her words were soft "he loved her."

"I know that. I know it will be harder this time. But I don't have a choice, Georgie." He turned to face her, " You aren't gonna wake up some day and hear I hopped a bus out of town. I'm here for good. I will earn back Cooper's trust or, at the least, his friendship and even if I can't do that I will still have his back for life. I would appreciate it if you could cut me some slack and not assume the worst in everything I do."

"Show me something else then, Logan. You want all of us to just believe in your good intentions? We aren't suckers you can work for your own benefit. Isn't that how you and Maxie saw me, Cooper, Spinelli and even Lulu? Isn't that how you two see everyone? But you want _us _to peer beneath _your _surface and understand _your_ mistakes. Well, I'm not about to make allowances for you. I'm not sinking down to your level or letting you drag my sister down there either. So you want to be in all of our lives? Then I suggest you step up."

Georgie leaned over him and opened up his door. "Good night."

The feel of her body brushing against his caused heat to rush through Logan. He looked at her. She was back to glaring at him. Her brown eyes sparked with an intense pain that he knew he put there.

"See you around, doll."

XXXXXXXX

Georgie watched Logan walk up to his doorway. She sighed.

There was a time she had such a crush on him. All Spring she would watch him sitting at the counter in Kelly's and ache for him to turn his blue eyes onto her, but he never did.

By Summer she was disillusioned with his charms but still couldn't stop her body from tingling whenever he came into a room. She couldn't control how, more nights than not, she would dream about him being with her, wanting her more than any other woman, loving her in a way that left them both breathless and amazed.

(_**How do you cool your lips**_

_**after a summer's kiss?**_

_**How do you rid the sweat**_

_**after the body bliss?**_

_**How do you turn your eyes**_

_**from the romantic glare?**_

_**How do you block the sound of a voice you'd know anywhere?) (Janis Ian**_)

Now it was Fall and she was simply sad. For him, for her, for Lulu and Spinelli with their now fractured friendship, for Milo who didn't understand why Lulu pushed him aside for Logan, for Cooper, for Maxie, for the world really. Because it didn't have to be this way.

But she couldn't control of all them, she couldn't make it all work out right, she couldn't save Logan from himself. It had been stupid to ever think she could.

(_**Oh, I really should've known by the time you drove me home,**_

_**by the vagueness in your eyes, your casual goodbyes,**_

_**by the chill in your embrace,**_

_**the expression on your face that told me**_

_**maybe you might have some advice to give on how to be insensitive, insensitive, insensitive. )**_

Five minutes later she was still sitting at the curb. She was staring at Logan's door when he opened it and looked back out at her. He leaned against the door frame, with a feigned casualness, and crossed his arms over his chest.

She wished she could hate him. Or at least not want him. Not dream about him at night. Not wish for more, for what would never be. She tried telling herself she was just missing Dillon. He was someone to crave, to cry over, to ache for...but he wasn't the one on her mind.

_**(How do you numb your skin**_

_**after the warmest touch?**_

_**How do you slow your blood**_

_**after the body rush?**_

_**How do you free your soul**_

_**after you've found a friend?**_

_**How do you teach your heart it's a crime to fall in love again?)**_

Logan started down the walkway toward her car. That snapped Georgie out of her daze. He tapped on the passenger side window. She rolled it down.

"You need something, doll?" He asked. "Remember some horrible name you want to call me or warning you meant to give?"

"No."

"Then what is keeping you here?"

His eyes were so beautiful. His voice so sexy. He seemed heartbroken on a good day, and suicidal on most others. She wanted to save him. Or let him save her. She wanted the last six months to have never happened. But they did.

"Nothing," Georgie answered.

"If you don't feel like going home," he said slowly "you could...come in. I won't pull nothing, I swear."

He might not but Georgie couldn't be absolutely sure she wouldn't. He might have never looked at her that way, but every time she looked at him she thought about what it would be like to be naked and wrapped in his arms, kissing him and being the woman he couldn't get enough of.

It was ridiculous to still want him, especially now when she would never act on it because he had gone too far and, even now, she wasn't sure he understood how severe the consequences were for what he had done. Everyone lost so much...she lost her hope. Not that he should care about that.

_**(Oh, you probably won't remember me.**_

_**It's probably ancient history.**_

_**I'm one of the chosen few **_

_**who went ahead and fell for you .**_

_**I'm out of vogue. **_

_**I'm out of touch.**_

_**I fell too fast.**_

_**I feel too much.**_

_**I thought that you might have some advice to give**_

_**on how to be insensitive )**_

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Georgie told him, her tone frosty.

He stepped back from the car. "Then see you around."

She stomped on the gas and flew away from the curb, eager to put as much distance as she could get between her and this man who got underneath her skin like no other ever had.

If only she could be as cold as he was...if only she could use him, sleep with him till she was satiated and he wasn't what she craved anymore and then toss him away...if only she could not care about anything but her own desires...but that wasn't who she was. Georgie knew what she had to do, get over Logan. She just didn't know how.

_**(Oh, I really should've known by the time you drove me home **_

_**by the vagueness in your eyes, the casual goodbyes,**_

_**by the chill in your embrace, the expression on your face that told me **_

_**maybe you might have**_

_**some advice to give **_

_**on how to be **_

_**insensitive)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Note- Thanks to everyone who reviews! **

**Chapter Nine**

**October 2007**

It was getting late into the night now and visiting hours at General Hospital were long over, but Cooper Barret wasn't going home. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he did anyway. Not with Maxie here in a hospital bed all alone and possibly needing him. Though her injuries were not life threatening and she would probably be released in the morning, it was safer- better for his sanity really- to stay here overnight and keep his eyes right on her.

She was precious to him. When he looked at her, as he was now from the doorway of her hospital room, he did not see someone who lied to him, cheated on him, used his friend to hurt him, used love like a weapon of destruction. She might have done all that, and he might not be able to forget it, but he could forgive and he could still see her as more than all that.

Maxie Jones shouldn't have ever wanted him, Cooper knew that. Because he was the guy that put her whole life at risk during the Metro Court Hostage Crisis. But she didn't hold that against him for even a second. She saw him, underneath his mask and underneath his false identity.

Her eyes had narrowed in on his, that first night in the vault, and she_ saw _him. And that changed how he saw himself. She made him think he could fix his disaster of a life. Maxie gave him hope, and all of herself.

He would never understand why she was so willing to take a risk on him, but she had and now he would take just as big of one on her. He would believe she didn't love Logan more than him. He would try and understand something not understandable: how she ended up in Logan's bed in the first place. Because that didn't matter to Cooper, all that matter was the future and that they could raise this child she was carrying together.

He had more than his hurt feelings to think about now. He had a family to consider.

Cooper moved closer to her bed. Her eyes were closed. He reached out and moved a strand of her hair away from her face. His eyes looked at the bandage that was covering the broken skin on her forehead. She could have died today. She could have been lost to him forever. The thought made his blood run cold.

"It will all be okay," he said softly.

Slowly her eyes opened. "Do you really think so? That this will be okay? Me...being a mom and all."

Cooper smiled. "I know so, Maxie."

She studied him. Her eyes stayed unsure. Maxie sat up in bed and then told him, "I don't have my life together. I didn't graduate college. Don't have my own place. Care more about cute dresses and shoes and being a size 2 than diapers and bottles. I don't know how to be any different than I am...and who I am just ain't good enough to be anybody's mother."

"Says who?"

"Come on, Coop, you know it is true."

"No, I don't. I don't know anything like that. You're not supposed to know how to be the perfect parent right now. You have time to learn...we both do."

"I can't mess this up. Not this time. The stakes are way too high."

He couldn't deny that. They had never been higher in his life before. Even back in Iraq, with bullets flying at him day and night, he didn't feel as nervous as he did now.

Because then he had no one to go home to. Only a girlfriend who wouldn't cry a single tear if he never came back, and a mother who wanted him to be someone better than who he was. He didn't have Maxie and a baby to lose the chance to be with...now he did. Now he had to fight even harder than he did then.

Cooper took hold of Maxie's hand, cradling on of them in both of his. "We are in this together. Whatever you don't know how to do I'll learn and whatever I can't figure out then you'll know or we will ask someone for advice. The biggest thing this baby needs is love. I can give him that and I know you can, too. I need to ask you something..."

He started to shake slightly. Even with all the life and death situations he faced daily, nothing prepared him to open his heart and lay it out for this woman to do with what she wanted. "Maxie, I was thinking that it would make the most sense for you to move in with me so that I can support you when you have to quit your job or go on maternity leave, whatever you decide to do. And so that I'm right there if you suffer any complications during this pregnancy and so that...we can truly do this together. I want to live with you and our son. What do you say?"

He swallowed hard as he waited for answer. Cooper saw her eyes lightened with unshed tears and then a huge smile burst out on her face. She flung her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I say yes."

Laughing softly he eased back and little and looked into her eyes. "Good."

"So as soon as I get released I'll pack up my stuff and move to Kelly's. I can't wait. Its gonna be great to be together all the time."

This was one of the reasons he loved her. She could get so damn happy over such a little thing- over him, and how he wanted to love her. And in those moments when she let herself believe they would make it, there was this look in her eye...this little piece of hope and happiness that was never there otherwise...that took his breath away.

Cooper swallowed and then said, "It sounds good to me, too, but not Kelly's. There is no way we can raise a family in one room."

"Then where? You want to live with Mac and me and Georgie? Oh, man, will he freak at the thought of that. Maybe I can start slipping Prozac in his coffee each morning to sort of even out his moods."

Cooper was shocked at the places her mind went sometimes but he had to chuckle at how normal an idea she made that sound. "Not necessary. I spoke to a real estate agent already. Well, my buddy from the academy, Paul, made the introduction. His dad is a realtor and he called me back just before I came in here. There are a couple of houses we can look at as soon as you feel up to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie felt stunned. Houses to see. A home to buy. For her and Cooper and this baby. It was more than she even would have thought possible when she was taking that pregnancy test this afternoon.

She knew she should feel guilty over her lie about having amnesia but she didn't. If this is what it took to get Cooper back, then she would do it gladly. Maxie didn't want to remember the last three months anyway. They were better left forgotten forever.

Cooper asked, "How does that sound to you? Us owning a home together? What do you think? It just seemed to make the most sense to me...if we are really going to do this together and you are sure about that."

Maxie reached out and pulled him closer, by putting one hand around his neck. Her fingers ran through the back of his hair. Tears ran down her face but she was bubbling over with happiness. "I'm sure. Our family is the one thing in the whole world I am sure about...nothing else makes sense and nothing else even matters to me."

She wanted to kiss Cooper now. He was smiling at her with relieved eyes, ready to take her home and give her a life better than she ever thought would be offered to a woman like her.

They hadn't kissed in well over a month. She could remember perfectly the last time they did. They were standing outside Kelly's and he was about to go off to meet with Sonny. Cooper bent down and brushed his lips over hers, just a casual good bye kiss, and then he whispered _"Take care, baby."_

Maxie had watched him walk away till he disappeared from her sight, then she went to Logan's apartment and slept with him, knowing full well Cooper would be stopping by after his meeting with the mob boss.

It was sick thing to do. But it was second nature to her._ Destroy what you love...hurt who you cherish...then see if you can get it all back and if they will ever love you again...or just let them know what you really are at your core. _It was an old game she played, first with her parents, then with every boyfriend she had.

Maxie knew she needed to stop sabotaging herself but her fear drove her to do it time and time again. Because that kiss outside of Kelly's that day, and all the moments with Cooper before, were perfect. And Maxie didn't know how to live with perfection. But she knew well how to damage it.

She felt she was the type of chick guys drug home from last call but never told their mama about. She was a walking dirty little secret. But Cooper never saw her like that, he always saw Maxie as better than she even believed she was. Though she longed to have his lips on his again, she held back from kissing him.

He remembered her being with Logan, even if he thought she didn't. Why would he want to kiss her now? Sure he was offering to take care of this baby and do the right thing, in his eyes, but did he still crave the feel of her lips against his like he had before?

Maxie got her answer a second later when Cooper leaned forward and brought his mouth to hers. With extreme gentleness he gave her a short, tender kiss filled with hope for their new life they were starting.

She sighed against his mouth, as all the pain of being without him faded into just a memory and she was once again back home...for this was the only man on earth who could make her believe that this awful, cruel world might allow her to get a happy ending after all. Without stealing it from someone else, that is.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Thanks for reading. I do love both of these couple immensely and I am thrilled to be able to write about them - Sara.**

**Chapter Ten**

**October 2007**

Cooper stepped out of Maxie's room the next morning, to go check on her paperwork and when she would be released, and found Logan sleeping in a chair in the hallway. Sam McCall sat next to him, completely ignoring his soft snoring as she flipped through a fashion magazine.

"Hey."

Sam's head snapped up and she offered him a smile. "How is she?"

"Seems like her old self. Thank God." His relief was something that sunk down into his bones; grateful was much to small of a word to describe how happy he was that Maxie wasn't more seriously injured.

Sam nodded. Cooper told her he was headed to the nurses station and she tagged along with him, asking, "So have you told her about what happened in the three months she forgot yet?"

Cooper stopped dead in his tracks. For the first time ever he scowled at the petite brunette who was a million times more intense and deadly than she looked. "No, and I don't plan to. Maxie has a lot to deal with right now and talking about all of that will only make things harder on her. She doesn't need the stress, understand?"

Sam smiled. "Fine by me. But this town is full of people who love to shoot their mouths off. She will find out what everyone else already knows before long. I just wondered if that would change things between you two..."

After a moment, Cooper replied "I'll break it to her gently, in my own way, in my own time about what went down since July. Until then I will just have to keep her away from people who want to hurt her by throwing the ugly truth in her face."

"Lulu, you mean."

Cooper didn't think of Lulu as nearly as vindictive as Sam and Maxie pegged her. His belief was only made stronger when they reached the nurses station and found several flower arraignments waiting there to be delivered to Maxie's room.

"Gorgeous," Sam said about one filled with wild flowers. "Someone has good taste."

Cooper read aloud the first card."Sorry to hear about your accident. Praying for you. The Jackal and the Blonde One."

"Let me see that," Sam said as she grabbed the card from him. "This must be a joke. Georgie probably sent this to cheer Maxie up."

"Georgie doesn't lie or pull scams."

"Lulu doesn't_ pray _Maxie gets better, more like that she takes a long walk off a short pier."

"Not according to this," Cooper said. He read the another card "Hope you're feeling better by now. I miss and love you, Mom."

"If she loved her, she'd come home," Sam said with a frown. She picked up the next card. "To a true badass broad of Port Chuckles." She raised an eyebrow. "Its not signed."

"Huh," Cooper said as he picked up the last card. "To Maxie. Get well soon. You are in our thoughts and prayers, The Port Charles Police Department."

Just then Georgie came walking up carrying coffee and a bag full of homemade muffins. "Morning. How is my sister doing now? I called right before I came and Epiphany said she was still sleeping."

"She's awake now. Still doesn't remember the last three months, though," Cooper filled in. "Besides that she seems...perfect. Normal. A little banged up but Robin told us she could go home today."

"Great. The car is totaled but we have full coverage insurance. It looks like Maxie got lucky last night. She could have been..." Georgie let the sentence end there. "Well, I'm just happy this is over and she can get out of the hospital. I've cleaned up her room at home. Fresh sheets and laid about a pile of her favorite magazines so she can lounge around for as long as she wants in complete comfort."

"That's sweet of you," Cooper said "but Maxie won't be moving back in with you and Mac. I'm buying a house for the two of us."

Sam's eyes lit up.

Georgie raised an eyebrow. "You two got back together?"

"She doesn't realize we ever broke up."

"And you plan on letting her keep thinking that? Coop..." Georgie drug out his name in a way that made it clear she thought that was a bad idea.

"I'll tell her, eventually. But right now she doesn't need the stress. Its not good for the baby."

Georgie grabbed his arm and hissed, "_What baby?"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan woke up and looked around the hospital hallway. It was deserted.

He had grabbed a cab at 6am to come over and get his car out of the parking lot. He spent all night tossing and turning in bed, wondering about how Maxie was doing and if Cooper needed him, and finally gave up sleeping at dawn and jumped in the shower.

He had debated coming up here at all. Logan knew he should have picked up his car and gone back home. That would have been the smart and kind thing to do. But he hadn't ever been smart- street savvy, yes, but intelligent about how to make a good life for himself, nope- and kind wasn't his forte either.

_Besides, Cooper might need me_, is what he had told himself as he rode the elevator upstairs and settled into his seat in the hallway.

Now he stood up and peeked into Maxie's room. Her eyes locked in on his and for a long moment they both just held their breaths.

Finally she snapped "What do you want, loser?"

"Oh," he smiled "I see you are feeling like your old bitchy self again."

"Damn straight. Get out of here before Cooper comes back."

"Why? He's my best friend."

"Ha!"

"Careful, your amnesia is slipping."

She sighed. "So you heard about that. Yep, I can't remember anything since last July. But I still recall _perfectly_ well what a snake you are. If Cooper ditched you since then I say good riddance. Make my day and tell me I am right."

Logan walked in and closed the door behind him. "Okay, its just you and me now, sweetheart."

"DON"T!" She glared at him. "Don't you dare call me that."

He didn't let her angry outburst at the sound as his phony endearment stop him from going on. "You can fess up. You're memory is just fine, ain't it?"

"No."

"Oh yeah, it is. I can see it in the hate you have for me. Which, if I may be completely honest with you, Max, its out of line. We got into this mess together and for you to blame me over what you plotted and wanted and schemed into happening is not right."

"You mean blackmailing Scott Baldwin? Did someone find out? Were we arrested or something? Did Cooper get in trouble at the station?"

Logan narrowed his eyes and studied her. "Whatever. Stick with your story. If it works for you, cool. Just please, next time you go driving in the rain, slow the hell down. You don't know what kind of stress you put people through last night."

"Like you cared. There is a short list of people who give a damn if I keep breathing and you are not on it."

Logan moved closer to her bed. His voice dropped to a whisper as he said, with his eyes roaming over her face and the bandage, "Are you seriously all right or what? The truth."

She glared at him but found she couldn't hold onto to anger underneath the intense scrutiny of his concerned gaze. Still she snarked, "Peachy. So you can call off the party to celebrate my untimely demise, kay?" After a long moment, where he only shook his head at her, she added "I'm fine."

"Good."

"I would be better if you went away and did not come back."

He looked down. "Yeah, I hear that a lot."

It wasn't like he cared very much what Maxie thought. She knew what his deal was and would never change her opinion on him. To understand him, and admit why he was screwed up, would be liking doing the same thing for herself and it was just painful to go there. It was much easier to hate him for his selfish, destructive ways and hate herself for being no better.

That is why they would never work as a couple, and why the idea of them ever being one was so laughable to both of them. It hurt to look at each other, it was like a mirror that only reflected back the worst parts of themselves.

XXXXXXXX

The door to the room opened and Cooper, Maxie and Georgie walked in. Cooper was carrying the bag full of muffins. Georgie had a strained smile on her face and was carrying a stuffed monkey.

As she walked in Georgie said "Congrats! I brought the baby his first," her eyes widened at the sight of Logan. She swallowed hard as the room filled with a thick and uncomfortable tension. "gift," she finished.

Logan felt his whole body stiffen, and his heart drop down to his stomach. The room spun around him. His eyes moved from Georgie, unable to see the heartbreak there, to Sam, who gave him a cold but steady glare, to Cooper, whose light eyes held a thousand warnings in them.

Logan jerked his gaze back to Maxie. She faked a smile, all innocence and light, "Tell me Congratulations, Hayes. Cooper and I are having a child together."

His mouth went dry.

Logan knew that the best thing for all of them, hell for the whole damn world, was for him to smile back and go along, not to ever ask the question that no one wanted to know the answer to. It would be the only way he could hope to keep Cooper in his life. And he had to have Cooper as his friend, that was not something non-negotiable to him.

He would feel without an anchor in this world if he lost Cooper forever.

And what would Georgie say if he hurt Maxie by tumbling down her house of cards...and how would he live with himself if he threatened that baby's family for something that was probably not true at all? The odds were high he was not Maxie's baby's father. But there was a chance, however slight, that he was...and even if none of the people in this room, and no one in this town, wanted to admit that, Logan still knew it was true.

But all his sins, and all his lies, and all his faults made him not say that aloud. Instead he blinked- in that moment making a choice he didn't know how to live with- and pushed out a terrible lie, "That's great news, darling. I'm happy for both of you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

**October 2007**

"That's great news, darling. I'm happy for both of you," Logan said after finding out Maxie was pregnant.

Cooper, Sam and Georgie stared at him- each lost in their own head, each waiting for an explosion to shake the room and thrust the truth out into the opening, destroying them all with the force of the blast.

Maxie had no intention of letting that happen. She wanted Logan gone before he blew everything.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're happy, Logan. Thanks. That means so much," she said with a real sneer of insincerity. "Why don't you take off? You aren't wanted here. Not in this room and not in our lives. Haven't you noticed yet this town is too small for all of us?"

Logan looked about ready to scream at her or run out the door, Maxie wasn't sure which one.

She didn't want to push her luck but she did want him out of her sight. He was a lousy memory...not because of what she thought of him, but because he was the one person who would help her ruin herself if she let him get too close. He wasn't good for her. She hated who she was when he was around, hated how he reminded her of all her worst impulses and traits. Maxie didn't hate Logan but she hated what he brought out in her.

His light blue eyes bore into her, asking for understanding. But Maxie had none to spare. If she did it would risk her whole future with Cooper and nothing, certainly not Logan Hayes' hurt feelings, would make her do that another time.

This wasn't Logan's baby. _There was no way_...such a small chance that she refused to let it even enter her mind for more than a second. That might make it real and it could not be real because, to put it simply, Maxie could not cope with thinking she might be carrying Logan's baby. This beautiful, precious child inside of her had to belong to her and Cooper- had to have some of Cooper's essential goodness, his strength, his ability to forgive and be loyal through the unforgivable.

Maxie told Logan, "Why don't you do the decent thing and just leave before...you get Cooper in trouble because you're working for Sonny. Coop's going to be a Dad now. He can't have _losers_ like you around anymore."

"I'm gonna be around," Logan said in a way that was just as much a threat as a promise.

Rage flashed into Maxie's eyes and her head started to thump.

"Hey, everyone, lets relax, okay?" Georgie suggested as she faked a smile. She walked over to Maxie's bed and handed her the stuffed monkey she bought for the baby. "Here...I heard there's a rumor going around you're having a boy."

"I'm still rooting a girl," Sam said, smiling "It's so much fun to buy little dresses. I already started ordering some from a catalog this morning."

Despite their attempts to lighten the mood, Maxie and Logan were still glaring at each other.

Cooper let out a long breath. It drug Maxie's attention back to him. Her heart twisted at how torn he looked. He said, "We'll see you around, Logan."

"I could stay if you need me to, man."

"I don't."

Logan nodded and hurried out the door. Georgie's eyes followed him as he left. Maxie took that to be a very bad sign. It looked like her sister was trying to save another stray, like she had with Diego Alcazar. That couldn't end well. If Logan dared to hurt Georgie...Maxie would find a way to crush him, count on it.

Her eyes drifted down to look at the stuffed animal Georgie had placed on her lap. It reminded Maxie she was months away from being someone's mother, from having her own kid to care for, a baby that would look to her for answers. She knew how to hurt people- she was an expert at that- but how to love without ever causing pain...she'd never pulled that off before.

_That's why I need Cooper_, she thought. _He loves me enough to help me be my best. I love him enough to do the near impossible and not sabotage us again_.

When she looked up, Cooper was standing there stiffly, still holding a brown paper bag. "Your sister made muffins," he told her with no emotion in his voice.

"Of course she did," Maxie said. Perfect Georgie would do the perfect thing. For all the love she had for her sister, it still grated on Maxie how Georgie never screwed up, never failed, never wrecked things just because it was easier that way.

Georgie pressed a kiss to Maxie's cheek and said "Stay calm...for your kid. I got to go."

Maxie grimaced as Georgie rushed from the room. Eager to catch up with Logan, no doubt.

Sam smiled at her, silently saying_ Let all of that go for now. _Then Sam said, "I should take off, too. Call me once you get home, okay? I want daily updates so I know you and your little one are doing all right. Deal?"

"Deal."

When they were alone again, Cooper walked over to her and sat down in a nearby chair. She watched him closely and saw how, each second they were alone, he started to relax. Maxie longed to take him in her arms and make all his pain disappear.

She said, "I know he's your friend but he just doesn't fit in our lives."

Cooper looked at her for a long moment. "He's not going away...maybe not ever. Not on his own, at least."

"If you told him to..." she started.

It would break Logan to be cast out by Coop. But Maxie didn't care. She couldn't let herself care about that.

"I will do just that, Maxie, if it comes to it. But Logan will fight it and it will get ugly. That doesn't worry me. I'll do what I have to for our family. What you need to understand is that just wanting..._something _to be one way, doesn't make it that way...it just doesn't. We..." for a long moment he didn't say anything and she worried what he was afraid to tell her "aren't starting off our child's life by ripping his family into two. Not if there is anyway at all to avoid it. Only Logan can decide just how far he will go, how out of control he will get, how self destructive...I'll handle him. You don't worry about him, please. You handle eating right and getting enough sleep and taking all your vitamins."

Cooper stood up and walked over, a small smiling finally curving his lips. He brushed her hair away from the bandage on her forehead. "Not to mention healing this. You know I think you look beautiful, no matter what, but I doubt sporting white gauze is up to your personal fashion standards."

She grinned. "Damn right its not."

He bent down and kissed her. Then whispered "Its me and you, Maxie. Even if has to be us against all of them...against everyone else in the world...as long as you want me."

_I love him more than he can ever understand, _she thought. "I want you, Coop...I want our family."

Maxie only prayed she could keep them from falling apart, keep her lies and her secrets and her past from driving Cooper away from her forever. She knew how to fight to get what she wanted, though, and so she decided to fight with ever bit of strength she had to keep Cooper by her side.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie rushed outside of the hospital and to the parking garage. Her eyes scanned the first level for Logan. This is where they parked the night before but she didn't see him now. His car was still sitting in the same spot.

Georgie wondered back outside of the garage.

"Looking for me, kid?" Logan asked as he walked up to her.

She asked, "How did I beat you out here?"

"I had a stop to make."

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Everything was changed now. Just like it was the day she first laid eyes on Logan and wanted to make him hers- yet he never noticed her at all. And just like it all changed when she heard he had slept with her sister. Everything felt destroyed now...but it couldn't be.

Georgie couldn't let it be. For all the time she told herself not to want Logan didn't add up to anything compared to what it felt like to look into his eyes right now and be able to read every ounce of his pain. She wanted him now more than ever.

**Note- next chapter is all Glo.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, Sara.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**October 2007**

Georgie rushed outside of the hospital and to the parking garage. Her eyes scanned the first level for Logan. This is where they parked the night before but she didn't see him now. His car was still sitting in the same spot.

She hadn't even had time to process this new turn of events yet. Maxie was pregnant...and the father was unknown. She had to assumed there was some question about it considering Maxie was sleeping with two men during the same time period. That much was common knowledge in Port Charles.

People would talk, wonder, speculate...the PCPD was great for spreading rumors, and Kelly's for fueling gossip. The truth would have to be found out eventfully, if for no other reason than they could not let a child go through his whole life with who he father was in doubt.

This was more than a mess. But, for now, they were stuck living it. Georgie could have went about her life, ignoring all of this, but she would never do that. She was in this, she cared too much not to

be.

_**(Selling out  
is not my thing.**_

_**  
Walk away-**_

_**I won't be broken again.**_

_**  
I'm not,  
I'm not what you think.**_

Dream away your life,  
someone else's dream.

_**  
Nothing equals nothing)**__** ( Madonna**_)

Her nephew, or niece if Cooper was guessing wrong, needed her help. Maxie needed her guidance. Cooper needed someone to talk to who would understand how he could still love Maxie, despite her lies and schemes. And maybe even Logan needed her...maybe.

Georgie wondered back outside of the garage.

"Looking for me, kid?" Logan asked as he walked up to her.

"How did I beat you out here?"

"I had a stop to make."

XXXXXXXX

Logan really didn't want to see Georgie right now. To see someone who believed in right and wrong. Justice. Integrity. But who would stand by and watch him be railroaded out of town just so Maxie's life would be easier.

She was staring at him like she had all the answers, but he knew that must be an illusion. She wasn't about to save him, for that was now impossible.

Georgie asked, "What did you do? Ask Maxie's doctors for an update? I am surprised any of them would talk to you."

"I have my ways of finding out what I need to but, no, I didn't talk to no doctors."

"So, where were you?" Her eyes searched his, probing for all the things he would rather not say.

"What does it matter?" he asked but after a moment admitted "The chapel, okay? You happy now? I was trying to figure out how to live with this. I might be worthless but I never thought I'd walk away from my own kid."

"No one is asking you to do that."

He couldn't believe she could be so naive. Gorgeous, a near genius, morally upright (unless her precious sister was concerned) and completely naive. "Maxie sure as hell did. In all she said and didn't say. She don't give a damn if I ever see that kid."

"You're forgetting she does not even remember you two slept together. She has amnesia."

His tone was sharp when he spit out, "You aren't buying that, _are you?_"

Her eyes grew a shade darker. Georgie stepped closer and started to school him. "No matter how many scams Maxie has pulled that does not mean she doesn't have amnesia. And it does not mean that I believe for sure she does.

"I know who she is, what she is capable of, and I know all the things you can't possibly understand about her- your great insight into her dark side, notwithstanding. Right now she's scared. She just found out she is carrying a child that she isn't sure she can take care of but who, I bet, she's madly in love with already. This pregnancy comprises her heart...her very life...but she isn't going to even suggest terminating. That is more than I can say I might do in her same situation.

"So, yeah, she told you to leave town. She will probably harass you non-stop about getting away from her and Coop but_ if_ it turns out you are this child's father then you can't do that...you can't run."

"I would never run from my kid. But I can't...do Cooper wrong again either."

"Giving him your child does not even any score. God, that is the same way Maxie would think."

Logan raised an eyebrow on her, silently saying _Exactly_.

_**(Letting go  
is not my thing.**_

_**  
Walk away-**_

_**won't let it happen again.**_

_**  
I'm not,  
I'm not very smart.**_

_****_

Why should I feel sad for what I never had?

_**  
Nothing equals nothing)**_

He ran his hands through his hair. "Listen, I can't talk about this. I...just need some time alone."

Logan tried to walk around her and into the parking garage.

"Hold on, now," she said. "Don't leave yet. Please."

"Why not?"

"You need to understand that there is going to be an DNA test eventually. Its unavoidable. And if you are the father, and if you can manage to stay out of prison, then you need to work something out with my sister so you can both be in that baby's life. Maxie knows what it is to wonder about your biological father. Once she calms down some she will realize she can't do that to her own child. But first she has to get through this pregnancy. That means you can't stress her out."

"Looking at my face stresses her out."

"Then stay far away from her. Because if my sister loses her baby because you caused her problems...you will be out of Cooper's life and his family forever. Don't underestimate how much he loves her. And don't overestimate how much he will put up with from you before he's had too much to ever forgive you again. Second chances are rare. Third chances...nearly non-existent."

Her tone was intense. The warning clear. She seemed to be fiercely defending not only her sister's future, but her own. Logan couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Georgie in his corner. A woman like her would change his life. But he had done too much, let her see too much of who he really was, to ever have a chance with her now. And he wouldn't do that to her anyway.

Logan thought of himself as a sinking ship. The weight of his sins- against the innocent like Cooper, Spinelli and Lulu, and against other sinners like Cody and Maxie- were pulling him deep beneath the water. Far from any hope, far from any salvation, far from even the chance to ever hold Maxie's baby. Whether that child was his or his nephew, in his heart, he loved the baby already. He would do anything for that child. Walking away seemed like it might kill him...even perfect Georgie couldn't fix this disaster.

(_**Turn to stone  
Lose my faith  
I'll be gone before it happens**_

_**Turn to stone  
Lose my faith  
I'll be gone before it happens)  
**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

She could tell Logan was barely keeping it together. His mind had to be flooded with thoughts about all he did wrong, all he could do now, his only family that meant a thing to him...them.

Georgie had been out of the loop for months last Spring. Maxie and Logan plotted and schemed and made plans to wreck themselves, letting fear drive them to that old familiar place where only ugliness made sense. Now Georgie was in the middle of this. This was her family just as much as it was there's . She needed this to all work out.

Logan might be an ass, but she couldn't watch him lose everything and everyone in his life without trying to help him.

"Don't make this your fight, Georgie." His face was without hope.

"Too late. It involves my sister, its my fight. It involves you..."

"Me? You hate me."

She jerked her eyes away from his. This was so not the time for true confessions.

"You're sweet," he said "Really, you are. A good girl-"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, doll, you are. How you care for everyone around you is admirable. But don't waste your energy on me. I will figure this out. I'll make it up to Coop and kiss Maxie's ass if I have to because I will be in that child's life...either way. I _need_ to...I _have _to..."

"I know that." She sighed.

Unable to stop herself from responding to the needy tone in his voice, Georgie stepped closer to him. Her eyes came up and met his. She held nothing back, finally revealing her six month long crush with one look.

Maybe that was foolhardy on her part. But she wasn't one to just give up when the going got tough. It was either tell him or live forever with the question in her heart and mind _Could he have loved me back?_

(_**Selling out is not my thing**_

_**  
Walk away-  
I won't be broken again.**_

_**  
I won't,  
I won't fall apart.**_

Dream away your life.  
Dream away your dream.

_**  
Nothing equals nothing)**_

Logan sucked in a breath as she eased right against his body.

She whispered, "You are needed here. When you are not getting in your own way and letting your rage rule your choices you are... amazing. You live life on the edge and make everyone around here wish they could be as brave as your are. As fearless. You're...hard to resist. But I'm sure you know that already."

It was impossible to look in his eyes so she concentrated on his mouth. Biting her lip, Georgie stifled a sigh at how good his lips looked. Unconsciously, she raised her thumb and ran it over his bottom lip.

"Oh, gorgeous girl, what are you doing?" Logan ground out, sounding completely frustrated.

She started to lean toward him, not thinking, just wanting to finally feel his lips against hers.

_**(Turn to stone **_

_**turn to stone**_

_**  
Lose my faith **_

_**lose my faith**_

_**  
I'll be gone... before it happens)**_ ( Madonna)

Note- the song in this was used because of a Jarly youtube I love. The youtube video is called called Gone.

The next chapter has all four main characters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**October 2007**

Standing outside General Hospital, Georgie Jones did the one thing she had vowed to never do now. She let Logan know she had feelings for him- ones that ran deep into the heart of this woman.

Stepping close she told him, "You are needed here. When you're not getting in your own way and letting your rage rule your choices you are... amazing. You live life on the edge and make everyone around here wish they could be as brave as your are. As fearless. You're...hard to resist. But I'm sure you know that already."

His eyes said he didn't. She could see that Logan didn't think much of himself. He saw all the worst, and none of the best. But Georgie saw it all. She knew how cruel and unkind he could be, and how stubborn and loyal and headstrong too. She understood there was darkness in him, but also saw light...she wondered if she was the only person on earth who saw both parts of him and wanted him anyway.

_**(I wander through fiction to look for the truth  
buried beneath all the lies.  
**_

_**And I stood at a distance  
to feel who you are-  
hiding myself in your eyes.**_

And hold on

_**before it's too late,  
until we leave this behind**_

_**  
Don't fall **_

_**just be who you are.**_

_**  
It's all that we need in our lives )**__** ( Goo Goo Dolls)**_

Unconsciously, she raised her thumb and ran it over his bottom lip. God, how she wanted to feel those lips on hers.

Under his breath, in a frustrated tone, Logan asked "Oh, gorgeous girl, what are you doing?"

She started to lean toward him, desperate to finally kiss him after months of longing to do that very thing.

One word from him stopped her cold. "Don't."

Georgie jumped back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you..."

He shook his head. "I'm not offended. But I'm not anyone you should...touch."

Then he brushed past her and headed for his car.

Georgie stood there, frozen in place, feeling like an absolute fool. _What in the hell was I doing_? she berated herself. _He's never shown the slightest bit of interest and here I am throwing myself on him!_

She sighed, and in that second decided she had to finally let go of this crush she had on Logan Hayes. It didn't matter how hard her heart beat at the sight of him. How many dreams of hers were filled with him kissing her bare skin and making her ache with need. It didn't matter that she felt connected to him more than any other man- even the one that used to be her husband. Nothing mattered but the facts.

He wasn't into her.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan sat in his car, resting his head on the steering wheel. His heart was pounded so loudly it echoed in his ears. His mind couldn't even pull together one coherent thought not related to the fact that an absolutely stunningly beautiful woman just tried to kiss him and he pushed her away. It took him a few minutes of beating himself up before all the rest of his problems lurched back into his mind.

_Maxie is pregnant_, he thought, _There's a baby coming...to our family. God in Heaven, what am I gonna do? I've screwed it all up again...I've made a mess of me..._

He thought about what it would have felt like to kiss Georgie, and about how he had done so much, too damn much, that he shouldn't even have a chance in hell with her. Logan knew he was a screw up, in every way, and he also knew that somehow he had to get it together and stop hurting all these people he cared about. He didn't feel worthy of love...but he loved this family of theirs and he would stay here in town, sifting through the ashes of all he had destroyed, and find a way to make their lives good again.

_**(And the risk that might break you  
is the one that would save.**_

_**  
A life you don't live is still lost.**_

_**  
So stand on the edge with me.  
Hold back your fear and see.  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone.)  
**_

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie sat in her hospital room alone while Cooper went to go find Robin to give her one last exam before Maxie could check out. She couldn't help thinking about what he had said to her before he left the room.

"_We...aren't starting off our child's life by ripping his family into two__."_

Did Cooper suspect he wasn't the father? The thought alone tore at Maxie's heart.

Why would he still be with her if he wasn't sure? How could he love her that much? She hated that he might be suffering in silence, being a rock for her but not even considering his own feelings in all of this.

Cooper truly amazed her. If she was in his position, Maxie knew she would feel bitter and resentful, she would yell and scream and plot revenge. But he wasn't doing any of that. He was holding her hand, rebuilding their lives, and having faith they could make it.

She loved him for that. It was a feeling that filled up her chest to the point where everything else was pushed out. For the first time in her life all this woman felt was love- for Cooper, their baby, and the future they could all share.

(_**Hold on,**_

_**before its too late.**_

_**  
Until we leave this behind.**_

_**  
Don't fall,**_

_**just be who you are.**_

_**  
It's all that we need in our lives.)**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**  
**_Cooper stood at the nurse's station, waiting for Robin who Epiphany had just paged. He finally let his mind drift to a place he hadn't wanted to go...he might not be the father of Maxie's baby. From the moment he heard her say "I'm _nearly _two months pregnant," he knew that there was a possibility Logan fathered her child.

Cooper already loved this child with every fiber of his being. He wondered if it was possible to love anyone more than he did this unborn baby, it felt like a natural extension of how much he loved Maxie, like something he couldn't control and didn't want to try and stop. He didn't want to hold back his love just in case Logan was the baby's father.

There was no denying the answer would affect everything about the rest of their lives but it wouldn't change the most important thing for Cooper. He wanted to be with Maxie, be the man wearing a wedding ring that said he belonged to her, be the man who took their child to the park, be the man who chased away the demons from Maxie's nightmares and held her shivering body after she woke up crying over things she couldn't talk about.

She was his life...when they had been apart he would have rather died then kept going on like that...he would stand by her as long as she let him, and keep hoping she would let him forever.

(_**Live like you mean itLove 'til you feel it**_

_**  
It's all that we need in our lives**_

_**  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone**_

_****_

Hold on

_**before its too late**_

_**  
Until we leave this behind**_

_**  
Don't fall **_

_**just be who you are**_

_**  
It's all that we need in our lives...  
It's all that we need in our lives  
It's all that I need in my life)**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

**That night **Maxie and Cooper lay in bed at Kelly's, talking about what kind of house they wanted to buy. She was curled up in his arms, feeling safe and loved and just about good enough to deserve this moment.

Her head still sported a bandage and her body was a little sore but Maxie felt relaxed. She couldn't keep a smile from spreading across her face. Here in the dark with him, she didn't have to be tough, brave, or keep up her walls. She could just be herself, the person that only Cooper had ever seen for she had always been too scared to show her true self to anyone else. Her sister knew her well, but Cooper knew her best.

"We need three bedrooms, definitely," Cooper told her.

"Oh no," she joked "that bum Logan is not moving in with us."

"No," he laughed. "Never."

She gave him a look that said _As nice as you are_...

"Never," he promised, kissing her. "Never."

"Good."

She knew they wouldn't be able to joke if Cooper thought she remembered sleeping with Logan. That would change everything. It was more than she wanted to deal with...ever. She would erase those times she was in Logan's bed, if she could, because they had the power to take Cooper away from her and Maxie could not stand the thought of that happening.

She asked, "So what is the extra room for?"

"Your studio."

"Studio? Hmmm, I don't play music or paint or anything, Cooper."

"You design clothes. Or, at least , you sketch clothes you would like to make. So I think you should have a room dedicated to doing just that. You're going to be a mama...and a lot of things will be different...but you still need something that is just for you alone."

She buried her face onto his chest, as she fought to keep tears from coming into her eyes. He stroked her hair. "Sound good, Maxie? Our new house, our new life..."

"Sounds...like everything I want in my life." It was the truth, and she prayed that he knew that.

They both drifted off to sleep a little while later, and for the first time in over a month, neither felt like crying or ached to have the other one there to hold. For that night, they didn't feel damaged at all.

XXXXXXX

**Downstairs in the diner**, Georgie was just about to close up when Logan walked in.

She forced a smile onto her face, determined not to show how sad she now was because she had decided to give up on ever being with him. She told herself she didn't really lose anything. But that lie didn't comfort her much- if any.

As Logan walked toward the counter, Georgie said "Sorry, the kitchen is closed."

"I didn't come here for food. I wanted to talk to Coop..." He started toward the stairs.

**Note- the next chapter is once again all Glo. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**October 2007**

Georgie was just about to close up Kelly's when Logan walked in.

As Logan walked toward the counter, Georgie said "Sorry, the kitchen is closed."

He started toward the stairs."I didn't come here for food. I wanted to talk to Coop..."

"Um, maybe you should wait. Its his first night back with Maxie...they probably need time alone."

Logan came back and sat down on a stool. "I just wanted to tell him...I don't know. Something that would let him know that I don't plan on causing any trouble for him or Maxie. Though I doubt he'll believe me at this point."

"Is it the truth?"

The moment her soft, probing question left her lips, Logan's eyes looked up and connected with hers. She tried to harden her heart. She tried her hardest not to care. But it didn't work. His expression was so distraught and filled with self-hate, she ached for him.

"Come on, kid, you know me and the truth...don't go together."

Pain flooded her body. "So you do plan on hurting my sister somehow?" She slammed her hands onto the counter and leaned close to him. "Why would you do that? I know you blame her for you losing Lulu but the only reason you lost Lulu is because of you. Only you! And because Lulu was never right for you...she's looking for a hero. Can't you see that? But she'll never admit she wants to be rescued from herself. From her normal, average life. She needed more than you could give from day one. So don't lay the blame on Maxie for breaking you two up. You could have just kept your hands off my sister. What she has with Coop...its special, Logan. Its what I want for myself. You ruin that and you'll be messing up the future of more people than you even know. God, you drive me crazy sometimes. You are so infuriating! Stay away from my sister before you ruin anything else."

Georgie was too lost in her own anger, grief and misery to notice Logan standing up. He reached out and grabbed her by the arms, gently, and said "Okay, I got it. Just relax. I wasn't saying I plan on hurting Maxie somehow...I was just trying to explain that...well..."

"What?"

He let go of her and sat back down. Georgie immediately wanted his hands back on her again. For one second, it had left like they were connected. She needed that feeling.

Logan said "Even if I tell Coop and Maxie I'm going to back off, give them some space and chill out till the baby is born...I don't know if it will be the truth because I...lose it sometimes. I feel out of control. I act and don't think till way later, after I screwed up everything I really wanted. The way I act...it scares me, Georgie. When I am like that... oh just forget it. I'm not laying this all on you."

He looked away.

She let out a breath. For all her desire to get over him, right now all she wanted was to make him feel better. Maybe if he did then he would start to love himself- just a fraction. And then maybe he could feel all the love other people were trying to give him. Georgie walked around the counter, Logan turned around, she stood in front of his stool.

"You could tell me anything," Georgie said. "If you want to...no pressure. But...I'm here. Maybe I am not who you want to be here..."

"What do you mean by that?"

She went on, as if he hadn't spoken, "But I _am _here. Talk to me."

After a long moment he said "When I lose control of my temper...I can see why Scott never wanted me. Why Maxie knew I was...worthless and easy to use to wreck her own self. Why Serena met me once and never came around again...after the DNA test. Why she told me not to come around the lighthouse and not to talk to our..._her_ little sister. Why Lulu hates me. Why Spinelli with his asinine nicknames gave me The Unworthy One. Why Coop wishes he didn't feel like he owes me anything...why no one is ever gonna love me. Because no one should. Because I can't trust me."

His fingers rose to pinch his nose. His head hung down. Georgie felt tears fill her eyes.

"There was a time I didn't trust me," she admitted. "I didn't trust my own instincts. I knew my marriage was over but I stayed in it because...I was terrified of admitting I failed and even more than that...of being alone. I didn't want to lose everything I fought to get...but it was already gone. I wasted a lot of time just trying to not grow up...to not have to risk being completely on my own. I think you...you don't want that either. You hate feeling like you need Cooper, so you hurt him every chance you get. But then you hang on to him...cause who would you be if you lost him? I thought that about Dillon. I knew I was different because Frisco...my birth father...never was around and I was different after my mom moved to Texas. I just didn't want to lose again. Be changed again- be less. I get what that feels like, Logan."

_**(Watch my life pass me by  
in the rear view mirror.**_

_**  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer.**_

_**  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes ) ( Nick Lachey)  
**_

Georgie went on," Still you can't let it control your whole life. Cooper, Lulu, Scott, Serena...no one can make you a better man or make it so you are never lonely again...only you can make yourself better and only you can make yourself the type of friend no one would ever walk away from."

Now his eyes were teary too. "I'm a hopeless case. I don't think I can be better."

She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and then told him. "Well, I guess you are just doomed then."

Georgie gave him a small, sad smile.

After a second, Logan smiled back. "Oh, that's real nice. Thanks."

"No problem."

He stood up. "Seriously, though, thank you...for talking to me. My head is all over the place lately. I want to figure out how to feel about Maxie being pregnant but its just too much to cope with all at once...I'm driving myself crazy thinking about what if's." A moment passed and he added, "I just want to do the right thing. This baby...deserves that."

"We finally found something we agree on," Georgie said, then a slow smile curved her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes slowly lit up. Logan loved watching the sadness drain from her face. This was how she should look- hopeful. Georgie was the type of woman who should never be made to cry or mourn or lose. She didn't deserve that.

Logan would have liked to keep the whole world from hurting her, just because he saw utter goodness in all she did and in how she loved her family and friends with her whole huge heart.

She was amazing. He only wished he had seen it sooner.

_**(Cause I want you**_

_**and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin.**_

_**  
Like a hunger, like a burning,  
to find a place I've never been.**_

_**  
Now I'm broken **_

_**and I'm fading  
**_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be**_

_**But you can have**_

_**what's left of me )**_

He thought about how she tried to kiss him earlier. It was the right thing to push her away, but he hated himself for causing her to feel rejected. Logan wondered if that one kiss might have changed things for both of them. Maybe she would see what he knew- she was drop dead gorgeous and any man with eyes wouldn't be able to not fantasize about her curves and would be damn lucky to be the one she wanted to be with.

And maybe, there was a small chance, he would have saw- after their kiss- that he was someone worth forgiving. But they would never know now.

Logan couldn't let himself drag her into his problems.

(_**I've been dying inside, little by little.**_

_**Nowhere to go**_

_**I'm goin outta my mind-**_

_**an endless circle.**_

_**Runnin from myself until **_

_**you gave me a reason for standing still **_)

"I'll let you get back to work," he said. "Good night."

Before he saw it coming, Georgie was giving him a hug and whispering. "Night, Logan."

He knew he should let go. But he couldn't. She felt like a gift from God. One person who still gave a damn if he lived or died. One person who believed he could still change himself around. One beautiful woman who yelled at him when he deserved it, and held him close when he needed it.

Logan wrapped his arms around her. She sighed. He let himself relax against her, soaking in all her strength and faith and- greedily- taking the love and acceptance she offered.

_**(Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me something to believe in **_

_**  
Tell me it's not all in my head.**_

_**Take what's left of this man **_

_**Make me whole once again **_) 

Georgie pulled back a little. Her eyes were heavy with need and longing. Shyly, she kissed his cheek. " I don't know what else I can tell you...except...don't give up, Logan. Cause you aren't in this alone."

He knew then what she wanted most. To save him. And he knew, like she did, that she simply couldn't. He would have to do that by learning how to cope with all the deep seated anger that fueled his rage, by not taking it out on the rest of the world how abandoned he felt from his father.

But if he could do that...maybe she would be waiting for him at the end of the line. And if not, Logan still thought he would always love her just a little bit. Because in the moment when she hugged him- giving herself to him in the only way she could right then- he fell for her, hook, line and sinker.

It was a beautiful fall. It told him he was still human- not just a cold shell destroyed by his own ruthless ways.

He couldn't stop himself from loving Georgie, in that moment, if he tried. Her big brown eyes were just too filled with everything he always wanted: trust, faith, understanding, tenderness and enough forgiveness to heal places in him he had long ago given up for dead.

Putting on his best southern boy smile, Logan touched her arm and said "I like it when you don't hate me."

Then he walked out of the diner, but stopped outside to look back in the window. She was standing there watching him.

Logan believed what she said was true. He needed to be better for himself. But he wanted to be better for her.

_**(Will you take what's left?**_

_**Will you take what's left?**_

_**Will you take what's left of me?**_

_**I'm just running in circles in my mind **_

_**Will you take what's left?**_

_**Will you take what's left?**_

_**Will you take what's left of me?**_

_**Take what's left of me.)**_

**Note- Soon Serena will join the story, along with Spinelli. And Coop and Maxie go house hunting. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A Damaged Perfection**

_I love working on this story. Glo always puts a smile on my face and 3M is absolute magic, imo. Thanks for reading! _

_Sara_

_**Note about this chapter**__- I have no idea how big a dog Popsicle is on GH, but in this story he is just twenty pounds._

**Chapter Fifteen**

**October 2007**

Cooper pulled the car up to the curb of the first house he was taking Maxie to look at. They got out of the car and were greeted by Frederick Wilson, the realtor.

Maxie opened up the backdoor of the car and picked up her dog, Popsicle.

The realtor eyed the animal with horrified eyes.

Cooper explained. "She wants to make sure he likes our new home."

"He's part of the family," Maxie said. "He has to get a vote." She smiled at Fred. "You understand, I'm sure?"

"Of course," he answered though his eyes said he didn't understand, not at all. " But I'll have to insist you don't set him down while we tour the home."

It was a white two story with four bedrooms, two and a half baths, a huge backyard with in-ground pool and an attached garage.

They headed inside. Fred told them about all the features in the house and then said "I will let you look around on your own."

They walked upstairs and looked in the huge master bedroom and bath, then walked across the hall into a smaller room. It had a window seat.

Maxie smiled. "This is it. This is our baby's bedroom."

"Are you sure? We can look at more houses, you know."

She smiled at him. "I could see our baby living right here in this room. You could paint it-"

"Lucky me."

"You want _me_ to paint it?"

"I'll paint it."

"Like I was saying then, you could paint it a light blue and we could put his crib right where he could look out the window. He could wake up everyday to the sound of birds chirping and...his beautiful life. The life I know you are gonna give him."

"We are gonna give him, together," Cooper bent down and kissed her.

Fred walked in. "Do we like it?"

"She loves it," Cooper said.

"That means you both love it then," Fred, who had been married thirty-one years, told him. "Do you want to make an offer?"

Cooper looked at Maxie. "What does Popsicle say?"

She answered, "He says we're home."

XXXXXXXXXXX

For over a month, Logan had been pretending he didn't give a damn if Scott or Serena ever spoke to him again. If he ever met Christina or Lucy Coe. If anyone ever knew he placed flowers on Karen's grave ( after reading her obituary in an old online edition of the Port Charles Herald). He had wished he never googled her name, after what he found out. His sister lost to him forever. And he wasn't even supposed to care.

The last time he slept with Maxie he had been moving on pure adrenaline, a near manic sort of rage. It was the same day the DNA test results came in and Scott, smugly, told him "_Well, it don't make much difference what this piece of paper says. Its too late for me to be much of a father to you. Ain't it?"_

Logan punched him in the face. It felt...horrible and freaking fantastic at the same time. Serena had screamed, her eyes wide with shock and betrayal and then a cold kind of anger. He didn't even know her but she felt let down by him.

"_Hope you feel better," _shespit out.

And in that sentence he heard _You ruined our family_. Not by being born, or by coming here, but by letting his anger explode. Serena helped Scott to his feet and told Logan to stay the hell away from all of them...for good.

It didn't help that she had already heard about what he did to Lulu, about what he did to Cody, and by now Logan was sure she knew what he had done to Cooper. Everyone in this town talked. Nothing could be a secret for long.

He told himself he didn't need them...those Baldwins. He wasn't really one of them. But, as he thought about the fact that he might soon have a child of his own, he realized he couldn't keep living with this many regrets. Some he couldn't do anything about...others he might be able to lessen. It was worth a shot, he figured.

He went to a flower shop and ordered a bouquet to be sent to Serena's dorm room. The card read :

**I would feel better if you would talk to me again.**

**Logan- your brother**.

For a long second he stared at the card, unsure if he should say more or less but then passed it to the florist as it was. Right before he was getting ready to leave, Logan picked up a single pink rose and bought it too

XXXXXXXXXX

"The loyal little sister!"

Georgie couldn't help but smile when Spinelli walked in. She hated that nickname but she liked him. He was a good friend. Loyal in ways she could respect- his love for Lulu was unconditional and unending, there were many times she wished Dillon had loved her that way. With crazy stars in his eyes that never went out.

Her dreams of him were all but dead now. She had hoped to build her new happiness with Logan but...it was hard to know if that fantasy had the slightest chance of coming true. She would have loved to lie to herself and say _"I don't care. Logan isn't the only man on earth I can love." _But it felt to her like he was.

Spinelli walked up to the counter at Kelly's. Georgie got him a orange soda and some cheese fries.

"The food of the Gods," he cried over dramatically. She giggled.

"So, how is The Bad Blonde One? On the mend, I hope?"

"Maxie was released from the hospital yesterday. She's doing good. Thanks for asking."

"You know I don't care for your mean, wicked sister but I do care about whatever affects you. Lulu and I even went to church with Stone Cold and Mr. Corinthos Sir and Muscles and Major Muscles and the Valkyrie and ..."

"I get it."

"On Sunday morning, after we read about the car crash in the paper, that happened the night before. We thought we better get in a few extra prayers for the loyal little sister's family."

"That's really sweet. They must have worked."

"Well you do know that praying to the Gods is an ancient ritual that dates back to the ..." he started to babble on. Georgie just smiled and shook her head at the way his brain bounced from subject to subject.

She remembered all the conversations they had about Lulu not loving him. Georgie had figured it wasn't a question of whether Lulu loved him...it was whether she could risk loving him back just as much as he loved her. Georgie hoped that one day she did. It would be horrible if Spinelli missed out on all the love he deserved because Lulu was holding on to fear from her childhood.

She sighed. _I'm worrying about Spinelli, but he has a much better chance than me of getting who he really wants. Logan might be the father of my sister's child. He might even have feelings for her. He probably never even thought of me as someone to be with._

God, she missed him. Whenever he wasn't around, all she did was miss him.

XXXXXXXX

Logan walked up to the doors of Kelly's. He looked through the window and spotted that computer hacker that hated him yapping at Georgie.

It was pathetic but at times Logan really was jealous of Spinelli. The way Lulu and Georgie looked at him...the respect he got from Jason Morgan...Cooper even liked the kid. And when Spinelli talked down to Logan, it burned him up. He wanted to put him through a wall, just to show him that there was one thing Logan could do better than him. Fight.

He couldn't let that part of him control his actions in this moment. It wouldn't help Maxie to see him as decent or Georgie to have a bit of faith in him, and Logan needed both of those things more than he needed to stomp on Spinelli and his precious laptop.

_Just get in and get out_, Logan told himself. _Don't look at Spinelli. If he calls you unworthy, ignore it._

Georgie's eyes connected with Logan's the second he walked through the door. That brought a smile to his face. No one had ever looked at him with such pure happiness before.

"Hey, there, kid."

She smiled, nearly laughing. "I'm not a kid." After a second she added, "Hello, Logan. How are you doing today?"

Spinelli turned to stare at him. His eyes darted to the flower Logan held. "If you think that will win back Fair Lulu she is long past being impressed by your somewhat pleasant looks and caveman charms so just forget it."

_Lulu thinks I am scum, got it_, Logan thought. Sadly he now could translate Spinelli speak, though he would prefer to go the rest of his life never hearing it again.

He focused on Georgie and said "Uh...this is for you. For last night. Listening to me...and all that. Thanks."

Logan quickly passed her the flower and then turn and left. But not before she flashed him a huge smile filled with sweet grace and tender mercy that could only come from someone as pure of heart and soul as her. It warmed Logan from the inside out. If he only did one good thing in his whole life he wanted it to be...making Georgie Jones happy by being a man she was proud to know.

**Next chapter- Serena Baldwin reacts to getting flowers from the brother she doesn't really know. While Sam wonders if Maxie's plan will blow up in her face.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**October 2007**

Georgie simply couldn't believe it. Logan brought her a flower. It was a small gesture. It wouldn't make up for everything in the past, but it was a start.

He had stolen away her hope. But now, with one small gift, he gave a little piece of it back.

"Don't tell me," Spinelli said, with pure worry for her in his tone, "you have fallen for the Simian's southern down home, low brow, tough guy charm?"

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Georgie."

He called her by her real name. That meant he was seriously concerned.

Spinelli went on. "I don't want to see you hurt- crushed by his cruel, cruel ways."

"I'm not worried about being hurt. I'm worried about being alone."

"You could never be alone. You have The Jackal, The Bad Blonde One, The Cadet, The Commish, The Hot Doc and her ex, who will probably end up her hubby one day because they seem to really be made for each other, much like the Blonde One was made for me even if she doesn't see that at the present moment."

"I know, Spinelli. And I love all of you. I do. But..." she shrugged in a sweet, innocent way "I still can't help but care about Logan, too."

He started to object. She held up a hand. "Maybe I shouldn't," Georgie said . "Believe me I have tried to talk myself out of it. Its such a complicated situation but he needs a friend, at the least. I can be that friend."

"If he does anything to bring you one ounce of upset, so help The Jackal, I will bring down my cyber wrath on him. I held back because Lulu insisted before...she wanted to just walk away and not look back...but if he hurts The Loyal Little Sister then..." he brought his hands together and made a sound like a bomb going off as he moved his hands apart again. "I will implode his world."

"I can't let you do that."

"I thought we're friends?" His lip quivered. "Has The Jackal been too forward with my objections? I only speak from a place of the utmost care and concern for your well being. Is The Unworthy One more important to you than me already?"

She touched his hand. "You are important to me. You always will be. But...okay, listen. You know how you think of Jason as sort of like your family? And Lulu and Carly. In a pseudo makeshift kinda way that, when it comes down to it, is more important than blood or the way the rest of the world define family?"

He nodded.

"Well," Georgie said "Logan is like that to me. There was a time when I thought I had to protect Maxie from Cooper, because I didn't even know him and she fell crazy in love with him on sight, and Logan, who is just enough like her to make it really ugly when they are around each other, and from herself. But now I see that Cooper is here to stay. He's just what my sister needs. And with him comes Logan and...I'm glad for that. He's a part of us now. I want him to stay that way. I need him to. Not just for me..." she thought of the baby "but...a big part of it is for me. If you hurt him, that will hurt me."

Spinelli shook his head, sighed, and looked down.

Georgie picked up his empty glass. "Refill on your orange soda?"

He smiled at her. "You're an angel."

She mouthed "So are you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Should you be back at work?" Sam asked Maxie as she came walking onto the Everyday Heros set with a delivery of clothes.

"I'm feeling fine. Mac always told me I have a hard head. Guess he was right."

Sam led her over to a chair. "Yeah, maybe. But sit down. You'll make me feel a lot better. I can't have the one person who likes me in this world drop dead."

"Other people like you."

"What they know of me. You know the worst and like me still."

That was true. Maxie could accept all of Sam's faults because she knew what it was like to make huge mistakes and bad choice after bad choice. She never judged Sam because she didn't want to be judged right back.

"Well, we're even. You know all my secrets and will never spill so...I guess that makes you my best friend."

Sam smiled. She looked truly touched by those words. Maxie marveled at how her friendship could mean anything to anyone.

Sam said, "Okay, then I guess it is up to be to look out for you and ask...what are you planning to do about Logan? You know he's going to make trouble."

"He better not. I've had just about as much of my life screwed up by him as I plan to. He could fall off a cliff tomorrow and I would pick out a nice red dress to wear to his funeral. Backless, too, cause you know that style looks good on me."

Maxie did not want to even think about the stark terror she might feel if Logan actually did die. There was no way in hell she was going there in her mind.

Sam chuckled. "He's not gonna fall off a cliff though. And even though he is reckless we can't count on him to get himself killed in the next seven months. So, what is your back up plan? When are you going to tell Cooper the truth about your amnesia and that you don't know for sure who the father is? Maybe with his help you could run Logan out of town."

"And maybe Cooper would walk away from me and never come back. I'm not risking it. And Logan won't either. He will not tell Cooper a damn thing about us not using protection that last time we were together. Because he doesn't want Cooper thinking any worse of him than he already does. And when the baby is born everyone will see his blonde hair and his blue eyes and his...goodness...and it will be obvious Coop is the daddy."

"What if he's not?"

"He is!" Maxie jumped out of her chair. "He is, that's all there is to it. A mother knows. I know. He is...he has to be."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Serena carried the bouquet of flowers into the Corinthos- Morgan coffee shop. She looked around from Logan but didn't see him.

Spotting Cooper she cried out, "You!"

He pointed at himself.

"Yeah, you," Serena said "you know Logan Hayes, right? I saw you there that day at he hospital. You're his war buddy, right?"

Cooper nodded.

She thrust the flowers at him. "Well then here you go, war buddy. Tell him his sister said 'Thanks but no thanks.' Can you do that for me? Great."

He stood up just as she turned to leave. "Wait. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Slowly she turned around. Pure adrenaline got her this far. She was still pissed as hell that Logan punched their father. No one messed with her family that way. He was lucky she hadn't punched him right in his jaw that day.

Yet, a part of her was broken hearted over this. The second before the fight happened she had been so happy. The doctor just told them that Logan was Scott's son. She thought she got a big brother to count on and love and cherish. She thought about Christina...and how she would just love him with all of her big heart. Then it was ruined in an instant.

"What?" Serena asked Cooper.

"Do you have a few minutes? Can I buy you a drink, maybe?"

"I pay my own way."

"Please, let me treat. As a ...peace offering."

"If you insist. But its not up to you to fix Logan's mess."

Cooper wasn't so sure that was true. He bought her a drink and they sat down.

"I understand that you are still angry about him punching Scott. But you have to see his side of it."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? Do I? Or do I have to protect what little family I have left from a guy who can't control his temper or his moods?"

"That comes from...his childhood. A childhood he spent alone way too many days and nights. And during that time he thought about one thing. Scott. He built him up so much in his mind and then one day when he was fifteen he called him. He told me this story when we were in Iraq. I never planned to repeat it but...I don't want you to walk out on him before you even know why he does what he does."

Cooper went on, "The day he finally screwed up his courage to call Scott, he was drunk. It was the middle of the night. Logan probably called three times before he even said a word, hanging up after he answered. By the time he called again Scott screamed "Who is this?" and Logan said "Your son. I'm in Texas...I want to see you." Scott couldn't have known it wasn't a prank. He said "I don't have a son." and hung up. Scott probably never thought about that call again but Logan did. Every day.

"He never let it go. He grew to hate Scott...but a part of him thought that when they met...Scott would see him and know him and love him. But that didn't happen. Even after Logan told him they were father and son, Scott didn't believe him, didn't seem to care. He probably couldn't handle knowing the truth when it was too late to change anything but all Logan could feel was rejected. You didn't help that any, Serena, when you told him to stay away from all of you. You can keep that attitude if you want...but know what you are doing to him. When you walk away, know who you are leaving behind."

She took a sip of her drink. After a moment she asked, "Is he a good man?"

"He's...destructive. I won't lie to you. But he loves you already and Christina, too. He called me up crying when he read Karen's obituary. You're his family...I'm his family...he might be someone neither of us can have around, in the end, I don't know but ...I'm not giving up quite yet. And I have to ask you not to either."

At that moment, she felt ashamed of herself. _He's my brother_, Serena thought, _That earns him as many second chances as he needs._

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie sat in her rental car. She had to wait on his insurance settlement to come before she could buy a new car.

She thought about what Sam said. Maybe she should come clean with Cooper. They could face this together- the uncertainty of about the biological father of her baby was.

She picked up her phone to dial his cell. But she stopped before she dialed the seventh number. She threw her phone into the passenger seat. Her breathing was ragged.

Maxie placed both hands on her stomach. "I need him so much, little one. We both do. Your daddy is the best man I ever met. He's my hero. He always tries to save me and I always try to save him. That's all I am trying to do...save our family. Don't hate me, my sweet baby. Don't hate your mama. I have to do this."

This wasn't a question of if she wanted to lie to Cooper about having amnesia. It was a lie she needed to tell to get the life she wanted most. All the guilt she felt was hers to bear alone...the cost of paying for ever hurting Cooper in the first place. Maxie planned to keep her damn mouth shut and get the happy ending she deserved.

Being honest and sweet and hoping for the best, that was for suckers like Lulu, not for her. She couldn't go and forget that now and risk all she ever wanted in her life- a man to call her husband and the father of her child who would hold her hand through the worst, wearing a smile that said he was right where he wanted to be.

**Next chapter- Serena visits Logan. Maxie visits Dr. Lee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**October 2007**

Serena Baldwin loved her family. You could say a lot a things about the blonde- she had a temper, she fought dirty, she liked rap music with obscene lyrics and never wore a skirt if jeans would do- but you could not say she didn't treat her family well.

Except for Logan. So far she had barely spoken to him. A few words at the hospital before the DNA test results were read _( Hi...I'm, uh,...Scott's daughter. You look like him_) and some screaming after Logan punched Scott. Then she had helped her father off the floor and turned her back on the brother she just got.

It felt right in that moment. She had always been protective of Scott- after Dominique died, and especially after Laura broke off their second engagement, then later when he lost Lucy again and when Karen died. Her father walked around with a permanent broken heart. It pissed her off to no end to see Logan attack him.

She hadn't thought about his side of it. She was stubborn and mad and in _save my family _mode. But Cooper's words, spoken to her earlier at the coffee shop, opened her mind and brought her feet across town to knock on Logan's door.

At first no one answered. She pounded on it harder then double checked the number on the door. She was in the right place- the apartment Cooper said Logan lived in.

"Calm down," said a voice from behind her. "before you wake the dead."

She turned to see Logan walking up to his door, carrying a bag of groceries. Serena moved out of the way so he could walk in. Lingering in the doorway, as he put away the food, she said "Um...I" she hated when she got nervous " wanted to stop by and thank you for the flowers."

He looked at her warily.

She said, "Thank you, Logan."

"Welcome," he mumbled, dragging his focus back to his task of unpacking his groceries.

"Do you_ feel _better?" she teased, trying to break the tension.

"Huh?"

"You said if I talked to you again you would feel better. Here I am. Talking. Feel better?"

"Loads." He walked around the counter and said "You might as well come in."

XXXXXXXXX

To say he didn't know how to do this would be an understatement.

Logan had no experience in being a brother to a _girl_. Sure he knew how to be one to Cooper- even if it wasn't always the best one he could be. But as far as women went Logan only knew how to try and sleep with them, not be their shoulder to cry on, protector, or dole out advice on dating, hairstyles, and the meaning of life. He had no idea what Serena was expecting from him. He wanted to give her what ever it was...if only he knew what it was.

There was one thing he could not offer though. So he said that right away. "I'm not gonna apologize about throwing that punch so don't be waiting on one."

"I wasn't. But don't think I'll let you hurt our father again...in any way. He's been...down...since what happened at the hospital."

"Because he got bad news. He didn't want to find out I'm his son... he don't want to claim me."

"He just doesn't know how to tell you that he does."

That couldn't be true. She was obviously one of those glass half full types, Logan figured. Well, there was no way he would get his hopes up over Scotty Deadbeat Baldwin- not again.

"Is that why you came?" he asked "To broker some kind of peace? Cause you can just forget about it..."

"Really? Not interested at all? There's nothing I could say to change your mind?" There was a devious glint in her blue eyes, one he saw in his own when he looked in the mirror everyday.

"Not a thing," Logan told Serena.

She opened her purse and pulled out her wallet.

He joked "Don't know how rich you are, little sis, but your Daddy's money can't buy me off."

Serena gave him an offended look as if to say _I got a much better plan than that_.

Logan added, in a more serious and angry tone, "I have no reason to ever forgive that man."

She smiled and then she played her trump card. Logan caught a glimpse of who was in the photo before she even handed it to him, and his heart twisted a little in his chest. He sucked in a short breath, trying to harden his resolve to not feel too much, but it didn't work.

He stared at the picture for a long minute. Tears came to his eyes. She was beautiful. She had dark hair pulled into pigtails and bright eyes that showed the world hadn't hurt her yet- not in all the ways it could if she wasn't shielded from every evil thing Logan knew lurked among them. She was still young, not even a teenager. She was his baby sister.

Serena said, "Meet Christina Baldwin. There's your reason, Logan."

XXXXXXX

It was emotional blackmail. But she did not care.

She would use whatever she had to in order to soften Logan's feelings toward Scott. Serena would tell him that it would break Cristina's heart if he hated their father. She would tell him that Karen would have wanted them to all get along. She would tell him that Lucy cried when she heard about him growing up without a father on the other side of the country- far away from all of the people here who wanted to love him. She would tell him anything.

All that was the truth but she was not above lying either.

The moment she looked in Logan's eyes tonight it became clear to her what she had to do. She had to fix this mess for all of them.

This was her family. _Hers_. And for what was hers she would fight as hard and as dirty as it took. She had never known how to get what she wanted any other way.

"She's..." he said through tears in his voice and eyes "a cute kid."

"She's your sister, just as much as mine. She's Scott's child just as much as you are, just as much as Karen. We are the Baldwin kids, even if we don't all have that last name. Karen is gone...but you're still here and I am here and Christina is here and Dad is here. You don't have to let it all go right this second but..." she smiled "I think you would feel better if you did..."

"Can't."

"Okay. Fair enough. But just know I do not give up. And I do not stand by and watch my family go up in flames. So somehow, one day, sooner rather than later, you are gonna sit down with him and say your peace then lay this all down. For me. For us. For this family of mine...of ours. Deal."

"When I can."

"I'll take that as a yes." After a second she said "Well now that we are all made up and everything...I guess we could hug it out. What do you say, Logan?"

He pulled her into hug and for the first moment ever it felt great to Serena to have a big brother to love.

_**(When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
let me come along  
cause even if you're wrong**_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

_**  
Take me in,**_

_**into your darkest hour**_

_**  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you) ( The Pretenders**_) 

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A few days later**

Maxie sat on the examine table in Dr. Kelly Lee's office. This was her second ultrasound but she had been unconscious for the first one, after the car accident.

Dr. Lee lifted the wand and said "Well, lets get started."

Maxie blurted out "Can we wait a minute? Cooper is supposed to be here. He probably got hung up at work. But I know he wants to be here. And I want us to see...our baby...together for the first time."

There were so few purely good moments in her life so far. She remembered back when everyday was sweetness and sunshine...her, Lucas and B.J. playing tag or hide and go seek. Then that ended in a second.

She still felt like that could happen all over again. What if Dr. Lee didn't find a heartbeat? What if she announced her baby wouldn't ever be born?

Fear raced through Maxie's bloodstream. She needed Cooper.

Kelly smiled at her, reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll make it to the next appointment. I'd love to wait but I have a scheduled c-section to get to after this and with your heart condition we really can't afford to delay any of your appointments. Shall we continue without your boyfriend?"

"I guess."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Kelly smiled. "Your Cooper, do you think?"

_God, I hope so, _Maxie thought. Kelly called out a greeting. Cooper answered. She told him to come in.

He immediately apologized for running late and reached out to take Maxie's hand. "Any word on how our boy is doing yet?"

Kelly said "We were just about to see. And we won't know if this child is a boy or girl for a few months still."

"He has a feeling," Maxie said. She tried to smile but her nerves were wound tight.

She squeezed Cooper's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He looked right into her eyes, urging her to calm down and to have faith. He kissed her forehead.

"There..." Dr. Kelly said as she pointed at the nearby screen. "There's your child."

Cooper and Maxie peered at the screen. It was hard to make anything out but still they knew what they were looking at...the baby that they already loved desperately.

Cooper could see how stunned Maxie was and how much fear she had over her child's health.

"Is everything okay with him?" Maxie asked

"He looks just as I would expect," the doctor answered. "We'll monitor you both closely but there is no reason to assume you won't give birth to a healthy full term infant next Spring. I'll give you a few moments to get dressed again and then we can talk in my office. I'll answer any questions you both have, all right?"

"Thank you, Dr. Lee," Cooper said.

Once she left he looked at Maxie. She was shaking slightly. Cooper stroked her hair away from her face. "Our boy looked good, don't you think?"

"You couldn't really tell anything," she said with a small smile.

"Oh, I could tell plenty. I could tell he will be stubborn like his mama and headstrong and brave as hell."

"I don't want him to be anything like me."

"Well, I'm hoping he is everything like you. Because having two people that amazing on this planet would make my life perfect. Especially if I could call them both my own."

For that is what he wanted most, to know he could never lose Maxie again, and to know he could raise this baby with her. To know they had the next fifty years to be in love together.

She asked, "You really want us? Forever?"

"Forever and a day, I swear to God, there is nothing I want more than our family. With you both by my side...I'd feel...luckier than I deserve to be."

"Well, lucky you then, cause you got us...both...forever and..." her voice was soft as she promised eternity "a million days after that, too."

_**(And when...  
when the night falls on you, baby**_

_**  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own**_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

_**  
Take me in,**_

_**into your darkest hour**_

_**  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you) ( The Pretenders)**_

Next chapter: Glo


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**October 2007**

Cooper walked into his room above Kelly's to find Logan sitting on his bed.

"What?"

"We need to talk, buddy," said Logan.

"I don't think we do."

Logan stood up and walked over to Cooper. Hurt played on his features. "How long you plan on holding this against me?"

He knew it was too soon to expect forgiveness, but Logan asked for it anyway. If anyone knew how desperate Logan was to be given unconditional love by at least one person in this world, it was Cooper. Cooper knew his demons. He was the one person Logan ever let in. Now he was here asking for that to not all be over.

Cooper glared at him. "Just give me space. Maxie will be home from work soon and the last thing she needs is to see you. And you know what? Either do I. Not right now."

It wasn't like Logan expected to hear anything different but he came here because he had to know if there was any chance in hell that Cooper would one day forgive him. He might be a screw-up at everything but he couldn't accept that meant he had to lose his place in Cooper's life. They were family as far as Logan was concerned. For life.

"Listen, man, I know...okay, I know I am like the last face on earth you want to see cause every time you do you think about me and your girl..."

"Don't even go there!"

"All right, all I am saying is...you hate me right now. Maybe you will hate me next month and the one after and even for the next few years but...one of these days, you know like I do that," Logan sighed and walked over to the window. With his back to Cooper he said "one of these days you will miss me more than you hate me. And when that day comes...we'll go over to Jake's, drink a couple beers and it will be like this never happened."

"You really think life works that way?"

"No. But," Logan turned to face him "I need it to this time."

They stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," Logan said for the first time ever to Cooper. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. He looked down, scuffed his foot against the ground a few times and added "Not that it means much now. I'm a shitty friend but that don't change the fact that I'm still your best friend and you're mine._ Right_?"

Cooper didn't answer.

Logan swallowed. He looked up and there eyes met. Logan said "We've been through some crazy shit together. We can get through this too. We will...I know you got cop friends who have your back now but those boys in blue, they aren't anybody who I'd trust...you need some back up just remember that you can still call me."

"I know I can."

Those four words meant the world to Logan. They were hope.

He walked towards the door to leave.

Cooper said "Take care of yourself, buddy. _Good _care. Cause I can't call you up...one day...if you are locked up in jail or a drunk tank somewhere."

"I'd break out if you did. Count on it."

They nodded at each other and then Logan left.

Cooper's eyes slowly closed. He flashed back to gunfire flying over his head, bombs exploding next to his feet, to fearing he would die at any second but knowing that Logan had his back and if they lived or died they would do it together- as brothers.

In his head Logan's words repeated _We can get through this too_.

When he opened his eyes Cooper looked over at the bed and saw that Logan had left something behind. It was a teddy bear wearing a t-shirt that said Yankees Fan.

_We can get through this_...Cooper prayed to God that was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie watched Logan walk down the stairs at Kelly's. He walked over to the counter sat down and asked "Can I get a bucket of coffee?"

She raised an eyebrow.

He added "To drown myself in."

She shook her head at him and poured him a cup of coffee. "It didn't go well?"

"As good as it could at this point, I guess. He didn't take me back but he didn't shoot me, either."

"Was there a chance he might?"

"50-50."

She tried to not feel sorry for him. He did this to himself, and to all of them really. But the sadness in his eyes tugged at her heart.

"Why don't you let me cheer you up?" Georgie asked

His eyes moved off of his drink and up to meet hers. A slow smile curved his lips. "What you got in mind, kid?"

She leaned over the counter. Her eyes were mere inches from his."First off, no more calling me kid. Got it?"

"Sure thing, kid." He grinned.

She warned, " You are about to mess up your shot at being cheered up."

Logan gave in quick enough and agreed, "No more calling you kid." Though the way he said it she had no faith in him actually sticking to that statement.

Georgie smiled at him. She did want to lift his spirits, and for both of them to not be weighed down by knowledge of how much had gone wrong in the last few months.

She had no clue how to make him forget his problems. They were huge ones. There was no doubt about that. But they still had seven months to live before getting any answers...she didn't want him miserable for every second of that time and she did want to spend it by his side, if he would let her.

Friends was not her first choice for them, but living without Logan was hell- plain and simple. She hated the idea of not being able to look into his eyes each and every day.

_**(Something in your eyes, makes me want to lose myself,  
Makes me want to lose myself, in your arms.**_

_**  
There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast.  
Hope this feeling lasts,**_

_**the rest of my life.) **_

Georgie never pictured him sleeping with Maxie or Lulu when she looked into his eyes. She didn't think about the times he punched Cooper or Spinelli. She didn't remember their screaming fights or that he was pure trouble. She just felt good. Alive. Whole. She wanted to keep that feeling going.

After a long moment, Logan asked "So what did you have in mind? Gonna bake me cookies?"

_What a boring suggestion_, she thought. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"A perfect one."

"That is rule never two."

His head jerked back as he chuckled "There are rules now? You got rules for everything, don't you?"

"Rule One. No calling me kid."

"I already agreed to that, kid."

"Logan!" She laughed. "Rule number two. No making me out to be perfect. If we are going to be more than just two people who both care about Cooper and Maxie...if we are going to be friends...then you need to know I am very imperfect. As imperfect as you."

"Lets not talk crazy now."

"Rule number three..."

"Should I write this all down?"

She came around the counter and sat next to him. Her shoulder brushed his. "I won't lie to you. You don't lie to me. Can you handle that or not? Say yes and the plan to cheer you up starts..."

"Yes."

He said it so fast that she lost her breath. She imagined him saying yes into her ear over and over again as her legs wrapped around his back. "Good."

Their eyes held each other. She leaned ever closer to him and whispered softly "There's something I have been meaning to tell you..."

"Georgie."

She loved the way her name sounded on his lips. Even when it held this slight trace of warning, like now, or even if he was being an ass, when he said her name she felt butterflies flutter through her.

"Thanks for the flower, Logan."

His eyes softened. "No big deal."

"To me...it was." She stood up. "So, can I stop by your place tonight? I need a few hours to think up a sure fire way to make you forget your problems...at least for one evening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knew he should tell her no. That would be the sensible thing to do. The good thing for her. But Logan was reckless and selfish and needy. So he said "For you, I'm free any night."

Desire shot into her eyes. He immediately wished he didn't see that because it got him thinking thoughts he shouldn't. Ones where her shirt was slowly pulled over her head and tossed across the room, and then his head bent to kiss the exposed skin. He imagined getting on his knees and unbuttoning her pants, kissing her stomach softly, seeing trust in her eyes and love for him...with that his mind snapped back to reality. He didn't do love. He never had with any woman before. He did lust.

Already he knew that was only one of the things he wanted Georgie to feel for him. And one of the many things he should discourage her ever feeling, for her sake.

But for tonight, he would let her come over and be his friend. He couldn't deny he needed one right about now. There was certainly no prettier choice in all...the world as far as he knew. Georgie's curves and her eyes and her light combined with the way she fought with him and for him made her uniquely irresistible to Logan.

Though he knew he should at least put up a token effort to resist, he wasn't going to do it today. Maybe tomorrow he would have the strength to put her needs above his own...he almost hoped he didn't though because he loved seeing her smiling at him and eager to spend more time around him.

It would be something that would be hard to ever give up. But for her, for her future, he believed he could do it. But not tonight.

Tonight he needed her.

_**(If you knew how lonely my life has been,And how low I've felt so long.**_

_**  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along,  
And change my life the way you've done.)**_

"Is eight o'clock okay?" she asked

"Works for me." The only person he hung out with besides Georgie these days was Serena. Lulu still refused to even look in his direction if they passed each other on the street. Which was fine, as far as Logan was concerned. He knew she wouldn't ever offer him any forgiveness. He didn't really think he deserved it anyway. "But I don't want to keep you from any other plans you had. Maybe a date?"

_Real smooth_, he berated himself. He had charm. He knew he did. But with her...he wasn't as smooth as he would like to be. He felt vulnerable and exposed, like she knew all his secrets without him saying a thing.

But he also liked that feeling. It was deeper than what he ever shared with any other woman. It felt real, finally.

(_**Feels like home to me, **_

_**feels like home to me,**_

_**  
Feels like I'm on my way back where I come from.**_

_**  
Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,  
Feels like I'm on my way back where I belong.)**_

"You're my date tonight, Logan."

His mouth went dry.

She walked off to take the orders of some customers who just walked in. His eyes followed her.

He didn't feel like he was good enough to be her friend, let alone her date, but he couldn't push her away. He told himself he would make it clear to her they could be close...good buddies...but nothing more. Because he would never be able to offer her the kind of life she needed...the life he wanted for her.

He'd tell her they could only go so far. Later. Not right now.

As Georgie walked back across the diner her eyes connected with his for a second. He winked at her. Her face broke into a huge grin. She mouthed "You are bad," then she disappeared into the kitchen.

He thought about why it had taken him so long to notice her (from the first look she gave him he knew she was not the type to be played...she was way out of his league), and how he would lose her before he ever really had her ( he yelled at himself for letting his dick and his selfishness cause him nothing but problems and now even possibly lead to breaking the hearts of everyone he loves- the baby on the way and Cooper, Maxie, Georgie, even himself.)

Logan thought about why he needed to not lead Georgie on. Why he needed to make her see they could not ever be more than friends.

It would have been a lot simpler if he hadn't fallen for her. But he had, and he wouldn't regret that because when she smiled at him...and only when she smiled at him...Logan felt a small measure of something he rarely had before:_ hope._

_**(And I can almost see **_

_**through the dark there's light...**_

_**Feels like I'm on my way back where I belong. ) ( Lines from Bonnie Raitt song)**_

Next chapter: Cooper's life starts to fall apart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_I want to take a moment to thank anyone who takes the time to review. _

_Storyline Note- I thought of making Cooper's parents different characters but this is what makes the most sense to me._

**October 2007**

"I'm looking for Cooper Barret," the woman announced in an authoritative tone that Georgie took to mean this lady was use to giving orders and having them followed.

She had strolled into Kelly's with her perfectly coiffed blonde bob bouncing ever so slightly and her business suit neatly pressed.

Georgie's first instinct was to just send her upstairs- being the good, helpful girl Mac raised her to be- but even more than that she was protective of her family so, after saying hello, she asked "How do you know Cooper?"

The woman's eye sparked with annoyance. "He's my wayward, disobedient son, if you must know. And, as I understand it, he lives somewhere..." her hand gestured dismissively "over this diner."

"Why don't I get you a table and some coffee? Then I'll go up and tell Coop you are here."

"Cooper, darling. Never Coop. Always Cooper."

"Right. Cooper," Georgie repeated. She walked around the counter and motioned at a nearby table. "Here sit right down."

Just then Maxie walked in and heard the woman say "Dear, I don't want to sit. I want to see him now. Is Cooper Barret in residence here still or not? That can not be that hard of a question, even for a waitress in a diner, to understand, can it?"

"Hey, you watch how you talk to my sister, lady."

"Maxie, its okay. She just wants to see Cooper."

"Its not okay. Don't you hear her tone?" Maxie turned to face the woman straight on. "And just who in the hell do you think you are and what do you want with my boyfriend?"

The woman looked her up and down, appraising her. She took in the long dress that hung on Maxie's thin frame, the young woman didn't even look pregnant yet. She took in her light colored eyes and high cheekbones. The fire in her gaze. The anger. The intensity. This blonde was a force to be reckoned with. Cooper's mother immediately saw that, and liked it, but there was no way she was letting Maxie know that, not yet. For now she would put her in her place and do her best to remain the only woman who told Cooper how to live his life...even if he stopped listening years ago.

"I," she said with an air of entitlement "am Julia Barret, his mother. And you, I presume, are the young Miss Jones who has found herself unmarried, uneducated, and ill prepared to raise my grandchild. We'll have to do something about that, don't you think?"

"I think," Maxie said, not backing down one bit, "that raising my baby is my business and that you should take your high class behind and your jacked up attitude right back out that door and then across the ocean back to where you came from."

Julia's eyes narrowed in a way that said _No, you didn't_.

"Maxie," Georgie broke in, grabbing her sister's arm, "come with me to get Cooper."

"I don't want to come with you. I want to school her..." Maxie grumbled under her breath as Georgie gently pulled her over to the stairs.

When they were upstairs, Georgie warned "She could end up your mother-in-law. You need to watch how you talk to her."

"She needs to freaking watch how she talks to me! I don't have to take that from anyone."

"Sometimes you do."

"That is where you are wrong, Georgie." Maxie walked over and banged on Cooper's door. He opened it.

Her expression went from pissed off to sad, for him. "Got some bad news."

"Is everything okay with the baby?" His eyes were filled with worry.

"The baby's perfect. It's you I'm concerned about...I'm sorry to have to tell you this but...your mother's downstairs."

Cooper shook his head, his eyes closed briefly. Maxie wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head to his chest. Georgie went back down the stairs, leaving the couple to hold each other and gather enough strength to face Julia Barret together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan couldn't help being excited by the idea that Georgie would be coming by his place later that night. He told himself he would have to be very careful with her, not lead her on, but also not scare her off either. He needed her in his life. Maybe more than he needed anyone else, after Maxie's baby- because that child now came first in all his thoughts and all his actions.

He was walking along the docks on the way to Sonny's warehouse when he ran into Scott.

"Aw, what are you doing down here? Waiting on a shipment of drugs from that mobster boss of yours?"

"Sonny doesn't run drugs. And besides what is it to you?"

"Why do you work for him? You could do so much more with your life-"

Logan bristled at the way Scott seemed to, for a half second in time, care what happened to him. "Spare me!"

"What?"

"Spare me your phony concern for if I live or die. I'll work for who I want. I didn't see you at my high school graduation taking pictures and offering fatherly advice about my career choices then so don't try and throw in your two cents now."

Scott ran his hand through his hair and turned away. He muttered "You know damn well I did not know about you, Logan."

"Well, you've known since the DNA results came in last month. You know now. But you haven't stopped by my place and invited me to no family dinners. No father/son fishing trips on your calender yet, are there? It's a hassle to even run into me for you. But you always use it as a chance to remind me yet again that I am worthless. You know what? I don't need that and I don't need you."

Pain flashed in Scott's eye. "This isn't just about what you need! You were not the only one cheated. Can't you get that?"

Logan took a step back. The pain radiating off of Scott was palpable and Logan didn't want to feel it, to know about it, to let it temper his anger.

Scott went on, "I had to break your grandmother's heart and tell her that you were...brought up...without us. I had to face my father and explain how I could have been so...careless. I didn't know you existed but I should have...you're mine...I should have somehow felt that...even halfway across the country from you. I had to explain what a failure I am to my baby girl...to Christina...she thought I was a hero. She thought... I had all the answers. But I don't. Okay? I don't. What happened, happened. I'm playing catch up here...trying to figure out how to make this all right and all I can come up with is...I can't. It can't be done."

Turning away, Scott brushed a tear from his eye. "I let you down...I failed my only son."

Logan let out a shaky breath. He had waited years to hear this. His plan was to tell his father that any apology he offered was not good enough and then walk out of his life forever but, in this moment, he couldn't do that. He felt frozen in place.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't forgive me. I don't know how it could have been different...I swear your mother never told me about you...but still I should have called her, written, just once...showed I gave a damn about a woman I had promised to love and care for...but I didn't. And so she had no faith in me...I'm sorry, Logan. I put this all in motion by being a stubborn, self absorbed jackass..."

His eyes were bright with unshed tears when Scott turned back to face his child and said "But, hey, you know what that's like, right?"

After a long moment, Logan's lips curved up slightly and he said "Yeah, I do."

It was hard to know what to think about Scott seeming to reach out to him. Logan had longed for this and yet he was scared of it. If he gave up his anger, then who would he be?

He thought of Christina...of Georgie...of the baby on the way. They all deserved the best man he could be. Logan did what his sister, Serena, had suggested...he laid down his pain over the past. It might take a longer amount of time to ever find out what him and Scott could be to each other but at least they didn't have to be mortal enemies. Maybe they could start to be a father and a son...working their way back to each other.

"Don't be like I was," Scott warned "Don't throw away all your chances at...the good life. Working for Sonny, that's the road to nowhere."

Scott saw Logan tense and quickly went on "Hey, I know you are gonna do what you want but take it from me, you get a finite amount of chances at making a decent life for yourself. Once they are gone...they're gone. You don't get anymore after that, I should know. So while you are a young man...don't waste even one."

His voice was filled with tears when Scott added "Cause isn't that what life is about? The kid doing better than his Old Man."

Logan felt his chest grow tight and his skin prickle as emotions flooded through him. He needed some space and time to wrap his mind around how to deal with a father who actually seemed to care about him. "Yeah, well, I should get on to work..."

"See you around...Hayes."

"Later...Baldwin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper loved his mother, dearly, but some days she drove him absolutely nuts.

She wanted to control his whole life, as if he was born to only be an extension of her. He was expected to go into finance like she had, to work for an international Fortune 500 company, and to make her proud. Anything less would be unacceptable. He couldn't stand the pressure so he fled home, ran back to the States, and right into a messy life. He got a girlfriend who liked cash and good times more than him and a job that didn't pay even half the bills or make him happy.

Looking for more, Cooper had joined a cause he could believe in- protecting America. It felt amazing to do something worthwhile, to be good at something for once that had nothing to do with what Julia wanted.

His mother was furious when he told her he was going to Iraq. They hadn't spoken much between then and the time Cooper called asking for a loan. Now she knew where he was living again so, of course, she had come here to try and control his choices once more. To get him back in line. He wanted to make her happy...but not at the cost of everything else he wanted for his own life.

Maxie was still hugging him. She rubbed his back. Looking up she offered, "I can tell that witc-."she bit back the word and changed it to "_woman _to get lost, if you don't want to see her."

"I need to see her. For me and for...our child. We have to make this family stable before our little guy shows up."

Cooper bent down and kissed her, soft and slowly, taking one last chance to just enjoy the feel of her being there, his support and back-up, and the one friend he never could stand to lose.

**Next Chapter: Maxie don't back down for nobody, but either does Julia Barret**.


	20. Chapter 20

Note- this story is becoming longer than I expected. Thanks for sticking with it.

**October 2007 **

Julia was impatiently waiting in Kelly's diner for her son to come down from his room. Georgie had made her a latte.

Julia took a sip. _Passable_, she thought.

She was just starting to relax the slightest bit when she glanced at the door and saw the one man she was hoping to avoid while in Port Charles come strolling in the door. She had to fight hard to keep her face from showing her terror at the thought of him seeing Cooper and finally putting together what she had kept hidden for years.

He only made it a few steps inside before he stopped and stared at her. "Hello! What a shock. You back here after all this time." He immediately smiled.

She stood, faking a smile, and offered him her cheek for a quick kiss. Her skin burned where his lips touched her but she didn't let that show. "Ned. Yes, it has been a while. A couple decades gone by."

Julia worked hard to keep her voice light.

He said,"Brenda always tells me how well you are doing. I've tried to stop in and visit you my last three times I was in London but your doorman always insist you are not home. Must be all that traveling for business..."

"Exactly," she lied.

It hadn't been easy keeping this lie going. If Brenda ever suspected than Julia knew she would have ran and told Ned the truth. But Julia was good at covering her tracks, and at anticipating and overcoming obstacles in her path. It had gotten her this far and she didn't know how to stop and tell the truth now. Just thinking about the look on Cooper's face if he ever found out what she had done.

Julia focused on Ned, doing her best to push to the back of her mind what it felt like to kiss him and how very long she had wanted to see him while also never wanting to see him again. No other man compared to him for her. She hated him and loved him and missed him fiercely. But he was not apart of her life anymore.

Knowing it was best if Ned didn't see her with Cooper, Julia said "Well, if you will excuse me, I'm in town on business and have a meeting to get to. Wonderful seeing you again."

She tried to hurry from the diner but just then heard "Mom."

Slowly turning around she saw her son and his girlfriend walking down the stairs. If Julia had been able to keep her cool then Ned would have never realized the truth, but there was one second when she didn't hide her fear at the thought of being discovered and Ned saw it there in her eyes. She knew it, because reflected back in his was shock and then a pure white hot rage. Whipping his head around, Ned once again looked at Cooper- this time seeing him with enlightened eyes.

Julia pretended she didn't know what Ned was thinking. She brushed past him and hugged Cooper, kissing his cheek.

As she wiped off her lipstick, she said "Son, you assured me you were moving into a house and out of this...establishment, if you can call it that. I really do think you should work on that post haste, among other things. It's time you grow up, darling. You are after all a father now. My grandchild deserves the best and, I assure you, that is what he will have. From prenatal care to his nanny, his nursery school, summers in the south of France, winter breaks in Aspen, then off to Cambridge one day."

"Mo-_ther_, you are getting ahead of yourself. Whatever future this child has is for Maxie and I to decide."

"I only," Julia protested "want you to realize.."

"How much you care," Cooper said. "I understand that. Listen, Maxie is meeting a friend to go shopping and I need to give her a ride over to her friend's apartment so I will have to meet up with you later, okay?"

"Okay? Since when you do you say _okay_? How...pedestrian. Really, Cooper. I hope you don't plan to teach your son to speak that way."

"You are some piece of work," Maxie said to Julia as she grabbed Cooper's hand and drug him from the diner.

"Miss Jones!" Julia hissed after her.

Maxie turned around.

"Mind your elders. It's the first lesson you need to teach that grandson of mine."

Maxie rolled her eyes. Cooper said "If you hope to see him, I suggest you treat his mother with respect."

Julia and Cooper looked at each other for a long moment and then he sighed, adding, "I'll reserve us a table at the Metro Court for nine p.m. tonight. Until then, Mother."

"Son."

Ned had watched this whole exchange with a barely contained desire to grab Julia and shake the truth out of her. His mind flashed back to the first time he heard she was pregnant. Brenda has mentioned it casually. Ned flew straight to Europe and demanded a DNA test. Julia stalled but he called up Justus who got a court order for one. The results came back that Ned was excluded from being the father. He believed it then and never thought it could have been faked, till about five minutes ago. There was something in Julia's eyes that had stopped time for him. It told him all he needed to know.

She stole away his chance to raise his child. And now all he wanted to know was why.

"How could you?" Ned asked her in a hoarse whisper.

"She should mind her mouth," Julia said "Loose lips are a sign of a weak mind."

He stalked over to her. "I'm not talking about Maxie and you damn well know it!" Ned leaned close to her and whispered "Why? Why did you do this to me...and to our son?"

Julia shivered. Her eyes darted away.

XXXXXX

Georgie heard Ned and Julia's conversation. He sucked in a quick breath. She knew if neither of them ever told Cooper the truth then she would have to be the one to do it.

He deserved to know. She wouldn't let anyone hurt him with lies and betrayals- not if she could help it.

She hoped they would work it out on their own so she wouldn't have to intervene. Julia made her nervous but only when Georgie was thinking about how to be polite and courteous. If the woman messed with her family much more then Georgie would forget her good manners and knock Julia Barret down a few notches- just so she realized it was not right to look down on other people.

XXXXXX

"Outside," Julia said.

Once her and Ned were standing in front of the diner she said "What you are thinking, you're wrong. We settled this issue eons ago."

"Drop the bull! Don't even try it. I'm this close..." he lifted his fingers to show barely any space between his thumb and forefinger "to losing my temper with you. So speak...say you hated me, say you thought I couldn't give him or you what you needed, say I was just too young or...I don't know...give me whatever excuse you used. I want to know it. I want to know what kept me from ever knowing my son. What kept you moving all over the world to stay one step ahead of me...for you sending messages through your sister "Tell Ned I said hello. Sorry I missed him again...", fo cutting me out of his life, for sending e-mails full of lies to me, for more than twenty years full of deceptions. Tell me why!"

"You didn't want to be a father."

He froze, stunned. After a moment he whispered, "And that is it?"

Her eyes held his.

"If I didn't want to be a father, Julia, then why did I jump on the family jet one hour after I found out you were pregnant? Why did I fight for that DNA test?"

"Because it would have impressed your grandfather to produce an heir. That is all my child was to you. You didn't love me."

Ned titled his head. "Is that...that's why you did this, isn't it? Cause you think I didn't love you?"

"I gave Cooper a wonderful life. I have nothing to apologize for."

"He doesn't know me...he doesn't know I would have loved him...you don't think that's something to be sorry about?"

"I was everything he needed. You made your choice. You wouldn't have left ELQ for Cooper like you wouldn't leave it for me. You would have only broken his heart..."

"Like I did yours?"

"It's done, Ned."

"Oh, that is where you are wrong. Nothing is done. Its just starting." Ned glared at her for a full minute and then walked off.

XXXXXXXX

**Hours later**

Georgie knocked on Logan's door. She sucked in a shaky breath and let it back out again. All afternoon she had been telling herself that she needed to remember they could only be friends, nothing more, but the moment he opened the door she longed to kiss him.

He looked like he had just stepped out of the shower only a few minutes before. She took in his wet hair and the way his black t-shirt clung to his slightly damp skin. His eyes were bright with excitement and nervousness. That brought a sweet smile to her face. "Hi."

"Hey there, doll. You figure out how to cheer me up?"

"I have some ideas."

All she wanted to do was kiss him. She had to kiss him...if she didn't kiss him right now she might go crazy.

Georgie knew it was absolutely fool hardy but this man standing before her was all she wanted in her heart, her bed, her future. She loved to look at him, to talk with him, to open up her heart and let him truly know all her fears, her dreams, and her desires. Georgie hated telling herself she had to resist him. It made her ache with need and pain. Instead of doing that right now, she reached out grabbed hold of his shirt.

Georgie eased close to him. His eyes were locked on hers. He whispered, "What are you..."

Before Logan could finish his sentence, her lips were on his.

Note- _There will be more about Maxie's amnesia later._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**October 2007**

Cooper and Maxie stood on the patio at the Metro Court, as they stole a few minutes away to relax before Julia showed up for dinner.

_**(Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
and everything you do, **_

_**  
Yeah they were all**_

_**yellow) ( Coldplay)**_

Maxie's back was pressed to his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. He said "You look beautiful tonight- just like you always do."

His words warmed her. Somehow such a simple sentence, when it came from him, instantly made her feel stronger and more secure, if only for a moment.

She said, "This dress just came into the boutique. Its by this brand new designer who isn't known yet but I bet he's going to be huge one day. I have great instincts for these things. My boss doesn't see that but what does that old biddy know? Nothing."

"Well, you don't have to keep working for her. You can start your own label. You have the talent."

She looked up at him, smiling. If anyone else told her that she would never believe it but when Cooper said it, Maxie believed it was the truth. He made her believe in herself. That was priceless in her book.

"Maybe I will," she murmured.

(_**I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do **_

_**  
And it was called**_

_**yellow )**_

He turned her around and brought his hand up to her chin, titling her head up to look into his eyes. "I love you, baby, and we are going to have the life we want. That is a promise."

"I believe you."

She wanted that life so bad she could taste it.

_**(So then I took my turn **_

_**  
Oh,**_

_**what a thing to have done **_

_**  
and it was all **_

_**yellow **_

Your skin 

_**Oh yeah your skin and bones **_

_**  
Turn into something beautiful **_

_**  
You know,**_

_**you know I love you so **_

_**  
You know I love you so )**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Georgie kissed Logan as slow as she could, letting every second linger. They stood right inside the door of his apartment. Her purse was still on her shoulder. She hadn't come here to do this but then as soon as she saw him, this is all she wanted, to feel his lips on hers, to finally know what it was like to be kissed by him.

_**(I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do **_

_**  
Cause you were all **_

_**yellow )  
**_

Logan brought his hands up and buried them in her hair. He pulled back. A shaky smile curved his lips. "Well, I do feel cheered up."

Georgie smiled. "Good."

Softly he said, "Hey, kid, if you came here _just_ for this..."

"I didn't."

He eased away from her. "Okay."

_**(I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do **_

_**  
And it was all yellow )**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Logan loved how her eyes were full of light, they danced with desire and happiness just because they had kissed. He didn't think he had ever seen something so breathtaking before. He felt like he should sit her down and tell her all the reasons why Georgie should not waste her time on a man like him but right now he didn't want to crush her good mood, or his own.

He watched as she moved over to the couch and sat down. Georgie pulled a movie out of his purse."Meet The Fockers. Harlirious. You can not mope during this movie. It is physically impossible."

Smiling he came over and sat down next to her. "Its nice of you to do this."

"I'm not doing this just to be nice, Logan. I'm doing this cause...I can't stand it when you are down. And you're like that all the time...or most of the time, at least." Softly she added, "I _hate_ that."

He looked down. "I'm not someone for you to worry about..."

"But I do."

After a pause she said, "Okay, lets start the show," Georgie stood up but Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled in the second before his lips touched hers.

(_**Your skin **_

_**Oh yeah your skin and bones **_

_**  
Turn into something **_

_**beautiful **_

_**  
You know for you**_

_**I'd bleed myself dry **_

_**  
For you I'd bleed myself dry **_)

Logan knew it was insane to give into this vibe between them but he couldn't help himself. For just one more minute he wanted to be the man she wanted.

XXXXXXX

Kissing him was better than she expected. His touch was light and gentle. She could keep kissing him for hours and still want more and more. All too soon Logan was pulling back again. He eased her off his lap and onto the couch. Standing he took one deep breath and then slipped in the DVD.

When he sat back down he flung his arm over the back of the couch. Georgie looked at him quickly, trying to judge if he would mind, and then snuggled in close to him. For this one movie they would just relax and forget all the reasons they could never work.

His fingers played with her hair. She sighed happily.

Right before the started he said, in a low and intimate tone, "I wanted to tell you something..."

"Yeah?"

"Something happened today with Scott...something that could be...good."

She breathed out the word "Really?" as she looked into his eyes.

He nodded.

Georgie flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Logan whispered, "I still don't know what will happen though...I can't be sure."

She pulled back and brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "Baby steps."

Smiling, he settled her by his side again and they focused on watching the movie for a few minutes. Before it was over they had ordered ribs and root beer from Eli's. They laughed and joked and forgot how horrible their lives had been for all of this year so far.

For those hours, Georgie Jones had the life she wanted more than anything. Even more than she wanted to be a novelist, to graduate summa cum laude, to be Mac's perfect girl, or Maxie's reliable sister. None of those roles- as important as they were to her- made her feel as good as she did when Logan Hayes was looking at her like she was who he adored- like she was just as much his dream as he had always been hers.

XXXXXXXXX

Julia was sitting at the bar at the Metro Court when Ned walked in. She tensed.

He asked "Have you told him?"

"Well, hello to you too. How did you know I was here? Are you having me followed?"

"This is my town, Julia. You should know my family's power reaches into every corner of it."

"Except all the ones Sonny Corinthos owns, right? Some things never change. You haven't. This hell hole of a town hasn't."

"Perhaps not. But whether it is up to your high standards or not, this is where our son choose to come and start his life over. I assume that didn't have anything to do with me. You didn't actually have the decency to explain to him that your story about going to a sperm bank was bullshit you contrived to force me out of his life, did you?"

Julia ignored him, downing her white wine.

"I'd love to know how much you had to pay to fake the results of that DNA test," Ned mused. "How much did it cost to steal my son?"

"I couldn't steal what was mine all along. And Cooper he was...he was _mine. _Just mine."

Ned leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Was."

_**Next chapter: Maxie stands by Cooper when his world blows up.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**October 2007**

Cooper and Maxie walked, hand-in-hand, off the patio at the Metro Court. They spotted Ned leaning close to Julia and whispering in her ear.

Maxie said "Hmm. What's this? Your mother seems to be all cuddled up with Ned Ashton. They share a history?"

"I don't know. Aunt Brenda talks about him all the time but I never met the man. Mom has never mentioned him either. Maybe we shouldn't interrupt."

"Oh, I want to hear this. Any dirt I could get on her..."

Cooper gave Maxie a look. She sighed. They made their way over to the bar.

"Mother," Cooper called out, startling Julia. Her head whipped around. Her eyes met his. Ned straightened and took a step closer to Cooper.

Julia's gaze was frantic. She told Ned, "Don't."

He looked at her.

Softly she whispered, "Please, don't."

Maxie smiled. "Don't what? Come on, lets not keep secrets, Mother dear."

Julia jaw clenched but she ignored Maxie, instead she looked at Cooper. In her eyes was a silent plea for understanding.

(_**Glass is sprayed across the floor  
from the broken window.**_

_**  
She can't breathe anymore.  
Can't deny what we know.) **_(Daughtry song called All These Lives) 

Cooper let go of Maxie's hand and put his arm around her waist, dragging her close to him, out of instinct. Whenever a crisis happened, Cooper wanted her as close to him as he could get.

He asked, "What is going on here?"

Ned turned to him and announced, "I'm your father. That's what's going on."

Maxie sucked in a shocked breath. Cooper's face crumpled into a mask of sadness as he saw, in his mother's eyes, that this was the truth. He had been lied to since birth.

Ned went on, "Your mother told me- before you were born- that I wasn't your father but I believe now...no, I know..._I know _she was lying...I'm sorry I told you this way but its about time someone gave you the truth."

Julia stood up and angrily hissed at Ned, "This is hardly the place to discuss this. A public forum! You might not mind your tales of Eddie Mane and his leather clad derriere gracing the papers but I have a reputation to protect and a son to consider. If you cared one bit about him-more than you do yourself- you would never bring this up in this way."

"Oh, what would I do? Stay quiet for twenty plus years like you? That kind of love will ruin his life. He needs me! He needs my family! You aren't the only person he is allowed to love, not anymore, Julia."

Maxie cut in with, "Both of you, shut the hell up. How dare you. _How. Dare. You... _do this to him. Let me tell you something, mother Barret and father No Show, you can both take all your issues and neuroses far away from Cooper. He has me. He has my family and our baby. We will be all he ever needs. How _could you _do this to him? I should really teach you both a lesson..."

"There are plenty of things I plan to teach you, little miss, before that child is born," hissed out Julia. Her eyes were red, but no tears were falling, and she was shaking. "Like you should turn your rage and disappointment into something productive and aim it at the world. Not yourself and not your family. You protect yourself and the ones you love at all costs."

Maxie said, "That's exactly what I plan on doing. I will protect Cooper from you."

"Stop!" Cooper cried.

They all looked at him. 

He stood completely still for a moment, then turned to Maxie and said "Lets get out of here."

"But Cooper," Julia protested quickly "let me explain."

"Save it," Cooper spit at her.

Julia watched them leave. A sob rose up in her chest. She hadn't cried in fifteen years. She sucked in a breath to try and get herself under control but it didn't work. Her whole body shuddered as her knees went weak.

Ned reached out and grabbed her before she crumbled to the ground. Their eyes met and held.

_**(They're gonna find you, **_

_**just believe.**_

_**  
You're not a person; you're a disease!  
**_

_**All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.**_

_**  
All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside my heart is breaking.**_

_**  
All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside my heart is**_

_**breaking)**_

She jerked away, stiffening her posture by sheer force of her will, and pretended to not feel as shattered as she was. "Well, that's the first thing you did as a father. You broke your own son's heart. How does it feel, Ned?"

Julia headed for the elevator with her head held high. She pushed the button and stepped inside. When she turned back around Ned was watching her. The pain in his eyes hit her like lightening.

She leaned back against the wall, to keep from falling down.

(_**The world outside these walls may know you're breathing-  
**_

_**the world outside these walls may know you're breathing-**_

_**  
but you ain't coming in.)**_

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Cooper stepped outside of The Metro Court. He gave the valet their ticket to bring his car around.

As the waited Cooper paced and then slammed his fist into the hard brick wall of the hotel.

Maxie said "Here, let me see that."

His knuckles were bleeding. She pulled a tissue out of his purse and wiped his hand clean. "Hurting yourself, Cooper, that does not hurt them. You shouldn't suffer for their sins...you are the last person who should be treated like they just did."

"Do you think its true? Do you think he's my father?"

"Yeah, baby, I do. I know when people are lying...he wasn't." After a moment she added, "I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear..."

"I don't know what I want. I accepted the fact that I would never know my father. He was supposedly a vial in a sperm bank somewhere that was untraceable. But all along my mother knew he was really right here in this town...maybe even wanting me. How can I know what kind of father he would have been? Ned never got the chance to let me down like my mother must have thought he would. And I never got the chance to love or hate him based on what he did to me, not her. I can't believe this is happening...everything I thought was my life is a lie."

"No, that's not true. I'm still here. I still love you just as much. Or more. Even more, I think. I love you more right now then when we walked into that restaurant tonight. I'm not lying. We aren't a lie."

Maxie prayed she could make him believe, and that she could keep her word to him. She didn't have much faith in herself but for him she would try. She had to try. Their lives depended on it.

"I know that," he whispered. His hands were shaking when he cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "You're the reason I'm not losing my mind right now. You're...my hope, my heart. I'm going to be a good father to our son. Even if I never had mine to teach me how. I can do that. I will."

Ned walked out of the hotel just as the valet driver brought around Cooper's car.

"I'm glad I caught up with you," Ned started "We need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan knew he had to talk to Georgie.

She looked so happy right now- sitting on his couch after they watched a movie and ate ribs, after they shared a few kisses that put a huge sweet smile on her face, after they talked about his father and sister, and her ever absent mother. Now it was time to tell her that he couldn't offer her more than friendship...because anything more would risk hurting her. He didn't think he could stand to do that.

He lifted his hand and wiped a speck of barbecue off her chin. She caught his hand in hers and held in. Their eyes met.

Georgie leaned forward to kiss him. The second before their lips would touch he said "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"You mean the world to me..."

She moved away from him, sighing. Her hand squeezed his tightly. "Why do I think that the rest of the sentence is: but its not going to work out." Georgie let go of his hand and stood up. "That's fine! I didn't come over here to..._seduce _you."

He couldn't help but smile at the way she whispered the last two words.

Georgie grabbed her purse, "So I'll just go. Tonight was fun. If you ever need someone to talk to call me. I'm won't throw myself at you again, I swear."

She headed for the door. Logan stood up and blocked her way. "Hey, hey, hey, kid," he said softly "just hold up. You jumped from being here with me on my couch to wanting to run to the other side of the planet...there has got to be a middle ground we can settle on."

She crossed her arms over her chest, then studied him. Quietly she demanded, "Finish your sentence then. You mean the world to me..."

He let out a shaky breath. "Okay. Well, it wasn't all that long ago that you were threatening to kill me."

A small smile curved her lips.

Logan teased, "Don't say you didn't mean it. You were fitting me for cement shoes in your dreams, just admit it."

"You want to talk about what you do in my dreams?" Her eyes filled with desire and challenge. "Because we could talk about that..."

He swallowed. "Better save that for another day, doll."

After a minute he went on, "There was a time...you didn't use to like seeing my face. I walked in a room and I could see you looking at me...hoping to see so many things I couldn't be. I kept letting you down, and letting me down...I hurt your sister, and then I hurt my own sister, my best friend... that goof Spinelli and, maybe most of all, Lulu. You hated me for that and I hated me for that. Everyone in this town wanted me to just disappear but you wanted...me to stay and get...everything I wanted- the things I couldn't admit like Scott to acknowledge me and Cooper to forgive me. There was no reason for you to care about me but you did."

Georgie stepped closer to him. "You make me sound all noble and selfless. But I want you happy so...you could make me happy."

"I don't know how to do that. I...can't _do_ that."

"You already are." Her hands rose to cup his cheeks and force him to look at her. "You are."

He didn't think it was possible. How could hanging out with him make a woman like her life better? He was as near to poison as any person could be, he thought. But whenever Georgie smiled at him he felt less like a cursed man and more like someone's friend. She made him long for more of that feeling.

He wanted to send her away. To be a better man than he had ever been before and unselfishly set her free, but he just didn't have the guts to do it. He needed her.

Logan kissed Georgie, as gently as he could, and then hugged her close.

He finally finished his sentence. "You mean the world to me and I'm glad you came over here tonight."

"Me too."

**Note- If anyone has suggestions for the name of Maxie's baby, you can leave it in the comments from now till the stories end. I can't promise to use it but, as of now, I have no name in mind.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note- I am having a lot of fun with this story. Thanks for reading. **

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**October 2007**

Ned walked out of The Metro Court just as the valet driver brought around Cooper's car.

"I'm glad I caught up with you," Ned started "We need to talk."

There was so much to say. Ned didn't know how, what words would bring his child closer to him and not send him far away.

His thoughts were racing. He kept hearing Julia saying _Well, that's the first thing you did as a father. You broke your own son's heart. _

Ned rambled, "Your mother said something tonight that made sense. Though I don't agree with most- or more like all- of her choices in the last twenty years I do think-"

"No one cares what you think," Maxie told him. She grabbed Cooper's hand and told him. "Lets go home, baby."

"Wait. I want to hear this."

Ned went on, "I shouldn't have told you that I am your father the way I did. Maybe there is no good way but there had to be a better one than practically yelling the truth at you in a crowded restaurant. But I just found this out and...to tell you the truth...I want everyone in the whole world to know. I want to shout it from the rooftops. I have a son!"

Cooper sucked in a breath, simultaneously taking a step back. Maxie stepped in front of him. She said "Okay, that's quite enough for one night. You have a son. Lets leave it there."

Ned looked into Cooper's eyes. "I know this is a lot to deal with..I accepted you weren't mine before you were born. I mourned and I moved on but now...I can't do that again. I can't just walk away."

Maxie glared at him. "Buddy, you will do what Cooper's needs you to do. You hear me?"

"Yes," Ned said. But his eyes begged Cooper not to ask him to leave him alone.

Cooper bent down and whispered in Maxie's ear. "Its fine. I'm...going to be okay. Wait in the car, please."

Reluctantly Maxie got into his car. Cooper said to Ned "Even if I choose to believe your story..."

"Its not a story. Its what happened. I can document everything from the phone call to the flight to the DNA result, if you need me to, if your mother doesn't fess up to you."

"Even if that is all true," Cooper said "I never saw this coming. You might have found out earlier today that my mom lied but you still have hours on me. You can't ask me to accept you as my father in five seconds flat. I don't know if I ever can. I'm not a kid now. In fact, I got a kid on the way. I don't need child support from you or to throw a ball around in the park. I don't know that I need _anything_ from you."

"Let me ask you something. If the baby Maxie is carrying ...if she left town and you didn't see that child for twenty five years...what would you do the second you did? Would you hug him? Cry? Thank God? How would you feel in that moment? Like your whole world just got made right? Cause that's how I feel...even if you aren't a little boy anymore you are still my boy."

Tears flooded Cooper's eyes. He didn't stop Ned when he gave him a short hug.

Ned said, "Good night, son. Drive home carefully. Take care of that family of yours. Nothing matters more, believe me, I know."

Ned walked off toward the parking lot. Cooper climbed into his car. He pulled Maxie into a hug. She stroked his hair as tears rolled out of his eyes and onto her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked Georgie out to her car. "You sure you can get home okay on your own?"

She smirked at him. "Despite what you seem to think I am not a fragile flower or a kid. I'll manage."

Seeing that he still looked worried, she added "I'm tough, you know that better than anyone."

"Yeah, I do," he murmured softly. Her lips curved up in a sweet smile in response to his words. Georgie leaned against her car.

Logan said, "But this town can crush even the toughest of us...and everyone who lives here knows that and accepts the danger as a part of doing business. I used to be the same way. But ever since...since the moment Maxie said she was pregnant-and now I know Serena...she's real to me and not just some pissed off half-sister who don't give a rats ass about me..." his voice dropped lower "and there's you, my friend and...the woman whose smile lights up my world. So now all the inherent risks that come with this town...they seem like too much to live with. I never thought I'd worry so much about anyone but myself...I'm just too dang selfish for that."

"Doesn't it feel good to have people to worry about though?"

He gently placed his hands on her hips and leaned closer to her. "It feels...amazing."

Logan kissed her cheek, then tenderly kissed her lips before pulling back. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I need you to promise me something, Georgie, if you can."

XXXXXXXXXX

Her heart was beating fast in her chest. She loved that his body was pressed close to hers, comfortably brushing against her in a way that wasn't about lust or greedily taking what he could but about trust and friendship and the start of something more between them.

Georgie thought she would promise him anything, if he would just kiss her again- without hesitation or regrets- if he would jump fully into this with her.

Logan looked into her eyes. "No matter what goes down between us...if I screw everything up and hurt you somehow and you can't...be with me...or if you meet some great college grad who actually is worthy of you..."

"Don't say stuff like that. You're worthy. If you ever doubt that you find me and I will tell you over and over again. You look in my eyes and see your worth to me."

He nodded, while exhaling a shaky breath. "What I'm asking you to promise is...even if we go up in flames that you will..." Tears came to his eyes and he stopped speaking. Logan moved away from her. "I'm sorry..."

Georgie started to shake. _This can not be happening...one step closer and then five steps back again...what is he saying to me?_

"What are you sorry for?"

He leaned on the car next to her, his head turned so that they could be eye-to-eye. "That I have to ask you this...that I am like this...but I do and I am."

"Just say it. Say it quick so I know what we are dealing with here."

"I'm not gonna end up being...all you think I can be. I just won't. Its not in me, I don't think. And when the day comes that you wise up about me...will you promise me, right here and now, Georgie, that you'll still stay my friend. I'm not asking for a free pass to hurt you. I'm just saying that when I do...you can go off and find some better man...but tell me you'll be my friend, no matter what and then keep your word even when it's the last thing you want to do. Can you do that for me? Because...its what I need."

She nodded, as tears came to her eyes, and then she pulled him close to her again. "Okay, you've jumped days, months, maybe years into the future...to something that may never happen...how can you know what you'll do to me anymore than I know what I will do to you? We are figuring this out moment by moment, breath by breath...but if you want promises...then here is one. I promise that you, Logan Hayes, you will be my family from this very second on...and I don't ever walk out on my family. Ever."

XXXXXXXXXXX

She amazed him. In her words about commitment Logan finally found an anchor for himself in this world. No longer would he wonder where he belonged. He belonged here. He had family here and they needed him.

The strangest image popped into his head in that moment. He was five years old walking into kindergarten- the son of prominent attorney- at- law Scott Baldwin and his wife of six years. The first person Logan saw in his classroom, looking past the hazy teacher and blur of other kids- was a brown haired little girl who smiled at him in such a way that he knew they would be friends for life.

That fantasy could have never came true. They weren't the same age and whose to say if Georgie would have liked him at all if he was a different sort of person- the one he would have been if Scott and his mother married. But still the fantasy made him see that he wanted to be a part of all Georgie's memories, from the start to the end, and even if he couldn't go back in time to see her at five, six, ten, twelve, or sixteen...he could see her at twenty-five, thirty or fifty.

Whether he could ever win her heart or marry her- hell, he couldn't say right now- but she had promised that they'd be in each other's lives regardless. It set him free...from his own fears of never finding someone who wanted to stand by his side for all his days, come what may. He tried so hard to make Cooper that person and he would never stop being there for him but Cooper only had so much to give- Maxie and the baby came first for him and Logan wouldn't expect any different.

But for this moment in time, Logan felt he came first with Georgie. She was right where she wanted to be. He didn't know what in the world she saw in him but he hoped she always kept seeing it.

He stepped back from her and held out his hand. She was smiling by the time he said, "So we have a deal then, Miss Jones?"

"Deal, Mr. Hayes. You...are...stuck...with me,_ kid._"

"Hey! Now don't be calling me kid. That is your nickname." Laughing he hugged her and dropped a kiss on her neck, then whispered in her ear "Thank you...so much, sweetie."

"Its my pleasure."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**October 2007**

Maxie sometimes hated herself. She would look in the mirror and see only wrong. Hair too light, or too dark. Eyes that were pretty but held shadows...trying to hide too many secrets she just couldn't speak aloud. Chubby cheeks...she limited what she ate till they were gone, just another bad part of her past that she would not let ruin her future.

Sometimes who Maxie thought she was, it was just too much for her to cope with. But other times, like tonight, she loved herself and all she could be to Cooper.

He gave her a purpose in this world. He needed her-more than anyone had ever needed her before- after hearing that his biological father is Ned Ashton.

Cooper was barely holding it together as they walked into his room above Kelly's. His hands were shaking slightly, his eyes red.

Without saying a word, she started to unbutton his shirt. They hadn't made love in months. She ached to feel him inside of her again, to feel completely forgiven, but it wouldn't happen tonight.

She peeled his shirt off his shoulders, exposing his muscled forearms and six pack abs. Her hand skimmed over his skin, unable to resist caressing him. Cooper bent to kiss her, shivering as he did. She could feel how very fragile he was in this moment.

Their eyes locked in on each other as he pulled away, then he helped her out of her dress, leaving her in just a short silk slip. His hands moved to lift that barrier away to, but Maxie stopped him. She led him over to the bed, motioning for him to lay down. Then she cuddled herself in next to him, pulling his arm around her waist. She kissed his hand.

"I love you, Coop, and..."She intertwined their fingers and placed their joined hands over her stomach. "This is our family."

He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "We'll do better than our parents have done, I swear to you. Just as long as you believe in me..."

She looked up and into his eyes. "I don't believe in anything else but you."

When Maxie kissed him, she remembered all the reasons why she had been so scared of loving him earlier this summer. Because in this love she found redemption. And the thought of not being so broken anymore, that terrified her.

Still, day by day, she was becoming more than she had been before Cooper came into her world. She was becoming someone's better half, something she didn't ever think, before now, that she could be.

With limbs wrapped tight around each other, Maxie and Cooper drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Georgie walked out of her house the next day**, dressed in flannel pajamas and bunny slippers, to grab the paper. She found Logan sitting on her front stoop.

Sleepy eyed, Georgie blinked at him at first and then jumped. "What are you doing here?!"

She frantically looked at her outfit, realized it was too late to change the fact that he had, in fact, seen her and then sighed.

Logan smiled at her. He motioned at a paper bag and two cups of coffee that sat next to him. "Want to do breakfast?"

She shook her head at him- at his sweetness, at his roving eyes that moved over her body even as she looked all grungy, and at his boldness to just plant himself on her doorstep. "Ever hear of calling first?"

"Well, truth be told, when I left my house I was just planning to head over to the coffee shop and ask Sonny what he wanted me to do for the day but he wasn't in yet and I thought...why drink my coffee and eat my bagel alone when what I really would rather do" he stood up and walked closer to her "is share it with my new..." his voice dropped to a throaty whisper before he said, "friend."

He leaned in to kiss her. She stuck her hand in front of her mouth to stop him. "Absolutely not...in fact, close your eyes. You are not seeing me. You did not just see me looking like this... erase the image from your brain."

"I never knew you were so vain, Georgie," he teased.

She covered his eyes. He laughed.

She chuckled. Logan pulled her close and she uncovered his eyes. "You could give a girl a little advance warning, that is all I am saying."

"So is that a no to breakfast?" he asked "Or should I drive down the block and then call you like a proper..."

"Don't say gentleman. I think you would choke on the word."

He gave her an offended look but then smiled.

Georgie had to get to class but that was still two hours away. There was no better way she could think to spend that time than getting to be the sole focus of Logan's attention. "Give me twenty minutes to get dressed."

She started to move away from him and head back inside, Logan took hold of her hand and tugged her close again. He kissed her forehead. "I think you look great, as is."

Georgie studied him for a long moment. She could tell when he was lying. But he wasn't this time. Softly she answered, "Good."

He waited in the living room for her as she got dressed. Georgie was thankful Mac was already gone for work because it would be one hell of a conversation when she finally filled him in on just how intertwined in Mac's daughter's lives Logan really was, and how he was not going away, ever.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Julia Barret was not the type of woman to just crawl in a hole and hide from the world. She never gave up- except once before- in her life. That time, she gave up Ned, moving to London and telling herself that if he loved her he would follow after. That choice changed her whole future and brought her to this day, her laying in bed long after her wake-up call, without the strength to get up and face a new day.

She felt old. Worn down. Used up. Dry. She felt wrung out. For over twenty years she put every bit of her energy into raising her son and rising in the business world. She did both- perfectly, she believed. So how did it all turn to hell over night?

_Knock. Knock._

She rose slowly, tugged on a robe, and then moved across the room. She leaned heavily against it the door. "See there- hanging on the door? That's a Do Not Disturb sign. That means Do. Not. Fucking. Disturb. Go away."

Julia walked toward the bed. The door opened behind her. Ned stood there with a room key in his hand.

She sneered, "I thought your family lost control of this piece of land when the last hotel that sat on it burned to the ground due to your grandfather's neglect? Don't tell me Jasper has let you buy into his business? I thought he had that loud, reckless Spencer child as his partner?"

"Carly Jacks. His wife. Yes, she is. But money still talks and opens lots of doors- yours included."

She narrowed her eyes at him and hissed "Well, close it again behind you when you leave."

"When I am ready, and not before."

Julia walked over to the phone and ordered coffee from room service. "French roast, fresh pressed beans, and I want it hot. Not lukewarm. Not reheated. Fresh and hot, understood?" She hung up before the hotel worker could answer.

Ned told her, "Always so precise. Every little thing must be done just to your specifications or else."

"Your point?"

He walked close to her, until he was only a breath away. She averted her eyes from his. No use in getting caught up in there deep, dark depths again...in wanting what was lost to her forever.

Ned whispered, "You are about to lose that control you enjoyed for so long, Julia. Now that our son knows the truth your time of being the sole person to decide his life is over. If you ever attempt to separate me from my child again..."

She looked in his eyes then. It was a mistake. She shivered at all she saw there. He was working hard to not soften to her. She wondered if she could make him, if reaching out and taking his hand might be enough to weaken his resolve to finish his threat. But it wasn't in her to allow him to know she was at all affected by his presence or words.

Ned added, "I will destroy your world. Your position as CFO of International Relations for Hardin- gone. That summer house in the French Rivera- history. Your membership in that $100,000 a year country club that got you all those connections that you place higher on your list of priorities than family, marriage, love- revoked. Everything, Julia, everything...will be gone. You turn Cooper against me, or even try, and I will turn your life into shambles- the likes of which you will never recover."

"You think you got all that in you, do you?"

"You've always underestimated me."

"Have I?" she asked.

"Don't test me."

She pushed past him and walked toward the bathroom. "I have a full day. See yourself out, _Nedly_."

"Fine. But first you will answer me one question."

She stopped but didn't turn around.

He asked, "Do you regret it?"

"You'd like to hear me say I do, wouldn't you?" she asked. Her tone was strained. "That I ruined my life by lying to you and I finally see that?"

She looked back and met his eyes. "What you just did, resorting to an Edward Quatermaine type of power play, proves I was right all along. You wanted to own Cooper."

"I wanted to _know_ my own child. You can't make that ugly, no matter how hard you try to twist things."

"I wanted a man who loved me more than his place as the family gatekeeper. We don't all get what we want in this life. Get over it. I have."

She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out the coffee was waiting on the table for her, but Ned was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie woke up when she heard Cooper talking on the phone. She thought it might me Ned or Julia, and the idea immediately ticked her off. She didn't want them upsetting Cooper again. But then she heard him say "No, Maxie didn't tell me that. Yes, I agree, Robin. I know she does...yes..."

She realized what they were talking about and cringed. The damn therapy sessions Robin was trying to force her into starting in order to possibly her heal her amnesia. Her cousin had told her that sometimes people block out memories they couldn't cope with remembering. Maxie wanted to yell at her that she remembered every damn thing that happened to her in her whole life, and that was the real problem, but she couldn't without revealing she was faking her amnesia.

She sat up in bed just as Cooper clicked off his cell phone.

"Don't say it," Maxie held up a hand. "Just don't." She jumped out of bed and pulled on her robe. "I'm not seeing a shrink. It's not happening."

"It could be good for you."

"Spilling my guts all over some strange doctor's office floor, no way. Never."

"Honey..."

"Cooper, forget about it."

Maxie left him standing there staring at the door she slammed.

When she got to the bathroom she locked herself in and leaned against the door. For a moment, she was completely still. All the life drained from her eyes as she remembered something from her past...the one day she hated to ever think about but it came back , time and time again, to grab her around the throat and make her wonder if today would be the day it killed her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**October 2007**

Georgie and Logan were sitting in the park, having their breakfast picnic.

She was smiling at him, lighting up his whole world, but then he saw her shiver. Without a word he pulled off his jacket and passed it to her. She slid it on over her sweater.

Logan said, "I should have probably figured it was too late in the year for a picnic. This isn't Texas."

"Did you enjoy growing up there?"

"_Enjoy_? That is probably too strong of a word. I wanted out. The town I was raised in is just a dirt patch off the state highway. A place people went by on the way to something better. My mom talked about moving us to New York City sometimes...she said her and Scott talked about living there and I guess for her, if she ever made it there, it would mean all her hard times were over...but she never got out. As soon as I graduated high school I was done though. I couldn't stand one more second of it. I took the first bus I could catch east. Only later, after screwing off and screwing up," seeing her chuckle, Logan couldn't help but add "yeah, I know, real surprise there, right? Anyway, it was later, that I ended up in the military and met Coop."

"And that led you here," she said and then took a sip of her coffee. "Tell me the truth. Did you come to Port Charles to help Cooper out or to finally track down Scott?"

"Cooper called. I had no plans to come here before that. But once I was...I knew Scott grew up here so I looked him up in old newspapers online. Found out about Laura Spencer and his past with her. And I started snooping around...following Lulu and Serena sometimes...just wanting to see what it was like to be them...to have known Scott and be the family he had chosen. He was all set to be Lulu's stepdad at one point. The engagement announcement was in The Herald. He could promise to take care of some other dude's kids but not his own? I guess I hated Lulu before I even met her for that. But then she caught me spying on her and she...she was more wrecked than I was. Her pain was in every move she made. I started to feel for her, you know? She didn't want a thing to do with me though. Thought I was trouble from the word go and she was right."

"Have you apologized to her yet?"

"Every chance I get but...I don't expect it to change a thing. I went too far. I can see that now. Its just that- at the time- I didn't have a good reason not to. But I do now."

"Because you want to be different?"

"No, because I could be a father soon."

Georgie looked down. He could tell she didn't want to think about that. She was nearly as invested as Maxie in the fervent hope that Cooper was the biological father of the baby her sister was carrying.

Logan reached out and took her hand. For a moment he just reveled in the feeling of holding it, of her soft skin and the way she rubbed her thumb over his hand in a soothing motion.

He said, "I feel like I should tell you I'm sorry for all this...for ever being with Maxie...but I can't. I mean I know it was wrong...it was...Cooper deserved better than that and if there was one person I shouldn't have used against him it was her. Plus, I knew what Maxie was doing and why. I knew...cause I was doing the same thing. But I can't regret it. I won't."

Georgie looked up. Logan stalled for a moment as he became breathless at the sight of her understanding brown eyes staring at him.

He went on, "I won't ever look at my son and think of him as a mistake."

Her other hand came up to cup him around the back of the neck. She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "I just hate to see you get your hopes up about having a child...when you might not. Don't build your whole world around that because I don't want to watch your world collapse if it turns out Cooper is my nephew's father."

Logan leaned his forehead against hers. "I know I shouldn't hope that I'm the one who gets to be his dad...I know that. But I do, Georgie."

She let out a ragged breath. He started to pull away. "You shouldn't have to hear about this. You shouldn't have to deal with seven months down the road...no matter how this goes, someone is going end up brokenhearted, and you know what? I will not let it be you."

He stood up. "I should get you to school, doll."

Georgie stood up.

Logan wondered how he could have pulled her so deep into his mess of a life so quickly and yet that is exactly what he did. Because he needed someone- no, because he needed _her_- and that need how overwhelmed whatever good sense he had.

He knew it would be better to not kiss her again. To just let them be friends so that she didn't have to deal with a boyfriend who had knocked up her sister. It sounded like the lyrics to a bad country song, not the life he wanted for this amazing woman, confidant, and love of his that stood before him right now.

Georgie said, "Hey, I thought we have a deal?"

She thought back to the night before when she had said, _"We are figuring this out moment by moment, breath by breath...but if you want promises...then here is one. I promise that you, Logan Hayes, you will be my family from this very second on...and I don't ever walk out on my family. Ever."_

"I"m not holding you to it."

"Well, _I'm_ holding me to it," she said "and you too. Whoever is the father of Maxie's baby, we will deal with it together. Maybe it will be you holding me as I cry or me holding you but I can get through the next seven months and whatever happens then if I know..." she inhaled and then exhaled before saying "that I'm the person you want by your side through this. Not just the only woman left in town who will talk to you...but the one you want."

Slowly a smile curved his lips. He brought his hands up and buried them in her hair on either side of her face. "Georgie," he breathed out her name.

"Yes?"

"I can't make you promises that I know I might not be able to keep. I can't say I won't screw up. I'm a professional at it. I can't say I won't get in fights with your sister. I don't want to but we will probably piss each other off on a regular basis. I can't say I will ever be anywhere near good enough for you or what you deserve. My future could be a complete disaster...I just don't know. But one thing you can be sure of...I want you."

Gently he kissed her. It was filled with friendship and trust, a promise that he would be by her side for as long as she wanted him to be.

Logan added, "You told me and I believed you, well now you need to believe me. I don't walk out on my family. Not ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Never before had Maxie Jones wanted to cuss out her cousin Robin but today it sounded like a damn good idea. She could kill her for suggesting to Cooper that Maxie seek counseling to cope with having amnesia. Now Cooper would think that is what was best for her and be determined to see her get _'the help she needed.'_

Maxie had to grit her teeth and go into work instead of over to the hospital to tell Robin to stick her advice up her ass. There was no way that Maxie would ever agree to seeing a shrink.

Her mom had suggested that on more than one occasion. The first time was after Maxie and Georgie were kidnaped by Luis Alcazar. Felicia could see how changed Maxie was when she came home but neither of her girls would talk about it.

What no one but Georgie and Maxie knew was that they had taken a blood oath to never discuss what happened in that warehouse. On most days now, Maxie never thought about it. _Never_. It was the part of her memory she kept black.

How could she see a therapist and maybe even be hypnotized? She knew she could not withstand even the slightest mention of that night.

Rage coursed through her at the idea that Robin would try to subject her to that, even unknowingly.

Maxie went into the back room at the boutique and dialed her phone. Her hand was shaking. That pissed her off. She was not some weak, soft little girl, like Lulu, who wilted under the knowledge that dirty secrets existed.

She had gotten through her life just fine for years now and she intended to keep getting through just fine. She had a child to think about now. The past was dead. She planned it leave it buried.

"Hello?" she whispered into the phone. Her voice came out in a desperate plea. "I need to see you. Can we meet somewhere?"

**Note- the next few chapters deal with the turmoil in Maxie's mind and what started her on her path of self destruction. This is my personal version of what I think the GH writers could do to explain the inner demons that seem to haunt Maxie.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**October 2007**

Logan drove Georgie to school and then headed back to the coffee shop. When he was in earlier only the barista had been there. Before he could make it to Sonny's office he found Milo chatting up Serena.

_Oh hell no_, he thought,_ Hell no! My sister is not getting involved with no gangster. _

Of course, he knew that was hypocritical of him but he didn't care. Logan would fight to the death to keep his family safe, that meant not standing by and watching his sister walk headfirst into danger.

He cleared his throat, breaking up their conversation. Serena turned around. "Finally. I have been waiting for," she glanced at her watch "like half an hour. Milo said you were supposed to check in earlier but he hadn't seen you around. Do you think its smart to not only work this dangerous as hell psuedo profession but then to also show up late for it too? Really, big brother, not your finest move to hitch your wagon to Sonny Corinthos train."

Logan shook his head at her and whispered, "You probably don't want to be running down the man in his own joint."

Milo said, "He isn't in." He threw a smile at Serena. "So, no worries."

Logan glared at him. "Don't you have a door to gaurd or something?"

"What is your problem?" asked Milo

"Why don't you go find some other blonde to obsess about? Serena isn't for you, got it?"

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"The only joke is your brother," said Milo

Logan got in his face and they started to push each other. Just then Jason walked in and ordered, "Cool it. Milo- office. Now."

Jason walked into the office without another glance in their direction.

Milo said to Logan, "You just can't make it through a day without asking for an ass kicking, can you? If you think I forgot what you did to Lulu...I have not."

"Giambetti!" Jason called in a pissed off, frustrated tone.

Logan stared down Milo until he turned and walked out of sight. Then Logan turned to Serena.

She smirked "You just made a jackass out of yourself."

"Oh, really? I was looking out for you. You shouldn't hang out with guys that work for Sonny. In fact, come on." He grabbed her elbow and gently led her outside. "Don't come back here. Its not safe."

She rolled her eyes. " I just have one word to say about your behavior in there. Overkill."

"There is no such thing as overkill," Logan told her, in a dead serious tone. "You get killed once when the bullet hits its mark or the bomb takes out more than just the guys on Sonny's payroll. You...will not...become...the next casualty, got it?"

Trying to get him to smile she said, "He's cute. Milo. All those muscles and that smile. You wouldn't want to keep me from the first really cute guy I have met since coming back home, would you?"

Logan didn't smile. "You stay away from anything connected with the mob. Promise me."

"You're something connected to the mob."

"Except me."

"You are so lucky I like you, Hayes, or else I would kick you in the crotch for trying to run my life."

Before he could say anything, she gave him a hug.

When she pulled away, Serena said "I only stopped in here to tell you that you are invited to your first family dinner."

Logan froze. He sure as hell did not see that coming and wasn't sure he could handle going to something like that.

XXXXXXXXXX

She wanted to drink. Vodka or rum or tequila...something that would make her forget. But she couldn't drink, not now.

She wanted to do something crazy, something loud, something destructive. But she wouldn't do that, not anymore. She was a mother now and that limited her options at self destruction.

Maxie wanted to cause someone pain, but there was no one around to strike out at. She thought of calling Logan. He was good for listening to her rant and not really asking too many questions. Maybe he didn't care, maybe he knew she couldn't answer, she wasn't sure

But Maxie wouldn't call Logan. For he might look at her and know. Like he knew she was out to wreck herself earlier this year.

And if he did look at her wild and distraught eyes now and saw the truth and said it aloud, Maxie would die. She was sure of that.

She could not call Cooper. He would hug her and tell her it would all be okay but that was the thing, it wouldn't be.

She could _not _call Georgie. That would make this real.

So she called Sam. They met outside Kelly's. When Maxie walked up, Sam had two Styrofoam cups in her hands. She passed one to Maxie, "Herbal tea."

Maxie made a face.

"Get used to it," Sam said. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Can we walk? I don't want to do this here."

"Sure."

Once they were on the docks, Maxie sat on a wooden bench and stared at the water. She tapped her foot nervously.

Sam said, "You can tell me anything. Did you do something? Mess up somehow? Maybe plot some way to pay a little wench back? Who was your target this time?"

"Its nothing like that," Maxie snapped.

"Okay, then what is it that has you looking like you want to crawl out of your own skin?"

"Robin thinks I need to see someone about my problems."

"Someone? A doctor?"

"A shrink," she spit out the word as if it was disgusting. "She says it is my amnesia" Maxie rolled her eyes and made air quotes around the word "but its probably all because she thinks I'm crazy and unfit to be a mother and wants me fixed by the time the baby comes. Well she can go to hell. I am not being examined and analyzed by the likes of any psychiatrist. I can't allow that to happen so you have to help me figure out how to back Robin off."

Maxie's eyes filled with pain. She looked like a trapped animal about to be led to slaughter.

Sam studied her closely. Maxie tried to calm herself but she was too far gone to pull it off. All her misery, pain and terror showed in her eyes.

Sam came over and sat down next to her. After a long moment she asked "How old were you when it happened?"

Maxie started shaking her head, harshly, back and forth. She tried to speak, to scream "_NO!_", but only gasps came out- just like that night. No tears, just short shallow breaths, until she felt like she would die from lack of oxygen.

Sam pulled her into her arms. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Maxie. Your secret is safe with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was shocking how quick a life could change. With a few blinks, the look in Maxie's eyes had changed, the hard shell she kept up cracked and what shone through took Sam's breath away. She knew what that look meant...knew how a pretty young girl transformed into a hard, bitter, battle scarred woman.

Still she hadn't ever before asked Maxie what was the thing she carried around that made her hate everyone who was too sweet, too privileged, too sheltered, too loved- the Lulu and the Liz and the Princess Emilys of the world. Sam hadn't asked before because she knew, like herself, that Maxie probably wanted to leave the ugliness of her youth behind. But now it was back, it was here, it was closing in on the young blonde.

Sam held tight to Maxie, whispering, "Shhh," into her ear until her breathing became regular again.

Maxie pushed out of her arms. "You don't know anything." Each word was a near threat.

"You can tell me-"

"Listen to me, Sam, and listen good. Nothing happened to me. If you ever think of suggesting otherwise to Cooper or my dad then this best friendship you think we have going on will be dead. I will just be the bitch who hates you."

As harsh as her words were, Sam couldn't get upset. Maxie was panting and shivering and breaking apart right in front of Sam's eyes. It twisted Sam's heart and made her ache for her friend. It made her remember all the rage she ever felt for the men in this world- and why it had been easy to con them, to crush them, to kill them. Some of them deserved it.

Maxie looked like she wanted to jump up and storm off. Sam knew she would follow her if she did that, but Maxie didn't run away. Her hands moved down to her sides to grip the wooden bench they sat on, and she rocked slightly- lost in her own mind and memories.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Kidnaping us was a stupid move. Don't you know who my father is?" _

_She might have been young but she was fierce. Maxie would stare down this man, make him do the right thing and take her and her sister back home._

_Both girls were tied up, the ropes cutting into their young skin, as they sat on the floor in a warehouse._

_The man's dark eyes flicked over Maxie. He seemed amused by the show of bravado she was putting on when her younger sister sat there with tears running down her face._

_He said, in a lazy, laughter filled tone, "A spy who screwed your mama and left town a decade ago."_

"_My father is the police commissioner. He will put you behind bars for life...if I testify against you. But I won't. You could still get away with this. Let us go and I'll forget your face."_

_But she would never forget...never. He would be burned into her mind for eternity._

_He walked close to her, leaning down till his hot, nasty breath was on her_ _face. "Daddy isn't here, little one. So if you want this bambino," his hand reached out and ran over Georgie's hair "to live then you better do just what I want."_

_She didn't have to ask what that was. Her eyes closed, all the warmth left her limbs. She would die to protect Georgie, what happened to Maxie didn't matter, that is what she told herself. She could pretend later like this never happened, later it would be just a few lost hours of time, like a bad nightmare._

_Over and over in her mind she repeated, _This is not real, this is not real, this is not real.

"_Can you do that? Give me what I want?" he tormented, as his hands started to undo the ropes that held her. "Can you? Answer me!"_

"_Yes,' her voice was shaky. She would have to stop that. She couldn't let him see fear. She was Maxie Jones, she was fearless._

This is not real.

_She didn't look at Georgie as Maxie was led from the room but she heard her sister crying even louder, sobbing so much that it sounded like Georgie couldn't even breath._

_When they were alone, he said "You want your sister to live, yes? Grow up and be a mother, a wife? To see her next birthday at least? You want this?"_

_She nodded._

_He said, "Then be a good girl and do just what I say."_

_She nodded._

"_And Maxie...don't cry."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked straight ahead, following Maxie's gaze to the water. She knew that despite what Maxie said she did want to talk about what happened, she was aching to finally say it aloud, or else she wouldn't have called Sam here today.

Softly, Sam asked "What was his name?"

For a long moment, Maxie was silent, and Sam thought she would try to stonewall her some more, but then she said, in a perfectly calm, cold voice, "Alcazar. His name was...Luis Alcazar."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**October 2007**

As they stood outside the coffee shop, Serena Baldwin said "I only stopped in here to tell you that you are invited to your first family dinner."

Logan froze. He was pretty sure he was not ready for anything like that.

Serena saw the look on his face and said "Dad wants this. He suggested it and once he did Lucy jumped all over the idea. She was talking about having a Ball in your honor with costumes and everyone would have a mask and live entertainment like Ned Ashton or Dara Jensen..."

"What?" He felt like he couldn't breath.

Serena smiled. "I talked her down from all that. We settled on just the five of us at the Metro Court."

He shook his head, on instinct. Scott never wanted him before...it almost was physically painful to feel like Scott might love him now.

Serena said, "Trust me. It's gonna be fine. You have to give it a chance...give us all a chance, okay?"

"I don't know...it will probably turn into a disaster. He only thinks he wants me...he's racked with guilt and that's all this is."

"Yeah, he's guilty and his shame ridden and he's trying to work overtime to make things right. But who ain't, Logan? We all are imperfect. We all want to fix the past that can not be fixed. Dad needs this dinner. He needs to try with you...let him, please."

It took a minute but Logan pushed past his fears and nodded yes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper called off work for the first time since he joined the police force. His mind wouldn't stay focused on anything, other than the fact that Ned Ashton was his father, for more than a minute at a time. He figured he was just be a hazard out patrolling on the streets.

Instead he went over to the real estate office and got the keys for the house. Maxie and Cooper had signed all the final paperwork a few days before. They were both on the deed as co-owners.

He drove out to the house and walked around the empty rooms. His mind imagined different scenes from the future. Maxie holding their baby in a rocking chair, him walking in after work to the sound of little feet running down the hallway and then hearing the sweetest sound in the world "Daddy!"

He let out a long breath. The choices he was making every day would decide the future of this child Maxie was carrying. Cooper, before now, hadn't stopped to ask himself if that was fair. He moved on pure instinct and desire. He felt like he should take care of Maxie (sometimes he honestly believed he was born just to do that ) and he ached for the chance to raise a child with her. From the moment he heard her say "_I'm almost two months pregnant_," all he could think was..._this is right, this is where I am supposed to be._

What had Ned thought in the moment he was told Julia was pregnant? What had he felt when he was lied to and told the baby wasn't his? Relief? Sadness? Loss?

Cooper imagined what his own son, Maxie's child, would look like at 23 years old. The light eyes, the chin that always seemed to be titled in a defiant way, the shoulders that were pushed back...he would take on the world and not back down, Cooper believed. And though he would do his best to never let his son feel a moment of pain, he still would, there was no way to stop that. But it wouldn't be over wondering who is father was.

Up until this very moment, Cooper wasn't sure he wanted to know the truth. He didn't think it mattered except for the fact of Logan needing the answer. But Logan's needs were low on Cooper's list of priorities these days. Now Cooper could see that the paternity did make a difference, if not to him, to the son Maxie carried. That child would have to know who he really was...where he came from...the people in his family line who came before him. Cooper owed that to his baby, and he would give it- whether it broke his heart to do so or not.

When he left the house, he headed straight for the Metro Court, brimming with anger, fear, pain, and heartache. And it was all aimed at one woman- his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mac picked up the phone off his desk and dialed a series of numbers. When a recording came on, he dialed more numbers and then finally heard "You can leave a message after the beep."

"I don't know where you are or what the hell you think you are doing, Felicia. You have been informed about what happened to Maxie. I know you got my last message because of the flowers you sent. I waited for you to show up but, as usual, I waited in vain. Whatever it is you are doing this time..._wherever _it is that they have sent you, you need to get off that assignment and back to Texas by the holidays. I am bringing both the girls there to see Mariah for two weeks in December. Be there. Because if you aren't then I'm done...I won't cover for you anymore. No excuses this time. _Be there_."

He slammed down the phone. As angry as he was, his eyes weren't ice cold, they were filled with endless layers of regret and loss.

A part of him understood why Felicia took the deal with the WSB, to work for them or else they would disavow all knowledge of Frisco and his life would be over within hours.

For all her talk of not caring anymore what happened to him, she still felt a sense of duty to him, and more than that, she wanted in the WSB. She might tell Mac otherwise, that she had no choice, but he knew her.

He had loved her for twenty years and he knew what drove that woman. She liked the action, the chase, the chance to walk close to death but not die. She liked that more than she did being a stay at home mom, or a writer, or a private eye in a small town where even the cops couldn't get justice. She liked the power of being an agent.

But right now she needed to be a mother. Maxie and Georgie both needed her to wrap her arms around them and promise they were strong enough to handle the challenges coming their way. Mac might have lost his wife, but he would not let his girls lose their mother, too- at least not anymore than they already had.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alcazar. His name was...Luis Alcazar."

Maxie reached over and grabbed Sam's hand. They were sitting on a bench on the docks. Sam immediately thought about how cold Maxie's skin felt- like she was frozen from the inside out.

"You have to promise," Maxie hissed "Promise me you won't tell anyone. Take it to your grave, Sam, please."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about."

Maxie jerked away and bounded to her feet. She spit out, "I know that!" but her tone said she didn't. "I just don't want people looking at me with their sad little pitying expressions like I'm some damaged thing. I am not. I'm_ not!_"

_All of us our damaged in our own way_, went through Sam's mind just then. It was something she told Jason once. He hadn't understood quite how she was...he didn't want to pry and so he never asked any of the dirty little questions until it was too late. Then he yelled, simply, "What is wrong with you?"

By that time, Sam didn't care to share the truth with him and he didn't care to know, if he ever had. Maybe Jason was just too consumed with other people and their lives and his own feelings about them- Sonny and Carly and their children, and when that wasn't enough to drown out the voices in his head he moved on to letting in people he never would have before- Lulu, Spinelli, and Liz...- that he hadn't had the energy to really ever look at Sam and see what lay beneath her overly made-up face and skimpy clothes.

Sam pushed him from her mind and focused on Maxie again. She stood up and said "I won't say a word to anyone, I swear. But between me and you...I won't act like this conversation never happened. You need to be able to talk about this. You have to say it aloud to someone. Let me be that someone."

"There is nothing more to say. He was a freak. He got murdered. He doesn't exist anymore. I didn't fear him when he was alive and I don't fear his ghost. I am fine." Her eyes dared Sam to say otherwise.

After a moment, Maxie said "I have to get to the boutique. The old bat will have my ass for being late."

Sam tried to hug her but Maxie just turned and hurried off.

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as she was out of sight, Maxie leaned back against the cool brick of the nearest wall. Her breathing started to speed up again. Her eyes widened when image after image, ones she kept black for years, flashed through her mind. A hand undoing the button on her jeans. A finger running down her cheek. _"So pretty."_

Her own hand now went to her stomach, protectively covering her baby. "We're okay," she whispered to him. "We're okay...don't worry, baby, your mama will make it all okay. No one can hurt us."

She pushed down all her pain, made it one small little ball inside of herself, let out a deep breath and then the memories were gone again. Maxie went to work with a determined look on her face, and a quick, angry retort for anyone who got in her way.

Note- _though Maxie is going through a rough patch in the story that does not mean she will not have light moments later on or get a happy ending._


	28. Chapter 28

A Damaged Perfection

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**October 2007**

She made the past black. It was not a hard thing to do. It just took determination and that is one thing Maxie Jones had always possessed. She would not feel sorry for herself, for that would do no good.

It was done. And now it was just a matter of having the strength to not think about it, she believed.

_(It's a pity-  
it's a __**downright crime**__-  
but it happens all the time._

_  
You wanna stay little daddy's girl?  
Wanna hide from the vicious world outside?_

But don't cry.  
Know the tears will do no good,  
so dry your eyes. ) ( Natalie Merchant) 

At the boutique, she wore a smile, greeting customers and faking interest when her boss started to talk about the sales they would have at Christmas time.

If her mind started to drift off of her task of folding clothes or ringing up purchasers then it went to her baby, to Cooper, to the home they would move into- to her future.

_That is all that matters_, she told herself._ I've got the life I want and I plan to keep it _.

_(They told you, " Life is hard.  
It's misery from the start.  
It's dull and slow and painful."_

_I tell you, "Life is sweet  
in spite of the misery._

_There's so much more.  
Be grateful."_

_Who do you believe? )  
_

Maxie decided it would be easier to come clean with Cooper about 'recovering' her lost memories than it would be to step into a shrink's office, be closed in by four walls, and have him dissect her from the inside out.

It would be a sacrifice to make- shattering their perfect connection by admitting she did remember sleeping with Logan- but it would be better than the alternative. For if she had to say aloud to Cooper or Mac- the two men she loved most on the planet- what happened in the past, then it would be real. And that is one thing she could not allow.

Silence kept it fuzzy and something that only existed in her mind, speaking it aloud would make it a fact, a statistic about her.

Maxie: blonde, painfully thin, sexually abused.

_No,_ she thought. _No, that is not gonna happen. _

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan was in Sonny's living room when they heard a commotion in the foyer. He started to reach for his gun but then Sonny held up a hand and they just listened.

"Did you know?" A breathless young female voice asked. "Answer me! Did you know about him and kept it from me? You wouldn't do that, would you? Say you wouldn't?"

"What's going on? Did you ditch Tanya again?" asked Micheal "Your mom is gonna freak. Let Milo give you a ride back to the park."

"Tanya will get over it. She's paid extra because she told my mom I'm rambunctious. Just tell me if you knew about my brother."

Milo said "I'm going to inform Mr. C that we have a visitor."

Both kids immediately shouted "No!" then there was lots of whispering. By the time Sonny opened the living room door, and him and Logan stepped into the foyer, Micheal was sneaking his friend up the back stairs to his room.

"Get down here, young man, and you too, missy," Sonny demanded. "Now."

Logan's eyes connected with that of the twelve year old girl. She had the darkest brown, nearly black, eyes he had ever seen. Her attitude was fearless. She glared at Sonny, as if to silently say _I can work around your interference so don't even waste your time_.

Sonny asked, "What is going on here?"

Micheal looked down. His friend crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm waiting," Sonny said.

"You know my friend Christina, Dad."

"Sure, I do. Lucy's kid. So do you two have a play date today?"

Micheal blanched.

"What?" asked Sonny

Micheal protested, "I don't have play dates anymore!"

Logan realized he was looking right at his younger sister.

"You don't?" asked Sonny, shaking his head. "Okay. Well, whatever you call it, was this an arranged visit beforehand because I don't remember being asked if you could have a friend over today and you know our home is...not the type...people can drop by. Sorry, Christina, but you need to call ahead from now on, okay?"

She gave him a thin smile that clearly said_ Whatever_. Then she asked "Do you have an employee named Logan Hayes?"

Sonny was taken aback. Logan stepped forward but before he could talk, Sonny put a hand on his chest and halted him. Sonny said to Christina, "What do you want with...what was his name? Logan?"

"Where can I find him?" Christina asked

"You sure do ask a lot of questions for a shorty," commented Sonny. "Are you practicing to be a lawyer like your father?"

Christina looked at Micheal in a way that said _Get him to tell me what I want_.

Micheal shrugged.

Logan said "I'll handle this, Mr. Corinthos."

"See that you do. Come on, Micheal, me and you need to have a little talk about..." Sonny shook his head at Christina "women."

Christina huffed angrily at being dismissed. Micheal said good bye to her and then followed his father into the other room. Milo said "I'll call Tanya. This isn't the first time this one has snuck off and her sitter tends to get frantic." Milo walked outside to make his call.

Christina complained."Well this has been less than useless. I thought Micheal would help me but if he can't then I'll get my sister to spill."

She started to leave but Logan said "Not so fast. You should wait for your babysitter."

"I don't need Tanya to watch me. I got over here all alone just fine." She pulled open the door.

He said, "I thought you wanted to meet your brother."

Christina spun around. "I never said Logan was my brother. You know something. Talk. What do you know about this? Has my brother mentioned me to you?"

"Why didn't you wait till tonight to meet him? Aren't you going to have dinner with him at the Metro Court?"

"Who told you about that? How is it that everyone but me knew about this? I come home from the library today and my mom has some big story about a long lost sibling. I can't wait hours to see him. I need to see him now. So if you know where he is, please, tell me."

"You are looking at him."

Christina blinked. Shock filled her eyes.

He held out his hand, "Logan Hayes, one long lost brother, reporting for duty."

She pushed his chest. "Nice! You could have said something sooner." She pushed him again and they stumbled backwards.

He chuckled. "All right, all right, I am sorry. I have to say those words a lot so get used to it."

Christina took a step back and looked him up and down, then focused on his eyes. "I didn't know about you, so there's my excuse. But what about you? You didn't come see me. Why?"

She had her own issues with abandonment. After being left at birth in the middle of the Nurse's Ball, and later passed around from person to person, literally, that same night till she rested in the arms of one who refused to let her go- her adoptive mother, Lucy Coe- she was later left by Scott when he fled Port Charles with Serena. He choose one daughter to take with, and one to leave behind. She still couldn't understand that and didn't want a brother who didn't cherish her as much as Serena.

Logan saw the pain in her eyes and softly admitted "That was not about you, Christina. Not at all. Please you got to believe that. It was about me. All of this family stuff- its not my best event. And its all new. I want to do it right. I want you to be able to count on me. But I'm still trying to figure out just how to do all of this. The fact that me not coming to see you was the wrong thing does not surprise me cause Doing the Wrong Thing...I would win the gold if that was an event in the Olympics."

She looked down, unsure if she should believe him. Maybe he just ignored her because she was adopted and not his biological sibling. "I'm gonna go. Maybe that Milo dude can give me a ride. Tanya has probably called out the National Gaurd by now. See you tonight, I guess. Lucy is pretty revved up about this dinner. I don't know what your mom's like but mine...she gives this crazy big love to all her kids. And you are one of her kids now- in her mind, at least. So get ready for that."

She turned to reach for the door handle and Logan said "Hey, why don't you let me...as my first big brother thing...give you a ride back to the park?"

"You don't have to. I'm cool being on my own. Good at it."

He didn't like the sound of that. The world was a very dangerous place for young girls who were determined to take care of themselves without needing anyone's protection or help. He would not let her walk right into the middle of trouble just to prove she was tough enough to survive it.

"Yeah, well," he said "being on your own isn't all that great sometimes. And, anyway, I'm not asking you if I can drive you. I am telling you, kiddo. Now don't give me anymore lip. You are too short to be such a badass already."

She chuckled. "Wait till you meet my mom. You will see where I learned it."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**October 2007**

Georgie was sitting in the living room of her house that afternoon, studying, when the doorbell rang. As soon as she opened it, Logan picked her up and spun her around.

She laughed. "What has you so happy?"

He set her down and looked in her eye. For a long second he didn't say anything. Then he leaned his forehead against hers, she moved her hands up to cup his face.

He said "For a long time.. I didn't think anything in my life would ever work out...I just didn't think I was the type of guy to get...anything good. But everyday now, something happens that, I don't know,... I just have some hope now. Its different but good."

"What gave you hope this time? And don't say me cause I know it is something beyond that." She smiled.

"I met Christina."

"How did that happen?"

He took her hand and led her over to the couch. They sat down, she scooted close to him.

Logan said "She's really a spitfire. She tracked me down, if you can believe it. And then nearly beat me up for not coming to see her sooner."

"Really? I can't picture that. She used to be so sweet. My mom would take us over to Lucy's all the time when we were kids. Christina was just a toddler then."

"Well she's a twelve year old now and puts up a tough front."

Georgie raised an eyebrow.

"I know," said Logan. "She could get herself in a world of trouble acting that way. I'll just have to work overtime to see she don't."

Georgie smiled. "Do you hear what you just did?"

"What?"

"You let yourself care about her. Just like that. That's huge. When you first moved to town you only cared about Cooper- just him, not even yourself, I don't think. But now..."

"I have a family."

"Yeah, you do."

Georgie could see that simple fact was changing Logan, in small and big ways. He now had more than just himself to think about in this world. It amazed her that he didn't run from that- out of fear or because he didn't like the feeling of all these new ties that bind. But Logan wasn't Frisco and he wasn't going anywhere. Knowing that fact relaxed Georgie and let her hope they would have a real chance together.

Logan looked at her books. "I interrupted you."

"You did."

"I should go then," he said but didn't stand up.

She looped her arm around his neck. "Nah, you should stay," then she leaned over and brought her lips to his.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ned gathered the family in the living room. He had already called Lois and Brooklyn and told them about Cooper. They were on tour in South America but it would finish up soon and then they promised to head back to Port Charles for the holidays.

Edward grumbled, "What is this all about? I have a meeting to get to..."

"This won't take long," Ned said as he picked up the phone and dialed. "Dillon? Hi. Hold on." Ned put him on speaker phone.

"Hello, son," called out Tracy.

"Hey, young Spielberg," said Luke

"Hi, Dillon," said Monica and Emily in unison.

Edward asked, "What does Dillon have to do with this? Don't tell me that you two hatched another movie idea for him to waste his time on."

"Following his dream is hardly a waste of time," said Ned.

"When his dream is prancing around in La La land playing make believe, it is," said Edward.

"Supportive as always, grandfather," Dillon said.

Alice called out, as she came into the room with coffee. " Is that Dillon? It's wonderful to hear your voice again. How is the film going?"

"No one cares about that," Edward said. "Now why have you drug us all here, Ned?"

"One minute," Ned said "we aren't_ all _here yet."

Edward looked around. "Who are we waiting on? Alan's ghost?"

Everyone glanced at Tracy. She cried "What? I didn't say he is here or that I ever saw him at all. But if he _was _here and if you didn't want to sit on him, then I would stay out of that chair right there." She took a breath and then announced, "I need a drink. Alice!"

From behind her Alice said, "I'm right here. You don't have to scream." She went to fix the drink.

Just then Skye came in carrying her daughter, and a diaper bag. "Sorry I'm late. The phone rang just as I was walking out the door."

"All right," Edward bellowed "We are all here now. Unless you somehow convinced Jason to rejoin us for your big family meeting, no? Then get on with it. Some of us do work during business hours still."

"It's Saturday," Lulu said

"I work on Saturday, young lady," Edward said. "Maybe you would rather I keep hours like you do down at that diner- working once every third Wednesday for minimum wage and whatever tip the unwashed masses deem to throw at you. Then I could finally turn over the company fully to Tracy and watch us all be on the street within a month. Then where would your mooch of a father steal his liquor from when my liquor cabinet is gone like the rest of the belongings in this house. Is that what you would like?"

Lulu sighed.

"Don't let him get to you, Lu," Dillon said

"I won't," she said.

Skye asked "So is this about business, Ned? Because I have Lila's proxy now."

"And how did you get that?" Edward yelled

"Its not about business," Ned said before another arguement could break out. "Its about family. Something you all can appreciate the importance of, I am sure. So this is how it is. I am going to tell you a story and when I am done you are all, every last one of you, going to say one and only one word: Congratulations. Understood?"

"The next words out of your mouth," said Edward "better not be Eddie Mane cause I am getting too old to be subjected to seeing you in leather pants. If you want to tell this family we have to support another bid of yours to be the next Elvis Presley..."

Everyone chuckled at how dated an artist Edward had brought up.

"Grandfather, I assure you, I have no plans to put on any leather pants or go on the road anytime soon, so you can relax. In fact, I will be in town full time from now on while I am getting to know my son."

Tracy spoke first, "Huh? Your_ what?_"

"Did you say," started Emily

"Son," Monica said " I think he said his son."

"He did," Luke confirmed. "You're a grandma again, Sparky bums."

"What son?" asked Edward "I have heard nothing about a son. Where did he come from? Who did you get in a family way this time, Ned? Please tell me she is a someone suitable because my new great grandchild should have genes becoming of a Quatermaine."

"Be quiet, Daddy!" Tracy said, as she jumped up. "What are you talking about Ned?

"Calm down, Mom," said Dillon. "I think this is great news."

"I can't say I understand fully what the news is," Tracy said looking at Ned. "You are staying in town to get to know your son. That doesn't tell any of us anything. Who is this son? Is he born already? Who is his mother? How long have you known about him and if you knew about him then why didn't I? Where have you been hiding this woman you are involved with? Or isn't there a woman at all? Have you taken in some orphan or claimed Alexis Davis latest offspring again? Maybe that hostage taker Jerry Jacks impregnated her and you want to save her like you did when she was carrying that mobster's child? Say something, Ned!"

"His name is Cooper Barret. He's a cadet in the Port Charles police department. He's dating Maxie Jones and she is expecting a baby. I didn't know about any of this until a few days ago."

"Barret?" asked Skye "As in that witch Brenda who stole Jax from me?"

"He wasn't much of a man, if he could be stolen," said Edward. "Be glad to be rid of that scoundrel." He turned to Ned. "Now what I want to know is why Julia would keep this boy from us for all these years and is there anything, legally, we can do to her for this?"

"Grandfather, are you" Ned asked, exasperated, "happy to have another great grandchild or just feeling litigious?"

"Of course, I'm happy. I want to meet this young man as soon as possible. Luke you are good at sniffing out things..."

Luke asked Skye, "Did he just call me a dog?"

Edward went on, "So why don't you go into town and locate me my great grandchild. Alice, tell cook to prepare a dinner in my great grandson's honor. I want a turkey dinner with-"

"Not turkey!" cried Emily

"Anything but turkey," said Monica

Dillon said "Turkey never works out around there. Just order a pizza."

"I don't think Edward can eat pizza," Lulu said "Its not part of his heart healthy diet."

"I said turkey," Edward grumbled. "Can a man not even get the dinner he wants in his own home on the day he gets another great grandchild?"

"We all got a new family member," said Dillon. "You don't own Cooper exclusively, Grandfather."

"Watch your tone, young man," Edward said.

Dillon said, "I am just saying that I know what it is like when you try to run a person's life..."

Tracy yelled, "EVERYONE SHUT-UP!"

She was standing right in front of Ned. Her eyes were shining with the slightest trace of unshed tears.

When the room was completely silent, she said "Now, let me get this straight. Julia Barret gave birth to your son and never bothered to inform you about this until he was a grown man who now works for this town's police force and he is about to become a father himself? We missed his whole childhood?"

Ned nodded.

Tracy turned away, shaking her head at the unfairness of it all. She discreetly swiped away a tear. "Well, better late than never, I suppose. Does he know...who he really is?"

"He does now," Ned said. "I don't know if he wants anything to do with any of us but all I can tell you all is I am not giving up on my son. I'm going to stay in Port Charles and make him my first priority for as long as it takes for him to know...he's loved."

Ned looked around the room. "Cooper is loved by me and I need him to be loved by all of you."

Emily, Monica and Skye nodded. Luke poured another drink, held it up and said "I'm in. I could always use another inside man down at the station. Lucky has all these pesky morals that get in the way."

Ned looked at Edward.

"What? You know nothing makes me happier than having new blood brought into this family," Edward said.

Finally Ned focused on Tracy again. He said "I'm sorry I didn't find out sooner. I should have...done something more. But all I can do is move on from here. I hope I will have your support."

"Always," Tracy said.

After a long moment, Dillon said, from over the phone, "Hey, Ned?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**October 2007**

_Knock. Knock. POUND_.

Cooper beat on the door of his mother's hotel suite.

"Do not disturb!" she yelled "Can no one in this hotel read?"

When she opened her door, her expression changed from annoyed to filled with love and some fear. "Son...come in."

Cooper walked inside. "How could you have done this to me? You have always been controlling. I had to go to the perfect prep school and join just the right clubs and date only the girls who families were part of your country club. Appearances were all that mattered to you."

"That's not true, and you know it," Julia said softly. "You were all that mattered to me. My love for you and my desire to give you the best. Ned wasn't that because if he was he would have put me before his family. I didn't want you left as devastated as I was when you found out that Ned would put them above _everything_- even his son, even his daughter, even himself."

"His daughter?"

"Ned has a child with some Bensonhurst bred harpy- an old friend of Sonny Corinthos. Doesn't that just say it all about her and what quality of woman she is? She named her child Brooklyn, for God sake's."

He was stunned to hear about having a sibling. "I have a sister. You kept my father _and _my sister from me."

"So you wouldn't be hurt. I couldn't watch him break your heart."

Seeing all the pain in her eyes, Cooper said, sadly, with a shake of his head. "Mother."

"I did what I had to!"

Cooper knew she had to believe that at this point, but he never would agree. There had to have been a better option back then, one that gave him a father that could have cared about him, instead of just a story about some DNA gotten from a sperm bank. But to keep arguing with his mother right now would compromise the most important goal in his life at the moment: to have his son be born into a happy, healthy, united family. He wanted his child to feel an abundance of love from every direction.

Julia walked closer to him. "You know I never set out to hurt you."

"I know that."

"Cooper...will you accept my apology and let us move on from here? I love you. You're my son, my heart, you are the whole world to me. Everything."

He hugged her. "I love you, too."

Once again, he had to push down his own feelings and pain in order to help someone he loved. But he would not, later, remember this sacrifice. He wasn't counting up the things he did in order to give his child all he could, he was only doing that and moving forward as best as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**HOURS LATER**

"The Loyal Little Sister!" Spinelli said with a smile when he opened the Penthouse door and saw Georgie standing there. "What brings you by to see The Jackal this fine and lovely evening?"

"I wanted to ask you if you are going to the Black and White Ball on Halloween?"

He raised an eyebrow as he ushered her inside. "Why? Are you in need of an escort? You know The Jackal would do anything for his Dispenser of Wisdom but I would have to check with Lulu first and make sure she does not require my companionship on that night. I am sure as the sister of the host she would be expected to be in attendance but ever since the Unworthy One broke her fair and tender heart she has not wanted to venture out to large gatherings like parties or clubs so I am not sure if she would be interested in going."

"Well I didn't exactly want to ask you to The Ball. I wanted to invite you to a party I am throwing for my sister's birthday. A surprise party."

"For the Bad Blonde One? Well, you know she despises the very air The Jackal is rude enough to breathe in her presence so I don't think she would appreciate me there on her day of birth celebration."

"I think she would. And it would be a big, big, help to me because so many people are going to The Ball that the guest list for Maxie's party might be kind of small. I don't want Maxie to think people don't care enough to come to a party in her honor and I can't hold it on another day because it wouldn't mean as much. My Aunt Bobbie used to have a part every year for Maxie but that ended when Maxie decided she'd rather party with Kyle than her family. Well now I think would be the perfect time to start it up again. So what do you say? I could use some help planning it...if you aren't too busy with whatever it is Jason has you doing these days." She smiled at him and added "Please."

"Oh, all right. You know The Jackal becomes a sucker whenever you ask for my help."

"Thank you!"

"No problem. I don't look all that great in a tux anyway and The Ball is strictly black tie. Of course I might look a tad more presentable if I didn't borrow Stone Cold's suits. His shoulders are several sizes larger than The Jackal, though I am sure you didn't notice. I hide my slightness well, don't you think? Its all in the way you carry yourself. That's a tip I got from Cosmo- but don't tell Stone Cold."

She giggled and then they started talking about the party.

XXXXXX

Maxie got a message on her phone from Cooper saying to meet him at their new house. Since she didn't have a key she knocked on the door. He opened it and immediately kissed her. Suddenly, all the pain of that day that she had been trying to push down dissolved away. He led her inside.

In the living room he had candles placed on the fireplace mantle and the stone hearth in front of it. A blanket was laid out on the ground, with pillows of different shapes and sizes on it.

Several plates were placed next to the blanket. On one was skewers that had chicken and vegetables. On the other was pieces of chocolate. In the place of wine, Cooper had bought orange juice.

For a moment, Maxie stared at the scene in front of her. This was the kind of night she always wanted a guy to give her but none before had bothered. She had grown to think that she wasn't the type of woman any guy would ever find worth the trouble but, ever since she met Cooper, he had treated her like she was worth all of this and more.

"I thought," he said "that we could spend our first night here even if we don't have anything moved in yet. What do you say? Want to rough it with me?"

"For you, I guess I can," she said with a smile.

They sat down and she asked him where he ordered the food from. She was about to pick it up to eat when he touched her hand and stopped her. "Let me."

He slowly fed her a piece of chocolate. Cooper loved the way her eyes sparkled in the candlelight. She was breathtakingly beautiful in his eyes.

_(She   
may be the face I can't forget._

_  
The trace of pleasure or _

_regret._

_  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay._) ( Elvis Costello) 

He knew she was not perfect. But Cooper didn't need Maxie to be perfect. He needed her to be like she was right now. Her face was filled with light and glowing with happiness over his tenderness toward her.

There was no doubt in his mind, not now, that she loved him. They were right, he knew that. Even in the moments when he knew nothing else, he knew that he belonged right by her side.

_(She   
may be the song that summer sings._

_  
May be the chill that autumn brings.  
_

_May be a hundred different_

_things   
within the measure of a day._)

After they ate dinner, Maxie rested her head on his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair.

He said, "I'm sorry I pushed you about going to therapy. I hate it when we fight."

"I don't need therapy, Cooper."

"It was only to help you remember. I know that it doesn't seem important to you but I hate the idea of a huge chunk of your life being blank in your mind. Those three months...they have to be remembered at some point and we have to talk about them."

She looked up at him. After taking a deep breath, which she slowly let back out, Maxie admitted "I remember."

He shivered at the ominous tone in her voice.

_(She   
may be the beauty or the beast._

_  
May be the famine or the feast._

_  
May turn each day into a heaven _

_or a hell._

_  
She may be the mirror of my dreams.  
The smile reflected in a stream._

_  
She may not be what she may_

_seem   
inside her shell_)

"When did you remember? Today?" he asked

"It just kinda all came back to me..." She had wanted to pretend like she just magically recovered all of her memories today and therefore didn't need to see a shrink but the thought of telling him another lie was too much to bear. She couldn't be this woman who lied to the man she loved at every turn. They would never last if she was. Yet the thought of telling him the truth worried her. She feared he would see her as being a horrible person...though he would still love her, she had no doubt about that, he might wish he didn't. "Oh, Coop."

Maxie sat up and covered her face with her hands.

Softly he said, as he felt the presence of all she had done with Logan close over them, "It will be okay."

Maxie pulled her hands away from her face and looked at him. "I lied to you. I...hell, okay, I can do this. The truth is" she looked right in his eyes "I never had amnesia. I made it all up."

His tone was cold when he spit out, "What?"

He stood up and started to pace before she could answer.

_  
(She   
may be the love that cannot hope to last._

_  
May come to me from shadows of the_

_past   
that I'll remember till the day I_

_die _)


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

Logan and Georgie walked into the elevator at the Metro Court and he hit the button for the top floor, where the restaurant was located.

He wore black pants, a blue shirt and blue tie. She wore a green dress.

"Are you sure..." she asked, for about the tenth time.

"They won't mind if you join us," Logan assured her. "And if they do, I don't care...I need you here, okay?"

"Okay."

Their eyes met for a long moment. Hers slowly lit up, as they always did when she looked at him, and he a feeling of intense gratitude began to fill him, as it always did when she was smiling at him- she made him feel stable and safe and steady, all things he never had in his life before Georgie kissed him.

The elevator doors opened, but Georgie hit the close button and they were once again alone. She said, "Hey, how about-no matter what goes down here tonight- afterwards you and me go get a couple of ice cream cones and take a walk through the park?"

"Are you trying to bribe me to be good tonight with...ice cream?" He laughed.

"I'm just saying that, in that end, it does not matter what Scott says or does to you during this dinner. If it goes perfect or perfectly horrible, when its over, you still have me and we still can be happy together- if that is what you want."

He pulled her close and whispered, "That is all I want."

She could feel his body brushing hers, and all her nerve endings came to life. Georgie bit her lip. Logan winked at her. Only when they were alone together did it feel like they were in a secret world where no one else could hurt them, that the mere fact they were with each other meant they were safe from harm. Nothing bad could happen if they were together.

The elevator doors opened and they were forced to move apart from each other. Logan immediately spotted the table where Scott, Lucy, Serena, and Christina were waiting. He took in a breath, let it out, and then started towards them. Georgie slipped her hand into his as they crossed the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

She dialed a series of numbers to retrieve her messages. There were few people who knew how to contact her, most just called Mariah and got the voicemail on that landline. But Anna, because she was in the organization, and Mac, because he might have to tell her news about the girls, could dial this number and leave her word.

The only other people who knew about this number were her bosses, but if they wanted to talk to her they would track her down and she damn well better not go missing, or her life would be worth less than nothing.

She heard:

"_I don't know where you are or what the hell you think you are doing, Felicia. You have been informed about what happened to Maxie. I know you got my last message because of the flowers you sent. I waited for you to show up but, as usual, I waited in vain. Whatever it is you are doing this time...__**wherever **__it is that they have sent you, you need to get off that assignment and back to Texas by the holidays. I am bringing both the girls there to see Mariah for two weeks in December. Be there. Because if you aren't then I'm done...I won't cover for you anymore. No excuses this time. __**Be there**__."_

Felicia was sitting on the ground in what passed for an airport in some South American country she hoped to never set foot in again. Her back was pressed against the wall. Her flight had been delayed three times and looked to be delayed again due to a tropical storm.

She could have called for the WSB to extract her, sending in a black ops plane that landed where it wanted, when it wanted, weather and local laws be damned, but she didn't want to ever ask for anything from the WSB. She was not a happy, willing agent- she was a trapped, pissed off, mother who thought, about a hundred times a day, of just quitting and letting the WSB do what it wanted to her and Frisco.

It would be better than having her daughters think she didn't love them anymore.

But she wouldn't quit. That was some fantasy she told herself in moments like this, when Mac was fed up and she was so far from home it felt like she was on another planet and not just another continent. She would not quit because she liked breathing, and both her and Frisco would stop doing that unless she kept taking these assignments. The WSB hadn't stayed in power for so many decades by making idle threats. Agents did their jobs or they got burned- their names went on a hit list and their heads got a price put on them.

Back when she met Frisco they were both too young and stupid to know what him joining The WSB would mean for their lives- and now it was too late to go back and do it all over again. He had wanted to save the world, but now, he couldn't even save himself and Felicia couldn't raise their girls. Without Mac, her kids would be as good as orphaned.

Felicia wanted nothing more than to see them in Texas at Christmas time. The only problem was it was not up to her. Right now she did not have an assignment but if the WSB called, she had to jump. Mac knew that.

Mac said, at times, that he understood but he also blamed her because the WSB would have left her alone if she didn't track them down, and beg to know where Frisco was, and put herself on their radar. Still she could have been free...but they needed a blonde who knew Faison for one of their missions...she fit the bill. Felicia had flatly refused. She knew that this organization that fought injustice also used up their agents and spit out only bones. But then the ultimatum came down:

_You get in or Frisco gets burned._

Felicia got in. And now, she knew, she was in for life.

She called Mac. "Hey..." her tone was full of apologies.

Though it was too late for him to really care about her anymore, she believed, no matter how she felt about him. He had made his choice, and that was to give all the love he had left to their girls and to only treat Felicia as someone he used to love- in another life.

He said, "You got my message."

"Yeah. Yes. I'll try and be in Texas when you visit."

"Try_ hard_."

"I will, I swear. How are my..." she wanted to say babies, but they were not that anymore. Her daughters were young women now. "How's Maxie and Georgie?"

"Georgie is doing wonderful. Her school marks are as high as ever and she can't stop talking about going to Europe next year."

Felicia smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. It was bittersweet to hear how well georgie was doing when she couldn't see her. "And Maxie?"

"Maxie could use you. She's...found out she is pregnant."

Felicia sucked in a breath. "By who? I thought her boyfriend was killed in a shoot out?"

"Jesse. He was a fine young officer...the man she is in love with now, he's a cop, too. A cadet in our program. Maxie hid the relationship from me but its not like I don't keep a close eye on what my girls are up to...His name is Cooper Barret. He seems to be good for her. I'll make sure he treats her right. But...I was serious in that message, Felicia, both of your daughters need to see you this Christmas. They are floundering without you around...reaching out for anything to make them feel secure and me and the boys they date, we can only give them so much, we can not fill in all they lost when they lost you. So you be there when we get to the ranch. You...have to be this time. I won't make up another story to cover your ass..."

"I get it!"

After a long and painful silence, Mac cleared his throat. "It's Maxie's birthday next week. I still remember when she was born...she was so small and beautiful...we swore we'd do right by her, remember?"

"I remember it all." She swiped at a tear. People walked around her in the airport, ignoring the crying American.

"Good bye, Felicia."

She couldn't say good bye, she never did. He gently hung up and she darted her eyes around to make sure she wasn't being watched. The only time she lost focus is when she talked to Mac, otherwise she was on alert for an ambush or any sign of danger. She was good at keeping herself alive, but she was starting to wonder: what was the point?

_XXXXXXXXX_

Scott and Lucy stood up, as Logan and Georgie reached their table. Scott stuck out his hand. After looking at it for a moment, Logan shook it.

"Uh," Scott said "thanks for coming, yeah,...the both of you."

Logan nodded. He turned to say hello to his sisters but before he could Lucy hugged him. Serena nearly choked on her water at the sight of Logan's shocked face.

**Note- the next chapter is all Glo and the one after that is all 3m.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Scott and Lucy stood up, as Logan and Georgie reached their table. Scott stuck out his hand. After looking at it for a moment, Logan shook it.

"Uh," Scott said "thanks for coming, yeah,...the both of you."

Logan nodded. He turned to say hello to his sisters but before he could Lucy hugged him. Serena nearly choked on her water at the sight of Logan's shocked face.

Lucy pulled back and said "You're beautiful." The look in her eye was as if he was a brand new baby, a miracle, her gift from God.

"Um," Logan said. "Uh, thanks." He looked at Georgie. She smiled at him.

Lucy gushed, "You remind me so much of Scott when he was younger...I see him in you, I kinda see all of us in you...in a way, don't you, girls? He's just what we were missing. This is fate. Madame Bianca said that "a treasure your way will come in the shape of a star from the west.' And she was right."

"She was?" asked Georgie, throughly confused.

"Madame who?" asked Logan

Scott grumbled, "Oh, crazy Madame Bianca. That's some psychic she pays an ungodly amount of money to make up lies and tell her. She's a charlatan."

"She is not!" cried Lucy. She glared at Scott.

He could never resist her, and hated when she was mad at him, and so he said, "Fine. Whatever. She's not."

Lucy went on, "She said a star from the west. Texas is west. You finally made it home to us, Logan. It was written in the stars for it to all work out this way. Of course, I would have liked to known you from the day you were born...I just bet you had the cutest little fat baby cheeks..." she sniffled.

Scott shook his head and prayed, _Please don't let her start crying again_.

Lucy went on "But it is not for I to say how these things must come to be. That's for a higher power and who are we to argue with The Man Upstairs ? We wouldn't want to end up smited. Or is it smote? What do you think, Scott?"

"I don't have a clue. Lets sit down and eat before Carly shows up and tries to throw me out."

They all sat down. Georgie touched Serena arm and leaned close to her, "Its great to see you again...I missed you."

"I missed you, too. And Maxie and Lucas...I missed home.." Serena whispered back.

"Its good to have you back," Georgie said "You should join me and Maxie for yoga sometime."

"I'll call you."

Scott said to Logan "Well, I wanted to introduce you to your baby sister-"

"I'm not a baby," Christina said. "Look at me. Really look at me and you might notice that."

Scott gave her a hard look that said _Do not test me._

She sighed, dramatically.

Scott went on, "But I heard she decided to take it upon herself this afternoon."

"Don't blame her," Logan said "I called her and asked her to come to Greystone."

Christina raised on eyebrow at him.

"You did?" Lucy asked Logan. And then said to Christina "You should have told me that. Maybe I would have grounded you for one week instead of two since your brother should have known better than to ask you to go across town alone to meet him." Lucy turned back to Logan "Not smart, young man."

She gave him a look that said she was thinking of grounding him too. Logan quickly said "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again. Can we chalk this one up to a guy being too eager to meet his sister and not thinking straight? Let Christina off with a warning, just this once?"

Serena met his eye with a look that said _I so know what you are doing_.

He shot back one that said _Rat me out and I'll get you back_.

She only smiled and then looked down.

"Well," Lucy said "all right. Just this once I will suspend your grounding but if you run off from Tanya again-"

"I know, I know," said Christina as she moved a finger across her neck "off with my head!"

"No," Scott said "gone with your cell phone. And then how will you call that little juvenile delinquent you call a boyfriend?"

"Don't you dare call Micheal a criminal!" Christina looked about to cry. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Scott stood up. "I didn't mean to upset her. She's so emotional lately."

"It's her age," said Lucy. "And it only gets worse."

"Before it gets better?" Scott asked

"Do I seem unemotional to you?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Oh, Lord," he grumbled and sat back down.

"I'll go see about Christina," Serena said.

When she was gone, Georgie said, "I hope I am not intruding by joining you tonight. I asked Logan to call and make sure it was okay but he seemed to think you wouldn't mind."

"We don't," assured Lucy. "You know you are my favorite brianic in all of Port Chuckles."

"Port Chuckles," Logan mused "Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, Luke Spencer calls the town that."

"Luke!" Lucy cried with a smile "Yes, he does. He's an old dear friend of the family."

"Not the _whole _family," Scott said.

"Be nice," Lucy said.

Scott rolled his eyes. She reached out and took his hand.

Logan noticed how close and comfortable they were with each other, and how they could share things without saying a word.

Lucy smiled at Scott and said "Don't you think its about time you let it go with Luke? We have our family back together, all in the same town, for the first time ever...who cares what Luke Spencer is doing or isn't doing? You have your son, Scott. Let it go."

"Aw, I don't give a fig about Luke." Scott looked at Logan. "He was always jealous of me for my good looks."

"Uh-huh," Logan said, unconvinced. He looked at Georgie and she smiled.

"I wanted to tell you," Scott said, after a moment, "I called your mother."

"You did?" Logan immediately felt like he should get up and punch Scott. _Why did he have to go and bother my mom? _Logan thought

"I wanted to apologize and see if she needed anything."

"Whatever she needs, I will take care of it," Logan said.

"I thought I should do something," Scott said.

"You should have done something twenty years ago," Logan said.

"But he didn't," Lucy said "and no one can go back and buy back yesterday. It would be too expensive anyway, even if we could. What do you think it might cost? More than a trip to the moon, I'm sure. Cause who really wants to go to the moon? You have to wear those space suits and they make everyone look fat. But who wouldn't want to go back to yesterday or last year or twenty years ago and do things over, if they could? Its just was not in the cards, as Madame Bianca says. And you can't argue with the cards you are dealt, you just can't."

Somewhere in the middle of that speech, when Logan was trying to figure out just what Lucy was getting at, he lost his anger towards his father. Now he simply nodded and mumbled "Yeah, I guess so."

His sisters came back from the bathroom and they ordered dinner. During the meal, when things got heated between Scott and Logan, Lucy would smooth it over. When they were all down in the lobby, saying good-bye, Lucy hugged Logan again and whispered "I always wanted to have a son."

Then she pulled back and said "I'm going to have Madame Bianca do your chart. That should help you plot your course, so to speak. Scott would be a lot better off if he paid attention to his chart. Well good night, Texas, you take care of yourself...real good care, you hear?"

He nodded.

Serena smiled at him and mouthed "Call me."

Christina rolled her eyes but bumped his shoulder and said "See you around, Hayes."

"See you soon, baby Baldwin."

She groaned at the nickname but smiled.

Scott fidgeted around uncomfortably and then said to Logan "Well, we didn't kill each other tonight so...that's good."

"Yeah, that's good," Logan said.

"Maybe we could have the next family dinner at my place?" Scott said "I mean if you feel like it...no pressure. I'm having some people over- guys from work and your grandfather- to watch the game this Sunday, making a big pot of chilli, so hot you won't be able to breathe without shooting fire."

"I'm used to hot food. I come from Texas, remember?"

"Well, stop by if you want."

"Maybe I will."

Scott nodded, accepting that maybe was the best he would get, and then left. When they were all gone from the lobby, Logan let out a huge breath. His hands went to his knees. "Whoa."

"You made it through," Georgie said. "And look, you are unscathed."

"I didn't know if I could do that."

"But you did."

He straightened. "We did."

"_We_," she repeated with a smile. "Why is it that I like the sound of that so much?"

He pulled her close and kissed her, "I don't know, kid, because I thought you were smart."

Georgie laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**October 2007**

"The truth is I never had amnesia. I made it all up."

"What?" Cooper could not believe the words that had just came out of Maxie's mouth, but then again, he did believe it and the instant she said it, he knew it was true.

He paced around the living room floor of their brand new home, as his mind processed the fact that so many times she had looked right into his eyes and lied about what she was thinking, feeling, and fearing since her accident. She hadn't let him in- not all the way. She didn't really trust him.

That fact tore at Cooper's heart.

Maxie jumped up and blocked his path. "Listen to me. You got to listen to me and try and understand. I only wanted us to go back to where we were before..." she would not say Logan's name, not now. Logan did not belong in the middle of this conversation. "I just wanted us back. And so I lied. Yeah, I lied! And I would do it again because it worked. You are here. You...said you wanted a family with me, a future with me...you _promised_." Her tone begged him to not take that promise back now.

He looked down at her, just as her eyes went from soft to hard, from hopeful to protective of her heart, and wondered how they had made such a mess of everything.

(_Can we go back to the days when our love was_

_strong?_

_  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes_

_wrong?_

_  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
they way they use to be?_

_  
Oh, God, give me a _

_reason,_

_  
I'm down on bended knee._) ( Boyz II Men)

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxie didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to throw herself on his feet and plead for understanding, and yet, she also wanted to stand up tall and look him dead in the eyes and tell him she could live with or without him. But she couldn't. Or if she could, she knew, she didn't want to.

Within herself she fought to not let the walls come up that would make her push him away, to protect herself from the rejection that might be coming. She whispered, "What I did was wrong but why I did it was right. I love you. I didn't want the mistakes I made over those three months I pretended to forget to ruin us. I needed you to look at me like you did before all that...I needed to be the woman you believed in still."

(_Gonna swallow my pride.  
Say I'm sorry._

_  
Stop pointing fingers, the blame is on me._

_  
I want a new life and _

_I want it with you._

_  
If you feel the_

_same,  
don't ever let it go._)

"Its not about what you did, Maxie, - faking amnesia- its about why. Don't you think I wanted to erase those months as much as you did? But we can't and it scares me that you thought the only way we could work was if we never dealt with what happened, never talked about it at all, and just lied to each other for the whole rest of our lives."

"It would have been a lie about something that does_ not _matter. What happened in those three months, what I did, ...that does _not_ matter to me. All that matters is that I get to spend my life with you."

"It might not matter to you..." he said softly. For a long moment he did not go on.

Maxie's face twisted in pain as she realized what he was about to say. "Coop. Please don't say it."

But he had to. "But it will matter to our son if Logan is ..."

"He's not!" Maxie stomped away from him. "How could you even think that? Don't think that. He is not...Logan has nothing to do with our baby."

"We have to be honest with each other if we want to make it. And I do...I want to make it."

Letting out a shaky breath, she admitted, "I do, too."

(_You gotta believe in the spirt of love.  
_

_It can heal all_

_things._

_  
We won't hurt anymore._

_  
No I don't believe our love's terminal._

_  
I'm down on my knees_

_begging you please_

_Can we go back to the days when our love was strong_?)

Cooper opened his arms and Maxie rushed into them.

After hugging him she pulled back and looked into his eyes "I can't lose you. I only do crazy things when I think...you're slipping away and I want to find someway to make you see me again...to let me know you need me as much as I need you. I'm not trying to push you away...I'm not trying to ruin us."

"I know that. I know you. I love you and if we can be honest with each other- even about the worst of things- then I know we'll last." He leaned down and kissed her. "This house, with you and our son, is where I want to spend the whole rest of my life. I don't need anything else to make me happy...just what we have...just you loving me, Maxie. You can tell me the truth about anything because I am not walking out that door. I'm here, for good."

His hands hesitantly started to remove her dress. They hadn't made love in months. Since she came home from the hospital, she had been bruised and he thought it best to let her body recover and her spirit refresh. He was thrilled just to feel her warm skin pressed against his as they lay in bed each night wrapped in each other's arms, but now Cooper wanted more than that. He wanted to be with this woman who owned his heart, who he loved because she was unique and fragile and strong all at the same time, who he couldn't ever walk away from without losing all he loved most about his life.

He watched her eyes as his fingers peeled her dress off her shoulders. They were filled with happiness and faith in them. That is all he needed to see to know this was right. He bent down and kissed her shoulder, then knelt as he pulled the dress over her hips and she slipped out of it. He kissed her stomach. "This is our son...in my heart...no matter what any test says."

Cooper stood up and lifted Maxie into his arms. He carried her upstairs. The house was pitch black so they moved slowly. He took her into the master bedroom and set her down. Then he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit a candle.

Maxie gasped. He had a bed, dresser, and night stands delivered. Somehow he had done this all behind her back but she didn't mind.

He said, "It can all go back, if you hate it, but I wanted you to spend your first night here in comfort. The baby shouldn't be sleeping on the floor." Cooper took her hand and led her to the bed. She crawled up onto it, wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him, as he undid her bra and slipped it off.

Cooper laid down, pulling Maxie down on top of him, her bare skin resting against his clothes, as his hands roamed over her back. She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest and then working her way up to his mouth again. They knew just what each other wanted, needed, craved. S

Sometimes, in the past, they made love fast- like an out of control storm- eager to come together and feel breathless, wild and free. But tonight they made love slow, and took their time to savor this moment in time, they treated it like a gift that could not be taken for granted.

(_Wanna build a new life  
Just you and me_

_  
Gonna make you my wife  
Raise a family..._

_No I don't believe our love's terminal  
I'm down on my knees begging you please_)


	34. Chapter 34

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**October 31, 2007**

Maxie woke up on the morning of her birthday.

She was all alone in the room. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was near 10 am and Cooper had went to work without waking her. She was not scheduled to go into the boutique until noon, so he must have decided to let her sleep in. Maxie couldn't help feeling a little let down that he didn't kiss her awake on and start off this day right. She hoped he remembered it was her birthday.

Sitting up she stretched and that is when she noticed a note on the dresser.

Jumping out of bed she snatched it up and read:

_Happy birthday, baby. I was going to wake you but you looked too cute all curled up under the covers. Meet me at the Metro Court for dinner at 8:30 pm. I'll be waiting on you so we can celebrate this day in style._

_I love you, Maxie._

_Yours, _

_Coop_

She smiled as his words warmed her. In that moment, she could imagine spending every birthday for the rest of her life having romantic candlelight dinners with Cooper. The thought calmed her, sending a peaceful feeling through her body, soul and mind. She put on a robe, and went to take a shower, while humming.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Felicia's eyes snapped open. She felt woozy. _They must have drugged me_, she thought.

Just two days before she was sent on a new assignment for the WBS, but this time it all went down wrong. She was kidnaped and thrown into room with steel walls. She had no way to escape. Her weapons were stripped from her, along with her clothes. They knew she could easily strangle any man sent into the room as long as she had even one piece of fabric.

She knew her life lay in the hands of the agency now. If they deemed her worth the effort, they would send in a team to save her. If not, she would be left for dead.

And only when she didn't show up at the ranch for Christmas would anyone even notice she was missing, and then, she knew, Mac and the girls would assume she had somewhere to be that she found more important than being with them. They wouldn't know she was being held against her will, or maybe even by that time, dead.

Mac would tell the girls the truth about their mother. She would lose them forever. And there was not a damn thing Felicia could do about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock. Knock. _

Logan got off the couch to go answer the door but before he reached it, the door started to open.

He whipped out his gun.

"Hey," Serena called out.

Logan let out a breath, putting down the gun. "You are going to get your pretty little head shot off."

Both Serena and Christina walked in. Serena said "Put that away, will ya?"

"You need to knock," Logan said

"I did knock," Serena said. "And it was unlocked so I walked in. You really should lock your door, considering who you work for. And you need to give me a key."

"Dream on," Logan said.

"Why not? I might need to crash here sometime."

"You have a dorm room to crash in," he said

"Well sometimes my roommate brings her boyfriend there and ," Serena started

"Can we _PLEASE_ " interrupted Christina "get to my issue since that we why we actually came here in the first place?"

Logan told her, " Baby Baldwin, simmer down."

She pushed his shoulder as she cried "I'm not a baby!"

Logan fell back on the couch. Serena laughed, then said "All right, we need your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Oh, its no big deal," said Christina all nonchalantly "Just sneak Micheal out of his house tonight and bring him to Maxie's party."

Logan's mouth dropped. "I have three words to say to that little idea:_ oh, hell no."_

XXXXXXXXXXX

**HOURS LATER**

Ned pulled up in front of the Metro Court and told the valet he was here to pick up Ms. Julia Barret. The valet stepped inside the hotel and called up to her room. A few minutes later she came out, dressed in a blue suit with a black knee length coat over it. In her hands she carried a gift bag.

She climbed into the car and they started driving without a word.

He thought about making small talk with her. As angry as he was, he did still care deeply for her. But the pain she had caused him was too fresh to overlook, so he kept his mouth closed and the tension between then only rose instead of dissipating.

He tried to stay positive- at least Cooper had extended an invitation to him and Julia to come by today.

When they pulled up in front of Cooper's new home, Ned said "Now let me do all the talking."

"Just stand here and look pretty, huh? You should know that is not my style."

"Your _style_ is what got us in this mess," Ned said as they got out of the car. "You think you can do everything on your own- "

"Because I have no choice!"

"But you can't do it all alone. You can't be his mother and father and best friend, too. He has more people than just you who love him," Ned told her. He let his voice drop softer "And if we all band together, maybe, just maybe, we can finally show him how much love he really does have in this world."

"He knows I love him."

Their eyes held. Finally Julia softened. "Fine. I understand what you are trying to say. I'm here, aren't I? I want this to work out as much as you do."

After a long moment, Ned reached out his hand, offering her an olive branch. He was not sure he was ready to give it but he knew his son needed to see them as a unit- his parents- not two enemies out for the bloody remains of Cooper after they ripped him to shreds in an attempt to own more of him than the other did.

Julia swallowed hard. She took a breath in, stiffening as she did. Ned feared she was about to blow him off. But then she took his hand.

They walked up and rang the doorbell. Cooper answered. He said, "Come on in, I was just getting the place ready for the party tonight."

Looking at the presents, he said "You didn't have to."

Ned assured "We wanted to."

Smiling, though it was strained, Julia said "Of course, we want your fiancee to have the best birthday possible."

"We aren't engaged, Mother."

"_WHAT?"_

Ned said quickly, "It really is not any of our business."

"There is a baby being born in seven months. Our grandchild," roared Julia "it sure hell is our business. Please tell me you understand that you need to be legally married by the time this child comes into the world? This woman you love..."

"Maxie," Ned offered

"Right, Maxie. This Maxie isn't one of these new age freaks who believes in free love and having babies outside of wedlock, is she?"

"This isn't the fifties anymore, Mother. Plenty of people have kids before they get married,"

Cooper said "Maxie and I haven't discussed it yet. When we do, I will let you know what we decide and you will have to accept that decision."

Julia huffed but didn't say anything more.

"And we will," Ned told Cooper. He looked around at the decorations that we're strung up in the house. "The place looks nice. Although Grandfather we be sorely disappointed you don't plan to raise the latest Quatermaine heir in his home."

Julia said, "Edward is an old goat who is not getting control of my son's child."

"No, he's not," Ned agreed. "I would never let that happen."

Julia calmed down and nodded. "See that you don't."

Cooper sighed. "Can I offer either of you a drink? The fridge is stocked for the party. I spent all morning at Cotsco with Logan- an experience I hope to never repeat. The list Georgie made was five pages long."

"Well, is there anything we can do to help?" Julia asked "I could make some punch or...well, making punch is about the extent of my culinary abilities. I could order some food, though."

"It's all taken care of, but thank you," Cooper said.

For a moment, they all stood there, just being a normal family for the first time ever. Then Cooper asked "Would you like a tour of the place?"

"Sure," Ned said

"I'd love that, son," Julia said

Ned put his hand on Julia's back as they followed Cooper upstairs. Ned whispered in her ear, "This will all work out. Trust me."

She wanted to, but she was scared to death of putting that much faith in him ever again. It felt like giving up her power and she didn't know if she had the guts to do that.

XXXXXXX

"Dr. Scorpio," Patrick greeted Robin at the nurse's desk. He held up an envelope. "Looks like there is a party tonight and I'm invited."

"What amazing powers of deduction you have, Dr. Drake," she joked. Her eyes focused on her work.

Ever since they broke up, she found it hard to look in his eyes. Every time she did, she just loved him more and more.

Trying to sound casual, he said "So would you like...to go with me?"

Her eyes darted over to his.

He quickly added "It's kinds late for me to find anyone else decent anyway."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Since when is decent your standard? I thought it was breathing."

"Insulting me is just your idea of foreplay, so I will take that answer as a yes. Pick you up at eight, Dr. Scorpio."

"Make it eight thirty, Dr. Drake. Perfection takes time."

"You were born perfect. See you at eight."

"Eight-thirty or its off."

"Eight thirty it is then," he said before smiling at her.

"We are not back together, you know, so don't go thinking we are."

"Did I say I thought that? I just don't feel like going stag. That's the only reason I asked you."

Robin grinned, "Yeah, sure, it is."


	35. Chapter 35

**Note- Thanks for reading this story and sharing your thoughts about it in the reviews.**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**October 31, 2007**

Logan tried not to be jealous that the person Georgie asked to help her organize this party for Maxie was Spinelli. It wasn't like Logan didn't do his part. He spent all morning buying food and drinks at the discount warehouse and then all afternoon shopping with his sisters for costumes- and then let them talk him into coming as a pirate. That was quite a sacrifice in itself.

So what that Spinelli got to be the one to blow up balloons and hang streamers with Georgie?

Logan was not going to let it upset him- at least, not that much. It's just that he could not understand how _any_ woman could see _anything_ in The Jackal. It was beyond comprehension to him. How could he compete with a guy when he couldn't even fathom what any woman saw in him?

He climbed out of his car in front of Cooper and Maxie's home. All down the street, cars were parked and guests were wandering down the sidewalk toward the house.

Logan walked into the house and noticed the living room was packed with people already. He spotted Cruz and a bunch of cops from the PCPD.

Bobbie and Lucas were there, chatting with Lucy and Scott. Robin, Patrick, Stan, and Lainey were at the makeshift bar fixing themselves drinks.

Logan's eyes scanned the room until he spotted Georgie. She was dressed as Pocohontes. His eyes lingered on her bare legs for a full minute and then worked up her body till he settled on her face. She was smiling at him, and looked absolutely radiant.

But the perfect moment was ruined when Logan heard, from right next to him, "That's my daughter you are leering at, young man."

He froze. Slowly, he turned his head and was eye to eye with Mac. "Sir."

"I was under the impression Georgie was involved with Mr. Spinelli. And that- considering who he works for and lives with- was bad enough, believe me. But you..."

"We haven't been formally introduced," Logan said, sticking out his hand and saying his name.

"I remember you well enough. You pulled a gun in the middle of the ER after Maxie's car accident."

"That was me, yes, but I was only trying to help Cooper. We go way back and.."

"Save it. We need to get a few things clear. Georgie is a good girl. She's my pride and joy. She's destined for greatness and I will not see anyone," Mac told Logan "get in the way of that. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. I only want the best for your daughter..."

"If that was true, you would leave her alone," Mac said.

Georgie made her way across the room and greeted Logan. Sensing the tension between the two men, she asked "Everything okay?"

"Sure," said Logan, through clenched teeth.

"Fine," said Mac. He smiled at her. "You look great, sweetie." After kissing her cheek, Mac walked over to Julia to catch up with her.

Once he was out of earshot, Logan said "Well, your Dad hates me. Not like I expecting anything different, though."

"He hates all the guys his girls date, at first. Give him time. Besides what really matters is how I feel about you and I," she smiled at him "don't hate you at all."

"Anymore," he said as a slow grin spread over his face.

"Anymore," she agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie wore a black dress that flared at the waist, hiding her slightly swollen baby bump. She sat alone at a table at the Metro Court, sipping water. After glancing at her watch for the tenth time in five minutes she sighed. _Where in the hell are you, Cooper?_

Marty stepped off the elevator. He walked over to her table. "Miss Jones," he greeted her. "A message was left for you at the front desk."

"Thank you," she said. "Opening it she read:

_I got called into work. Can't make dinner. I'll make it up to you later. Meet me at our new house. I'll bring home dessert._

_Love_

_Cooper_

"Great," she grumbled, as she stood up and grabbed her purse "There goes my birthday celebration."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nights like this," Robin told Patrick "are why I won't ever move out of Port Charles again."

"I thought _I_ was the reason why you would never leave town again," he said with a smile. "Admit it, you are addicted to me."

"Be serious."

"So what is so special about tonight? Fifty people crammed into a living room all dressed in bizarre costumes really does it for you, huh?"

"I wouldn't talk, Mr. Talledega Nights," she said as she looked at his Nascar jumpsuit. "I'm just glad I can be here tonight because when I lived in Paris, every birthday and Christmas, every time Felicia came back just to leave again or Maxie had to go into the hospital because of her heart, I was thousands of miles away. I should be here if my family needs me. I liked living in Paris but no matter how happy I ever was there, it wasn't here. And here...this is home."

The tender look on Robin's face melted Patrick's heart. He held out his hand and told her, "You want to dance with me."

"I do?"

"You know you do," he said. Patrick pulled Robin into his arms.

She sighed happily. "I guess I can throw you a bone."

"Sweet of you."

"So say thank you," Robin teased.

"Thank you, Britney Spears."

"I told you I'm not dressed as Britney Spears!" She playfully slapped him. "Don't you know Daisy Duke when you see her? You are the one who said you had such a crush on her as a kid."

"So you admit you picked this outfit just to get me hot?" Patrick asked

"You're a jerk."

"Yeah, but I am your jerk."

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxie walked off the elevator into the Metro Court lobby. She had only made it a few feet when Sam came walking up to her.

"Hey, birthday girl!" Sam said

"Yeah, hi."

"Well that was a less than enthusiastic greeting. Don't tell me you just ran into Lulu and she has you in a pissed off mood."

"I haven't seen that self righteous brat in days, thank God."

"So, what's got you looking like someone just ran over your dog?"

"Popsicle is fine. It's my father whom I'm ticked at. He called Cooper into work tonight. I know Mac isn't thrilled that I'm pregnant and living in sin but still...he doesn't have to sabotage my birthday."

"I'm sure he didn't do that. Maybe there was a shooting or bombing or Elizabeth stubbed her toe and the whole police force had to run to her rescue. Don't let it get you down. Cooper will be off later and you can celebrate then. For now, why don't you take me over to your new place and give me the grand tour. I've been dying to see the house you guys picked out."

"Are you sure you have time?" Maxie asked Sam.

"Sure. I was just coming here to get a drink- alone since Lucky is down at the station. So I'm free for the night. Come on..." Sam smiled "I'll even buy you a herbal tea on the way there."

Maxie rolled her eyes but allowed Sam to tug her out the door of the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Georgie was in the kitchen, filling a bucket of ice, when Logan walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist. His mouth nibbled on her earlobe. "That dress you are in is driving me out of my mind, girl."

She smiled, then twisted around in his arms. Before she could say a word, Logan kissed her. His hands buried themselves in her hair, as he pressed the full length of his body against hers. The cold air from the freezer blew on their overheated skin.

Georgie broke the kiss, as they both gasped for breath. "Remember my father is right outside that door over there...along with about 45 other people."

"I don't care about your dad or anyone else right now. I'm not interested in kissing them. Just," he kissed her neck. "you."

She smiled. "Good to know." Georgie moved out of his arms. "Come on. We should get back out there. Maxie will be here any minute." She grabbed the bucket of ice and shoved it into his hands. "Here, make yourself useful and take this out to the living room."

Logan walked over to the door, pushed it open and handed the ice to the person standing closet to him- Spinelli. "Here. Georgie wants you to put that on the buffet."

"But of course! The Jackal would love to be of assistance to the ever loyal and faithful friend."

"Great, you go be of assistance. " Logan grumbled. He came back into the kitchen, saying under his breath "There has to be some kind of medicine that could fix that kid."

Georgie asked "Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who were you talking about?"

Logan gave her a blank stare, knowing that putting down Spinelli was a sure way to guarantee Georgie would be in a bad mood and he would be getting no nookie. Instead of answering, he took her hand and drug her into the walk- in pantry.

Laughing, Georgie said "We don't have time for any funny business."

Logan slid his hand onto her hips. His eyes connected with hers, begging in a way that made it nearly impossible for Georgie to resist him.

Georgie relented and said, "Maybe we have a few minutes."

"You think?" he teased, right before he started to lean close to her. "Because just a moment ago you said we absolutely had no time for any.." Logan kissed her neck. "What did you call it? Funny.." He kissed her jaw. "business."

Georgie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well we won't if you keep wasting all the time we do have talking. Kiss me already, Hayes."

"Damn you are bossy, kid."

A second later his lips hit hers, and Georgie felt heat rush through her body. She thought she knew what lust felt like before, but it turned out, she had no clue. When Logan looked at her, touched her, kissed her, believed in her and them and what they could be...it felt like all the cold dark days of her life were over, for good.

_(I don't wanna be lonely no more!_

_  
I don't wanna have to pay for this._

_  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
is just another heartache on my list.  
I don't wanna be angry no more._

_  
You know,_

_I could never stand for this._

_  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure.  
I don't want to be lonely anymore.) ( Rob Thomas)_

No man affected her like this one did. He was the one guy in town she probably should have turned and ran the other way from, but when his eyes were on hers she felt hypnotized, like all that matter was them- not his screw ups of the past, not her plans for the future- just them and that moment. She wasn't going to give up all her plans or her dreams but she also wasn't about to give up this man...maybe not ever.

It felt good to not be lonely anymore.

_(What if I was good to you?_

_What if you were good to me?_

_  
What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me?  
_

_What if it was paradise?_

_What if we were symphonies?_

_  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you?)_


	36. Chapter 36

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Serena was seriously rethinking her choice of Halloween costume. She was crouching behind a couch in Maxie's living room and her skirt was riding up to indecent levels. Being a naughty nurse was not as easy as she would had assumed.

Everyone in the room was silent as they waited for Sam and Maxie to walk up to the door. Just a minute before, Cooper had announced that Sam sent him a text saying they were turning onto the block. He flipped off the lights and ordered everyone to hide.

Right next to Serena was Milo. She could feel his muscular arm lightly brushing against her. He was dressed as a fireman, and looked hot enough to make her mouth water. Not like she let him know that though

Milo had snuck Micheal over to the party by telling Carly they were going to see a movie. When Serena asked Milo why he would risk his job over such a thing, he had only shrugged and said _He really digs your sister._

Serena fidgeted, trying to discreetly tug her skirt down, but lost her balance and fell onto Milo.

"Shit," she muttered. "Sorry about that."

His steadied her and whispered, "Don't worry about it, Miss Baldwin."

"Miss wha? It's Serena."

"Oh, okay, _Serena_. And you may call me Milo," he said, formally.

"And you," Scott said loudly, into the dark room, "can kindly stay the hell away from my daughter, mob boy."

"Dad!" Serena complained.

"Shhh," Bobbie said. "It won't be much of a surprise if Maxie hears you down the block."

The room fell into silence again until Cooper said, as he peeked out the window, "Get ready, here she comes."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie knew she had rotten luck. But the universe was seriously conspiring against her lately. Not only did she not get an invite to the event of the year, the Black and White Ball on Spoon Island, but now she had gotten all dressed up to spend her birthday with her boyfriend and instead ended up hanging out with Sam, who didn't even offer to stop and snarf down a quart of ice cream with her but instead bought her a cup of herbal tea. Whoop-dee- doo. Big thrills.

As they reached the door of the house, Sam asked her "Will you stop pouting? I know I'm not some hot stud with broad shoulders and a good ass-"

"Great ass," Maxie corrected.

"I'll have to take a second look."

"Don't even think about it," Maxie said, but smiled.

"We can still have fun, on our own, just you and me," Sam told her.

"What kind of fun can I have knocked up? I can't even get drunk...Oh God, I won't be able to drink for like the next two years, will I? First I'll be all preggers and then breast feeding. Hell, I'll be Mac's good girl by the time this baby of mine is a toddler. Because how much trouble can I get in sober? _Really_."

Maxie stuck her key in the door and unlocked it.

They stepped inside and Maxie reached for the light switch but before she could flick it on the room erupted in noise, motion and shouts of "SURPRISE!"

Maxie started to curse "What the fu-?"

Georgie cut her off "Happy Birthday, sis!"

Then Cooper swept her into his arms, spinning her around until her shocked expression changed into a thrilled one. He whispered into her ear, "Happy Birthday, sweetie. Sorry I had to trick you. Forgive me?"

Her smile told him she did.

Cooper set her back down on her feet, and then gave her a tender, but quick, kiss. Everyone in the room, but Mac- who shook his head, but smiled- cheered.

And in that moment, Maxie finally knew what it felt like to be insanely loved and cherished and simply happy.

_(So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
when I tell you love has come here and now_

A moment like this,  
some people wait a lifetime.

_For a moment like this,  
some people search forever  
for that one special kiss._

_  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me!_

_  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_.) (Kelly Clarkson) 

XXXXXXXXX

Logan watched this scene from as far away as he could manage. Though he hadn't planned it that way, he found himself moving back from the crowd, as they rushed forward to offer Maxie their well wishes, until his back was pressed against the wall.

A part of him couldn't have been more happy for Coop, and another part of him knew that what he was witnessing was fragile- and he had caused it to be that way. Because Logan took what he wanted in the moment and slept with Maxie, there was a chance that her and Cooper wouldn't make it, and that him and Georgie wouldn't. Back in August, Logan hadn't cared what he was ruining, or who he would hurt when he kept his end of the bet, but now he felt extreme guilt.

Maxie had been the only girl in town he felt he didn't have to pretend to be better than he was with, and who he didn't have to try and protect from himself, and his baser instincts. But now she could be the mother of his child. Logan couldn't help wanting the best for her...wanting her to get her happy ever after with Cooper, her own fashion label one day, and a life just as wild as her heart could take. Still there was a nagging feeling he had that she wouldn't...that both him and her would end up losing their hold on this perfection they had now.

A day would come when the happiness they felt tonight was shattered he feared, the thought alone nearly took his breath away.

Georgie walked over, a huge smile on her face. "Hey, you hiding out in the corner? I thought you were the type who loved a good party?"

"Sure, I do."

Her eyes searched his. After a long moment she said, "Lets get out of here."

Instant relief came over his face."You're gonna ditch your own sister's party?"

"She will never notice, trust me. Except for when it comes time to clean up."

"I doubt that."

"Well if she does, I'll apologize and make it up to her later. You obviously don't want to be here..."

"I'm all right. Don't let me ruin the night for you."

"Oh, believe me, Logan, this night is not nearly over yet...and all of the rest of it...I want to spend alone with you. If you are up for that?"

Her innocent, yet sensual, question made all his fears and doubts race to the back of his mind, as he started to wonder exactly what Georgie had in mind. They hadn't been dating long and he had been careful to not make her feel like they had to sleep together anytime soon, because as much as he did want her right this very second, he also wanted her tomorrow and the next day and a year from now. He might even want her for forever, and Logan refused to mess that up by ever making her feel like some chick he only wanted to screw.

When he didn't answer her, Georgie moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. With an adorable little grin on her face, she asked "Are you going to take me back to your place or not, Hayes?"

"Doll, I think you know the answer to that one," he answered, as he gave her a short kiss, then grabbed her hand and led her out to his car.

(_Everything changes but beauty remains._

_  
Something so tender,_

_I can't explain._

_  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_)

XXXXXXXXXX

Ned was standing next to Julia, as they watched Maxie and Cooper dancing, along with some of the other young couples, like Robin and Patrick, Lainey and Stan, and Milo and Serena.

But Julia's eyes were locked on her son and the tender way he was looking at Maxie.

"Are you crying?" Ned asked, joking with her.

"No."

He smiled. "They do look good together...like they will make it."

"They're young. They don't know how hard it is."

"No. But they do know they want to stay together. That's more than half the battle right there, don't you think?"

Julia turned and met his eyes. "Yes, I do. And if I have anything to say about it, they will be the exception to the rule. They'll be the couple that lasts till their dying breaths- at least, eighty years from now."

"When you dream, Jules, you dream big."

_Jules._ She loved the way that rolled off his tongue. Under her hard shell, she was still a woman, a woman who had loved this man once with all of her heart and soul. But not all of her trust. Now she was older and wiser though...still it felt foolish to hope they would have a second chance. She pulled her eyes away.

Ned asked "I don't suppose you would grace me with a dance?"

She worked hard to keep her lips from turning up in a smile. It had been so many long lonely years since he last held her...could she dare allow herself the luxury of allowing him to for the length of one song, knowing he would let her go after and probably never hold her again.

Ned stepped in front of her, holding out his hand. "Come on, just one dance, you know you want to. Jules, please."

"You're drunk."

He rolled her eyes and pulled her into his arms. "It takes more than one glance of your spiked fruit punch to get me drunk."

She immediately relaxed against him, her body betraying her true desires in a way her mind and mouth wouldn't do as easily, if ever, again. Julia let herself enjoy the moment, promising her heart that once she was back in Europe she would forget all about Ned, once and for all.

_All I need is this one dance to get him out of my system for good_, she told herself.

But then she looked into his eyes, so dark, so gentle, and Julia knew...there would be no getting over Ned Ashton, ever.

No matter how he felt about her, she knew Ned was the one...the one that got away, the one that she couldn't move on from, the one that made her crazy and angry and made her long for more, and more, and more. Probably more than she could ever have, but right now she wouldn't think about that.

This was her moment to just love him, like she had wanted to for years and years when he was too far away to touch or hold or kiss. It might only last for one dance but it would last forever in her memory. She smiled.

Ned said, "Wow, that right there is lethal. You still have the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. You should let the world see it a little more often...I've really missed that smile, Jules."

_I've really missed you_, she told him silently.

_(Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall._

_  
So let me tell you this-_

_  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Some people wait a lifetime  
for the moment like this)


	37. Chapter 37

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**October 31, 2007**

Georgie found it incredibly cute that Logan seemed nervous. His hands shook slightly as he stuck the key in the door of his apartment, but he played it off, flashing her a smile. "Damn door. I'm gonna get the landlord over here to fix this thing."

Coming home with him wasn't something she had planned out before the moment she brought it up. He hadn't been pushing her to sleep with him, and she hadn't been sure it would be a wise move. There was no way to get around the cold hard truth : he could be the father of her sister's baby. But then, in moments like earlier tonight, she would be staring right in his eyes and who he used to be didn't matter that much anymore. Just like who she used to be - the good, sane, stable one- didn't have to dictate her every waking moment these days. When she was with Logan, only what was happening between them mattered. And she liked it that way.

Logan stepped aside and let her walk into the apartment before him. He followed her inside, locked the door, and then immediately started picking up discarded clothes, pizza boxes and empty cups that littered the room. "Sorry this place is such a mess. I had my sisters over here before the party."

"No big deal."

He shoved the trash in the garbage and tossed the clothes in the closet. Then he started picking up scattered magazines and newspapers. "Just give me a sec and this place won't look like a complete bachelor slob lives here."

"Logan," Georgie said with a smile. "stop. I didn't come here to admire your decor."

'Uh, okay." He ran his hand through his hair. "Do you want a drink or something? I have beer, tea, wine, coke...let me see. I think I even have some of that bottled water you like...the one with vitamins in it. Unless Christina drank the last one this afternoon..."

He was rooting around in his fridge when Georgie came up behind him, reversing there positions from earlier in the night when he was behind her in her father's kitchen. Her hand slid up under the front of his shirt, her fingers caressed his abs. She would never in a million years tell him just how very long she had been wanting to touch him like this. Long before he ever kissed Lulu or Maxie, that was for sure. She had wanted him to be hers from the start, and now, he was...she could feel it in the way he looked at her, in the gentleness he took with her, in what he said to her and what went unsaid...Logan was hers, of that she was sure.

"Doll..." he groaned, as she nuzzled his neck.

"Yes?"

Logan was smiling when he turned around and pulled her into a kiss. His hands buried themselves in her hair and they kissed till both of them were breathless, their skin hot and sweaty, her chest pressed against his. He whispered "Be sure."

"I am."

Then his mouth was on hers again and they were stumbling backwards toward his bed. In the back of her mind she wandered if this is where he slept with Lulu and with Maxie, but even if it was, this time with her would be nothing like it was with them. For Georgie had to believe, with all her soul, they were different, and this thing that raged between them unique.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan couldn't think straight. He couldn't hear that little voice that always lived in his head that said _You are not good enough_. He couldn't remember why he had hated the whole damn world just a month ago. Behind his eyes, images of war and death and destruction did not play like a movie on a loop. All he could see, think, feel, or know right now was this woman with her dark eyes and big heart who only wanted to love him, no matter if everything she knew about him said she shouldn't.

His heart pounded hard in his chest, as Georgie slowly undressed before him. The Pocahontas costume fell to the floor.

When she was down to just her matching pink panties and underwear, she pressed close to him, kissing him once more, making his ache for her only grow stronger. He ripped off his shirt.

Georgie's eyes held his as they moved onto the bed. In her trust, he found strength and faith. He knew he could be a bastard, cold as ice, someone to fear and someone to run away from. But when he was with her, he believed he was more than that. She might not be able to erase all he had done before or his basic instincts but she tempered his pain, she made him more human. And in that humanity, he became a man he could be proud of...one he hoped would never let her down again. He didn't know if it was possible but he damn sure planned to try.

(_Like a gift from the heavens, _

_it was easy to tell,  
it was love from above that could save me from hell._

_  
She had fire in her soul,_

_it was easy to see,  
and the devil himself could be pulled out of me._

_  
There were drums in the air_

_as she started to dance,  
every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing_) ( Santana feat. Chad Kroeger)

Unable to control the hot burning lust that coursed through him, Logan pulled Georgie against him, devouring her already swollen mouth, and divested her of the rest of her clothes. His hands moved over her body with a reverence. She was truly the most beautiful woman who had ever allowed him to make love to her. She was special in a way he used to think did not exist. She was his...and he really loved that fact.

He told her "I have protection...don't worry."

"I trust you."

"I..." he was left without words and so he kissed her, and that is how he said _I love you, Georgie Jones. _

(_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night_)

She blushed deeply when he bent to kiss her breasts, while growling out in tone that left no doubt he meant every word_, "_My God, girl, you are freaking gorgeous."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was in full swing back at Maxie and Cooper's place. Even though the Black and White Ball was being held tonight, plenty of people choose to spend the time drinking spiked punch and eating Mac's famous chili at Maxie's party instead.

Cooper wanted a quiet moment alone with Maxie so he took her hand and led her into the back yard. They stood beneath the stars, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you for tonight," she told him, wearing a sweet smile that only he ever got to see.

"It was your sister's idea, actually. Logan, Spinelli pitched in too to pull everything together."

"And I bet you did your part, too, Coop. You are always so humble. I hope the baby gets that trait from you."

He smiled. Each time she talked about the future, in her _Everything has to workout the way I want _tone, he let himself believe just a little bit more that it would really turn out the way they both wanted it too. After all, some people in this world had to still get the American Dream, didn't they? Somebody somewhere married their first love, had a horde of little rugrats and thanked God for every second they could spend running those kids to soccer and ballet, to see Santa Clause, to school dances and band practices. Why couldn't Maxie and him be the ones that got all that? He wanted to believe they could. He had to believe it. It was what drove every action in his life now.

Pulling the small package out of his pocket, he held it in front of her, then waited for the squeal he knew was coming.

"EEE! What did you do?" she asked happily. Maxie took the present from him and quickly opened it. She breathed out, shocked, "It's a ring."

"Yes, it's a ring."

"What...what does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Sometimes he seemed to be stoic, almost reserved in his responses, hiding his emotions until he was sure of hers. That trait came from his mother, and it wasn't an easy one to break. But unlike Julia, the moment Cooper felt acceptance and love being offered to him, his walls fell, when hers might never.

Maxie bit her lip. Her eyes broke away from his and focused on the diamond she held in her hand. "Are you..._is this an engagement ring_? Are you saying you want to _marry me?"_

"I'm not doing this right," he admitted. Getting down on one knee, he took her hand. "Maxie...I am not asking you to be my wife just because you're carrying our baby...I wanted this before I ever knew you were pregnant, and I would want this even if we weren't going to be parents soon...the truth is that I have wanted you since we were locked in the vault together...you brought out a side of me I didn't even know existed...you made my life something I looked forward to instead of just getting through. You made me ...like me. You made me love you and that is for life. You're smile...it lights up my world. And you...you're my happy ever after. I was hurt when we broke up...I was lost...I was a broken man...and if we have troubles in the future, I know I will feel the same, but I will never fool myself into thinking that I can live without you again. You are it for me. You are the woman I love...so if I'm the man you want...marry me, please. Please, baby, tell me you will marry me."

(_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
_

_you could tell how we felt_

_from the look on our faces._

_  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes._

_  
The room left them moving_

_between you and I._

_  
We forgot where we were _

_and we lost track of time_

_  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang…_

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
and the voices bang like the angels sing.

_  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
and we danced on into the night_)

She answered, softly, the word barely even loud enough to be heard. Her voice was choked with tears as she gave him her answer.

Cooper got back on his feet. "Maxie?"

"Yes!" she repeated, screaming it now. "Hell yes, I will marry you."

Then she was in his arms, as he bent to kiss her, and their tears mixed together. This was the life Cooper never thought he would get...he thought he would be cold and business like as his mother was, caring about money more than people. That is what led him to work for Jerry Jacks in the first place. But the moment Maxie's life was in Cooper's hand in the vault, all that desire to make a quick buck and prove he could be a success to Julia and to his ex- girlfriend fell away. Now all he cared about was being the man Maxie Jones needed, wanted and loved.

(_Like a gift from the heavens, _

_it was easy to tell,  
it was love from above that could save me from hell._

_She had fire in her soul,_

_it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me_)


	38. Chapter 38

A Damaged Perfection

Note- _Sorry for the long delay in this story. _

Chapter Thirty Eight

**November 1, 2007**

Logan was still smiling, one hour after Georgie left his apartment, when he walked out of his bathroom after taking a shower. He wore only a pair of blue jeans, his chest and feet bare. His doorbell rang, just as he was about to crack two eggs into a pan to cook breakfast. Georgie had insisted on hurrying off to her seven am class with a bagel in one hand and her book bag the other.

He had only taken one step toward the door when the person on the other side pressed down on the bell again, and then beat on the door.

"What the hell?" he mumbled. Louder he called out "Who is it?"

"Open up, loser. And my sister better be dressed."

Logan grabbed a shirt and slid it on.

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

He called out, grumpily, "All right. All right," as he yanked open the door. "Well, good morning to you, too. You think you could bang a little louder? They didn't hear you in Jersey."

Maxie pushed her way inside, looking around.

Logan said "You need something? Georgie isn't here."

"Good."

Maxie took one breath, her only tell that this was something she was forcing herself to do, but Logan noticed it. Then she thrust out her hand, proudly displaying her ring to him.

He walked past her, back to the kitchen, and continued to cook his food. "Hungry?"

"I'm pregnant, idiot. I throw up five times a day. I'm always hunger but its not always a good idea to eat."

"Well, I think the kid might disagree. How about toast?"

Sighing, she said " Whatever," then plopped down on the couch. "So, you have no comment? Can't even spare a _Congratulations_? You really are one selfish piece of work, Hayes."

"That has been well established, Jones."

Logan kept his face impassive but his thoughts were divided between his loyalty to Cooper, which meant he should be happy for his best friend, and his own fears that as a married couple it would be very easy for Maxie and Cooper to become her baby's only parents that mattered. If he was the birth father, just how far aside would he be pushed?

While Logan made her toast, and finished up his eggs, she started to ramble angrily at him. "So, don't think I don't know my sister spent the night in your bed. She actually left a message for Mac that she wouldn't be coming home. How considerate, huh? Though she didn't say _Because I'll be screwing the town loser,_ it was understood. I know you think you've finally hoodwinked someone into falling for your _Poor Abandoned Unloved Little Boy _sob story, and that she will never see through you, but I still do. And if you step one inch out of line with my sister, I'll see you pay for it in the most brutal fashion I can devise. And we both know, that can be pretty damn brutal."

He came over to the couch and thrust her plate of toast at her. He said "You didn't come over here to tell me the same freaking speech you've told me over and over already, did you? Cause I got stuff to do."

Her eyes flared with determination, staring him down Maxie said "Coop and I are going to be married. This is our baby. Just ours. So get it out of your head any idea you have about being this child's daddy cause it ain't happening."

"We will let the DNA tell us what is or isn't happening."

"No!" she roared the word out. "This is my life. Mine. Before Cooper, hell even the day I met Cooper, things in my life happened to me. My dad ran off to be a super spy. My heart gave out. BJ died and I lived. I was kidnaped. My mom ditched us. Jesse died. Should I go on? Because I can. Then I was taken hostage and it looked like another bad unlucky day for me but ...then he was there...Cooper...he was there and suddenly I could choose something and actually get it. I could reach out, grab what I want, and not be slapped away like Lucky did, or used like with Kyle, or screwed on a bet...I could be loved." She stood up. "Cooper isn't my second chance. He is my only chance! My best choice ever. And this baby," she touched her stomach, "is ours. Do not say one more word to me about you being the father or I will find a way to..."

Logan stood up, halting her words. "What? Come on. Go for it. What's your worst?"

"I'll make sure that by the time this child comes into the world, you are locked up behind bars, where you will stay until long after me and Cooper and Georgie have sent this kid off to college. So not another word, Logan, if you like your freedom. Don't test me. You know I don't have any patience."

With that spun on her heel, and stormed out, leaving Logan feeling like she had pulled out a gun, instead of mere words, and did her damn level best to end him.

He sunk down onto the couch. It didn't take but a minute to decide what to do. He wouldn't push the issue with Maxie and Cooper but as soon as the baby was born he would petition for a DNA test. No matter what Maxie tried to do, he was staying put in his child's life, even if it risked everything he had, loved, and owned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie sat in her car, sucking in and letting out short breaths.

_God, I need a drink_, she thought.

Then immediately felt shame course through her that she would even want that when she was pregnant. But she did want it. She wouldn't take the drink, not even if the bottle was in her hand right now, but hell yeah she wanted one, something that would numb her out and make what she had to do easier.

She was fighting for the life she wanted. Maybe good hearted souls like Cooper and Georgie wouldn't approve. Maybe they could stand to leave it all up to chance. But she couldn't.

If that meant ruining Logan, and living with that, she would. Somehow. And this time she would have to do it all sober.

(_She never mentions the word addiction  
in certain company._

_  
Yes, shell tell you she's an orphan  
after you meet her_

_family._

She paints her eyes as black as night, now.  
Pulls those shades down tight.

_  
Yeah, she gives a smile_

_when the pain comes.  
The pains gonna make everything alright._

Says she talks to angels.  
They call her out by

_her name._

_  
She talks to angels.  
Says they call her out by her name_.) (Black Crowes)

She swiped away the tears in her eyes, gave up all her wishes about it being different, and hardened herself enough to do what she had to for her child, the man she loved, and the future they wanted.

XXXXXXXXX

Felicia lay on the floor of a steel walled room, her cell for the last two days. In her mind danced images of her two beautiful daughters when they were only toddlers. Back then she could give them all they wanted, could make them smile and laugh, could be their perfect mother for they were too young to see her imperfections.

She heard the door start to be pulled open. Masked gunmen had came in at dawn and tried to interrogate her. Her mouth stayed shut. If the WSB thought she gave them up, she'd be closer to the grave than she was right now.

Instead of a masked man coming in, she was startled to see it was her ex-husband Frisco. Dressed in all black, carrying a machine gun, he hurried inside. She jumped to her feet.

"We've got to move," he said.

"I can't believe they sent a rescue team," she said.

"They didn't."

Shock hit her, momentarily stopping her steps. She knew the odds of just them too making it back out of here were nil. That he managed to get in by himself was a miracle in itself. "You're alone?"

"I called in a few favors. There's five of us." He passed her a semi-automatic pistol. "We have 90 seconds, max."

They almost made it. If anyone had lived to tell the story, it would have been one for the legend books. The hostage takers in that compound numbered 20. They managed to shoot their way past twelve before the other three WSB agents fell, bleeding their lives away through their wounds.

Felicia had been running behind Frisco, her covering the back, and him the front, when he turned the last corner before they would reach the exit and a waiting helicopter. But two gunmen blocked their way. Frisco fired some shots, grabbed Felicia and tried to take cover. Looking behind him, he spotted three more gunmen.

The bullets flew toward them. And, in the end, it was not love they died for, it was not their precious daughters, and it was not the freedom of the USA. It was because the organization they dedicated themselves to, and the ideals that seemed so pure and clear years before, had turned on them.

Felicia's eyes closed as she fell to the ground, aware Frisco was still holding her, and still shooting, and aware that it would not be enough. All she could see in her head was Maxie, with pigtails, and Georgie, in curls, two beautiful little girls barely school age, happily jumping on her bed on Mother's Day. "We love you, Mama. You are the best mommy!"

_I love you, girls._

(_She talks to angels.  
Says they call her out by_

_her name.  
_

_Oh yeah, yeah, angels.  
Call her out by her name._

_  
Oh, angels,  
they call her out by her name._

_  
Oh, she talks to angels.  
They call her out...yeah, they call her out...  
Don't you know that they call her out by her name_)


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

**November 3, 2007**

"Son."

Logan was paying Mike for his coffee at Kelly's when he heard the voice behind him. Though it could have been any man in this town talking to their child, he knew it was Scott talking to him.

Still hearing Scott call him _Son_ tensed Logan up. Though they had been working on making things better between them, starting with the first family dinner at the Metro Court and the next weekend Logan went to Scott's for a football party, it wasn't as if either felt relaxed around the other.

Logan slowly turned around. His head was pounding, as it had been for the last two days, due to a tension headache. He used to get these as a kid, when the money started to run so low that it was a real concern where their next meal was coming from, and over in Iraq, not during gun fights but when he had to tend to the wounded. The bleeding but not dead, the ones who had fear and pain in their eyes but still wanted to get back up and fight for what they believed in some more.

"Scott."

"I'm glad I ran into you. Have a few minutes? Lets sit. Aw, come on, sit with the old man for five lousy minutes. Its is not as if you have a job, do you?"

Logan sat down at a table. "If that's your way of asking if I can spy on Sonny for the DA's office, I can't. We didn't see eye to eye on some things and so I don't work for him anymore."

"Your damn lucky you screwed up-" Scott said.

"I didn't say I screwed up." But of course he had. Still it annoyed Logan how everyone expected nothing better out of him.

"Well whatever happened, you're lucky to escape that mob life while you still can. You're young, smart, cocky, you can be anything you want."

"You're twenty years too late to convince me to I could be the President when I grow up."

Scott leaned forward. "Fine. I wasn't there when you were in kindergarten. I'm here right now. And I'm looking at my kid and seeing that he doesn't have much a plan for where his life is going."

Logan did have a plan, though. It was simple: stick with Georgie Jones for life, and be there every time she needed him, even if the day came when she didn't love him anymore. Beyond that his only goals were to be the type of family man he had always admired when he was growing up without a father. He would be the one rocking Maxie's baby to sleep whenever he could, the one driving Tina to the mall, and fixing Serena's flat tires. He'd find a way to make things right with Cooper, and find a way to forgive Maxie and earn her forgiveness back. He had plenty of plans for his life, just none that involved becoming rich and powerful like he once wanted so desperately.

"I'll figure it out," Logan said. "It's not like I don't have skills. I could get a job as a security gaurd today, if I wanted."

"Well aim for the moon, why don't you? Go for head security gaurd at the mall!"

"Well, pops," Logan sneered "its not like I went to law school."

"But you could." A smile spread onto Scott's face, and Logan finally figured out what this whole little chat was leading up to.

Logan stood up, grabbing his coffee, and started to walk out. "Forget it! Being all law abiding is your thing. Not mine."

Scott jumped out of his seat. "Wait! Wait, wait. Okay, so what is your thing? Medicine like your grandmother? Do you know your sister Karen was a doctor?"

"Lawyer. Doctor. Why not aim for Supreme Court Judge? Astronaut? How impressive does my job need to be in order for you not to be embarrassed to call me your kid?"

"This isn't about me. This is about you. Hate me all you want. It's not like feeling your anger is a new thing for me. I'm not dropping this. Its what parents do. They bug there kids to death until they realize their potential. And what you are doing? Choosing to work for gangsters and then pissing them off? That's not nearly good enough. You need to figure out what your passion is. What would make you happy to wake up each morning, knowing you get to do that? Then go back to school or get the training you need for that career. If its about affording it, that's what I am here for. Just think about it."

Logan shook his head in frustration. He hated being ordered what to do, and his natural inclination was to punch out anyone who tried, but there was a nagging little voice in the back of his head that said Scott was right.

One day Maxie's child, either his nephew or son, would look up at him and ask what job he had. Logan wanted to be proud of the answer he gave.

It was time to stop slacking, and start growing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was at his desk, doing paperwork, when there was a short rap on his door, then Anna Devane walked in. As soon as he looked up, the second he saw the expression in her eyes, he knew. A part of him- his heart, his hope, his soul- grew cold. But the other part- his brain, his stubborn will- refused to believe it.

Before she could say a word, he stood up, plastered a smile on his face and cried. "Hey! I didn't know you were in town. We should have dinner tonight with Robin. But I'll have to meet you at the Metro Court and I might be late. I'm really swamped right now. So see you later?"

"Mac..." the word was whispered. She moved close to him. There were no tears in her eyes, just stark sorrow.

His smile slid away. Anna reached out and touched his cheek. He leaned toward her. His body shook, the grief washing through him like a tsunami. There would be time later to learn how Felicia died, and to thank Anna for coming in person to tell him, instead of letting some WSB agent deliver a sterile phone call shrouded in crypticness. _She missed her flight, _they might say, or _She won't be home for dinner, mate_. Something that could be taken anyway a listener wanted but really meant that Felicia was killed in action.

"When?" he asked.

_Shouldn't I have felt it?_ Mac thought. _Shouldn't I have known instinctively she was no longer in this world? _

But the truth was it had been years since they were close, connected in a way that allowed no one else to come between them.

Anna told him, "Two days ago. South America, with Frisco. I'm really terribly sorry. I'm here...I'll stay as long as you need."

Mac turned away from her. It was a nice offer but he wouldn't take her up on it. He was through leaning on anyone. His girls would be the ones who leaned on him, and he would be the one who endured quietly, as Felicia had left him to do years before.

He had never felt more alone in his life. All the time when she was gone in Texas, or on missions, or even back when she was running around with Luke, Mac knew it was temporary. Eventually she would come home to him and to their kids. She was his best friend, after all. She had to come home, right?

Wrong. She was never coming home again.

And for that, he hated her. But it didn't dull the pain. Because still, he loved her even now. And never did he expect he wouldn't be able to see her one last time.

His shaking hand reached out for the phone, but he didn't pick it up. Anna touched his back. Tears streamed down his face.

Mac cursed, brokenly and under his breath, "Damn it."

(_One more day, _

_one more time, _

_one more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied,_

_But then again, _

_I know what it would do, _

_Leave me wishing still for one more day... leave  
me wishing still for one more day...leave me wishing still for one more day with you._

_  
One more day _

_One more day_) ( Lonestar)


	40. Chapter 40

_Note- There are not words for what I think about the latest rumors about Cooper. Guza is vile._

**A DAMAGED PERFECTION**

**November 3, 2007**

Maxie sensed an ambush from the moment she walked into Mac's house. Georgie and Robin sat in the living room, talking in low voices, and when their eyes turned to look at Maxie it is clear that she was the subject of their conversation.

For one crazy moment Maxie thought Georgie told Robin about what Luis Alcazar did to Maxie a decade before. Little pinpricks of fear, like electric shocks, caused goose bumps on her skin.

She stalled in her tracks. Then her defenses came out.

"When Mac left me a message saying," Maxie started "to come over right away, I didn't know it was for an intervention. What is it you all are trying to save me from now? I'm not drinking or drugging or screwing around on Cooper. So why don't you all do me a favor and mind your own fucking business? _Okay_? Okay."

She walked straight into the kitchen and poured herself a glass a milk, dismissing her cousin and sister, but they followed behind her.

"No one thinks you're doing anything to put your baby in danger" Georgie told her in a soothing voice. The tone only further annoys Maxie because it is perfectly calm and reasonable, everything Maxie will never be. "Mac left us both messages to come home, too. Robin_ happened _to get here before you and we both_ happened_ to-"

"Talk about me behind my back." Maxie rolled her eyes.

Robin answered, "Mention that you still haven't signed up for therapy like you know you need to in order to retrieve your lost memories."

_Not this again_! Maxie thought. _The freaking amnesia. Can no one let it go?_

She had used the excuse that she lost a few months of memories in a desperate moment. Maxie didn't expect to have to keep dealing with the fallout for the rest of her life. Her lie accomplished its goal, getting her back with Cooper, and now he knew the truth. To Maxie that meant this was now a moot point. Obviously, Georgie and Robin didn't think so though.

Maxie snapped at them. "Shrinks are for wackjobs and people that can't deal with the fact that their mother never loved them. Well, I can deal just fine."

"There isn't any physical reason you should still be suffering anterograde amnesia after your car accident," Robin said. "It's important for us to figure out what caused the condition and Dr. Winters is our next step in ruling in or out certain factors. "

"Such a fancy way to say," Maxie snarked "you think I'm nuts. Well, I'm not. So tell your roomy she isn't getting me on her couch and she isn't prying into my mind. Tell the nosy bitch-"

"Maxie!" Georgie cried. "Don't talk about Lainey that way. It's her job to ask personal questions and all she would be trying to do is help you. What if this amnesia has nothing to do with the accident? Wouldn't you want to know the real reason before your baby is born? What if you lose more of your memories suddenly again?"

_That's it! _Maxie thought _Hell with this_.

All her instincts said she could not allow anyone else to find out about Luis. She had to take that secret to her grave. It was bad enough Sam knew. If anyone else found out, someone she couldn't trust...

"I'm out of here. Tell Mac I put in an appearance." She headed for the backdoor.

Robin called out. "Ignoring this won't change the fact you need treatment for your amnesia."

"She's right," agreed Georgie. "Maxie, please wait! Amnesia is too serious to blow off."

Maxie spun back around. "I don't have amnesia. I never had amnesia! I faked it."

"No," said Robin. "You're just saying that now so you can get out of treatment."

"I made the whole stupid thing up so Cooper would feel sorry for me and take me back. It worked. Bravo, huh?"

Robin said, "You're lying."

Georgie shook her head, in disgust. "No, she's not. Logan suspected all along."

"Bully for Logan. His one brain cell is still firing at full strength, I see."

"You know what?" Georgie asked "Taking cheap shot at him isn't helping any of us. You need to find a way to get along with him now that this baby is on the way."

"MY BABY has less than nothing to do with that asshole!"

"I can't believe you lied about something so serious," fumed Robin.

"You might not have amnesia," said Georgie. "But you do have a bad case of denial. If you can remember than why don't you remember how to count? Take your due date and go backwards 40 weeks and you will find that you were going through with that stupid sex bet I told you was going to cause nothing but trouble."

"Stay out of my sex life! How dare you get all high and mighty with me when you are currently screwing the same exact loser that I made that sex bet with!"

"What?" asked Robin, rubbing her head. "Hold on."She pointed at Maxie "Logan could be the father of your baby?" She pointed at Georgie. "And you are sleeping with him now?" Looking back at Maxie "And you are engaged to his best friend Cooper who you told you had amnesia so you could make him think you didn't remember sleeping with Logan and so he would have sympathy for you and not get pissed about you not knowing who the father of your child is? This is just fucked up. I need a drink. Does Mac keep any wine around here?"

"I'm so outta here," Maxie said.

Georgie protested. "Dad said he needs to talk to us!"

"I don't do everything my Daddy says. That's your job, Perfect Daughter."

"Don't talk to your sister that way," Robin said.

"How about how she is talking to me?" complained Maxie. "Or do you Perfect Ones stick together?"

They all started around round of arguing when Mac walked into the kitchen. "Girls."

In unison, their heads turned to look at him. His eyes were red rimmed. His clothes wrinkled. He was trying to stand tall but the effort it took made him seem like he might collapse under it at any moment.

All of them knew something bad had happened. None of them wanted to know what.

(_Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!_

_  
I know what you're saying  
so please stop explaining.  
_

_Don't speak  
Don't speak  
Don't speak_

_  
Oh,_

_I know what you're thinking  
and I don't need your reasons._

_  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're _

_real good._

_  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't,_

_Don't,_

_Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush_

_  
Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

_  
Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush _

_Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts) (No Doubt)_

Maxie reached out and clutched Georgie's hand. She would be the strong one. She knew how to do that. She could handle whatever this was. She could handle anything.

She really had no choice.


	41. Chapter 41

_A Damaged Perfection_

_Chapter Forty One_

**November 3****rd**** , 2007**

(_On days like these_

_when the rain won't fall_

_and the sky is dry_

_that even birds can't call_

_I can feel your tears _

_disappearing in the air-_

_carried on a breeze-_

_on days like these_) ( Janis Ian)

There is before and then there is after. Once Mac speaks, they all know, nothing will be the same. This is a truth that hangs heavy in the air around them all. None of them want _before _to end.

Before: she is imperfect, damaged, flawed, hopeful. She is just as messed up as everyone else but it does not show except sometimes when she gives herself permission to let the mask slip away... and then she lets just one man get a glimpse of what is underneath. She is the baby sister.

Before: she is strong- will of steel, heart of glass. She will not be broken- _never again_. She would rather not love at all than to ever have to watch another person she loves die. She fights death everyday. She is the former orphan.

Before: she is intense. She scares the world. Her pain is like a live wire that could reach right out of her very soul and slap someone in the face. No one wants to get in her way. She likes that. She has almost convinced herself that being brave is the legacy given to her from her runaway spy parents. The only thing they have left her-beside this family- that is worth anything at all. She earned her strength the hard way. She is his firstborn.

They all belong to Mac, more than anyone else, for he is the one who decided to stay. And now he is the one who must say these words that will tear them apart.

XXXXXXXX

Maxie clutched Georgie's hand. They all stood there, painfully silent. Maybe if nobody said a word than whatever horrible thing Mac had to say would simply disappear and it would be a normal Fall day again. They could go back to arguing. The world could spin away, as usual.

For Maxie was sure it has stopped the moment Mac said, "Girls."

Georgie broke the silence. In a shaky, but trying to be overly cheerful voice, she said "Dad! I know you wanted to talk to us all but why don't we talk over dinner? I could whip something up really quick. What are you in the mood for? My famous vegetarian lasagna? Of course, I know I am the only one who really loves it but it is really good for you. And heart healthy and low in..."

"Sweetie," he said, halting her words.

Georgie swallowed hard. She looked down.

Robin moved closer to Mac. "Something is obviously wrong. What is it?"

Maxie instinctively wrapped both her arms around Georgie's waist, prepared to take the brunt of the force of the blow for both of them.

Mac cleared his throat. "Anna..."

Fear shot into Robin's eyes. "Did something happen to my mother?"

"No, no...Anna is fine. She came to see me today...to tell me.." His words drifted off. After letting out a shaky breath, Mac asked "Girls, why don't you all sit down?"

Maxie snapped, her voice sounding strained. "Say it! You are going to say it _so just say it._ SAY IT. It's about _her_, isn't it? She went and did it! Mom got herself killed."

"No," Georgie said, her tone filled with disbelief. "Tell her, Dad. She's wrong. Nothing happened to Mom."

Mac had to force himself to look deep into his youngest girl's heart and break it. "Felicia and Frisco were both killed during a covert operation in South America. I'm so sorry..."

Georgie's knees went weak. She pushed Maxie off her. "That's not true! Someone made a mistake.

My mother is not DEAD!" Georgie snuck to the ground.

Robin and Mac started to move toward her. Maxie held up one hand to tell them no and then she crouched down and wrapped her arms around her sister.

Georgie was the most disorientated anyone had ever seen here. She kept shaking her head back and forth. Finally she looked into Maxie's eyes and said "Don't worry. I'm going to have Logan go find Mom, okay?"

Maxie smoothed down Georgie's hair.

Georgie said "If we look hard enough, I know we can find her. She wouldn't go away forever. She wouldn't...I know she wouldn't do that, Maxie." Tears streamed down her face.

"Shhh," Maxie said.

"He'll find her," Georgie said. "Don't worry." She looked up at Mac and Robin. "There was a just a mistake."

Robin went to open her mouth but all that came out was a sob. She turned and fled into the living room. With shaking hands she pulled out her cell and called Patrick.

"There was just a mistake," Georgie said again.

Mac crouched down. Looking into her eyes he said, "There was no mistake."

Georgie started to suck in huge gulps of air. Maxie only held on to her tighter.

Mac reached out and brought them both into a hug.

Robin had just hung up her phone when she heard Georgie yell, at the top of her lungs in a tone filled with primal anguish, "_No!"_

Next chapter: Glo


	42. Chapter 42

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Forty Two**

**November 3****rd**** , 2007**

Robin sat on Mac's front stoop.It was only thirty degrees outside but she couldn't bear to go back in and get her coat.

She hates death. Sometimes it feels as if death is stalking her every step and she has to move fast to outmaneuver it. Though she sees it at the hospital everyday, there she has weapons against it. There she can put up a decent fight. Here...she is helpless.

She called Patrick fifteen minutes before. She wishes he was already holding her. Instead she will have to wait for him to rush across town. Every second feels like a year. She wants to do something to help, anything at all, so she dials the police station.

Her voice shook so bad she could barely get the man on the other end to understand her.

Soon Cooper came on the line. "Hello?"

"This is...it's Robin...Maxie's..."

"Cousin, of course. How are you? Everything is okay, I hope? Maxie isn't at General Hospital, is she?"

"No. She's at Mac's house. Do you think you could come over here...right now...she needs you. Something...something has happened.,,." Robin stumbled. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath.

She can't bear to think about her two cousins being left without a mother for the rest of their lives. It is almost too much to say aloud.

A car door slammed. Her eyes popped open. She saw Patrick running up the walkaway towards her.

Into her ear, Cooper worriedly asked "Robin? Are you there? Something happened? _What_? Is Maxie okay?"

"Yes, physically, she is. Could you hold on for one sec, Cooper?"

Patrick swept Robin into his arms. She immediately felt more capable, and strong, and able to face whatever she had to.

When she got back on the phone she forced out the words to tell Cooper what he needed to know.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan thought he would be happy the first time Cooper came knocking on his door again. It would mean that he wanted to hang out like the old days. That Logan was finally forgiven. They had started to make some progress when they both worked together to throw Maxie her birthday party, but they were just acting on Georgie's instructions then. Logan longs for the day when Cooper and him won't need an intermediary in order to find a way to connect.

When Logan opened his door and saw Cooper standing there, he knew that whatever words his best friend said would not be good.

_Please, God, not the baby,_ Logan thought, _Don't take the baby away_.

Right after that Georgie came into his mind, and then Maxie, his sisters. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Cooper said "Get your coat. You're coming with me."

Logan grabbed his jacket. "Can I know where we are going or what? Come on...I know something is up..."

Cooper stilled. After a pause, he said "Georgie's parents died."

"What? How is that possible? Her mother isn't even in town. Something happened to her in Texas and something happened to Mac here?"

"Not Mac. Her birth father Frisco. Felicia and Frisco were together in South America and they were killed. I don't know anything else. I don't have anymore time to stand around here filling you in. I'm going to see Maxie at her Dad's place, with or without you. So are you coming or what?"

"You know I am."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie did not want to get off the kitchen floor. She is a logical girl but logic escapes her at that moment. She believed if she stayed there, on that cold sterile tile, long enough then Mac would take back what he said, or the phone would ring and it would be her mother, or Logan would come in and tell her _To hell with what they all say, your mama is not dead, doll_.

And she have would believed him, too.

But that never happened. Instead Mac picked her and carried her to her bedroom. Maxie sat with her for a few minutes but then Georgie asked her to leave.

"_No way. I'm not leaving you. I'm here, Georgie, and...we will get through this. You and me, together."_

But it was too hard to look at Maxie. She wasn't crying. She wasn't shaking. She believed their mother and birth father were both dead and she wasn't falling to pieces. That coldness made Georgie want to scream at her until Maxie broke down, until she felt something, until she admitted this hurt in a way nothing else ever had before or ever would again. But Georgie didn't have it in her to lash out. Instead she just quietly insisted that Maxie give her some time to process this on her own.

Once she was alone, Georgie didn't work through her emotions though. Instead she sat there, still and numb, with images of her childhood dancing through her head. She used to have so many dreams and fantasies about making this family perfect. Her mother would come home and they would all be happy again. She used to really be naive enough to think that could happen...if she just stayed a good girl. If she was good enough God would give her that one thing...her family.

_Knock. _

_Knock._

"Please, Maxie, I don't want to see anyone. I'm sorry."

"Hey, doll...I heard and..."

Georgie flew across her room, flung open the door and threw herself in Logan's arms. She sobbed uncontrollably. "My mother, Logan. My mother..."

"I know. I know. I know, baby."

She pulled back slightly so she could meet his eyes. The look she gave him said _I am so lost, and I need you to save me._

He brought both hands up to cup her cheeks.

Logan whispered words he had been afraid to say aloud before "I love you, okay? And I am not gonna die. I'm not gonna leave. I'm not gonna screw up. So you can lean on me. Will you do that? Just lean on me."

Georgie nodded, even as the tears continued to fall, and he wrapped her back within the warmth of his arms. And the world that had made little sense to her, just minutes before, finally felt safe enough to breath in again.

_Next chapter: 3M_


	43. Chapter 43

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Forty Three**

**November 3****rd**** , 2007**

Cooper and Logan were let into Mac's house by Robin. She told Logan that Georgie was up in her room. To Cooper she motioned toward the kitchen.

His heart pounded fast in his chest. Maxie needed him. He could feel it in his bones. He pushed open the door and saw Maxie and Mac standing there.

She said to her father "My mother was _a selfish bitch _who ran out on her kids and that is why she is dead. So, please, don't waste your tears on her. Don't..." There was compassion in that last single word only, and for Mac not Felicia and certainly never Frisco. "She's not worth it."

Mac said "I know you loved her."

"Yes, I loved her. When I was a little girl, I loved her. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Mac told her "It's okay to mourn your mother...and Frisco too. It's okay to admit you loved them both, even now, and wanted them to come home."

"They're dead. It doesn't matter what any of us feel about them anymore, _does it?"_

Mac shook his head, sadly, at her bitterness.

Cooper cleared his throat. Maxie turned around and saw him. Her face crumples but she still refuses to cry. Instead she tries to push her shoulders back and hold her head higher. Her posture shouts _I'm fine! _but in her eyes Cooper could see she was anything but.

Mac said "I'm going to go make some calls." Slowly he walked into the living room, as if it took more strength than he had to lift his foot for each step.

When they were alone Cooper simply opened his arms. For a moment, Maxie stood completely still. To let him hold her would make it all real. The divide between her brain and heart would fall down. She would have to feel this. And that is the last thing she wanted to do.

She knew Cooper understood that. He would not cross the room to her and force her to take his offer. She could turn away, fix herself some tea, snark, yell, curse her mother's soul to Hell with her words and not admit the ache that was coursing through her.

Or she could come to him and let him get her through this.

(_Through sorrow  
or the darkest night._

_When there's heartache  
deep down inside._

_  
Just like a prayer you will be there,  
And I promise you,_

_all my life:_

whenever the road is too long,  
whenever the wind is too strong,  
wherever the journey may lead to  
I will be there for you.

_  
I will be there for you_) (Jessica Andrews)

Maxie whispered "Coop."

"Come here, baby."

Slowly she walked into his embrace. He picked her right off her feet, she wrapped her legs around his back, and buried her face into his neck. And finally...she started to cry.

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie found it impossible to sleep that night. She finally rose from bed, careful not to wake Cooper, and went downstairs to her living room. After making some herbal tea, she took out the housewarming present Georgie gave her: a photo album full of pictures of them from when they were in grade school.

The card had read : _Here is the best part of our past- and in Cooper and your baby, and the home you fill with love, may you find the best part of your future. I love you and I wouldn't trade you for a million pennies. _

When they were kids they used to think if they could get a million pennies in their piggy bank they would be rich and then be able to have anything they wanted in the world. Maxie wished she could believe in silly things like that again.

She pulled a cover off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her as she flipped through the pictures. Her finger traced over her mother's face, her smile, her eyes.

Cooper walked down the stairs. He wore only boxer shorts. "Hey. You okay?"

Maxie shrugged.

He came over and sat down with her.

Maxie motioned to the picture. "She was always so pretty...and sweet. My mom was really sweet when I was little. And happy. That was the crazy thing. She got involved with Luke Spencer and started acting like she was some poor put upon housewife trapped in the some suburban prison for soccer moms but...we- me and Mac and Georgie- we never saw her like that. We never thought that we were the prison bars on her life.

" Maybe it was just her nature. She needed the adrenaline rush just as bad as Luke. He doesn't apologize for it and maybe she shouldn't have had to either but...all we could see...was that she was running away from us. She made her choice and when she did..that's when I lost the mother I loved, not today. Today I just found out she died...but she made me an orphan then. And Mac adopted me. I'm his daughter, I know that. He loves me and he doesn't want to run away to some old adventure from the eighties that he misses. But..."

"You're still sad because your mother died and a part of you still loves her."

"I'm everything right now: sad, pissed off...I hate her and I want to kill her for dying on us. Does that made any sense? Why should I feel sad over a woman who never felt anything for me for the last five years?"

"Because she is still your mother."

Cooper open his arms and she slid close to him, resting her head on his chest. He said "You can be sad for as long as you need to be. You were strong enough to hate her. You are strong enough to admit you love her. And you will be strong enough to get through this sadness. But if you ever think you aren't...well, I'm right here to be strong for you. Because this is where I want to be. This is the life I want. I will never leave you or think what we have here in our home is boring or my second choice. I'm here for you today, tomorrow...and every second until I die. We will get through together."

(_Whenever the road is too long,  
whenever the wind is too strong,  
wherever the journey may lead to_

_  
I will be there for you  
I will be there for you  
I'll always be there_) (Jessica Andrews)

Next chapter: Funeral


	44. Chapter 44

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Forty Four**

**November 5th , 2007**

The funeral was one of the longest days of Georgie's life. She simply did not have the strength to be perfect. She can't take care of anyone else. She can't make things better. She held Logan's hand and thanked God that she has this man by her side.

They sat in the front row at the church. On the other side of her sat Maxie, ready to catch Georgie if she collapsed into tears. But Georgie had sobbed herself to sleep two nights already and the tears have already ran dry.

She stared at the two oversized photos: Frisco and Felicia. Somehow Anna got a recent photo of her father. Georgie couldn't believe the lines on his face, the white in his hair. All her photos are nearly two decades old.

No matter how hard she tried, which was not very hard at all because it is not in her nature to give in to malice, Georgie could not hate Frisco. She just missed him. Though she had never really known him, she missed him terribly. There must have been something amazing in him, she thinks, to make her mother leave all of them for him.

By the time the priest finished the service, Georgie is jealous of her dead father. He had gotten to spend more time with her mother, she bet, in this last few years than Georgie had.

She doesn't know what to think or feel. She doesn't have any school book that will tell her how you become okay again after you lose both your biological parents in one day. If not for Logan and Maxie and Mac, she would curl into a ball and just hide beneath her covers.

She knows she needs to be strong. But she can't stop thinking: _now I will never get my perfect family._

XXXXXX

Maxie would have liked to rip the photos of Felicia and Frisco to shreds. There are moments when she loves them- they are crazy, bold, bad ass screw ups like her, after all- but there are other moments when she despises them. All her and Georgie have now are lousy pictures of beautiful people who had loved them but hadn't had the strength to raise them. They don't even have bodies to bury. Those were lost in the last fatal battle south of the border.

Mac gave a eulogy for her mother. In every word, Maxie heard his love for her. She wanted to yell at him, right there in the middle of the church, "How can you still love her? HOW? She didn't choose you. She didn't choose any of us. Our love was wasted on her!"

But Maxie didn't say that. Because she really couldn't believe it. Love was too precious, too rare, giving it could never really be in vain.

Only since she met Cooper did she know that though. If not for him coming into her world, and healing her heart, she would have believed that love was a cruel trick of the Devil meant to make you hope, just so that hope could be yanked away. But love wasn't that, not for her, not anymore. Loving Cooper was a kinda faith that she could hold in two hands. As long as she had his love, she would believe both her and her baby would be okay.

She knew there were people waiting for her to cause a scene during the ceremony, and a part of her really wanted to tell all the good people of Port Charles what she really thought of the choices of both Frisco and Felicia, but she didn't because, all during the service, Cooper held her hand and kept her turbulent emotions from boiling over.

All she could think, when they walked out of the church, was : _I will have my perfect family._

XXXXXXXXX

Later, Maxie was in her old bedroom, hiding from all the mourners packed into Mac's house, when Sam walked in.

Smiling, Sam teased "Rocking four inch heels at a funeral while sporting a baby bump. Got to give you props, kid."

"My feet are killing me. But these shoes are worth it."

"All right," Sam said, closing the door, "we can't drink away your blues. We can't get stoned and forget the world is messed up and that sometimes we get parents who don't stick around. But there is one pleasure still left for knocked up chicks like you: snarking about the array of ugly ass clothes those old biddies downstairs came here in. Did you _see_ what Amanda Barrington was wearing? _Seriously_? Fugly."

Maxie laughed. It felt good to feel something other than rage or loss for the first time in days.

XXXXXXXXX

"The Jackal is without words," Spinelli told Georgie. Logan and Cooper were sent on an errand to the grocery story by Mac, giving Spinelli his first chance to speak to Georgie privately since hearing that two of her parents had died.

Georgie hugged him. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Just being here is enough."

"But...but...but...I should have some words of wisdom for you since you have always dispensed to me such unfailingly wise advice. I wish I could have had the honor of making the acquaintance of your parental life givers because I'm sure I would have found them as wonderful to be around as I do their daughter."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Serena and Christina Baldwin walked over and offered her their condolences.

"Thank you both for coming."

Serena hugged her. "Of course, we came. You're family."

Logan loved Georgie and that was all the Baldwins needed to know. She was one of their own, and they would take care of her like one.

"Mom wants you and Logan to come over for dinner this weekend," Christina said. "And she won't take no for an answer. Believe me, I tell her no all the time. She never takes it."

"I'll check with Logan."

"He pretty much is a sucker for Lucy," Serena said "so I'm gonna take that as a yes."

And though her mother and birth father are dead, Georgie could not die herself. She will make plans for tomorrow and she will endure.

XXXXXXXXX

Later when Logan comes back to the house, he is told by his sister that Georgie is up in the attic. He finds her there digging through old boxes until she pulls out a picture. It shows Felicia twelve years before, with Maxie and Georgie smiling next to her. They are all wearing plastic tiaras.

Georgie gave Logan a small smile. "We were at the Aztec Ruins National Monument in New Mexico. Did you know my mother was a princess?"

"You're kidding?"

"An Aztec princess. I always thought she was so beautiful...right out of a fairytale. I thought I was the luckiest little girl because who else got a mommy who is real royalty? Only me and Maxie got to be her daughters and I was always proud of that."

Logan walked over, crouched down in front of her, and then raised his thumb to stroke away a tear from her cheek.

Georgie said, "I know my mother loved me. See?" She nodded at the picture. "_She's happy_. Mac snapped this. We were all there and happy. I didn't imagine that. We were perfect, for one moment. I had forgotten, until today. We did get our perfect moment." She pressed the photo into Logan's hands. "Here. I want you to take this. Keep this at your place."

"No, no, I can't. You should put this in your room."

"I want you to keep it. I gave Maxie a photo album for her new place. I told her that it contained the best moments of our past and that I hoped the best moments of her future would be spent with Cooper and her baby. Well this is my personal best moment of my family's past, and you are the man I want to have the best moments of my futures with. Keep this..." She smiled shyly. "Who knows? Maybe someday we will live together and I'll have my best past and best future and best friend all together in one place."

Logan gently kissed her. "Whenever you are ready for that, I'm right here."

**Coming up next: New Year's Eve**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks for sticking with this story!**

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Nearly Two Months Later**

**December 31, 2007**

Georgie stood in her bedroom, in front of the mirror, seeing if she looked alright in the dress she picked out to wear to the New Year's Eve party that Lucy Coe was throwing at the lighthouse. Knowing Lucy half the town would be invited. Georgie just hoped she didn't garner too many "_Poor her_" looks, the same kind of looks she had been receiving since the funeral.

(_A long December_

_and there's reason to believe  
maybe this year will be better than the last._

_  
I can't remember the last thing_

_that you said _

_as you were leaving._

_  
Now the days go by so fast_)

It hadn't been easy to keep thoughts of her parents out of her mind. Her school work suffered, turning her straight A's into solid B's. She promised herself she would make up for it next semester.

If not for Logan, Georgie is sure she would not have smiled at all during the holidays. She found out that he is good in a crisis, naturally rising above the reckless, out of control way he acts when nothing is on the line.

He held her, night after night, when she cried and though he didn't know what to say, she didn't mind. Georgie figured there was really nothing anyone could say to make it seem okay that both Felicia and Frisco were gone from this world.

Logan could only hold her until she felt safe again, and he did that like a pro. He might not think he was good at very many things- other than wrecking his own happiness and hitting his target in a firefight- but Georgie believed he was very good at loving her. If she had to go through this trauma alone...she didn't even want to think about how lost she would feel. She would be sinking into an ocean of despair and loss, if not for her best friend- the man she loved with all her heart, the man she planned to hold on to with all she had.

_Knock. _

_Knock._

Logan stuck his head inside her room. "Your Pops sent me up. You know," he flashed his crooked, devilish grin "I think I am growing on that guy. He only gave me two dirty looks and one lecture this time."

"That's progress."

Logan looked Georgie up and down. She blushed. She tucked her hair behind her ear and fastened a clip there.

Logan whistled, a low throaty sound of appreciation. "Damn, girl, you are working that dress."

"Shh, I am not."

He pulled her easily into his arms. "Lets go back to my place. Hell with this party."

"Your sisters are expecting you. You don't want to disappoint Tina, do you?"

He would do anything on earth for his two sisters, especially the youngest one who had big brown eyes that she used to get whatever she wanted out of her big brother.

"Aw, you know, I don't." He kissed her gently, nibbling on her bottom lip. "But I also _do_ very much want to get you out of this dress."

Georgie brought her hand up to hold the back of his head, deepening the kiss, then she pulled away. "That will have to hold you."

She scooted around him, smiling, and headed for the door. He grabbed her around the waist, causing her to giggle, and kissed her neck. "Home by midnight," he whispered. "I want to start this new year doing my favorite thing with my favorite girl. Deal?"

Georgie's eyes connected with his. She could not resist him when he had this boyish look on his face and eyes filled with love for her. She had never seen anything more adorable. "You got yourself a deal."

XXXXXXXXX

"A limo," Maxie said as her and Cooper walked out of their house to the vehicle waiting on the curb. "I suppose that family is good for something."

Cooper said "I know this isn't the way you wanted to spend tonight and I promise I will make it up to you. Okay, baby?" He opened the limo door and she crawled inside, he followed after her.

"Sure. Don't worry about it," Maxie answered "Just don't think of making this a tradition because next year I want to spend at home with just me, you and our little one."

Spending New Year's Eve with the Quatermaine clan ranked dead last on Maxie's list of fun ideas to celebrate the holiday. She would have rather flown to Vegas and married Cooper at the stroke of midnight in some garishly decorated church on the Strip.

But Ned had guilt tripped Cooper into accepting this invitation ( it would mean so much to your great grandfather...the family is shrinking...Alan is gone and Dillon couldn't come home for the holidays...just stop by for a few minutes, son) and Maxie would never let him face that family alone. He thought they were harmless- a little needy and demanding but basically good people. She thought they were loud, overbearing, entitled elitists. And if they even _thought_ about dictating _one damn thing_ to Cooper about how he should live his life, then she would put each and every one of them in their place- and enjoy every second of doing it.

XXXXXXXX

During the car ride over, Cooper couldn't take his eyes off Maxie. She was absolutely gorgeous in her black gown, with her hair in an updo, and diamond dangling earrings in her ears. He leaned closer to her, stroking his hand down her cheek.

She smiled, her eyes locked on his.

"This is the way," he said "I want to start every year from now on- looking in your eyes and seeing love looking back on me. You think we can pull that off?"

"I know we can."

He raised his other hand and cupped her cheeks right before he kissed her.

The last two months had been hell. Sometimes he caught Maxie standing stiff as a board, her eyes a million miles away, and her hands shaking. She didn't like to talk about what was on her mind, but every now and then she would let something slip. It was usually her mother that brought that tormented look into her eyes. She didn't seem to be mourning Frisco as deeply, though it was hard to be sure because she hated to even say his name; it could be that she lost him in all the ways that mattered years before and there was little difference now that it was official he would never come home. All Cooper knew is he was terrified for Maxie, because whenever she kept anything from him it was never a good sign. It risked all they had and he never wanted that to be put at risk again.

When he kissed her though, all the worry and pain dissolved away, and for just a few moments they were completely perfected, undamaged.

He wished he could go on kissing her forever. He wished he could be sure they would never end.

(_I guess the winter_

_makes you laugh a little slower,  
makes you talk a little lower,_

_about the things you could not show her._

_And it's been a long December _

_and there's reason to believe  
maybe this year will be better than the last._

_  
I can't remember all the times I tried to tell my myself  
to hold on to these moments _

_as they pass._

_  
And it's one more day up in the canyon  
And it's one more night in Hollywood  
It's been so long since I've seen the ocean...I guess I should_) ( Counting Crows)

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as Logan and Georgie walked into Lucy's, not bothering to knock because Lucy insisted Logan was the son she was sent from the stars, Logan spotted Milo with his arm around the waist of Serena.

Logan hissed "Oh, hell naw. Hell naw. What in the _hell_ does he think he is doing?"

He stormed across the room, narrowly avoiding bumping into other guests. Georgie hurried behind him. She said "It's really none of our-"

Logan pushed Milo's shoulder, causing Milo to leave go of Serena and stumble a few steps backwards. "I thought I told you to stay away from my sister."

"Business," Georgie said. She shot Serena an apologetic look.

Logan ranted "Didn't I tell you that, man? Months ago I thought you got it through that thick head of yours that she is off limits to you! You. Her. No go. We understand each other now, buddy?"

"Serena seems to feel different," Milo told him.

Serena grabbed Logan's hand and said "Excuse us, I have to go kill my brother. Shouldn't take but five minutes." She drug him towards the study. On the way Lucy spotted Logan and lit up, a huge smile on her face as she called out a greeting and started across the room. Serena said "Later, Mom! I need to talk to him- alone."

Once they were inside the office, Logan jerked his hand back. "Don't even start. You've been sneaking around behind my back."

"Yeah, DAD, I snuck around. What you gonna do? Ground me? I am not a little girl and you are not my father. I date whoever I want and if you don't like it then hell with you, Logan."

His mouth dropped. "Well, that's kinda harsh." He looked down, shaking his head. "So...you would just write me off, just like that?"

For all her fire, Serena was also very family orientated and immediately reacted to the hurt in her brother's voice. "I didn't say that."

"Yeah, yeah, you did." He walked around her and headed for the door. "Have your meathead boyfriend. Get shot and killed when he screws up and leaves you unprotected. Why should I care? Two sisters to visit in the cemetery instead of one! Fine. Whatever."

She said his name softly. He yanked open the door. She called out "Wait! Okay, I'm sorry. I know you are just looking out for me and, for the record, nothing could ever make me kick you out of my life. I have only one older brother and...I love him. But...I get to date who I want. And you get to be quiet about it. Or else we are gonna have problems."

Logan slowly turned around. "There is a whole town full of guys. Why that one? Why someone who is in the mob?"

"You used to be in the mob."

"And you told me to get out, which I did."

"You got kicked out."

"I'm out. That's all that matters. I can't believe you've been lying to me for months, Serena."

"How can I be honest with you when you go all Cave Man on me. I invited Milo here tonight cause I'm sick of lying. We've been together since Halloween. I care about him and that is just something you will have to learn to accept. Hey, at least I didn't fall for the son of the local mob boss, like our baby sister did."

"Don't even mention that to me. I'm pretending that doesn't exist."

"Sorry. Sorry..._for everything_. Am I forgiven?" Serena asked.

"I guess, liar."

"Thank you, jerk."

Logan started to leave the room but Serena stopped him and hugged him. "Happy New Years, brand new Baldwin."

"Happy New Year right back at ya, sis."


	46. Chapter 46

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Forty Six**

**December 31, 2007**

Maxie stood in the living room at the Quatermaine mansion surveying the family in front of her. They were arguing about what each other's New Year resolutions should be. Apparently they felt they could tell each other what to choose.

Monica told Tracy "You need to resolve to drink about ten less cocktails a day." Monica said this as she was sipping her third vodka tonic since dinner, where she had half a bottle of wine.

Edward added "And your lay-about husband might want to think about doing the same."

"Daddy, why don't you resolve to finally retire completely from ELQ? Because we all know that ever since I became CEO the company is doing better than it ever has before."

"You tell him, wife!" Luke knocked back his fifth drink of the night and beckoned for Alice to make him another. "My resolution this year is to find a way to get Edward to put me in his will. Eddie, you know you want to. I'm your favorite Quatermaine, ain't I?"

Edward grumbled "The day you start calling yourself Luke Quatermaine is the day I start looking for a hitman."

"Wouldn't have too look far," Maxie said, smirking.

Luke said "You'll come around., Eddie. I can tell I'm growing on you."

"You're growing_ into_ my couch, you mean, you lazy good for nothing bum," Edward told him.

"I take offense." Luke faked a hurt expression.

Tracy downed her drink and then said "Stop picking on my husband! You have never liked any man I married but you just _love _Alan's cheater of a wife. The woman who stole this house right out from under us. My resolution is to get this house back from that thief!"

Ned called out "Okay, okay. To your separate corners. This is supposed to be a holiday celebration. Get control of yourselves. I'm sure I don't need to remind any of you that this house is about to me flooded with business associates, city council people, not to mention the mayor. Do you really want to start off 2008 by embarrassing yourselves?"

Monica snapped "That's how Tracy started up 2007 and 2006, so it's a tradition for her."

"You're just jealous that I actually know how to have a good time at a party."

Cooper whispered to Maxie "Sorry about this. I didn't realize it would be so..."

"Loud? I bet we ain't seen nothing yet," Maxie said. She grabbed his hand and led him out into the foyer. "Let them battle in the new year. I have a better idea for me and you."

"Oh yeah? What?" he asked, smiling

She pointed upwards. He looked and saw mistletoe hanging there. Maxie smiled. "I noticed it when we came in."

Bending down he gave her a kiss. She took his hand and led him upstairs. He asked "What are you up to now?"

She winked at him. "Finding a way to make this holiday actually be fun."

XXXXXX

Monica and Tracy kept arguing.

Ned walked over to Julia and said "I should have went with my original thought and bought each of them a muzzle for Christmas. I won't make that mistake again next year."

Julia Barret couldn't believe how wild these Quatermaines acted when they were drunk. She would have loved a drink herself but the last thing she wanted to risk was lowering her inhibitions around Ned. Every since Maxie's birthday party last fall, Julia and Ned had started to repair their very tattered friendship. It took swallowing down a big dose of her pride to forgive him for not choosing her over Lois twenty four years before but she somehow managed it, because she wanted to stay in Port Charles and be near her son and his father more than she wanted to hold on to her anger.

That didn't mean she was willing to admit to Ned how much she still loved him though.

And have him admit back to her that he had never loved her at all? No she would keep her feelings her own best kept secret.

Though her hard shell might be cracking, it was hardly fully broken.

She said to him, as the family all starting yelling over each other, "I could get the hose."

He chuckled. "I've tried that before. Doesn't work."

XXXXXX

Maxie pulled Cooper into a suite upstairs. She started kissing him. He asked "Whose room is this?"

"Who cares!"

She was kissing his neck when his eyes spied a picture of an elderly woman on the nightstand. "I think this is Edward's bedroom."

Maxie started to unbutton his shirt. She kissed his chest.

Cooper loved whenever she did that. He was torn between giving in and stopping her.

"I don't think I can do this on my great grandfather's bed."

"Fine! How about on his floor?" Maxie shrugged out of her dress. She stood there in her white bra and panties, with her rounded baby belly, and shining eyes filled with lust over him.

"That works," Cooper said.

Maxie smiled as he took her into his arms. "Happy New Year, honey."

XXXXXXXXX

At the stroke of midnight, Georgie Jones found herself laying in Logan Hayes arms in his bed. It amazed her how right this felt.

Three months before they weren't even friends. She was just the girl who served him coffee at the diner and wished he would stop messing up his life so much, wished he would notice her instead of Maxie or Lulu. Georgie knew, even then, that if he just stopped for once and really saw her, they would connect.

She ran her hand over his abs. He caught her hand and held it, then dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Great New Year, doll. Lets spend them all like this- in bed."

Georgie looked into his eyes. "You'd spend everyday in bed if you could."

"With you, hell ya, I would."

With bitter sweetness lacing her words, she whispered,"I hope we end up back here again next year," before she kissed him and put an end to the conversation.

He might promise that they would. But Logan couldn't know that. Neither of them could really say how they would react once it was revealed who the father of Maxie's baby was.

Would that tear them apart? Would being the dad make him want a life with Maxie instead? Would not being the dad make him dive into a well of recklessness and booze?

The answer was months away and for tonight all she wanted was to make love to him again. This day was theirs for the taking- this moment perfect, undamaged still.

Georgie shivered as Logan moved his body over hers. She tried to kiss him but he moved back a little, and smoothed down her hair. Looking into her eyes, he said "We'll be here again next year. Count on it."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

A Damaged Perfection

**January 10, 2008**

Cooper sat down across from Edward at a table in the Metro Court.

"Thank you for coming. I thought," Edward said "we should have a nice chat- great grandfather to great grandson- without any of the interferences we'd have back at the house."

"You mean my grandmother?" Cooper had noticed their was always some kind of tension between those two.

"Yes, Tracy and her good for nothing so called husband, among others. I mean even Alice doesn't know her place. This conversation is very important for your future and I wouldn't want any of their opinions swaying your mind."

The waitress came and took their order then left.

Cooper still was not used to being in the Quatermaine family. He felt nervous in their presence, sure they wanted him to be something or someone he wasn't. And the way Edward looked at him, like he was the next Prince waiting to be coronated, didn't help any either.

Edward smiled. "So, son, you don't really enjoy this little foray into law enforcement you've undertaken, do you? The police force in this town is hardy anything to brag about."

"I'm actually quite proud to be a cadet, sir."

"Well, sure. Of course, that was a nice _distraction_ before you knew your true lineage. Now you are a Quatermaine."

"An Ashton, actually. But I think I'll keep using Barret."

"Don't get me started on Larry Ashton. Another mistake of my wayward daughter. But he's long gone out of our lives and, pray God, Luke Spencer will soon follow. I didn't invite you here to discuss their wasted potential though. I wanted to offer you a chance to not waste yours." Edward announced, as if it was the winning lottery numbers or the location to the fountain of youth"There is a spot in the intern program at ELQ."

"Really? That's great."

Edward smiled.

Cooper added "My buddy Logan is out of work."

Edward's face fell. "Scott Baldwin's rat of a son? He's done enough to our family already by breaking the spirit of Lulu. I won't open the family coffers for him to dive in and rob us blind! No, son...Cooper...you are the one who needs to take that spot in the internship program. Now you would get no special treatment but with hard work you could soon advance right into a junior executive spot in say...five years. Three if you are as business savvy as me, but that remains to be seen. What do you say? Ready to stop playing cops and robbers and step into your destiny?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Sam had spent the day shopping for things for the baby. They ended up back at Sam's place, where Sam ordered some lunch for them.

"This would all be easier," Sam said "if you found out the sex of the baby. You know I love shopping but buying everything in yellow is getting old. Besides, if you don't stop me by showing me a sonogram of Baby Boy Barret Jones, then I am just gonna keep buying cute little frilly dresses for your daughter. Can you imagine how many I'll have by the time the baby is born? Your son might get a complex if we make him wear them."

Maxie smiled. "Cooper is sure our child is boy. I guess I don't want to ask Kelly to confirm it because he's having so much fun helping me decorate the nursery in a sports theme."

"You finally got him to paint, huh?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "With Logan's help, of course. I don't know how he can stand being around that guy. I mean...Logan doesn't say it anymore but I know that he still thinks it. He wants his grubby hands on my baby and it will never happen. But Cooper is all forgiving and accepting and let's make this work! Its...a little too much sometimes. I almost gave Logan a bus ticket to Texas for Christmas."

Sam gave her a warning look. "Don't fool yourself. That guy ain't gonna disappear from your world. Not until he gets himself a DNA test."

Maxie placed her hand on her stomach, protectively. "He wouldn't dare push the issue. Logan...he knows how far I can go to get what I want. And what I want is a family with Cooper and our son. We'll be married when the baby is born. We'll be the perfect family. If Logan knows what is good with him he won't try to mess that up for me. I don't care if Georgie thinks she fell in love with that fool...I'm not letting anyone or anything destroy the family I want for my baby."

As often as she said these words they always rang false. She was desperate to make them true and so she toughened her voice and threw back her shoulders and stared down whoever tried to tell her different than she wanted to hear. Letting the idea of sharing this baby with Logan enter into her mind at all was just more than Maxie could handle.

It would be too hard to have Logan as her baby's father, and Cooper as her husband. That situation would be painful everyday reminder that Maxie had ended up in Logan's bed last summer...for so many crazy reasons she just didn't want to have to face every time that Logan came over for visitation. And there was no contest about who was more stable, a more reliable Daddy for her son. Cooper was the man she relied on to keep her strong and sane, so of course she wanted that for her baby too.

Sam said "Well you know I got your back. And if it comes to a court case, I'll ask Alexis to represent you. But if the DNA test comes back his way...your options are gonna be real limited. Either give in or get really ugly about how you get rid of him. Once you hold that baby in your arms...it changes you. You might not be able to cut his heart out and flush it down the toilet, like you could right now. And that might be a good thing."

"Whose side are you on, anyway? What are you his best friend now instead of mine?"

"I'll back whatever play you make, Maxie. But...you get to be a mom, to have a beautiful little life placed in your hands...there is no greater gift you could be given. So I want you to be really sure about this choice you make. If you cut the biological father out of your child's life, you may live to regret it for every second of the rest of your life. I never knew my real dad..."

"Cooper is this baby's father. End of story."

The doorbell rang.

Maxie smiled. "Thank god, the food is here. I'm starving! This little guy starts kicking me like crazy if I try to skip a meal."

Sam stood up to answer the door, and let the subject of Logan Hayes drop, but it wasn't something that could be ignored forever. Though Maxie would do just about anything to never have to think about the question of paternity again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan knocked on Scott's office door.

Scott called out "Come on in."

Logan stepped inside. "Hey, I know you are probably too busy to deal with me right now but I could use some...um, advice."

Scott smiled. "The kid needs the Old Man for once? I told Lucy this day would come. She said that psychic of hers predicted it but that dame is a charlatan. She predicts the obvious! Tough job. It will snow in winter...there, now I am psychic too." He chuckled. "Sit down. What is it you need my help with that would make you humble yourself enough to come down here."

"You know what, you're liking this too much. I'm out of here."

Scotty stood up. "Wait! Sorry. Geez. Don't be so sensitive. I thought only your sisters had wild mood swings. I finally get a son and he's just as moody as a broad."

"Wow, thanks." Logan shook his head. "I just wanted to know...how would I go about forcing someone to take a DNA test?"

"I don't get it. I already took one and it came back you are my son." Scott sat back down, shaken. "Is there some reason you think it was tampered with?"

"What...would you like that?"

"No, I wouldn't. I'm just getting used to having a son. The test wasn't messed with. If you're pissed at me, okay, but don't go looking to find a different father."

"This has nothing to do with you. There's a woman...a pregnant woman...and the child could be mine."

"You knocked up that sweet little girl Georgie Jones? Oh hell, Mac is gonna wanna string me up. And you. And Lee. He'll be gunning for the heads of all Baldwins statewide. What were you thinking? That little girl is barely in college."

"She's not a little girl. And besides it ain't Georgie."

"You cheated on her? Whatever you do, don't tell Lucy! Or what am I saying? She'll know the second she looks at you. We're screwed. She's going to have such a talking to with you and then with me. You couldn't wear protection? You haven't seen the after school specials? I gotta get you a book on Sex Ed in the new Millennium?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Logan said without smiling. "I should have used something but in the moment...it was the last thing on my mind."

"Where'd you meet this chick? Some bar? And what makes you think her kid is your kid?"

"Well, she's hoping like hell its not. And its making the fact that she's marrying my best friend real awkward lately."

"MAXIE? The other Jones girl? Oh, freaking great. Freaking great. I just stopped Luke and Lucky from wanting to kill you over Lulu and now you go and piss off Mac. You are definitely my son. Trip over trouble every chance you get. All right. Okay...so you don't know for sure. Maybe we can get a quiet DNA test and keep Cooper or Mac from coming after you."

"Cooper already knows. I'm not sweating Mac's reaction right now. Maxie makes him look like a sweet little kitty cat, believe me. She's the one who knows about getting revenge, the kind you don't get over anytime soon. But none of that matters. What anyone else thinks about me or does to me does not matter." His voice got softer. "I think about this baby, all the time. I think what if I'm the dad? Could I do right by my boy?"

"Boy? We're having a boy?"

"Maxie and Cooper think so and we all just refer to the baby as he now. Well, I do to Georgie. Maxie won't let me say word one about her child in front of her. I'm supposed to just forget I could be the father and walk away. I can't do it though. She won't give me a DNA test and I need one. I need it the day the baby is born. I don't want to miss even one day of my child's life. I won't be that guy."

Scott nodded. It was obvious Logan was determined to not let what happen to him ever happen to a child of his. Scott already felt grandfatherly pride over the little life he just found out about. He couldn't wait to tell Lucy. As mad as she would be that Logan got his sister's girlfriend pregnant she would also be thrilled there could be a new child in their family. "We can get a court order to force her to comply with your wishes for a test, Logan. If this baby she's having is your baby, you will get every right afforded to you by the law, I promise you that."

"Thanks. This...you helping me...it means a lot."

"You as a Dad? I can't wait to see it. Should be..." Scott teased "cute."

Logan smiled. "Don't start with me. I can change diapers and watch teletubbies. How hard could it be?"

Scott laughed. "Call me when the kid is a year old and I'll ask you that question. How hard could it be, he says. That's a good one, son."

Logan knew it was not easy to raise a child but he still would love the chance to give it a try.


	48. Chapter 48

A Damaged Perfection

January 10th, 2008

Maxie thanked God that they now made cute maternity clothes. There was no way she could make it through this pregnancy dressed in the kind of garish mumus her mother probably sported back in the eighties. No way in hell.

She pictured Felicia dressed that way and smiled. It was odd but over the last few weeks she had been able to start thinking about her mother as someone who had loved her once, instead of just as someone who abandoned her later. The first hints of forgiveness were starting to worm their way into her heart.

And it had only took Felicia's death to make it happen.

That was the kinda of bitter irony that laced nearly every moment of Maxie Jones life, except those spent with Cooper. When they were together, she felt like_ That Girl_. That Girl who gets to be happy. That Girl who gets to be loved. That Girl who gets respect, who matters in this world. But only with him.

Tonight he seemed distant though. They sat in front of the tv in the living room of their new house watching a basketball game, but Cooper didn't seem to be playing attention.

She cried, as she hit his arm, "Hey! This isn't on for me. If you're bored with it...and who wouldn't be, really...their outfits aren't even cute...we can gladly switch over to American Idol or Project Runway. I tivoed both."

"Sure, whatever you want."

She flipped off the television. "Okay, what's the deal? You're somewhere else tonight. Did something happen at work? Or is it your mother?

When he didn't answer right away, she cried "Its that crazy bitch of a mother, I know it. When is she going back to Europe. Do you know she sent me Spanish and French tapes to play to the baby...to my stomach! She insists it is never too early for starting an education in a second language. I'm already talking to the baby. About important things! I read Vogue to him everyday. But of course Julia says that doesn't count."

Maxie stood up and reached for the phone. "What did she do to you now? I'm gonna call her and give her a piece of my mind. She's lucky I'm pregnant so I can't really slap her silly but I won't be pregnant forever, Coop."

"Baby, slow down. Please. My mother hasn't done anything. I guess what has my mind wandering is...I can't stop thinking about this job offer Edward made me today. He wants me to take an internship at ELQ."

"Is that all? Damn, I thought it was serious. Just tell him no. Who cares what that old coot wants."

"I'm thinking about telling him yes." Cooper watched her closely to gauge her reaction. "What would you say to that?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie was working at Kelly's when Logan walked in. Since Mac was sitting at the counter she didn't immediately walk over and kiss him, like she would have any other time.

Her father knew about her dating Logan, he couldn't not know since the guy was around constantly, but he severely disapproved. All he saw when he looked at Logan Hayes was this:

_Arrested numerous times for drunken disorderly._

_Arrested for assault._

_Suspected ties to organized crime._

_Carried a licensed weapon which he used to kill several men in a shoot out at the bar under Kelly's._

_Not good enough for Georgie, Maxie or Robin._

_Trouble._

And so he treated him accordingly. He had no idea that Logan could be the father of Maxie's baby. That was one conversation both Maxie and Georgie didn't plan to have with him unless it proved absolutely necessary.

When Georgie smiled at Logan, as he took a stool next to Mac, and asked "What have you been up to tonight?"

Mac said "Hopefully looking a job."

"Dad!"

"What? He is out of work, right? I mean he's always two steps behind you so I don't see how he would have time to hold down any meaningful employment. Unless you can tell me different, Mr. Hayes?"

"Actually, sir, I just stumbled upon a great opportunity today...when I was down at your station, as a matter of fact." Logan smiled.

Mac said "We don't take convicts into the cadet program."

"I was never convicted, Mr. Scorpio, so that doesn't apply to me."

"You wouldn't fit. Believe me, I know. I'd suggest you try PCU but you might not even meet their requirements. Maybe another stint in the army would do you good."

"Logan's already served his country with honor, Dad. He did his part for this war."

"Well, there is always more to be done," Mac said. "I'm sure you would be proud of your_ friend _if he reenlisted and gave even more of his time and sacrifice to our country."

"I have other plans in mind," Logan said. "I got to talking to Detective Harper and he mentioned that the paramedic squad was starting a new class of trainees next week. Looks like there are a few spots open. No college required. Just a love of..._doing the right thing_." He smiled. "Sounds like a perfect fit for me, huh?"

"Not really," Mac said grumpily.

That was drowned out though by Georgie's happy cry of enthusiasm. She ran around the counter and hugged him. "That's great! I knew you'd find just the right thing for you eventually."

Logan knew Mac was glaring at him, but he couldn't really see or feel the older man's disapproval. All he saw was Georgie, her big brown eyes shining with faith and love and respect.

So much more than he deserved. But everything he planned to treasure and he prayed, to a God he wasn't sure he even believed in, everything he prayed to never lose.

(_They didn't have you where I come from._

_Never knew _

_the best was yet to come._

_Life began when I saw your face  
and I hear your laugh like a serenade.  
_

_How long do you want to be loved ?_

_Is forever enough, is forever enough?_

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough?_

_Cause I'm never, ever giving you up_) (Dixie Chicks)

It still surprised him every time she threw herself into his arms, or told him her secrets, or reached out to him and insisted no one else would do. How could that be? She made him feel like he could do anything.

Maybe he could even pull off the impossible and become a good husband and father one day. Who would have thought it six months ago? Who could have known that all it would take is Georgie slipping her hand in his and promising to not let go.

He held her for a long moment, not caring who was watching, and soaked up all the love and faith she so easily gave. Her gifts to him...his salvation.

XXXXXXX

Maxie couldn't understand what would make Cooper want to work for those insane Quatermaines. She understood family loyalty but not at the sake of getting drug into all their problems and messes.

Sitting down next to Coop once again, she took his hand and asked "You really want to work for your great grandfather?"

"I don't know. I like my job. I like being a cop. It feels like...like I'm balancing things out. During the war, I wasn't Logan's conscious, not like you probably think I was, no I was his...partner in whatever went down. I had his back because I wanted to...and I joined Jerry's crew for the same reason. I was used to being rich, when I was growing up, and I was used to getting my way. I was selfish and entitled."

"You are the least selfish person I know, Coop."

"Now, maybe...in your eyes at least. But back then I was different. I've changed...I changed for you. For us. For this family I wanted with you _from day one_. I still feel guilty about how I used to behave though and being a cop could...I don't know...I guess I think it could even the score."

"And your good at it. You're good at helping people, at being a hero." She added sexily, "Hell, you are _my favorite hero_." She kissed him as her hands caressed his face. "I think you look hot in your cop's uniform but if you want to trade it in for a suit, that's cool too. But only if you want it. Not

just because ancient ass Edward says you should."

"Working with paperwork all day, that's my mom's thing. And that is what she wanted for me. I don't really love the idea but I know I could be good at it. I'd learn as I go along, hands on, which I was always better at than from reading books. It would be safer for us...I couldn't get killed on the job. I just want to know I can provide all you and the baby want or need."

"So that is what this is about? Coop, don't. Please don't give up the job you like for one you might be able to tolerate just because you think our family needs the money. I'll buy less shoes. Five new pairs a month instead of ten."

He smiled. "I don't want you giving up anything."

"Nothing matters if you aren't happy."

"You make me happy. That's all I need." He placed his hand on her stomach and then leaned over and kissed it. "You and my boy."

She pulled him into a hug and said in his ear "Well you have us for life, your soon to be wife and your son. Keep your job, baby. Just be careful...cause I need you to always come home to me at the end of the night."

(_As you wander through_

_this troubled world,_

_in search of all things beautiful,_

_you can close your eyes when your miles away and hear my voice like a serenade._

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_  
Is forever enough, is forever enough?_

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough?_

_Cause I'm never, ever giving you up._) 


	49. Chapter 49

_Note- for purposes of this story, Maxie conceived her child during the third week in August. So in the third week in January she is 20 weeks pregnant. _

**A Damaged Perfection **

**Sexual content warning**

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**January 25****th****, 2008**

Georgie woke up before Logan. Her leg was slung over his. She took a moment to just look at him.

_Absolutely gorgeous_, she silently said, as she slid a finger from his temple to jaw. _And my very best friend._

Logan smiled then opened his eyes. His light eyes connected with her dark ones. "Morning, doll."

"Sorry I woke you."

He kissed her and said "I'm not."

The moment, to her, seemed perfect. So many moments with him, in the last few months, felt that way. And also like she had to treasure each and every one. She hoped they had years to share together but life had already taught her that her hopes didn't always come true.

Logan slid one hand down her side, over the t-shirt she wore that had_ STUDIOUS _printed in cursive across it. The first time he saw it, he had cracked up. Other girls would pick the shirt that said _HOT_ or _SPOILED_ but not her.

His hand brushed over her thigh. Logan bent to kiss her neck and whispered into her ear, in a low throaty whisper, "I don't want to make you late for class."

"Make me late," Georgie said, smiling.

Later when she was in the shower she thought about how good it was when just her and Logan was alone. And how complicated it got when they weren't.

None of her family or friends understood what Georgie saw in Logan. Her dad couldn't stand that they were dating. Robin warned her that loving bad boys only led to one place: heartbreak. Spinelli was firmly planted by Lulu's side most days and they both deemed Logan unworthy of breath. Maxie sneered at the very idea Georgie and Logan could share anything real, while Lucas said it was just a reaction to Dillon leaving town. He insisted that she had felt abandoned and latched onto the first guy who came along. Lucas could admit Logan was hot, but hot was just the starting point for the kind of man Lucas wanted for his favorite cousin.

Only Logan's family supported the relationship.

Even if Lucy, Serena, Tina and Scott hadn't made her an honorary Baldwin, Georgie would still have had no regrets about being with Logan. Her own family would come around in time, she had faith in that. What was more important was being by Logan's side right now. Not only did she need him desperately to make her feel alive and important for something other than being everyone's good girl, loyal sister, loving daughter, hard worker, and faithful friend but Logan needed Georgie to hold his hand as he faced the situation with Maxie's baby.

He tried to put on a brave face but there was no way to deny it was tearing him up inside with worry. It would rip apart Cooper's heart if Logan was the father, and maybe end their friendship, and that was just for starters on what the fallout would be. Georgie would never walk away now and leave him to face that alone.

She loved this man, without conditions or limitations. And no one was going to convince her to stop.

The shower door opened and Logan stepped inside. Georgie smiled, as steam covered both of them, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I though you didn't want to make me late?"

"I lied. I do that sometimes."

"Well, if you're going to lie, you better at least make it worth it."

He gave her a smoldering look. "Don't I always?" Logan eased her back against the wall.

"Every..."She threw her head back as his fingers moved inside her "single..." Georgie moaned "time."

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper slid against the brick wall, dressed in his cops uniform, with his gun drawn. The perp had just ran down this alleyway so he couldn't have gotten too far away. Cooper turned the corner, and before he could react, was shot point blank in the chest.

"NO!" Maxie was jolted out of her nightmare with the sound of her own scream. She was in bed alone. "Cooper? Coop! Coop, baby, where are you?"

She crawled out of bed. Her hand instinctively moved to her stomach. Maxie hurried to the window and looked out. His car was gone from the driveway. She grabbed the phone and dialed. Her heart raced as the phone rang in her ear then went to voicemail.

Maxie sunk to the floor_. He's fine_, she thought. _Fine. Fine. Fine_.

"Your daddy is fine, little one."

But the soothing words did nothing to calm her down. Her heart sped up even more, until she started to gasp for breath. With shaking fingers, she dialed 911.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie was dressed and headed towards the door to leave for school. Logan, wearing only a towel, followed behind her. He slipped his hand in hers, spun her around, and pinned her against the wall.

Smiling she said "There's no way I can get straight A's this semester if I don't go to class."

He kissed her neck and then ran a hand over her waist, his thumb moved up and brushed her breast. "Tell me to stop," he nibbled her ear "and I'll stop. Just say stop, Georgie. It's an easy word, doll."

"You are corrupting me."

"I know." His grin sent fire racing through her blood stream. God, she could live on that grin alone. Who needed food or water or school or grades or anything when Logan was around? She knew she was getting in way too deep, but she also didn't want to stop. It felt too good. She kissed him, letting her hands roam over his well muscled chest. "Mmmm."

"Lets go back to bed."

"You're supposed to be studying for your paramedic's class."

"Later," he said as she slipped off her coat. She pulled it back on, smiling but shaking her head at him. "Oh, come on...bed sounds good, you know it does."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she said "Have a good day. Study hard."

"Come home for lunch."

"Now that could work."

Logan kissed her again, fisting his hands in her hair, and leaning her against the wall again. "If you ever let me out of here, that is."

"Like you really want to go."

"Actually," she said softly, as her eyes filled with tenderness "leaving you is the last thing I would ever want to do."

He swallowed hard and kissed her instead of responding.

Georgie's phone went off:

_Bet you ain't never seen chicks riding this clean._

_  
Louis Vuitton seats.  
We do it deadly._

_  
That's how we keep it popping_

_Make sure that bass knocking   
So when you see us riding  
We call it show stopping !_

_  
We show stopping  
We show, show stopping  
We show stopping  
We show, show stopping ( Danity Kane)  
_

"I got to get that," Georgie said. "That's Maxie's ringtone." She pulled out her phone. "Hello?"

"Hel...help...me." Her breathing was extremely labored.

"Maxie! Where are you? What's the matter?"

Logan froze. His world started to tilt and he instantly felt dizzy. _The baby_, he thought. _My son_...

"I can't...I...Georgie...I can't catch...my...breath."

"Okay, just stay really still. I'm going to get an ambulance to you right away."

"I...called...them."

"Okay, good. Stay calm. You are going to be okay. The baby is going to be okay. Where are you?"

"Home."

"I'm on my way and if I don't see you there I'll meet you at General Hospital, okay? Stay on the line with me until the paramedics get there."

Logan asked "What is it?"

Georgie covered the mouthpiece and said "Trouble breathing, that's all I know. I've got to go."

"I'm coming with. Give me a minute to get dressed."

Logan never threw on underwear, jeans and a t-shirt so fast in his life. Georgie had the car started by the time he ran threw the snow, barefoot, and jumped in. He slipped his shoes on during the drive over.

Maxie was panting for breath and crying all at the same time. Her every word was frantic."My...son."

"Don't try talking. Just save your strength."

Logan said "Let me talk to her."

Georgie handed over the phone.

Softly he teased her, to try and make her and himself feel like this was normal snarky conversation they were having, "Hey, drama queen, I hear you're not feeling so hot. I need you to relax, okay? The ambulance will be there any minute."

"I...didn't...I..." she started to cry even harder "name...the...baby."

Logan pinched his nose, letting out a long breath. Tears welled in his eyes. "Plenty of time for that, Max. Plenty of time."

"Port Charles Paramedic Squad!" he heard a man yell out.

Logan said "See. They're there. You're gonna be just fine. Do you believe me?"

"No...you lie."

"She's in here!" the man yelled out

Maxie must have set down the phone because Logan could hear them talking to her but could no longer make out all their words. He mumbled, under his breath, "Yeah, I do."

Georgie asked "Is she okay? What's going on?"

"The paramedics just got there."

"Thank God."

They drove in silence for a minute. Logan pressed the phone to his ear, desperate to make out anything they were saying, but he couldn't hear them well enough.

Georgie said, in a calm, strong voice "She'll be fine. The baby will be fine."

"You can't know that."

"I have faith."

His chest felt so tight, Logan was surprised he could still take normal breaths himself. "What if she's not? What if my son is not?"

Georgie sucked in a breath. "_Your son_?"

For all their talks about the baby, it was always Maxie's child or sometimes our nephew but they never called him Logan's son. At least she didn't. Obviously, in his head and heart, that is what Logan believed.

Georgie focused on the road again. After a long moment she said "God isn't going to take away my sister or this baby we all love. I won't believe that...I can't. I can't even let it enter my mind. That's what faith is...knowing without proof or reason or facts. Just knowing...some things..." her voice broke as she thought about him believing the baby was his, deep down where logic couldn't rule. "Some things you just know."


	50. Chapter 50

**A Damaged Perfection **

**Language warning**

**Chapter Fifty**

**January 25****th****, 2008**

Georgie and Logan arrived at Maxie's home right as she was being wheeled to the ambulance. They jogged over to the stretcher.She had a mask over her face, helping her breath.

Georgie asked "Is it her heart? She had a heart transplant as a child."

"You are?" the paramedic asked.

"Her sister."

Maxie pushed the mask off. Logan cried "Don't do that!"

"B...br..." Maxie tried to get out.

The paramedic said, as the slid her inside, "I need you to leave that on." Maxie pushed his hand away when he tried to put it on her again, even though she was still gasping for breath. Logan climbed right into the ambulance with them.

Maxie's eyes locked on his. "Br...Bran...Brandon James...okay?!" Her words were breathy but stern.

"Okay." He would have agreed to anything in that moment, absolutely anything.

She started crying again, her whole face crumpling into a mask of fear and despair.

Logan leaned close to her and said "I'm gonna call Cooper. He'll break every traffic law on the book and be at the hospital before you even get there. Don't worry. That heart of yours is too damn strong to give up now."

The paramedic said, "We have to go."

Logan climbed out of the ambulance. He stood next to Georgie and watched the doors close, the sirens go on, and it roar away.

Georgie started dialing her cell and left a message for Cooper. Then she called her father. When she finally hung up, she slid her hand in Logan's. "Let's get to the hospital."

"Wait."

Georgie looked into his eyes.

"She wants," Logan said in a tear choked voice "to name the baby Brandon James, if anything happens. We have to tell Cooper that and make sure he...he...follows...her wishes."

"B.J," Georgie breathed out.

After a moment, she added "Maxie is only five months along. Its too soon. That baby can not be born today. His got to hang on longer and he will...I believe that and you need to too. Can you do that for..." She couldn't bring herself to say _your son_. Maybe tomorrow or next month but not today. "him?"

"I can do _anything_ for him. I will do _anything _for him."

_Anything for your son_, Georgie thought the words she couldn't bear to say. Though she had known there was a chance for months, now it felt like a lot more than just a possibility. It felt real and that shook her to her core.

It felt disloyal to even wish for a different outcome, if Logan wanted this baby to be his. She felt like she needed to support him in that even though right now it felt like more than she could handle. For him she would be more than she thought she was, more than she used to be.But right now all that really mattered was getting Maxie healthy and strong again. The rest would have to wait. Her own worry and pain would have to rest on the back burner for now.

Hand in hand, they headed back to the car and then sped to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper left the firing range. He opened his locker and pulled out his phone. 2 missed calls. His home phone and then Georgie's cell. He listened to the message.

"Oh my God, no."

Detective Alex Garcia walked into the locker room. "You all right, man? You look white as a sheet. Maybe you better sit down. Did you hear about the hostage thing going on down at the bank? I just got some perps processed from a drug bust down on the docks and I'm heading to the bank, if you want to tag along, cadet."

"No, I hadn't heard about that and I can't go. Maxie is in the hospital." He grabbed his keys out of his locker but his hand was shaking so much they fell on the ground.

Garcia snatched them up. "I'll drive you."

In the car, Cooper dialed his cell. "Mom? Can you meet me at General Hospital? Maxie was admitted. I'm not sure what's wrong with her or if it is the baby...I just need you."

Cooper couldn't think straight. He only knew one thing, in that moment, his whole world- Maxie and their baby- was in trouble. He could lose everything he loved most in an instant. That thought took his breath away.There was nothing on earth more precious to this man than his fiancee and the life growing inside of her. They did more than fill up his heart, they were his heart.

He couldn't lose his heart today. Hers simply could not stop beating. It couldn't. The world would end.

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie was wheeled into the ER. Robin and Patrick hurried into her cubicle. "Epiphany paged me when we heard it was you coming in," Robin said "Dr. Lee is in surgery, doing a c-section, but don't worry there are other obstetricians on staff so you and your baby will be in good hands."

They took her vitals and set her up on a heart monitor for her and one for the baby.

"When did you start to have trouble breathing?"

"Coop...hurt."

"Cooper is hurt? I hadn't heard he was a patient here," Robin said. "I'll check once we get you settled in. Did finding out Cooper was hurt bring on your rapid heartbeat and labored breathing?"

Maxie nodded, her eyes wide with fear for her baby. "Can't...without Coop."

"Well, then we'll have to make sure Cooper gets better so you have him by your side when this little girl," Patrick said "comes into the world."

"Boy...son. Our son. Can...can...you save my baby?"

"Your baby seems to be doing fine right now. Its his mama I have concerns for," Patrick said "So please lay back and let us treat you, Maxie."

_Please, God, please...don't take my baby. I'll be a better person. I won't lie anymore. I won't be mean or cruel or heartless to little wenches I hate...I won't even hate anyone. Just let this baby live,_ she silently begged. _I wanted him from the start, no matter how he was conceived. I want him...I want my son_.

"Owww!" Maxie cried out as she clutched her stomach. The fetal heart monitor started to show the baby's heart rate was speeding up.

"Page, Dr. Roberts," Robin told Regina.

Cooper stepped up to the nurses desk just in time to hear her Maxie scream. He ran into her cubicle and immediately reached for her hand. Her eyes connected with his, and the fetal heart monitor started to show a normal heart rate for the baby. "Sweetie, I'm here. You're gonna be okay."

He started to rub her hand. Maxie calmed down and after five minutes was breathing normally. Dr. Roberts came walking in. "What do we have here?"

Just then Logan and Georgie hurried into the cubicle. He asked Maxie, ignoring everyone else, "How are you doing?"

"Better."

Georgie asked "Was it your heart?"

Dr. Roberts said "I'll have to ask you all to step into the waiting room while I examine my patient."

Everyone left but Cooper. He said "This is my fiancee and I am this baby's father. I'm not going even one step away from here."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie asked Robin what was wrong with Maxie.

Robin said "I can't be sure but I suspect she had a panic attack and that brought on the rest of the symptoms."

"That's it?" asked Logan, clearly relieved. He sunk into the nearest seat. His hands ran through his hair as he let out a long breath. "Really, doc?"

"We'll have to see what Dr. Roberts finds to know for sure. Has Maxie been keeping up with her appointments with Kelly and taking her vitamins?"

"She's doing everything just as she's been ordered," Georgie said "For once, I don't have to talk her into following the rules."

"That's good," Robin said "Hopefully this will be the last scare of her pregnancy."

Julia Barret came rushing through the door. Spotting them she came over and asked about Maxie.

"The doctor is in with her now," Georgie said "We're hoping its not to serious."

"What doctor?" Julia asked "The head of obstetricians, it better be. Someone page Dr. Ford for me. I want his assurance that only the best doctors this hospital has will be working on my future daughter- in-law and my grandson."

"Everyone on staff is extremely qualified," Patrick assured.

Julia gave him a _Who the hell are you_ look and said "Qualified isn't good enough. I want excellent. I want the best! Now page Dr. Ford before I lose my temper."

"This is you before you lose your temper," Patrick grumbled as he walked away, with no intention of paging anyone. "Good to know."

Cooper walked out of the cubicle. "Mother," he said, his face weary. "I thought I heard you."

Julia hurried to his side and hugged him. Softly she asked "How is she?"

"Maxie's resting now. They're keeping her for 36 hours for observation and heart monitoring but it looks like she only had a panic attack."

"Well, thank God it is not more serious."

"Yeah, I'm really grateful to hear its minor. Sorry I drug you all the way down here."

"I'm not. This is why I'm staying in town till the baby is born, you might need me and...I want to be here for you for once."

"You've been here for me plenty of times, Mom," he said with true love in his voice for her. "But thank you."

"No thanks required. You are my son."

XXXXXXX

_My son_, the words echoed silently through both Georgie and Logan's mind.

Georgie sat down next to Logan and took his hand. "That felt like a close call."

"Too damn close."

She looked into his eyes. "We need to talk...don't you think?"

In that moment, all he could think about was when they stood outside this very hospital last fall and she had tried to kiss him for the first time. He hadn't been good enough for her then and he sure wasn't now, but she wasn't someone he could give up. He was seriously hooked on her, on the way she made every sad, messed up part of his life seem hopeful instead of tragic. She had helped him connect with his family, study for his new profession, start to repair things with Cooper and even start to like himself. She'd made life worth living.

And now she wanted to talk. That was never a good sign, and he knew it.

_My son,_ he had said earlier, speaking from the depths of his heart and revealing what he had barely allowed himself to admit before. He wanted Maxie's baby's to be his. It was more than just about doing the right thing if the child was his, it was about all the fantasies he had about raising a son. _This son._

Did that make him a selfish bastard? To wish that on Maxie, knowing it was not her dream to mother his kid, on Cooper, on Georgie? Maybe. Probably. But it was still the truth.

One thing Logan never did, since the day he and Georgie promised to be in this together no matter what, was lie to this beautiful brown eyed girl who had taken a chance on him. He kept his secrets and kept his mouth shut sometimes but he didn't outright lie. And he wouldn't now.

"Yeah," Logan said softly "I guess we do."

She leaned her forehead against his and whispered "Are we going to be okay?"

"Yes." His tone was fierce with determination.

God help him, he would not break her heart. Somehow he had to make this work out for all of them. But how?

How do you make having a baby with your girlfriend's sister and your best friend's soon to be wife...okay?

Only his life, this messed up and randomly angry and bitter guy from backwoods Texas could get himself into this kind of mess. Logan knew his selfishness would be his downfall, he knew it since he was in grade school.But he still wanted it all. He couldn't help it. How could he choose between Georgie and his son? Between Cooper's happiness and his own? Between Maxie's dream for herself and his dream for himself?

Someone had to lose. Someone...but he didn't know how in the hell he could watch it be Georgie without his own heart shattering into pieces.

(_It's been awhile  
since I could say that I wasn't addicted._

_And its been a while  
since I could say I love myself as well._

_Its been a while  
since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do._

_  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you._

_  
But everything I can't remember-  
as fucked up as it may seem._

_  
The consequences that I've rendered.  
I've gone and fucked things up again._

_  
Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away!  
Just one more peaceful day_...) (Staind)


	51. Chapter 51

**A Damaged Perfection **

**Chapter Fifty One**

**January 25****th****, 2008**

Sam had just stepped off the elevator on the ground floor of General Hospital and was headed for the doors to the parking lot, but spotted Georgie and Logan in the waiting area. She walked over.

"Georgie, hey," she said, with concern. "Are you here visiting someone? I hope your father is feeling all right."

Georgie stood up and faced her. "Mac is fine. We actually came in to check on Maxie-"

"Maxie! What's wrong with her? Why didn't anyone call me? You know she's my best friend." Sam spun around and looked at the nurse at the front desk. "I need to know Maxie Jones' condition. She's five months pregnant and was brought in today."

"Are you family?"

"Yes!"

Nadine asked "Didn't you just say you're her best friend?"

"Listen, little girl, don't get technical with me. Press some buttons on that little computer of yours and get me some answers or else I'll tear this hospital apart brick by brick until I find out what I need to know. Now do you want me hunting through every room and bugging every doctor I can find or do you think you can stop being such a bitch and give me an answer?"

Nadine's mouth dropped.

Logan said "I guess she told you."

Georgie sighed and said "Sorry about that, Nadine. We're all really on edge."

"Don't you apologize for me," Sam snapped. Though she knew she was flying off the handle, she couldn't help it. She only had one true friend in the world and she couldn't stand the thought of losing her. She had already lost Danny, Lila and Jason. Nikolas was upstairs in a hospital bed with a brain tumor that Emily couldn't talk him into getting removed and Lucky had just told her the day before that they needed to 'take a break'. Things were getting too intense too quick, he said. She didn't think she could stand to lose anyone else, or to hear that Maxie's baby wouldn't ever be born. "I want to hear how Maxie is and I want to hear it now. So, somebody, better start damn talking."

"She had a panic attack that brought on an irregular heartbeat but right now," Georgie said "she's doing fine again. The doctors are keeping an eye on her and the baby for the next day or so though. She's going to be fine, Sam. And I truly am sorry that I didn't think to call you."

"She's okay? Good." Sam let out a long breath. "I'm the one sorry...about the way I acted. I know this pregnancy is high risk though and when I heard she had been admitted all I could think was the worst. Somehow, in my life, it always seems to be the worse."

Just then paramedics ran through the door, pushing a stretcher. Mac and Detective David Harper came rushing in with them, along with several other cops.

Nadine called for more doctors then asked "What do we have?"

"Gun shot wound to the chest."

Sam nearly passed out right there on the spot. Her eyes darted down to look at man, as she prayed, _Please, please, don't let it be Lucky_. Sam couldn't see or hear anyone else in that second. Her dark eyes focused on the man and then she let out a long breath.

Logan grabbed her, to keep her from falling down, when she became unsteady on her feet. "You okay?"

"Its not him," she breathed out.

"Get him into cubicle one," Ephinany ordered, as she ran over. "Nadine, page Dr. Quatermaine."

Mac walked over to Georgie. "Sweetie, what are you doing here? Volunteering today?"

"Didn't you get my message?"

"I've been out on the streets all day. We had a hostage situation at the bank. A real mess. A couple cops got trapped inside. Jenkins and Spencer. Anyway, what was the message you left?"

"Maxie had a panic attack. She seems to be doing okay though so I guess its nothing to be too concerned over."

"I want to see her. Just to make sure for myself," Mac said.

Sam, having heard Lucky had been trapped in the bank, started to scan the crowd for him and ask other cops where he was. Just then Lucky and Cruz walked in. Lucky looked as if he had been crying, his eyes were red rimmed. Obviously, he felt he should have kept the other cop from being shot. He stopped when he spotted Sam. For a long moment, they just stared at each other and then he slightly opened his arms. She ran over and hugged him. "I thought...I thought it was you...who was shot. I thought I lost you."

He smoothed down her hair and said "No, you didn't lose me. I got a lot to live for still."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Roberts told Maxie "Your heart rate has stabilized. The baby's is within the normal range now too. You'll be moved to a room upstairs shortly and if you don't have another episode you can go home tomorrow. But you have to keep the stress level down for the rest of the pregnancy. You already have slightly high blood pressure and if that rises much more I will not hesitate to put you on full bed rest."

"I'll be good," Maxie promised. "Calm as a clam."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Okay. You do that." He walked out.

Cooper smiled at her. "A clam?"

She smiled slightly. "Aren't they calm?"

"I think they're happy. It's happy as a clam."

She giggled. "Oh, sorry."

Cooper couldn't stop smiling. She looked healthy and happy, and that made his heart swell. He took her hand.

Maxie said "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you and the baby are okay. What brought this on though?"

An image of her dream flashed through her mind. "I had a nightmare. I guess when I woke up it stuck with me and I started freaking out, thinking it was real. It felt real at the time."

"What was it about? Something happening to the baby? Because you heard the doctor, our little man is doing great."

"It was about you, Coop. I thought you died."

"Oh, Maxie, I'm sorry you went through that, even if it was only in a dream."He bent down, brushed her hair out of her eyes, and then kissed her. "Our whole family is safe, don't worry."

Cooper sat down in a nearby chair.

Maxie placed her hand on her stomach. "When I wasn't sure what was going to happen, all I could think was that our son didn't have a name yet. We talked about some...Tristan, Malcom, Joey...but only one felt really right in the moment the paramedics put me in the ambulance."

"Brandon James." He had a feeling all along she was leaning toward that one, in order to honor her cousin.

Smiling, she said "Brandon James Barret, yeah."

Cooper moved close to her stomach. "Hello, Brandon James...I can't wait to meet you, kid."

"You hear that, B.J. That's daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the afternoon, Georgie headed to school while Logan went back to his place to study. She didn't have to work that night so she stopped and got ribs at Eli's before heading to his place.

After dinner they were sitting on the couch together when she said "I checked in with Robin earlier and she said Maxie is still doing fine."

"Good."

"But you already knew that."

"Yeah, I called a few times," Logan admitted. He reached out and took her hand. "Listen, I know you got upset earlier and that's all my fault. I shouldn't have been throwing around the term my son."

"When did you start thinking of him that way?"

"I don't know. Maybe from the first second you walked into Maxie's hospital room after her car accident with that stuffed animal and said she was pregnant...I knew there was a chance and over time that chance turned into something more and more real to me. I know I might not be the father of her baby though. I know that...in my head."

"I just don't want you setting yourself up for a heartbreak. Putting all these hopes on something that could not be true."

"You're right. It would make the most sense to hold back. But I've never been the guy that does that. When I'm in..._I'm all in. _I can't keep myself from loving this baby anymore than I could keep myself from loving you. I know Cooper could be his father and I'll love him just as much even if that's what we find out."

"But you want to be his Dad, don't you, Logan?" Her soft, broken question tore at his heart.

"Yeah, I do."

"Why? I can understand wanting a baby but with Maxie...don't you think that is a recipe for disaster? I know we've been facing the possibility for months and we vowed to get through it together but I thought it was just that...something we'd have to handle...not something you are wishing for. You really think it's a good idea to hope that you share your first child with my sister?"

"This isn't about who the mother is...or what I feel for Maxie or what this will make Cooper feel about me...this is about the fact that this baby does exist. He's here. Real. And, deep down in my gut, I think he's mine. I love him already and I know you do too. He's in our family, either way. But I get why you don't want to hear me say _my son _when there's no DNA test done that tells us whether what I feel is right or a big fantasy. I won't talk about it anymore, if that's what you want. I would never...you know, doll, I'd never set out to hurt you with what I say or do. But sometimes I screw up and manage to do that anyway."

(_I don't wanna lose you._

_  
I don't wanna use you  
just to have somebody by my side... _) ( Don Henely)

"I know that. And I want you to be able to talk to me about anything." She looked down. A few tears dropped on their intertwined hands. Logan reached up and wiped her tears away, then pulled her into his arms.

"I don't want to lose you...if I am his father. I'm selfish as hell but I want it all. I want you and my kid. More than anything, I need us to all be together but if that's more than you can handle I get it. I won't hold you to your promise to stick by my side."

(..._Now I could never change you.  
I don't wanna blame you.  
Baby you don't have to take a fall._

_  
Yes, I may have hurt you  
but I did not desert you._

_  
Maybe I just wanna have it all _) 

Georgie pulled back, a little, and looked into his eyes. "Of course, I'm sticking by your side. As long as you want me, Logan, I'm yours."

"I'm gonna want you forever," he said, before kissing her.

They made love with a desperation that they had never shared before, as if time was not on their side now. But they had this moment, as he kissed her bare shoulders and whispered his love into her ear, and for this moment they could still hold on tight, praying that would be enough to make the world not come between them in the coming days and years.

Because, when they were alone together, everything felt right and steady. But they couldn't stay alone together forever.

(... _There's a danger in loving somebody too much  
and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust._

_  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are._

_  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough _) 


	52. Chapter 52

**A Damaged Perfection **

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**January 29th, 2008**

Cooper walked in the door after work to find his living room filled with fabric samples. Maxie smiled at him and held up a swatch. "What do you think about lavender? Yeah, me too. Way too sweet and girly girl. How about something a little darker? You'd look good in maroon or maybe hunter green? What do you think?"

Smiling he asked "About what? You're making me clothes?"

"For the wedding, silly! Your tie has to match the bridesmaid dresses. I thought about making them myself but I don't have the time for that or the skill, yet, though I am getting better everyday. The dresses at my wedding have to be perfect, though! Lucy gave me the name of a designer who does custom couture work."

"Custom couture? Do I even want to know what that is?"

"Its gorgeous, Coop. That's what it is. Of course I told Lucy that is way out of our budget but she said she'd cover his services, as a wedding present. She was always close with my mom. I told her no but...she _insisted _and how could I really turn down custom made, one of a kind, couture dresses?"

"I don't know."

He sat down next to her.

She laughed. "You really don't get how big this is, do you?"

"Sorry."

She kissed him."That's okay. I'm just glad we finally have a date for the ceremony."

After he brought her back from the hospital, Cooper had made her a romantic dinner and asked her to become his wife on the last Saturday of February. It didn't give them much time to pull the wedding together but Maxie had been planning things ever since they were engaged on her birthday. One call to St. Timothy's to book the day and they were set on Feb. 23rd. The reception would be held at the Quatermaine mansion, due to Edward insisting on that was tradition in their family and it was about time Cooper followed at least one of them. The old man was still disappointed her great grandson didn't want to follow in his footsteps into the corporate world, so Cooper figured giving in on the reception might appease him at least somewhat.

"In less than a month," Coop said softly "you will be mine forever."

"I've been yours since the vault."

It was easy for her to say that, because she gave her heart to him so quickly during that crazy endless night of fear. But it wasn't as easy for Cooper to believe because she also held back her trust, and fell into bed with his best friend. He knew that now that was behind them though. He had her heart and soon he would have a promise of a lifetime to be spend together from her too.

Cooper touched her stomach. "How is the little man doing today?"

"Quiet. I wish he would start kicking. Kelly said it should happen any day now."

"A quiet kid of Maxie's Jones? Who would have thunk it?"

She smirked. "Must be the Ashton genes."

"Maybe," he whispered before kissing her again. _Hopefully_, he thought over and over. He loved this child of theirs, no matter what, but couldn't help hoping he shared a biological link with their son, a link that could never be broken between him and Maxie.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked into the Corinthos Morgan Coffee House and spotted Serena sitting at one of the tables, studying. He went over, spun a chair around, and sat backwards on it. "Hey, sis."

"Hey. Surprised to see you here. Your cheating on Kelly's. I thought only Georgie was allowed to serve you coffee."

"She's off tonight. Spinelli invited her to some Nerd Symposium at the expo center. Something about video games or computers or warlocks. I really couldn't make any sense out of what he was saying."

"And you don't mind your girl being out with another guy?"

"A guy? Haven't you heard, he's _The Jackal._"Logan rolled his eyes. "I ain't worried. Georgie does think he's a hell of a lot more interesting than he really is but why would she want to play second fiddle to his Lulu obsessed ass? Anyway, what Georgie and I have...I don't think it will be another guy that makes me lose her. She's way too loyal to step out on me."

"But you do think you'll lose her?" Serena asked. Her brow furrowed and her light blue eyes filled with concern.

Logan looked around. "Did I say that? Don't jump to conclusions, sis...so, uh, where's that loser your sneaking around with? I thought his big job was guarding that door over there."

"He's out with Sonny. They'll be back soon. And don't call Milo a loser."

"I only speak the truth."

She laughed. "Since when?"

He smiled back at her. "I'm getting a coffee. You want a refill?"

"If my big brother is buying."

"I don't even have a job right now and you're reaching in my pocket. Nice," he joked.

Serena chuckled. "Oh, soon you'll be a paramedic so stop your bitching. I have two more years till I'm out of school. I'll treat you then."

"I can't wait. Double lattes everyday on your tab."

When he came back to the table with their coffee Serena asked "So, seriously, are you and Georgie having problems? I talk to her all the time and she hasn't said a word. Am I out of the circle of trust?" she joked, referencing Meet the Fockers.

"Nah, you aren't. There's nothing to tell. Things are as great as ever. Its just, knowing me, I bet I screw it up one day."

"You can't know that. Don't sabotage what could be the best relationship you'll ever get to be a part of by looking for a chance to ruin it."

"My sage little sister," he joked.

"Just so you know, I'm always right."

"No, you always think you are right. It's a bad trait of the Baldwins."

"You should know." She smiled.

"Whatever. I could actually use your help with something."

"Shoot."

"Valentine's day is coming up," Logan said "and I want to make it special for Georgie. Any ideas?"

"Well how much do you want to spend. And, I warn you, do not be a cheapskate cause that's not romantic."

"You just love spending my cash, don't you? I bet you had Scott wrapped around your little finger during high school. Have many credits cards did you max out?"

She laughed. "Every one I could get my hands on."


	53. Chapter 53

_Note- There will be no couple switch in this story. So even though I've started writing LoMax in another story, this story does remain a 3M and Glo fic. _

_I've been working on this story like crazy so there should be several updates this week to make up for the last couple of weeks when it wasn't updated. Thanks for sticking with this story. It really isn't all that close to being done, and I certainly had never planned to make it this long, but its great that you're still here with me muddling along towards the end._

**A Damaged Perfection **

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**February 5****th****, 2008**

Logan walked into Kelly's and spotted Maxie sitting at the counter. He stopped a few feet inside the door then thought about turning around and walking right back out. Maxie still got worked up every time she was forced to see him. He knew that her and Georgie had argued several times about the fact that Maxie was adamant there would never be a DNA test done on the baby. To say things were tense would be a huge understatement.

It was a very fragile peace they were keeping these days.

He was actually surprised that Maxie was letting him be Coop's best man in their wedding at the end of the month. Logan is sure that she doesn't consider him a very good friend to Coop, or a good enough man for Georgie.

Letting out a long sigh, he shook his head and took a seat next to her. "Hey."

Her only response was a exhalation of frustrated breath.

He asked "Seen my girl around? She's supposed to be working today."

"Your girl?" she sneered and then sighed again, even louder this time. She took a drink of her tea and didn't answer his question.

Mike chimed in "She's back in the stockroom. Should be out soon. Want me to tell her you're here?"

"I can wait."

"All right," Mike said "Well I got to go get an order." He gave Maxie a worried look. Her face said she was fuming, and he knew all too well that could mean his diner was about to get torn up. "Try to keep the mayhem to a minimum."

As soon as Mike pushed through the door to the kitchen, Maxie snapped at Logan "That's nice! You made him think we're gonna cause a scene. Good job!"

"I didn't do _anything._"

"Why are you even here?"

"For coffee. I come here everyday. It has nothing to do with you."

Her eyes finally turned his way. They snapped with annoyance. "No, I mean here. _Here_. Dating my sister. Having the nerve to ask Coop to Jake's to play pool and your dumbass father's house for Poker night and even to your stupid effin grandfather's house for chili. You make both Georgie and Coop think you are something you're not. That you are a man to count on! And just because your good at what you do...you're a good con artist... just because your lies sound real, especially to someone who really wants them to be real...that don't change what you are _inside_. How long till you ruin everything again? Because you always do. People like us, we _always_ do!" She was now nearly screaming.

Mike came back out. "Whoa. What's going on? I thought you two were gonna behave?"

Logan sat their frozen in place. He wanted to cuss her out for not having any faith in him but her words all rang too true. He had been doing anything he could to get back in Cooper's good graces, while careful to not mention the question of paternity with him ever. Instead they painted the nursery, shopped for car seats, and child proofed the house together. They debated if the baby should be a Yankees or Mets fan. They strategized ways to talk Julia out of pushing for private schools because both thought public school made a boy into a stronger man, taught him street smarts

he would need later on. During all that time, Logan was lulling Cooper into believing that Logan wouldn't screw him over ever again.

But if the baby was his...he planned to not walk away. No matter what Cooper or Georgie or Maxie or God himself thought about it. He planned to fight for joint custody. Fight his best friend. Fight the mother of his child. Fight the police commish who hated him and maybe, just maybe...fight the woman that he loved, if she didn't support his decision. That thought terrified him but his son deserved for Logan to fight. He wished Scott would have cared enough to check in on his mother, to open one of her letters, to fight to be in Logan's life. That is what a father should do. That is what Logan _would_ do.

Even if it set off a nuclear bomb in the middle of his life. Even if it cost him the only good woman who ever gave a damn about him. Even if he had to lose what he couldn't bear to lose, and hurt who he couldn't bear to hurt, for his son...he would.

Maxie grabbed her purse and stood up. "Sorry, Mike! Geez. Its not like this is a church. People can talk in here, can't they?" She started to walk away and then suddenly stopped. Her hand moved to her stomach "Oh."

Logan jumped up. "What is it?"

"He kicked," she said softly. A look of wonder came on her face.

Logan reached out his hand to touch her stomach, not caring if she punched him in the face for doing it, but before he could touch her, Cooper walked in the door. Maxie bolted toward him as fast as her five month pregnant feet could take her.

"Feel! Feel!" she cried "Brandon kicked."

Logan watched as Cooper's laid his hand on Maxie's stomach. Cooper smiled. "Wow. Our boy's pretty strong already, huh?"

Not able to bear the sight for one moment longer, Logan looked away and that is when his eyes connected with Georgie's. She had stepped out of the kitchen and was watching the whole scene unfold.

Bittersweet sadness rested in all her features, from the curve of her lips to her slightly pinched eyebrows. But it was her dark brown eyes that nearly did Logan in. For the first time since they stood together outside his house and she promised to always be on his side, she looked unsure. It was clear, the way she looked at him right then, that her faith had been shaken.

Shaken but not broken.

Logan made a silent vow that he would not let Georgie lose anymore of her faith in them. Whatever it took, he'd convince her that they could make it through this storm and come out stronger. He'd lean on her. She could lean on him. Just as long as they didn't leave go.

He had dreams where he pictured a little baby's boys hand in his, trusting him, belonging to him, needing him to survive. But in those same dreams his other hand was holding Georgie's. They were a family of three at the park.

Six months ago, he didn't want to be anyone's father, anyone's better half, anyone's husband. Not ever. Now he could see all that in his future. She had made him believe in them, and in himself. Now he would have to make her keep believing too.

Georgie walked over to Logan. She gave him a quick kiss. "You're a little early, aren't you? I don't get off for twenty minutes."

"What can I say?" he asked softly. "I missed you."

From behind him, Maxie let out another disgusted sigh. "We're out of here. Come on, Coop, we have a doctor's appointment to get to so Dr. Lee can tell us how Baby boy_ Barret_ is doing."

Georgie said goodbye to them. Logan didn't even turn around. When they left Georgie asked him. "You okay?"

"Great," he lied.

She leaned onto the counter and took both his hands in hers. "I know its not easy to deal with seeing my sister. It probably won't be for a good long time. But, in the end, we are all a family. We love each other, we hate each other, we get sick of each other or hurt or feel wrecked, we...are...stuck...together. We ride it out. Promise me, okay?"

He leaned close to her. He couldn't careless if the whole damn place was gawking at them. He needed this woman, she kept him calm and sane and secure in this insecure world. "You got my word, beautiful."

"And you've got mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fear. It was Maxie's constant companion ever since she had her panic attack.

After they set a wedding date, for a fraction of a second, she thought her fear had disappeared but then it flared right back up. She kept waiting for something to go wrong. And every moment she waited she got more angry. Soon she was convinced that no matter how well she took care of herself, God would still take away her baby. And no matter how much effort she put into planning her wedding, how excited she got, how perfect she made everything, God would make sure she never said I do to Cooper.

She was so close to getting all her dreams, a family that she made on her own, something to replace what Frisco and Felicia cheated her out of, but she knew...she just knew...that someone as sinful, cruel, guilty as her...that person could never get a happy ending.

Those thoughts raced through her mind as the Dr. Lee conducted the sonogram.

Maxie asked, her voice soft and nervous, "How does he look? Perfect, right?"

Dr. Lee stared at the screen intently. "Hmm. I think I need to do another test."

Maxie started to sit up. "What? What is it? Is something wrong with our son?" Her eyes were wild with panic when she looked at her fiancee and cried out his name. "Coop!"

She squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

Dr. Lee turned to face them.

Only a second passed, but it felt like hours and hours. Years. Lifetimes.

_God, don't you take my baby!_ Maxie silently screamed. _Don't you even try it._


	54. Chapter 54

**A Damaged Perfection **

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**February 5****th****, 2008**

As soon as Georgie and Logan walked into his apartment that afternoon, she tossed her purse on a nearby chair, spun around and brought her lips to his. Their kiss was desperate and needy. Lately they were like this all the time.

Long hours were spent in bed, where they clung to each other and chased away all the fear, doubts and worries that stalked them during the day. When she was in his arms, nothing could convince her they were not right for each other. It wasn't just how he made her body feel, it was the her soul that responded to him, her soul that only came fully alive when he kissed her.

The feeling was addictive. She couldn't let it go. She'd never give up on them. Logan needed her, and even if no one else could understand it, she needed him even more.

Never breaking their kiss, Georgie started to undo her shirt. She felt him smiling before he pulled away, his hands replacing hers. Tossing the shirt aside, she kicked off her jeans then pulled him onto the couch. Her hands moved under his shirt, over his rock hard abs, as she kissed his neck.

Logan buried his hands in her hair. Holding her face still he looked right into her eyes. "You didn't make a mistake when you chose me," the last word was choked out, as tears threatened to engulf his eyes. "Know that."

"I do know that. And I'd choose you over and over again, given the chance." She kissed him again. "I'm going to choose you everyday of our lives...just wait and see."

Logan smiled right before his mouth moved to connect with hers once more.

His crooked grin was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen, next to the way his face looked first thing in the morning, when she'd wake up to find him watching her. The look in his eyes when he did, it was one of awe. And, in those moments, she knew she would never want any other guy looking at her at dawn.

Last summer, she thought Logan was the craziest, most reckless, rude, gorgeous, sad man she'd ever met. She wanted to save him so bad, she had ached to have him choose her.

Now, when they stripped themselves bare, and frantically came together, Georgie couldn't say she was sure she had, in fact, saved Logan. But she did know, he saved her.

She wasn't empty inside anymore. She wasn't waiting on her next big chance at happiness. She wasn't the girl no one noticed, no one chose. She was _his._

It made all the difference.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Lee conducted the sonogram.

"How does he look? Perfect, right?"Maxie asked, her voice soft and nervous.

"Hmm. I think I need to do another test."

Nearly jumping off the examine table, Maxie cried out "_What?_ What is it? Is something wrong with our son? _Coop_!"

Cooper's heart raced sped up, making it hard to breathe or think. Maxie squeezed his hand so hard that it started to go numb.

One. It was just one second before the doctor spoke again but that one second held the weight of their world...the fate of their son...their precious little baby boy...the child they already named, planned for, loved beyond measure. He had two aunts, an uncle, grandparents, cousins. Their son was loved. He had a life waiting for him. He had to be okay. He had to.

Dr. Lee drug her eyes away from the monitor and said "I don't want either of your worrying. I just need to check some things out and then we'll see if there is even anything to be concerned about."

"Well, what could it be?" Maxie asked. All the color had drained from her face. She was shaking slightly. She squeezed his hand even harder.

Cooper knew she was counting on him to make everything right for their family. She believed he could do that, no matter what the problem. He didn't know why Maxie had such faith in him, he didn't think he'd ever done anything to deserve it, but there was no denying she did. And that faith made Cooper believe he could do all she needed. Work a miracle. Save them all somehow. Keep their little family happy and healthy and safe.

He would do that. He just wasn't sure how. Cooper started to pray. _God, protect my son. Heal my son. Let him be born. Let his mother kiss his head. Let us take our boy home. God, please. Please. She loves him so. We all love him...he's loved and wanted. Make Brandon be healthy. We need him..._

And on and on he went. Quick, desperate prayers raced through his mind. A father's prayer for his child.

Dr. Lee said "I noticed excess amniotic fluid."

"Is that really bad?" Maxie cried "What could cause it? What does it do to the baby?"

"It could be a sign of a birth defect, but then again it might not mean that at all." She spent a minute describing several other possibilities of what could cause this condition and all the ways it could affect the health of the baby. "I could go on and keep giving you a long list of maybes and could bes but that will just make you worry even more right now when you need to stay calm. We're going to start with giving you a level 2 sonogram where I can more clearly see the baby. That should answer some questions for us. I need to go arrange to get you into the lab where we have the machine, if you'll excuse me. Just sit tight, okay?"

As soon as Dr. Lee left, Maxie's hands shot up to cover her face and she started sobbing. Cooper wrapped her in his arms, murmuring "We've got to be strong for our boy. We got to have faith. We aren't losing him. We'll get through whatever this is together."

His words wormed there way into the bubble of fear she had around her, into her mind where all the worse scenarios were playing out like a movie, and into her heart...the heart that was part of BJ, the heart that loved Cooper, the heart that was counting on holding a little newborn son in a few months. Maxie swiped at her tears and looked into Cooper's eyes "Tell me he won't die."

"He won't die."

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie laid curled up next to Logan on his couch. Her fingers made light circle over his abs. It amazed her how right it felt to be like this. As if everything everywhere in the whole world was in perfect harmony in this moment. She hadn't felt like this with Dillon, and even though that gave her a little guilt now it also told her that things with her first husband had been meant to end, while things with Logan never should.

She had to fight to keep them strong. Hold him up if he crumbled when he learned the baby wasn't his. Let him hold her up if she ached because the baby was. Take him to Europe with her to see the museums, and go to Texas with him to see his hometown. Just hang out. Today, tomorrow, forever.

"You're always thinking," he murmured, as he brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Those big brown eyes of yours...they never stop dreaming, do they? Tell me, what are you dreaming about, doll?"

A sweet smile slowly curved her lips. "About the life I almost missed out on...our life. About all we can have now that you woke up and saw me." Chuckling she teased, "Not that long ago you thought all I was good for to you was pouring coffee!"

"I'm an idiot, what can I say?" With a grin, he caught her mouth in a kiss.

And life was simple. Happy. Right. Georgie wanted the rest of her life to feel like this moment. And if Logan never stopped loving her, she was sure it would.


	55. Chapter 55

**A Damaged Perfection **

**Chapter Fifty five**

**Language Warning in this chapter.**

**February 5****th****, 2008**

Cooper was fuming. Dr. Lee said they would have to wait a couple of hours until they could do the level two sonogram because she had an emergency C-section. She could let another doctor give Maxie the test but she wanted to do it herself so she could see with her own eyes if their was a problem. She was a control freak that way.

He thought it was cruel to make them wait. Maxie was actually shaking and couldn't seem to stop. He hated to think about the moment when she did, because she'd close down inside, go numb and hard. It'd be harder, if not impossible, to keep her hopeful if she got to that place.

They headed to the cafeteria to get some food. Even though neither was hungry at all. Maxie stopped in a bathroom on the way there. Cooper took that opportunity to dial his phone. His fingers moved on instinct.

"Hello."

_Dad._ The word popped into his mind, unbidden. It was just there. Real for the first time. "Its Cooper."

"How are you doing today?"

Cooper nearly broke down. His anger drained out of him in that instant. All he could manage was a broken sigh as a response.

Ned asked "Son? What is it? Where are you?"

"The hospital. They have to run some tests on Maxie. It might not be serious. It might. I really don't know anything right now."

"Do you want me to come down there? Your mom is in a meeting," Julia had started working at ELQ "but I can pull her out. We can be there in 15 minutes." When Cooper didn't answer right away Ned said "We're on our way."

"No, no...not yet. I don't want Maxie to stress out anymore than she is. And Mom always manages to stress her out, even when she's not trying to...but thanks for offering. Thanks...for caring."

"If there is anything I can do, if you change your mind, please call me."

"I will. I promise."

Maxie stepped out of the bathroom as they said good-bye. Cooper hung up. Maxie sniffled, giving him a tired and terrified look. Cooper hugged her and smoothed down her hair. "Brandon's a fighter. Our son is fighting already. He's gonna be born healthy and perfect, I know it," he said. "I know it."

He meant every word, in the conscious part of his brain, but in the other part, where he refused to go, there was the nagging doubt that this was just another half truth he told her and himself like the others: that they could deal with Logan in their family and make it all work out, and that Coop didn't care anymore that Maxie had slept with Logan and that nothing could hurt them ever again. All that was true, and a little bit of a lie.

Something could hurt them. Losing Brandon would kill them. Plain and simple.

But that was not something he could think about.

**XXXXXXX**

24 years lived. And only now did Logan know true happiness. Sure, maybe he had felt a certain innocent childhood joy but things had been simple then. He couldn't call that truly happy cause he hadn't known what unhappiness was then.

Now, as he laid on the couch, Georgie's naked body resting against his, he knew what it was like to have no light in your life and to think you'd never find any. And he knew what it was like to find it after all.

She was that for him. Light. Hope. His. She was the shape of his happiness for this moment in time.But Logan really should have guessed that for him happiness could never last long.

_Ring. Ring._

Groaning Logan grabbed his phone. He never missed a call anymore, let one go to voice mail, even in the middle of the night, not since learning Maxie was pregnant.

He checked his Caller ID during his paramedic training class and got bitched out for it plenty of times, but he didn't care.

"Yeah," he answered, knowing it was his baby sister Tina on the other end by the number on the screen.

She whispered, her voice shaking, "Logan..."

He shot up, dragging Georgie upright too. Her eyes widened with worry.

"_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God_," twelve year old Christina was repeating over and over.

"What's wrong?"

"We're trapped in a warehouse on the pier. Micheal and me. We snuck away...I'm so sorry. Tell Mom I'm sorry, okay? _Oh my God, their coming_..."_ Click_.

Logan jumped to his feet. Georgie pulled the blanket around her and asked "It is my sister? The baby?"

"Its my sister." He started to jerk on his clothes. It was easy to feel anger than fear for this man. And anger was coursing through him now, keeping him from freezing in fear. "Tina couldn't stay away from Sonny's kid. No matter that we all told her to leave him the hell alone! I gotta go. She's in trouble."

"Let me come with you. Give me a sec to get dressed."

"No. No way. I don't need two people I love in the line of bullets. What you can do for me is call 911. Tell them you heard shots fired at a warehouse on the pier then hang up. I don't know what warehouse it is but hopefully hearing sirens will chase off whoever is down there trying to grab Micheal."

"Okay." She grabbed her phone to make the call while Logan rushed out the door. Only later did Georgie realize she hadn't even kissed him good bye.

She prayed he came back to her safely so she could get another chance to feel his lips on her again. She used to count on her education to take her where she wanted to go in her future, but now she counted on Logan to do that. She would keep going for her dreams, as far as school was concerned, but school would never be enough to satisfy her. She needed this man who made her blood race to do that.

_Be safe, Logan,_ she prayed. _Come back to me._

XXXXXXXXX

Logan raced across town, breaking all the speed limits. On the way, he made a quick call to Sonny, using the number that was still stored in his phone from when Logan worked for him.

"Corinthos."

"You fucker! You let your kid get in trouble and he's drug my sister into it with him. Micheal is getting shot at in a warehouse on the piers right now. You better get some guys over there to save him cause if my sister dies over some mob shit you let get out of hand, I will walk into that coffee shop and slit your fucking throat." Logan threw the phone across the car and it landed with a thud on the floorboard.

He could hear Sonny say "Who is this? Hello? Hello?" and then the line went dead.

By the time he made it to the pier, he was calm. Deadly calm. Iraq calm. And gunning for blood.

He drove around until he found the one warehouse that had a running car parked in front of it at six pm.

A lot of buildings down here were abandoned, like this one. Logan pulled out his gun and headed for the nearest window. He looked inside but couldn't see anyone in there. He was about to slid inside the door when he heard wheels squealing. A car came barreling around the corner. He raised his gun and aimed straight at the driver.

The car stopped and Logan realized his sister was not inside of it. Milo jumped out. "Are you the one who called Sonny?"

A scream pierced the air. A young girl wailed in terror. It came from behind the warehouse. Logan and Milo took off running.

Sonny had more back up on the way, but it would take time for them to drive across town, time no one had to waste. Police sirens rang out in the distance but who knew how long it would be until they reached them.

When they got around the building, they found Micheal thrown in the backseat of a van. A man was trying to force Christina Baldwin in after him but she was fighting him like crazy. Another guy was being the look out. He spotted Logan and Milo and immediately starting shooting. They dove behind a dumpster.

Their eyes met. Their was no way that van was getting out of here. They would die before letting that happen.


	56. Chapter 56

**A Damaged Perfection **

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**February 5****th****, 2008**

Georgie called 911 and reported shots being fired in a warehouse on the pier. After hanging up, she sat their with her heart racing. Her nerves were rattled. She kept telling herself _He's fine, he's fine, he's fine_. But every time she closed her eyes for longer than the length of a blink, she heard a gunshot echo in her head.

With shaking hands she got dressed and then called Spinelli.

"Wise and Faithful Friend," he said breathlessly "The Jackal is in a rather rush right now. I'm in the backseat of a limo barreling into peril...ahhh, Max!"

"What happened?"

"The Muscled One took a corner on two wheels and sent my precious tool of cyber domination falling off the seat. Its unharmed though so don't despair."

"Where are you two going? Did you hear about Micheal being in trouble?"

"How do you know of that horrible turn of events? I'm afraid I'm in the dark about what exactly is going on. Max was driving me over to the Valkryie's because she wanted me to teach Morgan how to use his new laptop when he got a distressing call about Mr. Corinthos Sir's son."

"Micheal is with Christina Baldwin. She called Logan and he went off to find them. Listen, Spinelli, be careful...all of you, don't try and be heros. You aren't cops! Let them handle this."

"I can hear that you are most concerned for The Crabby Commando and The Jackal. But have no fear! Good shall triumph over evil. Now I must bid you adieu. The Muscled One just stopped. Looks like its time for The Jackal to use all the moves I've learned as the grasshopper to my master. Hi-ya!" He made a sound like a karate chop. "Good bye, Wise and Faithful friend."

_Good shall triumph over evil_, she thought as he hung up. _God I hope he's right_.

XXXXXXX

Ned couldn't stop himself from heading to General Hospital to check on Cooper, Maxie and his grandchild. He asked at the front desk about where Dr. Lee's office was and then went to that floor. He didn't want to intrude on them but then again he was going crazy with worry himself. And he couldn't resist the chance to be here for his son, for the first time ever. Whether Cooper believed it or not Ned would have been there for him every chance he could have while Cooper was growing up had he known the truth.

Ned paced the hall in front of Dr. Lee's office.

Cooper and Maxie came walking down the hall. "Hey," Cooper said, surprised.

"Sorry," was the first word out of Ned's mouth. "I know you said to stay away but I...didn't. " He clamped his hand on Cooper's shoulder, in a gesture of comfort, while his eyes connected with Maxie. "How are you all doing? Know anything yet?"

"Nope. We're still stuck in limbo. God, this is hell! I want to know if my son is okay! But I also don't want to take that test cause what if he's not...what if...what if.." Her lips quivered and the words died out.

With a quiet confidence, Ned told her "Your son is just as strong as you are. If he has to fight to survive, he will. I have no doubts about that."

She nodded, as tears swam in her eyes. Letting out a long sigh, she calmed down. "I'm going to go make Ephinany tell me when the hell Dr. Lee is gonna be done with her c-section. Someone better get me a doctor around here soon or else!" She stomped off.

Cooper said "She's mad again. That's a good sign."

Ned smiled.

Cooper turned to face him. "Thanks... Thanks for showing up for me. Thanks, Dad."

Ned stilled at the last word. Cooper gave him a hug. And in that second, something that had been out of place for almost two and a half decades, fell back into order. Father and son, reunited at last.

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan and Milo were pinned down behind a dumpster. Bullets whizzed by. Sirens got nearer and nearer with every passing second. But they weren't here yet.

No cops would make it down here in time. Another Port Charles PD screw up to add to the books. Logan shouldn't have been able to beat them here, once Georgie called 911, a squad car should have been able to race from their street patrols to be here by now. But they hadn't made it. Logan and Milo were on their own. And that was fine with Logan because he wouldn't trust his sister's life to anyone else but him.

The man who was shooting at them yelled to his partner "Get her in the van!"

"AHHH!" Tina yelled "Help! Get off. Leave go of me! AHHHH!"

He peeked around the dumpster in time to see her bite the man who was holding her. He let go. Logan aimed his gun at the legs of the man shooting at him. It was always best to aim for the torso, the biggest target, but a bullet that high right now could go through the gunman and land in Tina. It was a small chance but he wouldn't risk it. One at lower leg level would take the gunman down with much less risk of hurting his sister.

He fired and the gunman crumbled. Milo and Logan shot out from their cover just as Max came running around the building holding a gun. He yelled "Let the girl go!"

They had the kidnappers surrounded. Milo grabbed the gun of the injured man off the ground where it had fell.

The one struggling with Christina freaked. He spun around and fired at Max, hitting him in the chest. Max flew backward. Logan yelled "Get down, Christina." She hit the ground.

The gunman pivoted toward Logan and Milo. Logan squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet straight into the man's heart. He fell into a heap on the ground. Milo ran over and checked on his brother. Max had a bulletproof vest on. He was stunned but not injured.

Logan picked up his sister and held her shaking body in his arms. "Shhh, sweetie, you're fine. You're good, kid."

He looked in the van and saw Micheal, shivering and crying. "We shouldn't have snuck away. I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen."

"Who was your gaurd?" Logan asked, thinking about the time last year when he had been stupid enough to almost let this same thing happen. It cost him his job with Sonny. It should have cost him his life.

"Its not his fault," said Micheal, defiantly.

Christina buried her face in Logan's chest. He pulled her closer to him, even further away from the dead man at their feet.

"Who was your gaurd?!" he yelled at Micheal.

"Marco."

Logan wanted to find this Marco joker and shake the life out of him. He wanted him dead.

Cops came swarming around the building. "Hands up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie lay on the examination table. Her hand held tight by Cooper, linking their little family together- linking the baby in her with the man she loved more than herself. Together they had to be strong enough to make it through anything.

She had to believe in that. She was banking her whole life on it.

Dr. Lee said "Just relax. Try to stay calm and we'll get this all figured out."

_If you make my baby healthy, God, I'll do the right thing by him, _Maxie said. _I'll be the best mom. I'll give him all he needs...not just all I want for him, but all he deserves to have...I'll give him the truth about who his father is. I will raise him in a family filled with love and he'll never be without someone to hug him and make him believe in himself, I promise, I promise, I promise_...

Dr. Lee started the test. Maxie held tight to Coop's hand but her eyes stayed on the doctor, looking for the slightest sign in her face that something was horribly wrong or that nothing at all was wrong.

All Maxie knew was she would never ask God for anything else, never beg for more, more, more from Him again, if she could just have her son be born healthy. She would give up all her dreams, all her plans, all her schemes and plots and even her fears...even her belief she couldn't let Logan in...everything, anything...if God would not punish her baby by making him sick.

She silently prayed _Please, God, I promise, I promise, I promise_...


	57. Chapter 57

**A Damaged Perfection **

**Chapter Fifty Seven **

**Language Warning in this chapter. And please don't expect the medical stuff to be completely accurate as I'm not a doctor.**

**I've written two more chapters after this so I should be updating again later this week. Thanks for sticking with this story.**

**February 5****th****, 2008**

Christina was stuck to Logan's side at the Port Charles Police Department. He kept his arm around her shoulder and every now and then he would feel her start to shake. Scott was in court so they called Lucy, because Mac refused to release Christina to anyone but her parents.

Lucy came rushing in with a terrified look on her face. She ran past cops, Sonny, several of his gaurds and Michael.

"Baby!" She pulled her daughter into her arms. After a quick, intense hug Lucy pulled back and looked right into the dark, wide eyes of Christina. "Don't you ever run off like that again! What have I told you a million times? You have a baby sitter for a reason, young lady. This town is a dangerous place to live. Do you want something bad to happen to you?" Her voice broke on the last word. She smoothed Christina's hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead.

Christina said "Logan saved me, mama."

"Of course he did," Lucy said softly. "And we love him for that." She mouthed to Logan "Thank you."

He simply nodded.

Lucy then turned her attention on Sonny. She walked over to him slowly, with rage bubbling up in her eyes. Leaning close to him she hissed, in a low whisper that only he could hear, "That was one. You or your son ever cause my family to be in danger again...and two is going to hurt really bad. There will not be three."

"Listen, Ms. Coe...uh, this wasn't anyone's...fault," Sonny said.

Lucy was through with him though. She looked at Micheal, her eyes softening. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm really sorry about-"

"I know you are," she said gently. "It will never happen again, though." She looked over her shoulder and held out her hand. "Let's go, sweetie. Its time to go home."

Christina walked over but stopped to say to Michael. "This isn't all your fault. I wanted to ditch the gaurds as much as you did...ask my mom, I'm always breaking the rules. It's the Baldwin in me, I guess. I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry, too" Michael said. "I knew better."

Sonny said "No harm. It's over. Lets just put it behind us."

Lucy glared at him, cutting him down with her eyes. As far as she was concerned whatever was going on between Michael and Christina was officially over for good. Tomorrow Christina would transfer to Winston Academy and have her cell phone number changed. There would be no way she could see or hear from Michael Corinthos the third until she was at least sixteen and able to drive to see him herself.

Lucy didn't believe puppy love would hold out for four years. It might seem cruel to Christina now but Lucy already was worried sick about Serena dating Milo Giambetti. Worrying about her nineteen year old headstrong daughter was bad enough, she wouldn't let her twelve year old make the same kind of bad choice in a boyfriend. She would be damned if she lost both her girls to mob violence. Let someone else die so Sonny could be rich in blood money and ill gotten power, not her girls and not her Logan. They were hers and no one was taking them from this earth before they grew old and gray, not if she had a thing to say about it.

Lucy looked at Logan. "Coming with us? We're heading home to order in some dinner. Scott and Serena will be stopping by later."

"Uh," Sonny said to Logan "I need to...speak to you. Alone."

"I'll drop by later, Lucy. Thanks. Is it okay if I bring Georgie?"

"You better bring her! You know I love that girl. Best thing to ever happen to my boy."

Logan smiled. Even though Lucy had only known him and few months you would never be able to tell because she treated him as if he had been her son since birth. Once she left Sonny sent Michael to the car with his gaurds then walked over to Logan.

"That was you that called me earlier, wasn't it?" Sonny asked him.

"_Corinthos."_

"_You fucker! You let your kid get in trouble and he's drug my sister into it with him. Micheal is getting shot at in a warehouse on the piers right now. You better get some guys over there to save him cause if my sister dies over some mob shit you let get out of hand, I will walk into that coffee shop and slit your fucking throat." _

"_Who is this? Hello? Hello_?"

"Yep."

"I'm gonna overlook the way you spoke to me cause I get that you were upset about your little sister. But don't let it happen again. I do appreciate, you know, what you did for my son. If you didn't show up...they could have taken him somewhere...and this might have not ended with him coming home to his mom tonight unhurt...so...you know, thanks for that."

"I went there for my sister. That's all. Would have gone if she was with anybody."

"But she was with my son. That means something to me. So...if you want your job back...now that I know you can stand up and do what needs to be done...you give me a call."

Sonny walked out without waiting for Logan to answer. Even though Logan was studying to be a paramedic, there was something alluring to him for working for the most powerful man in town. At one time, it had been the only thing he could think about...but that time was long ago now. He had changed a lot since then. Found hope in Georgie and in the thought that he may soon have a son. He had every reason to not take Sonny up on his offer. And one very good reason to slide right back into a job in the mob: it meant power.

And that was a very tempting thing to dangle in front of this man.

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper held Maxie's hand as they sat in Dr. Lee's office after the test. A part of her really felt that just because he was squeezing her hand she was safe, the baby was safe, it would all work out fine. But another part knew that in her life nothing ever went that simple.

For once, she needed to not lose what she loved most. She needed to be able to hang onto Cooper and her baby. Not one or the other, both. She would give up her plot to force Logan out of their world and just trust in Coop to love her no matter what the test said. She would be less selfish and scared and cruel...if God would make her baby well. Brandon was not just the fetus inside of her, he was the son she loved with all of her heart. The son she would put before herself and her insecurities and fears.

Dr. Lee said "The condition you have is called Polyhydramnios. It happens in about every 2 out of 100 pregnancies. Most times its mild and confined mainly to after the 28th week but in you case you're only at your 20th week."

"Does that mean its more dangerous for me or Brandon?" Maxie asked

"It puts you at greater risk of early delivery. We already checked Brandon for birth defects and heart defects and, as of right now, he is developing fine. I do have to warn you though that this condition presents a small risk of resulting in...a stillbirth."

"Oh, God," Maxie breathed out and then buried her face in Cooper's chest.

_God is going to take my baby_, she thought. _Oh, please no._

Dr. Lee said "I know that is upsetting news to hear but I will do everything I can to get you through this pregnancy safely and to deliver a healthy child for you. To start we are going to put you on medication to reduce the fluid levels and see if you respond to it. Here's a prescription to have filled. Please understand that this condition could resolve itself before you deliver. If not our goal is to get you as close to 40 weeks as we can. I'll leave you two alone. Take as long as you need in here."

Once Dr. Lee was gone, Cooper put his hand under Maxie's chin and lifted it so her eyes met his. He said "Have faith."

"I don't think I can!"

"Yes, you can. For our son."

With tears streaming down her face, Maxie nodded.


	58. Chapter 58

**A Damaged Perfection **

**Chapter Fifty Eight **

**February 5****th****, 2008**

Her cell rang. With shaking hands Maxie answered it, "Georgie? Its not a good time..."

"Are you okay?"

Sniffling, Maxie said "Listen unless this is a _the world is coming to an end _type emergency I can't talk right now."

"Okay. We'll then call me later . Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Something...something could be wrong with my pregnancy. I have this condition that can cause early delivery and birth defects and God only knows what else! I...I just can't lose Brandon. I can't."

"We won't," promised Cooper, looking into her eyes.

Maxie said to Georgie "I'll call you back when I get home. I just have to get out of this hospital right now. I hate this freaking place."

She hung up and threw the phone in her purse. She stood up. Her eyes were red and her hands were shaking. Cooper stood up and put both hands on her stomach. "Whatever it takes we will get through this- as a family. I'm going to pray everyday and you know Edward will call in the best specialists if we need them and you'll take your medicine and take good care of yourself. All we have to do is get through each day one at a time and eventually you'll be holding our boy in your arms...I believe in that and I believe in us. Do you?"

"I believe in you, Coop. I've always believed every word you ever said to me."

"So believe me now."

"I want to..."

He leaned down and gave her a soft, slow kiss. "We can't lose our faith."

Touching her stomach and thinking of her promise to God, she said "I know what I have to do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked into his apartment and found Georgie pacing back and forth. His heart sunk because he knew he had caused her to worry about him. "Hey...no bullet wounds, not even a scratch on me. I came back to you just like I promised I always will."

He expected her to rush into his arms but she simply asked "Is your sister okay?"

"She's fine. If I got there five minutes later she would have been kidnaped though. I got to keep her away from Micheal. I won't lose my sister to mob violence. That's not a world she should be close to at all."

Logan walked over to Georgie, touched her arm and said "I know this whole situation freaked you out and I'm sorry...God, the last thing I want to do is upset you...you're the light in my world and I hate to see you unhappy."

She searched his eyes, with worrying still holding residence in her own.

He went on "I never thought I'd be the guy responsible to anyone...let alone like that role...but I do like what me and you have...and I would do anything to keep this thing between us good."

She bit her lip and let out a short breath. "I have to tell you something..."

"Tell me," he whispered "You can tell me anything."

"I spoke to Maxie...she has a condition...and it puts the baby at risk for birth defects and premature delivery."

"_WHAT_?" Logan felt his whole body freeze up. He practically screamed "What are you saying? Why didn't you tell me this the second I walked in?"

Georgie opened her mouth to speak but before she could he was turning to head for the door.

"There could be something wrong with my- " the word _son _stalled on his lips "with Brandon."

Logan walked out without waiting to see if Georgie was coming with him. She just stood in the middle of the room, with her hands over her face, sobbing.

Everything she cared most about in the world was threatened: her sister, her nephew, and the man she loved future all hung in the balance.

She wished Mac was there right then to take her into his arms and make her world okay again.

She felt two arms wrap around her. Logan whispered "Please don't cry...don't cry. We're gonna be fine. Brandon will be fine. Maxie will be fine...I am not losing...I'm not losing this time. This is our family and...we are strong enough to make it through anything."

Georgie gripped onto him tightly, desperate to believe, and desperate to keep him hers. She knew what it was like to lose it all...to lose your mom and dad, to lose your hopes and dreams and end up in divorce court, to lose your innocence because some sick pervert decides to assault your sister and threatens to cut your throat if you make a sound...but she lived through all that, through Felicia and Frisco, and Dillon, and Luis...and she was stronger because of it.

Before today, as much as she already did love Brandon, she was dreading the day he was born. Because that would mean a DNA test and all the answers she was afraid to know. But now she couldn't wait till that day, so she could hold her nephew and know he was healthy and strong. To know he was a survivor like his mom and dad, like her...like you had to be in this town.

Logan kissed Georgie and then rested his forehead on hers. "I gotta go...I have to check on Maxie and Coop. Will you come with me?"

"Maybe this is something you should do alone? If you're the father then all of you will be Brandon's parents and all of you will have to make choices for him."

"Whatever I do, I want you there with me. If you...if that's something you can handle. I never set out to make your life worse. But I knew from the start this was gonna be a mess...and I still wanted you...I still want you...though you'd be crazy to want a guy like me who walks out on you when you're in tears. I swear I won't do that again."

"You don't have to be perfect for me, Logan, just...just..._" never stop loving me cause I'll never stop loving you, _she longed to say but settled for telling him "I just hope that everything works out in a way we can all deal with...is it too much to hope for five happy endings? Is that too greedy?"

"Hey, being greedy got me you. I say we go for it all. Happy endings for Maxie, Coop, you, me and our boy. Hell, why not? You fell in love with me...that makes me a believer in miracles."

She placed her hand on his cheek and said "I'm a believer in you."

"Then God must be on my side. Lets go see about our Brandon, okay?" He took her hand and they headed for the car.


	59. Chapter 59

**A Damaged Perfection **

**Chapter Fifty Nine **

**February 5****th****, 2008**

Maxie and Cooper walked into their home. He said "I'll make you some tea and then maybe you should try and take a nap."

"I can't lay down right now. And I don't want tea. I...I...have to tell you something." She fidgeted with her engagement ring. "When we were waiting for Dr. Lee to take the sonogram I did something...something to try to save Brandon...I made a deal with God."

Titling his head and narrowing his eyes, Cooper asked "What kind of deal?"

"That I would get the damn DNA test! Because, of course, God is all pissed off at me cause I don't want one. I'm being selfish, only caring about us being happy, so He's gonna make sure we're not if I don't do the right thing."

"Oh, baby," he walked close to her. "Baby, it don't work that way."

"You can't know that! I can't risk it. I can't. I won't. God might smite me."

"You really think that?"

"Of course! Look at my life. Every time I mess up I pay for it. I lose and lose and lose. You are the only time...the only time ever...when I didn't lose. And I need Brandon to be the second time. If I'm going to ask God for that...then I can't be making deals with the devil on the side to throw Logan off a cliff so I never have to know if he fathered our baby." Her hand shot up to cover her mouth, because it was the first time she ever said anything like that aloud to Coop. It had been the topic they spoke around but not directly about. She took her hand down and started whispering "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I did this to us. I only wanted us to work...but I couldn't trust that we would...and Logan was there...hating the world to, not trusting it...it was easy to self destruct with him. I never would have chosen to have a baby with him though. I want you to be Brandon's father. I need that...and I hate that once I take the DNA test we might find out you aren't."

"But I am. In my heart, this baby you're carrying," he touched her stomach "he's my son. He's the son I'll love every second of his life. I want the DNA test to say I fathered him but no matter what...I am his father. Because I love his mother more than anyone else in this world ever, ever could. Feel that love. Trust it. Its what will keep our family together. I'll never walk away from you or Brandon, no matter what comes back on that test, and I will never look at you different."

"Do you swear?"

"On my life. On our love. I swear. I took you back because I couldn't get by without you. Not because the car accident scared me...or the amnesia you said you had made it easier to pretend you were never with Logan...and not because you were pregnant. I took you back because I love you too much to ever live without you. No DNA test can change that love."

Giving him quick kisses over and over, Maxie said between them "You...are...the...best. I'm so lucky you fell for me...and Brandon...is lucky he has...a hero...for a Daddy. You're my...hero, Cooper Barret."

_Knock. Knock_.

Cooper walked over and opened the door. Logan and Georgie stood there, both wearing grave expressions. Logan said "Hey, man...how is she?"

"Come on in and ask her yourself."

They walked in. Logan and Maxie's eyes met and held. She let out a long breath.

He said "I know you probably don't feel up to dealing with me right now but I...I need to know exactly what the doctor told you today. I won't be able to think straight till I know...what we're dealing with here."

Maxie ignored him and went to sit on the couch. Her lips quivered as she grabbed a throw blanket and wrapped it around herself.

Cooper said "Georgie, why don't you come in the kitchen with me? I was just about to make some tea for your sister. Maybe you could put some of those cookies you sent over yesterday on a plate for all of us."

"Sure," she said and followed him into the other room.

Logan went over and crouched down in front of Maxie. He was careful to not touch her because he wasn't sure if she would start cursing him out. But he had to hear more about what could be wrong with the baby. "Max...Maxie...I'm not your enemy."

"Not everything is just about you, you know."

"Don't I know it. I'm constantly fighting you for the spotlight. You're such a drama queen."

"How can you joke right now?"

"I don't know. I just...I don't know what to say. Did the doctor tell you if...is there a chance that he'll...,"swallowing over the lump in his throat he said "die." His face crumpled at the same moment hers did.

She sniffled and whispered "There is."

"Oh God."

"And there's a chance, I guess, this can all be treated with medication...maybe it will work itself out. It has to! He's just a little tiny baby...he hasn't even taken one breath! God can not take this baby from me, Logan. I will die. I will curl up and die."

"No, no...no one's dying. Just take the medicine. It will all work out. It has to. Look at us. You got Coop crazy about you and ready to walk down the aisle. I have a woman I damn sure don't deserve who loves me with all her heart. And Brandon...he has all this love just waiting for him. Coop...he took us both back and he's strong enough to let us all be around each other...to let me in...he really is the best brother I could have ever gotten and I love..his son, your son. I don't want to mess up your life with him. But...I can't walk away, Maxie. Brandon's already in my heart...I would die before I walked out on him. So please don't keep telling me I got to back off...you can't stress out right now. I can't not come around and check on you...we got to get past our issues. Can we do that?"

"I'll give you the DNA test but only after Brandon is born. Until that we'll keep you updated on what Dr. Lee says. But, Logan, I am marrying Coop and that makes him this child's father...and I hope the DNA test does too. I want my son born healthy and I want him born an Ashton. I won't lie about that."

"You lie? Never." He sat down next to her on the couch. "Brandon Ashton...I'd love him just as much if he's Coop's, you know. But I want him to be mine. And that's something I won't lie about."

"He's got to be okay," she whispered. "He's got to."

"He will be. He's got you for a mom. You know he's tough as hell already." Logan motioned to her stomach and asked "Could I?"

She nodded. He put his hand on her stomach. Maxie said "Brandon James...meet Logan. He...can't wait for you to get here, little one. Just like your mama. But don't hurry up...you just take your time and grow nice and strong...cause there are so many people here who want to hold you."

Bending close to her, Logan said to her stomach "You hang in there, B. J... I love you, kid."

Maxie started to cry. Swiping at her tears she said "Ignore me. Pregnant woman waterworks. Happens randomly. Has nothing to do with you actually acting like a human and being all sweet...cause underneath you are still the biggest asshole I ever met." She gave him a small smile.

"Your mother talks like a trucker, Brandon. Cover your eyes," Logan joked. "I can only imagine what his first word will be. Listening to you all day, how much you want to bet its X rated?"

Growing serous again, she whispered "Just as long as he has one."

"He will. He has to. We love him too much already...that's got to mean something. Its got to. I might be a loser but this time... I refuse to lose...Brandon is coming into this world and he's gonna have the kinda life I wanted as a kid...the best life."

"The best," Maxie agreed.

Cooper and Georgie walked back in with the tea and cookies. Cooper asked "Everything okay in here?"

Logan stood up and walked over by Georgie. "Yeah, we're good. And Brandon just learned his first curse word so he's fine too."

Cooper and Georgie's eyes widened. Maxie started to chuckle and then so did the rest of them.


	60. Chapter 60

Sorry for the long delay in chapters. Thanks for coming back to this story.

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Sixty**

Cooper stood in the small office of the church, dressed in his tux, waiting for the ceremony to start. He hadn't seen Maxie in nearly thirty-two hours and it was starting to wear on him. Already he felt shaky, as if he was in withdrawals from her.

Logan had given him a bachelor party the night before. He had invited every guy in Port Charles that Cooper even had a passing acquaintance with from Damien Spinelli- who Logan never liked but Cooper thought was a funny guy- to all the cops on the PCPD, Mac, Scott, Lee, Ned, Jax, Dillon, Edward, Luke, and even Milo, since he was around so much now because he was dating Serena. They packed into Jake's and let the liquor flow, with the older guys telling Cooper cautionary tales about married life. Logan kept checking his watch and finally admitted the strippers he had hired were late. Not long after Logan got a text from Maxie that said:

_Paid your chicks not to show up. You owe me 500 bucks. Don't make me hunt you down for it._

Cooper had pushed Logan's shoulders and shook his head in disapproval that he ordered that kind of entertainment and, even worse, got caught by Georgie and Maxie and busted. Still the party had been a great way to end his bachelorhood- a phase Coop was happy to give up if it meant trading that in for a lifetime with Maxie and their son.

Logan was looking in a mirror fixing his tie. He had been quieter than usual all morning, partly Cooper guessed because of his hangover but that wasn't all of it he knew. Finally, while not looking at him, Logan asked "You sure?"

Cooper narrowed his eyes at his best friend, wondering for the first time if it was right to ask him to be here today. If Logan tried to talk him out of marrying Maxie- if Logan even so much as got the idea in his head to leave Georgie for Maxie- Cooper would put him through a window. There was only so much Coop could, or would , take and his limit had long ago been passed. He would never not want Logan as an honorary brother but he could easily see punching his daylights out if Logan ever got the notion to get between Cooper and Maxie again.

"You know the answer to that already," Cooper said. "I've loved her since the first day...she's been _mine_ since the first day."

Logan swallowed, took in and let out a breath, then yanked off his tie. "Damn, I hate these things."

"Let me."Cooper tied the tie for Logan. "There. If not for the black eye, you'd look presentable."

"Yeah, well I told Milo to stay away from my sister."

"You also told Serena you were past that crap then you bring it up when you're drunk off your ass. Nice move. Not embarrassing at all, buddy. I'm sure Edward didn't mind dodging flying chairs."

"He ducked in time, didn't he?"

Both of them let out a laugh, then Logan grew serious. "Hey...I know you are sure but I had to ask...its what the best man does. It means a lot that you asked me... thanks for letting me stand next to you today."

"I wouldn't want anyone next to me but you. We're brothers and...no matter what goes down we need to not turn on each other. I've always been there for you, Logan, but today...now Maxie and the baby come first for me...and if you ever hurt either of them...we're done."

Logan nodded. "I know that."

Cooper pulled him into a hug. "So, am I gonna be standing up for you anytime soon?"

With a grin, Logan said "I should be so lucky as to talk Georgie into getting hitched to me. That girl is way smarter than that."

"That girl loves you, man."

"Thank God she does because I would have went off the rails by now if not for her."

_Knock. Knock_. "Come in."

Ned stuck his head inside. "How we doing? About ready?"

"Ready."

"Good to go," said Logan. "I'm gonna go check on the woman folk. See you all out there."

Once Logan was gone, Ned walked fully into the room and shut the door. He said "I just wanted to tell you thank you for letting Brooklyn be in the wedding. I know you aren't close with her yet but she's so happy to be able to be here and do this for you."

"Well Maxie took a more the merrier approach to the wedding. She would have had every friend she ever made from pre school on the guest list if she could. Stopping at just three bridesmaids and a maid of honor was actually showing restraint for her. Its helping me out majorly that you and Dillon, and Maxie's cousin Lucas, are standing up for me...if not she would have made me call some friends from boarding school or something to fill out my side of the aisle."

"Glad to do it." Ned clamped his hand down on Cooper's shoulder. "Son...this is a day I never thought I would see. My own son about to become a husband and a father. I still remember how devastated I was when Julia told me I wasn't your father when you were a little boy...I thought I lost all this that day so to have it back is...it feels like a miracle to me. I love you, son. I really do. Thanks for just...being my kid and letting me in. Thank you, Cooper."

With tears in their eyes, they hugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need a lighter shade of lipstick," Julia told Maxie. "And your hairpiece is slightly askew. Here. I'll do it."

Though her tone was as uptight as ever, Maxie had long ago figured out that all Cooper's mother's meddling came from a place of love and she just gritted her teeth through it.

"I think you look fantastic," Bobbie said. "And that dress...wow. No wonder it cost a fortune. Absolutely gorgeous kid. The prettiest bride this town has seen in years."

Maxie smiled. She was glad Bobbie was in the bridal suite helping her get dressed. Now that Felicia was gone, her aunt was the closest person she had to a mother figure. Over the years, Bobbie had been there when Felicia went gallivanting all over the globe and for that Maxie would always love her. Still she missed her mother something fierce right about now. Felicia might have let her down but Maxie couldn't deny she loved her mother; having her own baby growing inside of her made her more open to forgiving her mother's mistakes, the same way she hoped Brandon James could forgive any mistakes she would make in raising him.

Touching her stomach, she vowed_ I'll never leave you, my little angel. You just get here...healthy and strong...and Mama will never let anyone hurt you or you ever worry you aren't loved_.

Other than Julia and Bobbie, the other people in the room were Robin, Georgie, Sam and Brooklyn, in matching gowns, and Lucy Coe. In just twenty minutes the ceremony would start. It felt to Maxie as if she had been holding her breath her whole life, while under water, and now she could finally come up for air. She could leave behind all her fear about not living long enough to fall in love, to be a wife and mom. She could leave behind her fear of what crept though the darkness- men who would take her life and destroy it from the inside out- because Cooper would always keep her safe. She could leave behind her doubts of who she would become and how long it would take to mess it all up. She knew who she was now. She was finally about to be Mrs. Cooper Barret. For an untraditional woman it was taking this step into a traditional, old fashioned institution like marriage that was just what she needed to feel secure.

She glowed with happiness and anyone who looked at her saw a woman overflowing with love and joy and hope.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Hey, dolls, you all decent?" called out Logan.

Maxie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Go put some ice on that eye, loser!"

"Hello to you, too," Logan said. "And I look fine. No one's gonna look at me anyway."

"The photographer is gonna look at you!" Maxie exclaimed. She was ticked about the strippers and the bar fight and the hangovers that half the men who attended had but she was also in too good of a mood to cuss Logan out so she said to Georgie. "Go deal with him. Here's not here for any of us."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Sorry about that, Maxie." Logan asked "Is Georgie in there?"

"Told you," Maxie said to her sister, smiling.

Georgie headed for the door and stepped into the hallway. "Hi," she said, softly, seeing him for the first time in his tux.

"Hey, beautiful," he said back, his tone reverent as he admired her dress. Georgie was on a pedestal for him still. He sometimes wondered how he would ever get by if he lost her, and often figured that one day he would have to find out cause how could someone like her ever want to spend her life with someone like him? She made him lose his breath, day after day, when he looked at her in the early morning sunlight as she slept in his bed. When she helped him study for his paramedics exam and believed he could make it through that class. When she gave him her faith and her love and her commitment.

Since Georgie and Maxie had spent the night at Mac's house last night, this was Logan's first chance to see his girlfriend and explain about the whole exotic dancer incident. He said "I just wanted to tell you, before we were out there in front of everyone, that I'm sorry I screwed up that bachelor party last night and I don't know what you thought when you found out about the strippers but they were strippers, okay? Not hookers. And I understand why you and Maxie cancelled them. And well...smack me if you have to."

"I'm not going to smack you." She placed her had on his freshly shaven cheek. "I love this face way too much to smack it. Besides I believe in non violent forms of punishment. I wasn't too happy when I heard about the strippers, I admit. That job really degrades women. But I wouldn't have cancelled them."

"So it was all Maxie's idea then, huh? Figures."

"My sister don't play when it comes to Coop looking at other naked women. You're lucky she didn't put a hit on out you."

He chuckled. "But I lost 500 bucks."

"You got off easy."

"I guess so. So how did you find out what I had planned?"

"You accidently sent your whole contact list an email meant for the agency you contacted."

"Rookie mistake. _Damn_. And you weren't going to try and stop me from going through with having them at the party?"

"It was your choice to make. I will never try to control you, Logan, or make you be perfect just to please me. I fell for you when you were angry and bitter and mean...and I love you even more now cause you worked past all that..."

"Sort of."

"Well you are trying at least." She smiled as she leaned her forehead against his. He slowly brought his lips to hers, gently giving her a quick kiss. "I should get back inside. Its almost time. See you at the alter."

"Georgie?" he whispered her name.

She looked over her shoulder at him.

Logan said "You look amazing in that dress but you would look even better as the bride."

"Always such a sweet talker. And I fall for it every time."

"Maybe one day..." he choked out as his eyes got slightly teary. Logan looked down. "Maybe one day we will be back at this church...what do you think?"

She leaned close to him, kissing his cheek as she clutched his hand. They stayed that way for a long minute. "I think it's a lovely dream, Logan."

He wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "You better go."

She scurried back inside. He leaned against the nearest wall, letting out a long breath. At that moment he was really jealous of Cooper and Maxie because they could jump into this marriage even though they didn't know who the father of her baby was, and even though they had to overcome cheating and lies and betrayals to get her. Logan admired their guts. He knew that what he had with Georgie was strong but it was still new and he feared they might not make it through the DNA test results being announced. Could he stay this guy...who changed so much all because he might have a baby on the way...if he wasn't Brandon James father? And would Georgie really want him still if he was?

Those questions dogged Logan every day but now wasn't the time to keep worrying about it. He headed back to the office to find Cooper. Now was the time to get his brother married and hooked for life with the one woman on this planet they both had loved...but Cooper was the only one who had loved her right.


	61. Chapter 61

Note- Sorry that its been so long since this was updated. The conflict for the story is running out and conflict drives fiction. So soon this tale will have to skip ahead to around when the baby comes.

Thanks for reading!

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Late February 2008**

_They paint a pretty picture_, Logan Hayes thought when he saw Maxie Jones kiss Cooper Barret for the first time as his wife. Maxie pulled back, radiating light with a smile that looked like it would bust her cheeks. Logan's eyes filled with unshed tears.

His brother now belonged to someone more than him. Little Brandon James now had an official Daddy. Maxie had a husband. Georgie a brother-in-law. The ties that bind were now a lot snugger around them all.

As Maxie and Cooper turned to walk down the aisle, to a round of cheers and clapping from the crowd, Logan caught sight of Georgie standing across the aisle. His beautiful brown eyed girl and if he was a lucky bastard...maybe one day his wife. If fate could be kind to the troublemaker from the wrong side of the trailer park in Hollingsbrook, Texas...what were the chances of that though?

But if he was made for anyone...it was her. He knew that like he knew his own heartbeat.

(_All of these lines across my face  
tell you the story of who I am._

_  
So many stories of where I've been  
and how I got to where I am._

_  
But these stories don't mean anything  
when you've got no one to tell them to._

_  
It's true...I was made for you_) ( Brandi Carliie)

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as Maxie got outside of the chapel, she spun around and pulled closed the doors and then grabbed a nearby bat she had stashed there and slid it into the door handles so the door couldn't open.

Cooper gave her a What in the world are you doing, my girl, look?

She flung herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. "I just knew I was gonna need a few minutes alone with my HUSBAND!" she cried happily. "Husband! Can you believe it? Can you? EEEEEEEEE! Coop, baby, you are officially mine forever. Me and Brandon James...we got our man."

Cooper whispered "Oh, yeah, you do...now and forever, wife. Now and forever."

_(I climbed across the mountain tops,  
swam all across the ocean blue._

_  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
but baby I broke them all for you._

_  
Because even when I was flat broke  
you made me feel like a million bucks._

_  
You do.  
I was made for you)  
_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie cried openly as her sister and Cooper walked down the aisle. Logan stepped over to her and brushed her tears away.

"Hey, baby girl, those better be happy tears," he whispered as his arms wrapped around hers and they followed Cooper and Maxie to the back of the church.

Georgie just smiled at Logan in response.

Logan...her big surprise. Logan...her hard fought battle. Logan...her best friend. Logan...her dream maker.

Happy? She was ecstatic. Her sister had ended up with the right man, which gave Georgie the chance to do the same.

(_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out._

_  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
they don't know my head is a mess._

_  
No, they don't know who I really amand they don't know what  
I've been through like you do._

_  
And I was made for you_...)

They reached the door, with Robin and Ned behind them and the Dillon and Brooklyn, and then Sam and Lucas. Logan tried the door but it wouldn't open.

"She locked us in, kiddies!"

Everyone laughed.

Sam said "That's my best friend for you. Working a plot on her wedding day and doing it looking exquisite. Did ya'all see that dress?"

"Gorgeous, " Lucas said. "My cousin never looks anything but." 

Logan rattled the door. "Hey, love birds, this is a fire hazard!"

The rest of the guests stood up and started to chat among themselves...this was Port Charles after all...they could be being held captive by a mad man for all they know, but then the doors opened, and Cooper said "Sorry, folks, this door must stick or something."

"Yeah, right," Logan said good-naturedly."This was a Maxie Jones Special. I know one when I see it." He clamped his hand on Cooper's shoulder. "Hey, brother, let me be the first to say...I'll be praying for you...may you survive being her husband...oh yeah, and congrats!"

Cooper hugged Logan. "Thanks, buddy. Thanks...I certainly am a lucky man."

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Mac made his way through the crowd and came to Maxie's side. As he walked closer he imagined her as a little six year old girl, his second daughter, his tomboy and his little sweetie...one of his babies, in his heart. He could barely talk when he said to her "You're his wife...but always my precious daughter...your parents and I could not be prouder right now...I know they are looking down on us and beaming."

She hugged him tightly and said "You're my parent, Dad. The only one I ever really needed...as long as I have you...that's more than enough. I'm not such an unlucky girl after all...look at the men who love me...the best ones in town are all mine."

Robin and Georgie came over and hugged Maxie and then Mac looked at his girls. His life was very well spent..._Look at them, _he thought, _were there every three more beautiful girls?_

_(All of these lines across my face  
tell you the story of who I am._

_  
So many stories of where I've been  
and how I got to where I am._

_  
But these stories don't mean anything  
when you've got no one to tell them to._

_  
It's true...I was made for you)_

Robin choose that moment to announce. "I have good news, everyone. I don't want to steal your thunder though, Maxie."

"You better not! But go ahead. I'm too happy to be pissed off."

Robin cried "I'm pregnant!"

Mac's heart actually doubled in size in that moment...a grandbaby...the child would call him Uncle Mac but no, he was no mere Uncle...he was a granddaddy now, just like these girls made him a father...made him a good man rather than a paid killer. That was a different life. Now he was a law abiding, justice seeking, hard working cop. Because he had to make this world safe for his girls.

"Uncle Mac, don't cry."

"I'm not..." Mac blubbered. "Its allergies."

"Oh, okay, we believe you," Robin said and then hugged him and Georgie and Maxie joined in.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_The seven of them gathered in the corner, looking on proudly._

"_Wow, I love that dress," BJ said._

"_Lucy did good," said Frisco._

"_Mac did good," Felicia said. "Real good. Look how happy our girls are."_

"_Maxie is glowing. She's as beautiful as I've ever seen her," Jesse said._

"_She's one pretty mama-to-be," Zander said._

"_Look at my Cooper," Lila said "You can see Edward in his jaw, Jason in his light eyes...light eyes come from the Morgan side of the family...and Ned in his sweetness..."_

_Felicia said "I see you in his loving heart, Lila."_

"_I see myself in that boy," Harlan said. "That's a Barrett through and through."_

"_They'll do better than I did at this marriage thing," Frisco said. _

"_They'll make it," Felicia said._

"_She deserves someone like him," Jesse said._

"_He was born," Harlan said "for someone like her...someone full of fire...full of fight."_

"_I think I'll sing here, before the reception," Frisco said. "My own daddy and daughter dance before music starts later."_

_He started singing as he moved close to Maxie, standing in front of her and lifting his hands as if they were waltzing "_Could you be the most beautiful girl in the world? It's plain to see you're the reason that God made a girl. When the day turns into the last day of all time I can say, I hope you are in these arms of mine. And when the night falls before that day I will cry I will cry tears of joy cause after you all one can do is die.

Could you be the most beautiful girl in the world? Could you be? It's plain to see you're the reason that God made a girl. Oh, yes you are. How can I get through days when I can't get through hours? I can try, but when I do, I see you and I'm devoured. Oh yes who'd allow, who'd allow a face to be soft as a flower? I could bow and feel proud in the light of this power.

Oh yes, could you be-could you be- the most beautiful girl in the world? Could you be? It's plain to see. You're the reason that God made a girl. Oh yes you are.

And if the stars ever fell one by one from the sky, I know Mars could not be too far behind. Cause, baby, this kind of beauty has got no reason to ever be shy. Cause honey, this kind of beauty the kind that comes from inside.

Could you be-could you be- the most beautiful girl in the world? So beautiful, beautiful. It's plain to see -plain to see- you're the reason that God made a girl. Oh yes you are. Could you be?"

( Prince)

_XXXXXXX_

Maxie smiled and touched her stomach, as Cooper walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "The limo is waiting to take us to the Quatermaines for the party. Though I'd rather," he said right into her ear "just go home with you."

"Me too. But we can give them a few hours...cause now I got you for life."

"You always had me for life. From the second you ripped that mask off."

"Who would have thought...I never had a dream come true before...you are one, Cooper, and this baby is another. You are the only man who ever placed my dreams in the palms of my hands."

"So start dreaming new dreams so I can go out and get those for you too."

Maxie smiled brightly. Just as Bobbie came over. "You're lovely! And I just have to say that Felicia and Frisco would be so proud of you today."

"I think...maybe you are right," Maxie choked out, as Cooper held her back against his body. "Maybe...for the first time...I've given them something to be really proud of."

"_Believe me, baby," Frisco said "We are."_


	62. Chapter 62

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**April 2008**

Logan walked into Kelly's to find his sister Serena sitting at the counter while Georgie stood behind it. A pile of Georgie's school books were on the counter. He overheard Serena saying "You at least have to tell Logan about it. And your Dad.. I bet he'd have an opinion or two and they'd probably be the same ones as what I've just told you. If you won't tell Mac then maybe I should do it for you."

"Don't!" Georgie cried. "You'll just upset him for nothing."

"You've become like a sister to me and I don't want you shortchanging yourself."

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Logan till he was right next to them. "Hello there, dolls."

Georgie startled and straighten up, while Serena smiled. She said, under her breath, "Busted."

He looked into Georgie's eyes and, for the first time ever, saw that she was keeping secrets from him. Logan wondered how that could happen. He knew their relationship wasn't perfect, it had a lot of stress on it because of Maxie's pregnancy, but they were always honest with each other...unless they were trying to protect each other. Like when he didn't tell her, at first, how much he longed to be a father to Brandon James

_What's she protecting me from this time_? he wondered.

XXXXXXXXX

"I have to be having twins, Sam. I don't care what Dr. Lee says. I mean, look at me! I'm the size of a house...no, two houses...no, a housing complex! I am a whole neighborhood on two fat legs, wearing slide on canvas shoes...if I didn't want to live to see this baby born so bad, I would ask you to take pity on me and shoot me right now."

Sam chuckled. She sat next to Maxie on Sam's couch, as they both bowls of ice cream. "You aren't really that big."

Maxie gave her a look that could be classified as a dangerous and deadly weapon.

Sam said "Okay, okay. I take it back. You're fat as hell."

Maxie whipped a pillow at Sam's head.

Sam said "Think of it this way...the fatter you are...the healthy your son is."

A soft smile curved over Maxie's lips. "I knew you were my best friend for some reason. That totally makes me feel better. Okay, my turn to help you. What's the deal with you and Lucky lately? Has that idiot wised up and taken you back yet?"

"He's not an idiot."

"He dumped you. Don't stick up for him."

"We're on a break. There's a difference. He's just hurt right now but we still talk and...I still think we have a chance. At least I hope we do. I know I don't deserve Lucky but I want him anyway."

"Hey, it don't matter what we deserve. Cooper taught me that. Cause I didn't deserve someone as wonderful as him. All that matters is that there is real love between two people...you can get past anything if you have that."

"Oh, Maxie Jones turned wise. Wow. Watch out world. She's the full package now."

"Make fun all you want but its true. If this thing with you and Lucky is more than just hot sex then he should forgive you everything and there should be nothing you can do to make him hate you forever."

"So, does that mean that you're no longer worried about what Cooper will do if this baby isn't his?"

"I wasn't ever worried about what he would do. Especially once he asked me to marry him. Coop is too good of a man to walk out on me five minutes after I give birth. I just didn't want a lifetime spent with his army buddy around our necks wanting visitation and a say in how I raise my son but, you know what, I can handle dealing with Logan if it means I get to have a healthy child and a hot as hell husband and a perfect little home with the perfect little dog. I got it all. And no one...especially not Logan_ I think I love your sister now _Hayes...is gonna ruin that."

"You doubt if he really loves Georgie?"

"How should I know? If he does, I guess...I guess that could be good for me...cause maybe she can keep him in line...but its trusting Logan with a lot...my sister, my son, my husband...all of their hearts in his hand. And all he ever does is crush whatever he is holding. Its really hard to put any faith in that man! But I have to. I made a deal with God that if Brandon is born healthy...then we do the DNA test and...let the chips fall where they may."

"And can you actually go through with that?"

Maxie touched her stomach. "For my son...I can."

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie said "Hi! I thought you were in class this afternoon?"

Logan was mid-way through his paramedics training.

"It let out early today. So what were you two beautiful girls talking about?"

Georgie gave Serena a frustrated look.

Logan sat down on stool and asked "Is it some kind of girly secret? Should I just butt the hell out?"

"Not at all," Serena said "right, Georgie?"

Georgie's eyes briefly closed and she sighed. Then she opened up the cover of one of her books, pulled out an envelope she stashed there, and passed it to him. "Its nothing, really."

He opened the letter and read the first few lines. His heart sunk. It took all his willpower to not let his voice shake as he said "You've been invited to study in Italy this summer."

"I would have to leave just weeks after Maxie gives birth. I can't go there when my family needs me here."

Serena said "You aren't your sister's wet nurse, for God sake! You can leave for two months and she'll survive. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you, Georgie. You get that, right? Once in a _lifetime._ As in, never coming around again. And what about your year abroad you've planned for next year? Is that off the table now too cause your sister got knocked up? I would hate to see you waste all these chances. Chances other people would kill for. You can have such a big life...if you don't let it be small over some misguided notion that Maxie can't get by without you standing right next to her. Hello? That's why she married that gorgeous ass cop."

Logan jerked slightly, in shock, at his sister calling Cooper that. "Don't be doing that in front of me!"

"What? Tell Georgie the truth? Don't tell me you are going to try and keep her here? I know you love her too much to hold her back. I wanted her to tell you so you can talk some sense into her."

"No, I meant don't call Cooper...what you called him. Its...incestuous and wrong," Logan said.

"He's your brother. Not mine!"

Georgie said "You two keep up the Baldwin family bickering hour. I have customers to wait on."

She walked away. Serena leaned close to Logan "You have to talk her into going to Italy. You know as well as I do that it's the right thing. She's been so good to you and she's made Mom so happy...thinking her Texas boy found true love...and I even think Dad is starting to really appreciate her and how she's so reliable and always shows up for family dinners parties and remembers birthdays...she's been good to all of us. We have to be good to her back. I know you don't want to lose her. But its only for two months...do the right thing for her, not you."

"I know...I know what I have to do."

He looked over at Georgie, who was taking the order of two teenagers at a table by the door, and swallowed hard. There was no question in his mind what he needed to tell her to do.

The only question was how he would get the words out over his tongue: _Go ahead and leave me, doll. It's all right._

He sat there, as his sister chattered on relentlessly next to him, just staring at Georgie, memorizing every bit of her face. Missing her already, down to his bones.

(_I'm gonna miss this  
I'm gonna want this back  
I'm gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast_

_  
These are some good times  
so take a good look around._

_  
I can already feel it now_

_I'm gonna miss this)  
_

**Note**- _I changed one line from the song above. I also made You're into I'm. _

_The song is actually You're Gonna Miss This by Trace Adkins._

The story is about to get very rocky but hold tight cause nothing is over till the baby is born.


	63. Chapter 63

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**April 2008**

Georgie really wished that Serena had just kept her mouth shut. They were old friends from childhood, and she was Logan's sister, so Georgie couldn't hate Serena, or even be too mad at her, but it had opened a can of worms for her to bring out the issue of Georgie being invited to study abroad in the summer.

_There is no way I'm going_, Georgie thought. _No way. My family needs me here_.

Logan had walked over to her in Kelly's diner, kissed her cheek and said "I'll come back when you're shift is over, kid," then left.

She had sighed and muttered, after Kelly's door, swung shut behind him "I told you I'm not a kid."

It used to be that he teased her with that nickname. Sh had nearly broken him of the habit of using it but sometimes it still snuck its way back in. It didn't bother her all that much anymore, on the rare occasions he called her that, but she couldn't help worrying that he used it subconsciously...cause he thought of her as someone younger than him who needed protection.

Georgie didn't want to be the baby of the family who had to be shielded from the world.

Cooper spent everyday trying to take care of all of them, in his own quiet way. Maxie spent everyday scheming away, intent on scamming them all into what she deemed was The Good Life. Logan spent all his time secret longing for more and more...more love from Georgie, more forgiveness from Cooper, more time around Maxie and the baby she carried without fighting with her, more moments with the Baldwins...more for the family he loved, more for himself. At least that is how Georgie saw it. And even without her around, they would do the same things. But Georgie felt she had her place in their family too- as the peacekeeper. She worked hard everyday to bridge the gap between Cooper and Logan, between Maxie and Logan, between Mac and Logan, between the Baldwins and Logan.

If she left, who was to say it wouldn't all fall apart?

Her mind was made up to stay in Port Charles as she walked out of work at around six pm. She found Logan standing outside of Kelly's.

He nodded at a nearby table. "I want to tell you something...and I want you to let me tell you this. No interrupting, okay? I got to get this off my chest and if I don't do it quick then I won't at all."

"Logan, if this is about that letter you read about me going to Italy then you should know I don't plan to go."

"Please. Just sit, okay? Hear me out."

Georgie sat down. She intertwined her fingers to keep her hands from shaking. The very last thing she wanted to hear her boyfriend say next was:_ I can live without you._

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie waddled into the police station, carrying a plate of cookies. Ever since she was thirteen, she would bring cookies to Mac at work. Sometimes it was when she was in trouble and wanted to smooth over the situation. Other times it was because Georgie baked them and told her to. But lately she had been stopping by, once every few weeks since she came back from her honeymoon in Canada, because she knew Mac was still wrecked over Felicia dying.

The first person she ran into was Lucky Spencer. He smiled. "You brought me a treat? Wow, thanks!" he joked.

"As if I would give you anything when you're treating my best friend like crap under your shoe. And I thought you were a good man, Lucky. Did Liz really do that bad of a number on you that you turned into a first rate asshole?"

"Whoa. I recognize this. Crazy pregnancy hormones. I'm just gonna get back to my paperwork, if you don't mind, cause I don't want Mac hearing you bitching me out. He still ain't over what went down two years ago between us."

"Oh, no you don't. You get back over here and tell me if you are taking back Sam or not? Cause I know lots of hot guys I could set her up with. And I mean lots! Lets see there's Cruz..."

"Maxie," Lucky said, in a low voice, "don't you even think about doing that."

"It will be done if you keep stringing her along like this. And if you block the way for her and Cruz, there is always Max Giambetti...he's dating someone ancient...I'm sure he'd much rather have Sam in his bed. Or I can ask Robin to hook up Sam with one of Patrick's single friends like Ian or Pete or Stan or..."

"I get you, Maxie. If I don't hurry up and fix things with Sam then you are telling her to move on."

Maxie smiled. "It would be the only fair thing to do for my best friend."

"Why does everything you ever say to me sound like blackmail?"

"I only blackmail cause I care."

Lucky smiled and snatched a cookie off the tray.

"Hey!" Maxie cried. "I worked my fat, pregnant fingers to the bone making those for Mac."

"Really? They taste suspiciously like the chocolate chip and walnut ones they sell at Kelly's."

Maxie lied "Yeah, well, Mike got that recipe from me. You just think about what I said, buster. And think fast. Sam's not sitting on a shelf for a day longer waiting on you. So move it or lose her."

Maxie headed for Mac's office. She opened the door, smiling, and was about to say hello when she looked into the office and screamed. The sound was loud enough to shatter glass.

XXXXXXXXX

Sitting at a table, outside of Kelly's, Logan reached for Georgie's hand. His words started off soft and gentle, "I don't like that my sister had to force you into telling me you've been offered a chance to study in Italy this summer. I don't like that she's knows more about you than I do. That ain't right."

"I dropped the letter and she picked it up. I was about to throw it away."

"And never tell me it came. You don't got to keep a thing from me. You know that, right?"

"I hate hiding anything but since my mind was made up already I didn't feel any need to talk about something that's a moot point."

"And you knew I would tell you to go. That's the rest of the truth...the part you're trying to skip over."

"Are you telling me to go?" She stared deep into his eyes.

He watched as her lip started to slightly quiver. Logan would have rather shot himself than hurt this perfect girl but he knew what had to be done.

"Yeah, that's just what I'm telling you, doll. There might be good reasons to stay here but there are better ones to go. Because if you don't you'll always wonder what kind of life you would have had if you didn't give up half your dreams to get the other half of them. And when it gets right down to it, you can't become the woman you have always been meant to become if you don't get out of Port Charles. You want to be educated, cultured, worldly...you ain't gonna get that working at Kelly's diner. You'll get that by going to Europe and seeing all those places you always talk with Spinelli about."

"I still want to do all of that. But not right now."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"These kind of chances don't come around time after time. How many spots are there in that program?"

"That doesn't matter."

"How many?"

"Forty and thousands of people applied. I understand the point you are trying to prove but if I got in once then I can do it again in a few years."

"In a few years you'll be out of school, then it will be time for grad school. Right now is your time to study abroad. This is your chance, sweetie, just reach out your hand and take it." He slowly let go of her hand, laying it palm up on the table. He sat back in his chair and then said "If you're worried about me being here alone, don't. Cause I won't be alone. Thanks to you I got a pretty decent relationship with the Baldwins, and Coop and me are doing all right again, and even Maxie doesn't seem to be looking for a hitman for me anymore. I'll be all right. You need to go to Italy this summer and you need to study abroad next year. Follow your plan. There's no good reason for you not to."

"You're my good reason!"

"I just told you-"

"Wait a minute, Logan. I listened to you, now its your turn to listen to me."


	64. Chapter 64

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**April 2008**

Cooper walked into the police station, with a suspect.

Lucky Spencer was sitting at his desk. He looked over and said "You just missed your wife. She went back to see Mac."

As soon as he got the words out, they heard Maxie scream. Lucky jumped up and said to a frantic Cooper "Go. Go. I'll handle booking him. You go see about her."

Cooper took off running.

XXXXXXX

Logan told Georgie "If you're worried about me being here alone, don't. Cause I won't be alone. Thanks to you I got a pretty decent relationship with the Baldwins, and Coop and me are doing all right again, and even Maxie doesn't seem to be looking for a hitman for me anymore. I'll be all right. You need to go to Italy this summer and you need to study abroad next year. Follow your plan.

There's no good reason for you not to."

"You're my good reason!"

"I just told you-"

"Wait a minute, Logan. I listened to you, now its your turn to listen to me." Her eyes were filled with pain when she said "Back when I applied for both these programs, I wasn't dating you. I hadn't been with anyone since my marriage ended. Everyone around me was dating- Maxie, Robin, Lulu- and it was physically painful for me to hear them talk about all their plans for the future...even if that future was just the next weekend...when I had none. So these programs...Europe...that became my big plan for the future. Something I could get, even if I couldn't get a date. Something for me to talk about in conversations, for me to dream about, for me to be excited about like they were their romantic relationships. And I did want to go to Italy, and I wanted to study abroad but that was before I fell in love with you. I am in love with you...and I love the fact that we have a family together...even if its not one anyone else would understand all that well. My place is right here. You can't tell me you think differently. I won't believe it."

"You better believe it. Cause I do."

"How can you be so cavalier about me leaving you behind?" Tears came into her eyes.

"I will take you to the airport myself. I will drive you to grad school at Harvard myself. Hell, I would walk you down the aisle to marry some other guy if that is what it would take to get you the life you deserve!"

Georgie gave him a watery, broken hearted smile. "You'd walk me down the aisle and give me away to some other guy...really? You think I believe that?"

"Okay, that might have been overstating it a little." He gave her a small grin. "But there ain't much I won't do to get you your dreams. I want you to go to Italy and I'm not gonna change my mind on that one, doll."

XXXXXXX

Maxie screamed and dropped the plate of cookies as she stared at the sight in front of her in Mac's office. Her father was sitting on the edge of his desk and Alexis Davis was in his arms. They had been kissing but stopped the moment Maxie started screaming.

"My eyes...dear God...are you two trying to make me blind?" Maxie muttered, still in shock.

She had never seen her father date anyone besides Felicia, not that she could remember. If he ever did, he kept it on the down low and she hadn't known about it. Now she was getting a front row seat for his love life and Maxie couldn't have been more rattled by the sight of it. She shook her head, back and forth, to try and shake the image loose.

Alexis untangled herself from Mac and started to adjust her clothes. "Maxie...good to see you...uh...this isn't what it looks like."

"Ha! It sure is, lady!"

Mac said "Just calm down. Please...think of your heart and my grandson."

Cooper came running into the room. "What's going on? Everyone okay?"

Maxie just pointed at Mac and Alexis, accusingly.

Cooper was completely focused on Maxie though. "Are you all right? Is our son okay? Did you feel some pain? Should we go to the hospital?"

Maxie said "Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine and so is Brandon. But Mac...he's hooking up with her."

"Hooking up?" Alexis asked "No...no...you have something confused." She looked at Mac. "Doesn't hooking up mean...just uh...how would I put this..."

Mac said "We're not hooking up, Maxie. That was rude to say. Apologize to Ms. Davis."

"You got to be kidding me! She should apologize to my brain for putting those images in there and learn how to lock a door before she tries to seduce you on your desk."

Cooper said "Okay...well, this really isn't the place to discuss this. Why don't I give you a ride home, honey?"

"I'm not stepping one foot out of this office till I have some answers. How long has this been going on? Do you two just do it here at work? Or are you sneaking around after work too? And Mac, do you know she probably is still doing Sonny every chance she gets-"

"What? I am not!"

Maxie went on "And Jax too and even that nut job Jerry."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Alexis said.

Maxie ignored her and looked at Mac. "Cause she's with them all the time! And one is the father of her kid and one is her best friend and one is just psychotic but she must like that cause she married Ric. So do you really want to be one of her many men? Cause you deserve better than that and if you want to start dating again I can find you someone who is actually available. Alexis might be okay if she was but I seriously don't think she is. I saw her kissing Jerry at the Haunted Star opening. Yeah, that's right! You're caught, lady."

"That is completely out of line," Mac said. "I know you were surprised by walking in on us but you will treat Alexis with respect or leave my office and not come back until you can."

Maxie's eyes filled with tears. "You would pick that bitch over me! Fine! Have her. I have my own family now, Mac, to worry about. So you do whatever you want with whoever you want. But she's just gonna break your heart the same way my mother did and you will have no one to blame but yourself!" She turned and hurried out of the room.

Cooper said "I'll make sure she gets home safe. We can all talk about this over Sunday dinner. Ms. Davis...it was nice to see you again and sorry about all of this."

"You don't have to apologize for her," Alexis said. "She's old enough to know better than to treat her father that way."

"You misunderstand," Cooper said. "I'm not apologizing for what Maxie said. I'm apologizing for this painful situation we all find ourselves in. One that could have been avoided if either of you were honest about whatever relationship you are in now, instead of hiding it from my pregnant wife who is still recovering from losing her mother and birth father and probably half scared out of her mind that the only parent she has left might get hurt too. Now if you will excuse me, I really have to catch up with Maxie before she leaves. The last time she went driving this upset she was in a car crash."

Cooper headed out of the office and jogged out into the parking lot. He spotted Maxie trying to open her car door. Her hands were shaking and she dropped the keys. "Hell!" she cursed. She tried bending over but her stomach got in the way.

Coop ran over and said "I got them." He picked up the keys. "I'll give a ride home and we'll get the car later, okay?"

"I'm fine! Its not big deal! He can be with whoever he wants."

"Really? You don't care in the least?"

"NO!"

"Maxie..."

"Okay," she sniffled back tears "I'm totally lying."

Cooper hugged her and stroked her hair. "Alexis seems really nice to me. He could do a lot worse than her."

"Why didn't he tell me? Why is he hiding it? And why did she kiss Jerry just last month?! She can't play with my Dad's heart! I'll wreck her life if she hurts him. I swear I will."

"Shhhhh. Who knows if Mac and Alexis were even dating last month. Or if Jerry kissed Alexis and she didn't want him to. Or what. We don't know any details. Don't jump to the worse case scenario that Alexis will pick every man in town over Mac. You can't know that."

"Felicia did."

Cooper placed his hand over her chin and raised her face to look at him. "You know, the way your dad talks about your mom, you can just hear how much love he had for her, even if everything got really messed up. Do you really think he regrets getting involved with her? I don't see how he could. He got you and your sister in his life out of the deal, and great memories from the good times. Its not a bad thing that he wants to love again...even if you're scared for him...just think about how scared he must be for you."

"She better not hurt him!"

"Hopefully she won't. But you can't control that. You want your Dad on your side, no matter what. Well, Maxie, that goes both ways. You have to be on his, no...matter...what."Cooper wiped away her tears. "You okay now, honey?"

She nodded. "I guess so. But I still need to scrub my brain with bleach. I never want to see my Dad kissing anybody ever again."

"That's more than understandable. Ready to head home? I'll make you some tea before I leave to head back to work. Would you like that?"

"I'd like coffee better but okay."

Cooper led Maxie over to a police cruiser, unlocked the door, and placed her inside and then buckled her in. He laid his hand on her stomach. "I'm glad you calmed down, for Brandon's sake. He doesn't like his Mommy all stressed out."

"Well thank God his Daddy knows just how to calm me down."


	65. Chapter 65

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**April 2008**

Logan's head was pounding. His headache came on earlier this afternoon as he thought about how he needed to convince Georgie to accept a place in a program to study abroad this summer in Italy. He figured she wouldn't want to go. The loyalty she felt to their family would make her think her place was in Port Charles. But he knew it wasn't.

She was made for bigger things than this town.

It would be here waiting for her when she was done oversees, and Logan would be waiting too. But if he let her give up all that for him, he feared it would lay the groundwork for her resenting him later. It would be the first true drop of poison in their relationship, and one day she would look back and think that Logan hadn't been a good enough reason to give up on all her dreams of traveling through Europe.

"So that's it?" Georgie asked angerily. "You're just gonna shrug and say _Go_? Would you have that kind of attitude if it was Cooper about to go to Europe? Or Brandon and Maxie? You know you would fight with all you have...fight dirty...you would scream and kick and do anything to keep them here."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Because you love them."

Logan just stared at her.

Georgie said "You love them. Just say it. I already know it anyway. You love them and you would never let them out of your life. You wouldn't be telling Cooper_ Go, its for the best_. You need him too much. You need Maxie and you need Brandon. You love them. Just be honest with me!"

"Yeah, I love them! But if you're trying to say I don't love you...then you couldn't be more wrong."

"We haven't been dating that long. I don't know why I expected so much more from you. Its my own fault for thinking you would feel as much for me as you do them."

"Damn it, Georgie. Don't talk that way! I do love you! I love you in a way I don't love anyone else on this planet...not even Brandon. Cause I'm a selfish bastard when it comes to everyone else. I want what is best for me first. Coop will be a better father than me...you know he will...but I want Brandon to be my son for me. Because I want a son...I want him to be mine even if I'm not what any kid should have to claim as their Dad. I'm selfish like that. But I'm trying to love you unselfishly. LET ME!"

"Let you give up on us for my own good? No, I won't let you do that. I'm half of this relationship and this is my future we are talking about here. No matter what you think it should be, or what my Dad might think, or Serena or anyone...what matters is what I think."

"Then tell me why you think you shouldn't do this. Make me understand this, Georgie."

"Because things change, Logan. In one day, in one minute, a whole life can change. So how can I go away to Italy and then go study in Europe next school year too...when that will mean nearly one year away from you and everything about us could change when I'm gone? How can you ask me to do that?"

"I know nothing is gonna change. I'll be here waiting for you. I will be here crazy in love with you."

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe about what I feel for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

_There's no maybe about what I feel for you, _Georgie hears Logan's words and she wants to believe them. She would like to be able to go to Italy and go study abroad and know for sure that he would stay in love with her but she just isn't sure that would be the case.

The last thing she wants to do is risk losing Logan forever.

He asks her "Don't you believe in my love for you?"

"I know you love me, Logan. I know you feel that way at this very minute. But even if there is a one percent chance you will fall out of love with me when I'm away...I'm not going to go. That program was a pipe dream, anyway. You're real."

"A pipe dream? You didn't feel that way last year. Think about to the day you sent in those applications. Think about how excited you were. We weren't dating then but I can't still imagine how much you wanted to be accepted and look, baby, you are. It will kill me if you give up on that for me."

"Don't you like the fact that I would give up everything else I want just to keep you?"

"_Everything_?"

Georgie nods. "All my old dreams at least. Yes. I'd give up all of those for the chance at new ones with you."

"You shouldn't have to give up anything for me. I don't want to be that guy to you. Think about your mama. Think about what happened to her and then tell me you still want to trade in your dreams for mine."

"Why are you bringing my mother into this? This has nothing to do with her."

"Oh yeah? You told me that she was a good mom to you and Maxie but after a while she just had to go and be...who she always thought she was gonna be...someone who lived adventures, chased her dreams. She wasn't happy just being a mama cause she probably became one too soon. If she got the chance to exhaust all those dreams that took her around the world, she might have been happy just being a mom and a wife. I won't let you turn into her. Let you wake up ten years from now and hate me...regret me...look at our family and wanna run. You know I'm usually a selfish bastard, I see what I want and I take, take, take it. That includes people I care about. But I just can't take your dreams from you...I can't."

"You are my dream now, Logan."

"Georgie, its getting late. Lets go get some dinner. You can think about this some more...you'll see I'm right."

"You are one hundred percent wrong if you think I'll ever agree to leave my boyfriend here to deal with either finding out you are a father and taking care of a newborn without me around to help you or dealing with the fact that you aren't Brandon's father alone. That will never happen, Logan."

"So I'm your whole reason for staying?"

"You are my best reason. I love you."

"Well...stop loving me... cause we're over."

Georgie stilled. She whispered, her voice cracking, "What did you just say?"

"We're over. I'm breaking up with you. You write those people in that program and tell them that you want your spot."

"You can't mean that."

"Don't doubt me, doll. I'm through with you." He stood up from the table. "So you want a good excuse to throw away all your dreams then you go find someone else to be your fall guy cause it ain't gonna be me. I don't want to see you again between now and the day Brandon is born. Don't call me. Don't come to my apartment. Don't think you can fix this cause you can't. Go get your dreams, Georgie. Stop looking for a way to be average. You ain't average. I didn't fall for an average girl. But whatever you do...do it for you...and don't even think about what I need again. I'll take care of me just fine. I'm a grown ass man. If you aren't a little girl...then stop trying to hide here and act like one. There's a big world out there, you better go get yourself a piece of it, kid."

With that he turned and walked off, leaving Georgie stunned and shaking. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell. She was nearly hyperventilating when she made a phone call. "I...really need you," she sobbed into the phone. "Will you come to Kelly's and pick me up?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Maxie came home from the police station, she put in an emergency call to Sam but only got her voice mail. Hours later, Sam finally called back.

"You sounded frantic on your message. Everything okay?"

"What took you so long to call me?"

"We were taping a segment for Everyday Heroes."

"My God, that can wait! The life you need to save is my father's right now."

"What's wrong with Mac?"

"Your mother is a hoochie! That's what's wrong!"

"Alexis? She's as far from that as it comes. Are you feeling all right, Maxie? Cause you are talking crazy."

"No, I'm not feeling that great. I'm pretty pissed off that Mac is sneaking around sleeping with your mom behind my back. He always gets on my case about doing stuff like that and now he's doing it."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. I'm pretty sure they're banging like bunnies."

"Please, don't use that term again."

"You think it sounds bad...try seeing it in living color."

"You walked in on them?"

"They were kissing in my Dad's office at the station."

"Kissing. Well, kissing doesn't sound that bad. I could stomach seeing kissing."

"Goody for you. You stomach it next time. Cause I can't. My Dad is a grieving widower, Sam! And your mother is all hooked up with Jerry Jacks and who knows who else in this town. She's got feelings exploding all over the place and Mac is just not up for being a notch on her lipstick case."

"Wait a minute now, Maxie. Alexis hasn't dated anyone since she ended things with Ric." Sam made a throwing up sound at the man's name.

Maxie did the same thing. "Ric...ugh."

"And if she likes your Dad then he is damn lucky cause she rarely gives her heart away. Alexis is a really good woman and I would be proud to be just like her...but we both know I never will be...still Mac should be so lucky as to have my mom wanting to hook up with him."

"I will have you know, Sam, that my Dad is the biggest catch in this whole damn town! He never gave up on Felicia, even when everyone else but Georgie had. She was lost to us years ago but still she stayed in his heart and he had faith she would come back to him. So he's a mess right now...knowing she can never come back...and I can't risk him being hurt even more by Alexis."

"I understand how much you worry about him but-"

"There is no but! I don't want them together. Now are you gonna help me break them up or not?"

"Not."

Maxie hung up on Sam.


	66. Chapter 66

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Sixty Six**

**April 2008**

Logan made it to his truck, parked around the block from Kelly's, before he broke down in tears. He leaned on the truck and slid to the ground, with his back against the wheel.

He knew that anyone walking by would think he was a damn fool for crying in the middle of the street but he didn't care.

The last thing he had wanted to do was end things with Georgie. But she wouldn't go to Italy or study aboard next year if he didn't. He couldn't be the reason she gave all that up. If he had known about it sooner he would have made her promise to follow her original plans, before they even started dating.

Logan couldn't say he would have never kissed her or made love to her or dreamt about a future with her or spent night after night laughing with her, cause he wouldn't trade that for anything but he would have known there was a time limit on there relationship and prepared himself to let her go by summer. Not that he is the type to be able to just let go that easily.

But for her, for Georgie who deserves the very best life has to offer, he would do whatever he had to.

He would even let her go...for now.

He planned to damn well chase after that girl again when she got back from her year away from home. But that was more than a year away still He had to survive the next few moments first. A soul crushing, gut wrenching pain had spread through every part of his body the moment he walked away from Georgie.

_How can I hurt this bad and still be alive?_ he wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes after Logan left Georgie outside of Kelly's, Lucas came running up to her. "Okay..." he panted, out of breath. "I'm here. What's the catastrophe?"

Georgie simply walked into his arms, in tears, and let him hold her for a minute. Then she said "Logan..."

"What did that ass do now?"

"Lucas, please! Don't act like he's a bad person."

"He's not a good person. I sure as hell know that. Not after what he did to Maxie."

"What Maxie and him did together!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. Just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk. I just need to get out of here and I don't want to be alone. Can I go back to the brownstone with you?"

"Of course you can. But if Logan hurt you...I'm going teach him a lesson this time about messing with my cousins."

"I don't want you going anywhere near him. I don't want to even talk about him. I just want to be with someone who won't make me talk or think or cry...can you be that someone or not?"

"I can, Georgie."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper came home from work that night with a Hawaiian lei around his neck, and a Hawaiian shirt on, carrying a watermelon and bags of groceries.

Maxie laughed and asked him. "What's with the get up?"

"We're starting a new tradition tonight," he said as he walked into the kitchen and started to put away the groceries. "The Home-cation. It's a vacation in our house, where the whole rest of the world outside of our front door doesn't exist."

"You're trying to take my mind off Alexis smooching all over Mac, aren't you?"

"Sorry, Maxie, I don't know what you mean cause that doesn't exist tonight."

She smiled. "You think you are so clever."

"I think my wife needs a night to feel good and not upset. And since we couldn't travel very far for our honeymoon, because you wanted to stay within a few hours of General Hospital and Dr. Lee, I I got to thinking that if we couldn't go to Hawaii we could always make Hawaii come to the Barret house instead."

"That sounds great. You always know just what I need."

"Well, I'm not sure that's true. But I always try and I will always keep trying for you, Maxie."

He placed a lei around her neck. "Aloha." He kissed her cheek. "That means hello." He kissed her over cheek. "Aloha also means love." He kissed her on the lips. "And aloha ahiahi means good evening and that's just what we are going to have."

"How did you get so smart?"

"The internet."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd love to dance with you but my feet are swollen."

He picked her up and set her on the counter. Then he wrapped her arms around his neck again. She giggled.

Coop said "See, we can still dancing. We don't need fancy footwork, just me holding you and you holding me."

"And music? That's usual a big part of dancing too. I know! You can sing to me."

"I don't have a very good voice. You know that."

"Your voice always sounds great to me. Sing to me, Coop. Please!"

"I don't know any Hawaiian songs."

"So sing a romantic song for our Home-vasion."

"Home-cation."

"Right! Whatever you say. Sing the most romantic song you know to me."

He blushed but started to softly sing "One word…that's all you said  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head

Your smile…just captured me  
You are in my future…far as I can see

And I don't know how it happen…but it happen still  
You asked me if I love you…if I always will

Well, you

had me from hello

And I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes…you won me

It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart

And now you won't let go

I never even had a chance to know  
You had me from hello..."

Cooper leaned close to Maxie and sang softly in her ear "Inside…I built a wall  
So high around my heart I thought I'd never fallOne touch…you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time…I let someone in

But you had me from hello  
And I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I look into your eyes…you won me

It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go

I never even had a chance to know  
You had me from hello

That's all you said  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from hello-o  
You had me from hello-o  
Girl, I loved you from hello" ( Kenny Chesney) 

XXXXXXXXX

Logan slammed down a shot at Jake's Bar. He said to Coleman "You know she wanted to date me from the first time she laid eyes on me. Can you believe that? And I didn't even notice her for months. She was just some chick at the diner to me. Some nice girl...she's the nicest girl you're ever gonna met, man."

"I'm sure she is."

"She really is." Logan drank another shot. "She's so sensitive and she's smart...my God is she pretty. Did I tell you how pretty she is already?"

"A few times, yeah."

"I got pictures. You want to see them?"

"Nah, that's okay. I know what the Commish's daughters look like. And that foxy niece of his too."

"I don't know why Georgie ever wanted me in the first place. You know I made her promise to not give up on me...and tonight...I told her that I was giving up on her...but I lied. Cause I never would give up on her." He threw back another shot. "I'm just a no good liar. She's better off without me. She's gonna be somebody, Coleman! She's gonna become a famous writer but first she has to see the world...cause she told me once...all the really great writers have been to Europe. She means the old as hell ones that clog up the library with their dusty so-called classics. But Georgie wants to be just like them and...I can't be the reason she isn't. You think I did the right thing, don't you, by telling her to go to Europe and leave my sorry ass behind...you don't think I fucked up everything do you?"

"I just pour drinks, buddy. I don't make judgements."

Logan laid his head on the bar, in misery, and it landed in a bowl of peanuts. They went falling everywhere.

"Fear not! I do that often myself in this fair establishment."

Logan turned around to see Spinelli. "Oh, hell,...not tonight...not you."

"The Jackal thought that The Crabby Commando had put aside his bad blood toward I?"

"I don't give a crap about you. I'm just not in the mood for you right now."

"From the expression on your rather pinched and angered face...I venture to say you experienced an unpleasant day?"

"I dumped Georgie a few hours ago."

Spinelli stumbled backwards and knocked into Patrick, who had just came through the door and made his way to the bar. Next to Patrick was Scott.

Logan groaned. "What are you two doing here? Coleman, get me a bottle of tequila to go. I don't feel like dealing with no crowd right now."

Scott said to Coleman "Scratch that order. I'm taking my son home."

Logan said "Hell if you are. Who ratted me out to you two?"

Patrick said "Lucas is dealing with a hysterical Georgie right now. He called me...looking to get a posse together to kick your ass, actually...and I called your father. He said this is where you drink so here we are to drag your dumb-_ messing up my night and pissing off my pregnant girlfriend_ -ass home. Then I get to go home to Robin and explain how all men are not scum just cause you hurt Georgie but she will probably argue the point with me till she loses her voice around dawn. So thanks for that. Lets go, Hayes. The pity party is over."

Patrick touched his shoulder, just as Scott said to Patrick "I wouldn't if I was you..." and then Logan punched Patrick. Patrick's mouth dropped as he felt his jaw to make sure it wasn't

broken.

"You stupid ass!" Patrick cried.

He pushed Logan and Logan fell into a biker, dressed in leather. Soon a full out bar brawl was kicked off with chairs and bar stools and bottles being used as weapons. Spinelli crawled behind the bar to hide and called Jason "Stone Cold...The Jackal is in need of an emergency evacuation from Jake's Bar."


	67. Chapter 67

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**April 2008**

Georgie and Lucas lay on the roof of the brownstone, a place they often came as kids. Hot, fat tears rolled down Georgie's cheeks, as she thought about how Logan dumped her because he felt he was holding her back.

Lucas asked, softly, "I thought you didn't want to cry over him anymore?"

"I don't want to. I just can't stop."

"Georgie...maybe this is all for the best."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"What does that have to do with you and Logan?"

"Have you?"

"No...not yet."

"Then you don't know what you are talking about. If you were in love with him...the way I am...you wouldn't tell him _Thank you _for letting you go...even if it was because he wants you to have all your dreams come true. Because what good are my dreams without Logan to share them with? I know I sound like one of those girls...a Lulu type girl...but I never hated Lulu like Maxie did. I understood her...she would do anything she had to in order to get the man she wanted. Lie. Cheat. Steal. Wreck everyone she knows. I feel like I could do all that for Logan...even though I've never wanted to do any of those things before. I just don't want to lose him forever. If only there was some way I could be in Europe and here at the same time..."

"So you do want to go oversees to study then?"

"I do. I love the idea of being there among all that culture. But...I'll miss Brandon's first year of his life and when I come back...Logan will probably love someone else. And my place in his world will be taken."

"I personally can't stand the guy but...if he loves you like you love him...no one will take your place, Georgie."

"He won't even see me now though! I don't leave for two months and he told me to stay away from him."

"I doubt he means it."

"What if he does? What if I can't even kiss him again before I leave?"

"Okay, that image is not one I wanted to have in my head."

"Sorry."

Lucas said "Come over here, cuz."

She laid her head on his chest.

He said "That man is not gonna be able to stay away from you so don't you worry about it."

"I hope you're right."

"I'd never steer you wrong, Georgie."

After a long moment, she whispered softly "Don't beat up Logan, okay?"

"You're lucky that I'm not much of a fighter or I so would kick his ass. But since I would probably end up hospitalized...I guess I'll hold off...for now."

"And maybe he will change his mind and he'll come see me and he'll say this was all a nightmare. That he never broke up with me. That he never gave up on us. Because I don't know how I can forgive him for doing that."

"You can. The fact that you want to so bad...tells me that you'll find a way."

XXXXXXXXX

Lucy stood in Mac Scorpio's office. "You can't do this. I won't let you keep my boy locked up for one minute longer."

"He incited a riot."

"No, you must have heard wrong. Logan would never do something like that."

"Really? What Logan Hayes do you know? Cause the one I know is a jackass who drinks too much, works too little, carries a gun when he's not in law enforcement, takes a job working for the mob, loses that job and still manages to get involved in a shooting somehow."

"He saved my daughter's life that night!"

"Yeah, well he's ruining my daughters' lives. I had to hear through the grapevine that he could be the father of Maxie's baby. Do you know what I wanted to do to him the day I heard that? Break every bone in his worthless body. But I couldn't cause my other daughter thinks she's in love with the punk."

"Watch it, Commish. You know I love you but if you put down my boy one more time then I'm getting the tattoo of your name that is on my ass removed and we will officially not be friends anymore."

"Lucy...you meant a lot to Felicia and you mean a lot to my girls but I will never see what you do in Logan."

"You should look harder. Underneath he is quite sensitive and the harsh way you treat him is darkening his aura."

Mac rolled his eyes.

Lucy asked "When can I bail him out?"

"He's my guest overnight. He can see a judge in the morning."

"You can't keep my boy locked up over night!"

"I can and that's what I am going to do. Now go home to your daughters, Lucy."

She turns to leave, in a huff.

Mac calls out. "And another thing...don't even think about getting Luke to stage a jailbreak. One night in here will do Logan some good. Give him time to think about why he needs to stay out of the bars from now on...after all...he could end up being a father in two short months."

"You pray its Cooper's baby, don't you?"

"Every night before I go to sleep."

XXXXXXXX

"I hate you, Hayes," Patrick said as he sat in a jail cell with Logan, Scott, Spinelli ( who unfortunately decided to jump off the bar and onto the back of a biker in order to, he believed, save the life of his friend Georgie's one true love), and a bunch of bikers, plus random drunks that were also at Jake's and got into the melee.

Logan was laying on the dirty floor of the cell. He had a black eye and was still wasted. "Why don't you, Drake, keep your freaking nose out of my business from now on. Then I won't have to knock your happy doctor ass out again."

"Now, now, boys," Scott said "don't go getting sore over this. This kind of stuff happens every once in a while. A bar fight, that I can understand. Especially after having a bad night with a chick. But the cops locking up me- a Special Prosecutor and personal friend of the governor...that's truly ridiculous!"

"Oh boo hoo," Logan said. "Cry me a freaking river, Pops."

A biker said "Don't you talk to your father that way, you little punk."

"Who you calling a punk, you punk ass bitch?" Logan asked him as he stumbled to his feet.

Spinelli cried "Someone save The Jackal!" right before Logan jumped up and tackled the biker, leading to the second brawl of the night.

Patrick reluctantly tried to protect Logan but he seriously had thoughts of just letting the biker kill him so he could be done with dealing with him. Robin would probably blame Patrick for letting Logan die, if he did that, so Patrick pulled the biker off Logan.

It was a miracle he didn't hurt his surgeon's hands with all the fighting he did that night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper and Maxie were curled up in bed together. His arm was wrapped around her stomach. He placed a kiss on her neck "We should have more home-cations, wife. Cause who needs the rest of the world when I got you?"

"I feel the exact same way. We have all we need right here. You, me and little B.J."

"You know Ned told me that the first year of marriage is the hardest..."

"I would not take martial advice from your five time divorced father."

"I think he was wrong about the first year being the hardest...cause so far its been perfect."

"And it will stay perfect. Brandon will be born healthy and nothing will mess up our lives."

"Nothing can mess up our lives, baby. I promise you that."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Maxie groaned. "That's your cell. Ignore it. This is our home-cation."

"It could be a family emergency." Cooper crawled out of bed and got his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi! So glad you aren't sleeping. Its Lucy Coe. I need your to get down to the police station right away. Your brother has...well...come upon some hard times...I personally think Mac is railroading him. The Commish is usually so even tempered and fair but Logan dating Georgie is really messing with Mac's aura."

"What did Logan do this time?"

"Well...supposedly...he started a bar fight at Jake's and then another in the holding cell and now he is chained to the table in the interrogation room and Mac says he's leaving him there all night. I just can't stand to see him treated this way. Can you use your pull to talk some sense into The Commish? For your brother, please?"

Cooper sighed. "I'll be right there."

Maxie groaned again, this time much louder. "Nothing can ruin our happiness...nothing but Logan...like usual."

Cooper started to pull on some clothes.

Maxie sat up in bed and asked "Well, is he okay? He's not at the hospital, is he?"

"He's in jail."

"Should have been my first guess!"

**Note- **_Lucy having a tattoo that says Mac on her butt is canon GH. This happened when Lucy tried to get a tattoo that said Kevin, and Felicia tried to get one that said Mac but there was a mix-up._


	68. Chapter 68

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

**Early April 2008**

Cooper walked into the interrogation room to find Logan sleeping. His head was laying on the table, and he was drooling. Cooper picked up the metal chair and slammed it down, waking up Logan abruptly.

"That wasn't cool," Logan complained

"What got into you tonight? You want to wreck your life why don't you just jump in front of a high speed train and get it over with. Cause this spinning out of control every few months is really getting old."

"Lay off."

"Like hell I will! This little pattern of yours needs to stop. You crawled your cheating ass into bed with Maxie...cause things were just too good with Lulu right? Had to ruin that. Now things get good with Georgie and you get yourself, your father, her friend Spinelli and her cousin's boyfriend all locked up. I'm surprised you didn't punch Mac out while you were at it. Georgie might not be pissed enough at you yet. Should I undo your handcuffs so you can burn down the station too?"

"I hate it when you get like this."

"When I get like this? You are unbelievable. You fooled me again, Hayes. I thought when you got into the paramedics program you had made a choice to straighten up and fly right..._.for Brandon_. But I was lying to myself, wasn't I? I was seeing what I wanted to see. You think you're coming around him when you're acting like this? You better think twice, brother. I'll take out the restraining order against you myself and protect my son from you."

"SHUT UP!"

"You aren't in the position to tell me what to do. I love you but you know what...I do not trust you anymore, Logan. And I want you to stay away from my home and away from Maxie, unless you get in anger management classes and I can talk to your counselor myself and find out you are not a danger to my family."

"Your family? Your family is my family, Cooper!"

"You are not doing any good to our family like this. You're out of control."

"Did you ever think to ask why? Or who gives a fuck, huh?"

"The why doesn't matter. It's the what that concerns me. I won't place a newborn baby into the arms of a wild man."

"I'm not a wild man...not all the time..."

"I thought Georgie had a calming effect on you. I thought you were changing."

Logan looked away, as tear formed in her eyes. "I ended things with Georgie tonight. I lost her...Coop...I lost my girl."

Cooper sat down across from Logan, his anger immediately disappearing. "I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"She's just too good for me, that's all."

"Logan...come on...there has to be more than that. You said you broke up with her so I'm guessing...you didn't cheat on her, did you?"

"What is your freaking problem? Don't you know me at all anymore?"

"I know you do a lot of crazy things and later you say you didn't mean to do those crazy things but they are already done."

"I didn't cheat on her. Who would I cheat on her with? Georgie is the only one I want."

"You want her so much that you broke up with her? Are you still drunk or am I just tired? Cause nothing is clicking for me right now. What's the missing piece?"

"She got accepted into a program...she would have to go to Italy for two months this summer and she also signed up to study in Europe next school year. But she wanted to give that all up for me. I can't let her. So I told her we're through...I walked away from her...I hurt her. And I swore to myself I would never do that. But I lost it...I felt like she just wasn't gonna listen to me and she wasn't gonna agree to go...so I gave her no reason to stay. I did what was best for her and now I may never get her back again."

After a long moment, Cooper said "You did change. You grew up, Hayes."

"Why didn't you warn me it would hurt so bad to be a grown up?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock. Knock._

Early the next morning. Cooper yawned as he opened his front door. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night after spending hours talking to Logan, and then getting Mac to let him be released on 500 dollars bail after knocking down the charges to drunk and disorderly instead of the felony of inciting a riot.

"Good morning, Samantha. A little early, isn't it?"

"Its nine. Sorry. Is that too early?" She walked in, carrying a bag of muffins. "I couldn't sleep cause I only have one friend and she hates me now."

"What? She doesn't hate you."

"I brought muffins. Do you think that might win me some points with her?"

"This isn't about your mother dating her father, is it? Please don't tell me that has caused a rift already between you two."

Sam just looked at him.

Cooper shook his head. "Hold on, okay? I'm gonna go tell Maxie you're here. You can help yourself to a drink in the kitchen but sorry there is no coffee. Maxie can't have any while she's pregnant."

Sam made her way to the kitchen and twenty minutes later Maxie came downstairs. She was wearing a robe and waddling. The first thing she said was "I don't hate you, Sam."

"You hung up on me."

"My God! You conned five men into marriage, you shot more than one man in your life, you brought Jason Hitman Morgan to his knees and made him cry like a little girl...you are a badass...you can take me hanging up on you. I'm pregnant and moody. Don't let it get to you."

"I know you're moody and I know it can suck to be pregnant. Your feet swell and you can't wear cute shoes. Its torture."

"Thank you! Coop so does not understand that."

"But even if you are moody you can't be hanging up on me cause it makes me think I'm losing my only real friend in the world and I already lost Lucky from my life...I lost Danny and Lila...I can't lose anymore, Maxie."

"You can't lose me, Sam. I'm your best friend. And if you stick with refusing to help me break up Mac and Alexis...well, who knows? I may be your step-sister one of these days."

Sam smiled. "You are getting yourself so twisted up about them. All you saw was one kiss. Its probably nothing."

Maxie said, softly, "I can't watch Mac get his heart broken another time. My mother did that to him and no other woman is gonna do it again."

"I can't promise you that Mac won't be hurt but Alexis isn't the heartbreaking type. That's more my style. I've let down every guy who ever put his faith in me."

"But they let you down right back."

"That's true. Alexis isn't like that though...she's steady and forgiving and she rarely has flings. Just Sonny...that's the only one I ever heard about. Usually she moves like a turtle with men so I doubt you have much to worry about with her and your Dad."

"She better not hurt him. She just better not."

"Do you have something personal against my mom?"

"I don't really know Alexis that well. I just...I don't trust any woman to be with my dad. If my mom could hurt him like she did...what will stop someone else from doing him wrong?"

"Its his risk to take. Like you took the risk on Cooper and I took a risk on Lucky. It worked out for you and it didn't for me. Those are the breaks."

"Lucky is coming back to you. I'm surprised he didn't call you last night. I had a talking to with that man. He's primed to get on his hands and knees and beg you back."

Sam gave her a wide smile. "What in the world did you say to him?"

"That Port Charles has a lot of other hot guys and they would all love the chance to do you."

"And he cared?"

"Oh the idea just about killed him. He'll be back. I'd bet my best pair of Jimmy Choos on it."

XXXXXXXX

Georgie fell asleep on the roof , with her head resting on Lucas' chest. He carried her downstairs and placed her in the guest bedroom. He then called Mac to tell him where she was. The next morning, Mac showed up looking for her.

He found her eating cereal in the kitchen. "Morning, sweetie."

"Dad. What are you doing here? Is everything okay with Maxie and Brandon?"

"Fine, as far as I know."

"Nothing is wrong with Robin, is it?"

"No. Everyone's fine."

"So why are you over at Aunt Bobbie's so early? Were you worried about me? I know Lucas called you and told you I was here. He was gone when I woke up but he left me a note."

"I came by because I wanted to tell you this before somebody else did. I arrested your boyfriend last night. He got in a bar fight at Jake's."

"Was Logan hurt?"

"A black eye but he'll live...unfortunately."

"DAD!"

"I have bit my tongue for months, Georgie, about him..."

"No you haven't."

"Believe me I have. I wanted to say much worse than I did. But this is the straw that broke the camel's back. He's too much of a rough neck to be with you. You're a smart, educated, refined young lady and you can do much better than dating this Hayes jerk."

"Well we aren't dating anymore so that should make you really happy." Georgie started to cry.

"Sweetie..."

"Dad, I'm fine. I have good news. I got accepted to study abroad this summer and then after than I'll be back for a few weeks and then head off to Europe again for my junior year. Isn't that..." she choked back a sob "great?"

Mac knelt next to her chair and hugged her. "I thought you really wanted this. What did I miss?"

"You missed me falling in love with Logan, Dad."


	69. Chapter 69

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**April 2008**

**A Few days later.**

"Georgie, are you okay?" Robin asked her, as they sat at a table at the Metro Court. They were waiting on Maxie to show up for lunch.

"I just have a lot on my mind these days. How are you doing? How are you feeling? How's my newest cousin doing?"

"I'm fine and so is my baby. But I'm worried about you. You look like you haven't been sleeping much lately. Is something bothering you? Maxie wouldn't tell me why we all just had to meet for lunch today...when we're all going to be at Mac's for dinner tomorrow night...is there something serious going on that I need to know about? Or are you not sleeping because of everything that happened with you and Logan?"

"I haven't seen him since the day we broke up and its really hard to concentrate on anything but him. But I'm not about to go see him. He told me to stay away and that is what I plan on doing." Georgie took a drink of her water and then said "I'm not really sure why Maxie insisted on this lunch. Maybe now that the wedding is over she wants to start planning a baby shower. You know she loves parties."

"Shouldn't the baby shower be a surprise for her?"

"Well, this is my sister we are talking about. She's not conventional. Maybe she plans to order us to give her a surprise baby shower."

Just then Maxie walked off the elevator together, came over and sat down. After everyone said hello, Robin asked "So what is the big news you just had to tell us in person? Are you having twins? Wanted to watch our months drop?"

"Nope. I'm just having one very active little boy. He's kicking like crazy today." Maxie went on "Why I called you here is that tomorrow night at Sunday dinner at Mac's place...well it might get ugly and I really thought you both should be on my side if it does."

Georgie asked "Is this about Logan?"

"Why would it be about him?"

"Are you trying to keep him away from you and Brandon because he was arrested?"

"Well, Coop was pissed at first but he softened when he heard you two broke up. Still he drug Logan over to see Lainey Williams at General Hospital. She's gonna make a fortune off that guy, I tell you." Maxie paused and then said "Remember I'm here if you need to talk, Georgie. Anytime. Now that I quit the boutique I have lots of spare hours in the afternoon while Coop is working. You can come over and drink coffee in front of me so I can smell the beans...its as close as I get to enjoying a cup myself these days."

"You hate Logan, Maxie, so I don't think you are the person I should talk to about him."

"I don't hate his silly ass."

"You don't?" Robin and Georgie asked in unison.

"I hate a lot of things he does. I hate the ways he makes me feel...how he gets me riled up and how he can push my buttons...but I don't hate him. He just can be very inconvenient for my life sometimes. Like when he pulled Cooper out of bed in the middle of the night the other day cause he was arrested and like how I started to head over to his place to beat him senseless when I found out he ended things with you, Georgie, but then I found out why he did...and I had to agree with him. That wasn't the best feeling in the world either."

Robin asked "So what is going to get ugly at Uncle Mac's? If its not about Logan..."

"Brace yourself, ladies."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that," Georgie said. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything, thank you very fucking much." Then Maxie looked at her stomach."Shh. B.J, you didn't hear that word. Do not tell Daddy or Logan or Grandpa Mac...cause they don't like Mommy talking like that to you, okay? It will be our little secret."

The waiter came over and they ordered lunch. When he left, Robin said "Okay, spill, finally!"

"There is no pleasant way to put this," Maxie said. "Mac...he's getting some."

Georgie and Robin jerked their heads back in shock. "WHAT?"

"I saw him kissing Alexis Davis. And I don't think it's a good idea. I don't think he should be dating anyone. No one is good enough for Mac."

"Dad's dating again?"

"Uncle Mac and Alexis...wow. I wonder if Nikolas knows."

"Aren't either one of you mad?"

"About what? Dad can date if he wants to. I want him happy, most of all, and Alexis is very nice. I've seen her plenty of times at Kelly's with Kristina and Molly. They're both so adorable."

"Her adorable kids are so not the point!"

Robin asked Maxie "You really didn't think Mac would never date again, did you?"

"He was waiting on Felicia and you both know it."

Robin said, softly, "Maybe he was...and now he realizes that there is no reason to keep waiting on her. She can't come home to him ever again."

"I know that!" Maxie cried. "Do you think I forgot my mother is dead?"

"Robin didn't say that. All she meant was now that Mom...Mom has..." Georgie couldn't bring herself to say it so she just went on "now Dad can think about moving on with his life."

"You two Miss Mary Sunshines. I should have known you'd see the bright side of this. Well, think about this part of it. What if Alexis isn't as into Mac as he is her? She kissed Jerry Jacks last month at the Haunted Star so she could be seeing him right now too. How would that make Dad look? Dumped for a psycho like that."

"Well, we can't know what Alexis and Jerry are doing. If Dad likes her...I say good for him."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "And you, Robin? Good for him, too?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that great? Everyone is so optimistic up in this joint. Well I'm not on Team Alexis. And I don't know if I ever will be. I'm gonna be keeping my eyes on that woman, like a hawk. A preggers, moody, fat as hell hawk but a hawk all the same."

XXXXXXXXX

Since it was Saturday, Logan slept in late. He had already missed several days of paramedics training and he found it a relief that it was the weekend so he didn't have to call in sick again. He could just lay in bed, the only place he wanted to be, and not be bothered by anyone or anything.

_Knock. Knock. POUND. POUND._

"Hey! You in there. I need your help!"

He sighed, as he recognized his baby sister's voice.

"I died. Come back next lifetime."

"LOGAN!"

He drug himself out of bed and over to the bed, flipped the lock and was halfway to the couch when Christina burst inside. Logan flopped onto the couch and asked "What's so all fire important and do not, I warn you, say the name Michael Corinthos to me today. Cause I do not want to hear about your little crush on that kid ever again. He's nothing but trouble and..."

"I need you to get me onto the Corinthos property so I can see Michael."

"Didn't I just say...oh hell. What for this time? I thought you are banned for speaking to him."

"I am. By both Mom and Dad and his folks too but there's this Spring Fling dance at my school and I want him to be my date. He'd have to meet me there but we could dance together if he did...and I've never danced with him before and I really want to. I can't wait four years to see him again like mom wants me to...until I'm sixteen. Please help me, Logan. Please!"

"Why are you so crazy about this boy?"

"He's the one. I just know he is."

"Oh, Christina, you're just a kid. You can't know that yet."

"I'm not a baby! Take that back!" She grabbed a couch pillow and started to beat him.

"Stop! Or I'm ratting you out to Lucy."

"You better not. Don't you care if I'm happy at all? I thought you cared about me, Logan?"

"I thought you learned your lesson about Michael after you almost died hanging out with him. I won't be a part of putting you to together again."

"You're lame. You're just like every other adult." With that Christina ran out of his apartment.

Logan started to wonder how many people he would turn against him this week. Little by little, he was making everyone he knew lose their faith in him.

XXXXXX

**That afternoon**

Georgie was walking down the stairs of the docks when she spotted Logan. He was standing staring out onto the water. She froze in her tracks.

Almost as if he sensed her there, he turned and looked back.

Their eyes met and held. After a long moment, Georgie broke eye contact and turned around, heading back up the stairs.

(_If you see me walking by  
and the tears are in my eyes  
look away, baby, look away._

_  
And if we meet on the street someday  
and I don't know what to say  
look away, baby, look away._

_  
Don't look at me.  
I don't want you to see me this way) ( Chicago_)

Clearing his throat, Logan called out her name. "Georgie...wait."

She stopped and looked over at him again.


	70. Chapter 70

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Seventy**

**April 2008**

**Saturday afternoon**

Georgie's heart nearly stopped in her chest when she spotted Logan standing on the docks. And then he looked over his shoulder and those beautiful light eyes of his met hers. It was enough to make her want to run down the stairs and into his arms.

Till she remembered he had broken up with her.

She understood his reasons...even if it seemed like a power play to force her hand into doing what he wanted by taking away his love, her best reason to not leave Port Charles...but even understanding his reasons did not cut her pain. She turned to walk away and he called out "Georgie...wait."

She looked at him again. "Yes?"

"Can we...uh...do you have a minute so that we could talk?"

She walked down the stairs, as he walked toward her. He motioned at a bench and they both sat down. For a long moment, neither spoke. They stared straight ahead. Finally he asked her "How are you?"

"Well, how do you think? I'm not good, Logan."

"I know I hurt you."

She didn't say anything back to him.

"I know I let you down, Georgie. But you've had time to think now and...you gotta see why I did it, don't you?"

"It was clear to me why you did it from the moment you said we were over. That doesn't lessen the pain. Do you expect me to treat this analytically? Because I can't do that."

"Did you send back your acceptance letter to the summer program in Italy?"

"Yes. Its done. I leave the first week of June."

"Good. I'm glad you're going for your dreams. This is just the first one of many for you, kid."

"I stopped being a kid when I got married and divorced, Logan. Back then, I thought Dillon was my first dream come true but he wasn't. He was my high school boyfriend who I loved but shouldn't have married. You...you were my first real dream come true. The first time I held something in my hand that I was sure was out of my reach. I used to think that dream would never be my reality...that you would always pick some blonde over me...but then you picked me and as soon as you did, I made a fatal mistake."

Logan's eyes searched hers.

She went on "I got comfortable. I believed we would last. I counted on you. I took your every word to heart and built my future around it. So how could you think I would still be planning to go to Europe after that...are you in Europe? Is Brandon...who you want to be your son...in Europe? Putting aside everyone else in our family...why would I make plans to leave the man I love days after his first child is born? And what kind of man would ask me to do that?"

"This one. The one who loves you more than he ever knew it was possible to love another person."

"And I love you just as much. But you broke your word to me. You promised that no matter what we would stick together. But we won't be together because you won't let us be. And I don't know where that leaves us now. You got your way. I'm going to Europe and maybe one day I will thank you for that, Logan... still I can't get over the fact...that I thought you would hate the idea of spending even one day away from me and you jumped at that idea."

"For your own good."

"Did you stay away from me every day since then for my own good too? What happened to us being a family? You swore...you swore to me you would still be there for me even if we broke up and I swore that back to you but then you purposely told me not to contact you."

"I wanted to take those words back the moment I said them, doll."

"But you didn't."

"I wasn't sure I could see you...and not tell you to stay here...to not leave me. Cause believe me it will tear a piece of my heart out to watch you get on that plane and fly out of here...but I'm gonna do it. I want you to have everything you every wanted from this world...just because you fell for a loser like me...don't mean you shouldn't get all that still."

_(I'm not gonna lie _

_or act like I'm that tough. _

_  
There might be a tear in my eye when I watch that airplane lifting up._

_  
I never was much _

_for telling you how much you meant  
but I need you to know_

_you were heaven sent._

We went together like highways and T-birds,  
Saturday sinners and Sunday church and  
looking back and crying and laughing

_bout the life between us two._

_  
We went together like memories and long gones,  
cowboys and sad old songs._

_  
After all the holding on tight_

_through all that we went through  
_

_You're damn right I'm going to miss you) ( Terri Clark)_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan couldn't believe how much he could miss Georgie in just a few days since they broke up. It was unfathomable to him how he would get through months and months of missing her. But somehow he would have to. She had more dreams than just being with him in her heart, and he wasn't about to ignore that fact, even if she wanted to. It wouldn't be right to treat the woman he loved that way.

He longed to reach out and pull her close to him, as they sat next to each other on the bench on the cool Spring day, but he was afraid to so much as touch her after they way he hurt her. And he wondered if it would just make it harder on both of them if they got back together and then she had to leave in a few months.

Still he was a greedy man and a June was still a ways off...he had her next to him right then and he wanted to not let the moment slip past. He reached out and took her hand. She gripped her hand tightly, with so much desperation that Logan nearly broke down in tears.

They stared in each other eyes for a long moment.

"Everything you said to me, Logan, it broke my heart and I never thought you would be the guy to do that to me. I knew we'd get in fights and disagree and maybe even cuss each other out but I never thought you'd just push me away and say we were over...cause I thought you felt like I did...it really scares me that you could have said that stuff to me."

"I'd say anything to make you do what you needed to do."

"That's the problem. You'd say anything. Do anything. Even hurt me."

"Do you think you wouldn't do the same for me? Be honest with yourself, doll. What if I was drinking everyday and you knew I needed rehab but the only way to get me to go was telling me it was checking myself in or we were done? Do you think you wouldn't say that? Or what if you knew the one big dream I had was being a doctor and I had gotten accepted for medical school but I didn't want to spend that kind of money and time on something just for me...if I said that was unfair to you and our family...what would you do to convince me to go? If you knew it was the only way I could be happy? How far is too far when you are talking about pushing that person you love into the future they deserve? I always wanted a good woman standing behind me...and I know without a doubt you are a good woman, Georgie, ...but I want you to know, that when it comes to you, I can be a good man...and even if we stay broken up and you are gone for years and years...I'll still be your man."

"You only say that now!"

He grabbed hold of her face and brought his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily. "I'm a very obsessive man and I am obsessed with you. You will see the sun fall out of the sky before I fall out of love with you."

(_I don't know where the story ends-  
where it's gonna go now._

_  
Just as long as this chapter tells the whole world how_

we went together like highways and T-birds,  
Saturday sinners and Sunday church,

_and looking back and crying and laughing_

_about the life between us two._

_  
We went together like memories and long gones,  
cowboys and sad old songs._

_  
After all the holding on tight _

_that we went through  
you're damn right I'm going to miss you)_

"Oh my God," Georgie whispered "I didn't know if you were ever going to kiss me again."

"Like I could stay away from you forever."

"You broke up with me, Logan."

"Will you forgive me? Will you see that I only did it to so you could be free of me...I can't be the weight around your neck dragging you down. You deserve to fly, Georgie, and I'm gonna make damn sure you do."

_(After all the holding on tight that we went through  
Yeah after all of the fairytales that didn't quite come true_

_  
After all the nights and the fights that we went through_

_You're damn right, ya, I'm gonna miss you_

I'm gonna miss you)

Note- lots more Glo in the next couple chapters.

To read more Glo, check out Poisonchik88's new short story about them. Go to the mature section and look for Just The Way It Should Be.


	71. Chapter 71

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Seventy- One**

**Early April 2008**

"You broke up with me, Logan," Georgie said as they sat on a bench on the docks.

"Will you forgive me? Will you see that I only did it to so you could be free of me...I can't be the weight around your neck dragging you down. You deserve to fly, Georgie, and I'm gonna make damn sure you do. If you can do that with me...and you want to be with me when you come back...then I will be the happiest guy on the planet...but if you have to chase your dreams alone, then I want you to. Cause you are my family and you are my friend...and you're the biggest piece of my heart...so you go take on this world and when you hear everyone cheering you on...I'll be the loudest voice in that crowd."

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I will come back to you, Logan. I promise you that. Please don't move on...please don't get over me while I'm gone."

"Never, Georgie. That could never happen."

He held her close to him, never wanting to let go, but after a minute Georgie pulled back and looked at him shyly. Her hand came up to caress his stubble covered cheek. "I will miss this face more than you know."

"Well that will sure be a change for me. Most people can't wait for me to get lost."

Softly she asked "Haven't you figured out by now? I'm not most people...and I'll never see you the way the world does. If they all think you are a loser, well that's on them, because they just aren't looking hard enough at you to see who you really are. And even if the whole world thought you were the biggest hero alive...you'd still be an even bigger one to me...cause you saved me from an ordinary life and you made me part of an extraordinary one." She kissed him tenderly. "And I will always love you for that."

Georgie stood up and Logan did the same. She said "I should get home."

"Let me give you a ride."

"My car is over in Kelly's parking lot. I'll be fine."

"Well at least let me walk you over there. I wouldn't want to see anything happen to my...to you, Georgie."

She bit her lip, thinking about the word he didn't say, then nodded. They made their way to her car. Before she got inside she told him. "I understand why you did what you did...but one day you will see..." she leaned close to him, so she could whisper the words in his ear "our life together was the only dream I ever really needed to come true."

As she moved back, she brushed a kiss onto his cheek and then got in her car and drove away.

Her eyes moved to the rearview mirror to watch him standing there in the parking lot, staring after her. Driving away from him felt nothing but wrong to her. Georgie slammed on the brakes. Leaving the car idling, she jumped out and ran at full speed back to Logan, launching herself into his arms.

She spoke quickly "I told myself to not do this. I said _Don't you dare, Georgie, don't beg him to take you back_...but its still six weeks till I have to leave and if I can't spend those six weeks with you...I'll go back to being just the girl behind the counter at Kelly's...everyone's perfect girl and no one's choice...so Logan..." she looked into his eyes "pick me again. Love me a little while longer. My life was in a holding pattern before you...you gave me a real life...you gave me new dreams...you are the man I want...so if I have to beg then I will..."

"You don't have to beg me, beautiful girl." He picked her up and spun her around. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me...why would I want that best thing to be over?"

Setting her down, he ran his hands into her hair and breathed out "I love you, Georgie...and that's for life."

His lips crashed into hers.

(_This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary love  
This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary love_

I keep crying  
I keep trying for you  
There's nothing like you and I baby

This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary love  
This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary love

Keep trying for you  
Keep crying for you  
Keep flying for you  
Keep flying I'm falling

I'm falling

Keep trying for you  
Keep crying for you  
Keep flying for you

_  
Keep flying and I'm falling  
and I'm falling_) (Sade)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Maxie groaned when she heard someone knocking at her door. The last thing she wanted to do was haul her nearly eight months pregnant behind over there to answer it but she had no choice since Cooper was off at work.

_Please don't be Julia. I can not deal with her without Cooper as a buffer_, Maxie thought.

She looked through the peek hole and groaned even louder than before. _Freaking fantastic_! she thought.

Maxie opened the door and stared at Alexis Davis. "I don't want to do girl talk with you about you dating Mac. Try Robin or Georgie. They are on Team Alexis." She started to close the door.

"I need a minute. You can spare me that, certainly, for your father's sake...you know...the one parent who has stood by you through every heartache and heartbreak you have endured or made him endure."

"Ohhh...emotional blackmail. You are speaking a language I know well. Unlucky for you that I'm immune to such amateur tactics."

"Fine. Then can I just appeal to your sense of duty as a loving daughter? It would mean a lot to Mac if there isn't a food fight tomorrow at his Sunday night dinner when you toss the mashed potatoes at me and scream _You aren't my mommy_!"

Maxie smirked at that image. "Okay, come on in. I got to get off my feet anyway." Maxie waddled toward the kitchen. "You want tea? I'm stuck drinking it for the next year or so till I'm done breast feeding. It's a real bummer but Brandon can't have caffeine."

"Yes, tea. That would be lovely. Thank you."

Maxie put on a kettle and they sat down at the table. Maxie said "Well, I know why you are here. You think I'm being a bitch by not welcoming you with open arms into Mac's life. Well, I think I would be a true bitch if I didn't care what happens to my Dad. But I do. So you have to get past me to get to him."

"I respect the fact that you care so deeply about your father. But you have to realize you hurt him when you said what you did at his office and then left like that."

"He threw me out!"

"That isn't how it happened."

"I can't get upset these days because of the pregnancy and my blood pressure so just move on. What did you come here to say?"

"I don't want Mac hurt by us fighting. There is no reason for it. I'm not involved with Sonny or Jax or Jerry...I don't know where you got that idea. Okay, I do know where you got the idea about Jerry but that was only one kiss and he initiated it and your father knows that. Sonny and I share a child. Jax is my dearest friend. I didn't like you insinuating there was more than that to those relationships and wish you wouldn't do that again. Its not good for my reputation or your father's heart to have to hear gossip like that going around the station."

"I might have jumped to conclusions with that but it was shocking to see you frenching my Dad."

"Could you put it some other way?"

"What are your intentions toward Mac? Do you want an instant father for your girls? Or just a booty call?"

"Both my girls have fathers and no...I don't do that...I don't booty call."

"You care about Mac? Do you swear? Do you swear on your life, Alexis?"

After a long moment she said "Yes, I do."

"Would you take a blood oath right now to prove it?"

"No!"

"Okay, fine. I'll believe you...for now. But don't even think about hurting Mac. You think about it...think again...and then think of me...and know that I will track you down if you hurt him...and I rock at getting revenge."

"I assure you that won't prove necessary."

"I really do hope you are being straight with me, Alexis. Mac waited a long time on Felicia and his waiting was in vain. I want him to have it all...of course I do...but I always thought he had that already with Robin, Georgie and me...he had his girls and that's all he needed. But it looks like I was wrong."

"Its hard to see a parent as a person, too. But now that you are about to become one yourself...its time you start to try."

The tea kettle went off. Alexis stood up. "I'll make it. I remember what it felt like to be eight million months pregnant."

"Thanks. The swollen everything is a real bitch to deal with."

"So you plan to name your son Brandon, is that right?"

"B.J. actually. Brandon James Barrett."

"That's a wonderful name."

"Are you angling for an invite to the christening?"

"What? No, of course not."

"I'm just kidding. If you are good to Mac, you are welcome at any event this family has...so be good to him. Be very good, okay?"

"I plan to be."


	72. Chapter 72

**Note- If anyone is wondering Maxie's due date is May 26****th****.**

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Seventy- Two**

**Early April 2008**

Georgie and Logan stumbled into his apartment, kissing desperately, with their hands roaming all over each other before they even got the door closed. He kicked it closed and pushed her against it. She immediately started to pull off his shirt. His hands replaced hers on the hem and he yanked it off.

He brought his mouth quickly back to hers and their tongues tangled wantonly.

Logan could not get enough of her...he would never be satisfied...his desire for her only multiplied every time her hands stroked over his body. She made him hers and only hers. Georgie had grown, in his mind and heart, from just the sweetest girl that he didn't deserve to the most sensual, heart pounding, soul healing woman he had ever loved.

Her hands grabbed onto the waist of his jeans, as she pulled him indecently close to her and ground against him, while his fisted in her hair and he sucked hungrily on her neck. All he could think was _She's leaving me behind soon...how can I live without this?_

But he would have to, for her sake. And he would have to make her believe that nothing was ending for them, just because they would be apart for a while. It was gut check time. He had to dig deep and be as stand up for her as she had always been for him. He had to have faith for both of them now.

_(If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next _

_  
Make you believe  
Make you forget )_

Logan moved his mouth along the column of her throat, up towards her mouth and was just about to kiss her when he saw that tears were running down her face. He kissed her wetness on her cheeks and whispered "I'm so damn sorry I hurt you by pushing you away."

"I know...I know...please don't stop. I need to be with you."

He kissed her gently, over and over, and felt her shiver against him. She wrapped her arms around his bare back, clinging to him desperately.

He looked into her eyes and confessed "I'm freaking crazy in love with you...never doubt that."

Georgie's big dark eyes widened and she just searched his...still scared and unsure but wanting to believe him, he could tell.

_Well, I'll just have to convince her, _Logan said to himself.

He took her hand and led her over to the bed. She slipped out of her shoes, socks, shirt and jeans but left on her bra and panties. He stayed in his jeans for now. She raised her eyebrow at him, giving him a _What are you waiting for? _look.

Logan lifted her hand and turned it over. He raised it and brought her palm to his lips, kissing it. "I'm crazy in love with this hand."

"Oh...sweetie..."

He gave her a sexy little grin and kissed her cheek. "I'm crazy in love with this cheek." He turned her around and dropped kisses over her back. "I'm crazy in love with this back." His hands moved around her waist and covered her mid-section. "I'm crazy in love with this stomach...and I want to see you carrying our babies right here one day." Into her ear, he whispered "I'm all in...and you know when I am...I'm all in for life, girl. So if I tell you to leave me...know that its killing me...but it's the best thing I can do for you...cause it could never be what I want. You are what I want. Today. Tomorrow. Forever and ever and ever." He kissed her neck and then moved his hands to unsnap her bra. She took it off and tossed it aside, allowing him to cup her breast and roll his fingers over her nipples, making soft needy moans escape her lips.

_(Come on get higher  
loosen my lips _

_  
Faith and desire  
and the swing of your hips _

_  
Just pull me down hard  
and drown me in love )_( Mat Nathanson)

Laying her head back against him, she moaned "I love you so much more than I thought was possible."

With his hands caressing her, his mouth captured hers. The days of playing fast and loose with love were over for this man, love was now only and always Georgie...and Logan wanted it no other way.

_(I feel the pull _

_of your heart_

_  
I taste the sparks _

_on your tongue _

_I see angels and devils and God_

_when you come _

_on  
hold on... )_

XXXXXXXX

Before heading home after work, Cooper stopped by his mother's apartment. He still found it hard to believe that Julia had moved to Port Charles and taken a job at ELQ all to be closer to him, Maxie and the baby.

It wasn't that Cooper thought his mother selfish as much as self-involved. She always had her game plan and her rules and her goals to live by. He couldn't see how she gave that up on a dime for him. But she had.

He rang her doorbell and a moment later she opened it. Julia smiled at him. With most other people that smile never reached her eyes but it always did for her son. "Hello, Cooper Harlan."

"Mother." He kissed her cheek and then walked in. "So, why did you need to see me? And without Maxie. Please tell me this isn't about warning me off of her again...I thought you accepted her when we got married."

"I do. Of course. She's my daughter now. That's why I'm rather concerned that she is just about to be eight months pregnant and still I have not received an invitation to a baby shower. I ask myself _How_ _can that be? _But then I remind myself that etiquette is not the forte of the middle class."

"Maxie's family has a lot going on lately. Her cousin is pregnant. Her sister is planning a trip abroad for this summer. And her father is still grieving the loss of his ex-wife, not to mention the whole rest of the family is too."

Julia gave him a stern look. "Are you telling me there will be no baby shower to honor my firstborn grandson?"

She asked him this in a tone that warned him to not let that be the case.

"I wouldn't let Maxie go without one. I'll plan something," Cooper said.

"No, son. Allow me. I'd love to be able to do this for you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you going to any trouble."

"This is my grandson we are talking about here. It will never be a bother to do anything for him."

Cooper smiled warmly and gave his mother a short hug. He felt bad that he never told her the baby might not be biologically his but he didn't want to upset her unnecessarily. This baby was a Barrett, no matter what. And no one better ever think to tell him different.

"Thank you, Mother."

XXXXXXXX

Maxie fell asleep on the couch in the early evening, as she waited for Cooper to come home from work.

_She pushed open the door to the bedroom and saw him sitting in the rocking chair. Her mouth went dry at the sight of him holding her baby._

_He said "He's so beautiful...would you look at him, little Mama? Look at our son.."_

_Maxie walked closer and kneeled down next to them. Her hand ran over the baby's hair. "I love him with all that I am. I wanted him from the first moment I found out I was pregnant. You believe me, don't you?"_

"_Yeah...I do...cause I wanted him from the first moment too."_

_She looked up and into his eyes. "Promise me this will be okay. That you can be a good father to him."_

_After a very long moment, Logan said "I'm not any good at making promises."_

Maxie woke with a start. Her hand moved to cradle her stomach. Her heart beat hard in her chest, the little borrowed heart that she had damaged so throughly but that Cooper was healing more and more with every day that passed. Her little cheating heart.

She only hoped that the dream she just had was one that would never come true. As much as Maxie knew Logan wanted this baby to be his, she could see in his eyes how he ached with longing and hope- so beautiful and rare for him- it wasn't about _him_ or what he wanted. Brandon deserved Cooper to be his biological father and Maxie could not stop praying that is what the DNA test would reveal.


	73. Chapter 73

Note- _I've written several more chapters of this already and it is about to hit a very dark time for all these characters, then there will be some light moments, and then more darkness before we get to the happy scenes of the bridal shower then the birth. _

_I never expected this story to be so long but I guess I should have figures it would when the pregnancy would last nine months._

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Seventy- Three**

**Mid April 2008**

There was only one way to get through her appointments with Dr. Lee, holding her breath the whole time. Maxie had been taking her medication and following all the doctors orders to treat her condition, but still she worried that after every appointment the ob-gyn would tell her that something had gone terribly wrong with her son.

She clutched Cooper's hand as Dr. Lee did the ultrasound. Cooper never missed an appointment and Maxie didn't know what she would do if he ever did. When times were uncertain, there was nothing that made her feel more protected than being able to look in his eyes and know he would be by her side no matter what.

"So," Cooper asked "how does he look?"

"The amniotic fluid surrounding your baby is stable for now. The level is raised higher than we would want it to be at the thirty sixth week of gestation but the medicine seems to be having at least some effect in slowing down the production of it, which is important to ward off early labor and other complications. So," she smiled at them "are you still absolutely sure you don't want the sex of your child confirmed?"

Maxie smiled. "Well Sam swears we are giving our daughter issues by calling her Brandon every day but I'm betting on Coop's feeling that we are having a son. That's all the confirmation that I need...unless...Coop? Do you want to know? That way we still have time to wrap our minds around having a little future ballerina instead of a kickboxer."

"She'd probably be both, as your daughter," Cooper said, smiling. "And I'd love Brianna or Brittany or Bethany Jane just as much. But I really feel in my heart Brandon James is on the way. If you want to confirm it...I'm okay with that."

Maxie let out a short breath and then her eyes lit up. "Okay, tell me! Blue or pink?"

Dr. Lee turned the monitor toward them and said "Mr. and Mrs. Barrett...say hello to your son."

XXXXXXXXX

**THAT NIGHT**

Logan had just walked in the door from his paramedics class. In just two more weeks he would be fully trained and certified, and become part of the Port Charles Emergency Services Squad.

He pulled off his jacket and threw it down on the couch. Even after being home only one minute, he missed Georgie terribly. She hadn't been around much in the last few days because she was starting to study for her finals. He wasn't sure how he was gonna face a whole summer without her when it was this hard to not see her, beyond his short coffee breaks at Kelly's Diner, in three days.

Her kisses made his world make sense.

With a heavy sigh, he headed for the fridge to see what he had around to make for dinner. His cell rang. "Yeah."

"She's gone," Lucy cried, half angry and half frantic. "Your sister took off again. I called Scott and told him to put out an APB. He didn't want to but he better if he doesn't want to deal with me and he doesn't, believe me. I can't believe Christina pulled this stunt again. You don't know where she might be, do you?"

"I got a fair idea," Logan said, as he remembered there previous conversation about her wanting to ask Michael to a school dance.

"With Sonny's kid, of course! I'm so sick of her obsession with him. I just may have fed her one too many stories about fate and destinies and astrological charts. She's convinced he's her soulmate."

"You sit tight, Luce, and I'll go out looking for her. Give me a call if she shows up and I'll call you first thing if I find her."

"Thank you! You're the best son I could ever have gotten...I hope you don't mind me thinking of you that way. Its just that you mean the world to your father and my girls. And so you mean just as much to me. Even if I want to kill Christina right now for being as stubborn and headstrong as her Baldwin last name set her up to be...and even though Scott took Serena away from me for years...I would never change the fact that I share all my kids with him...and one of those kids is you, my star from the West that finally came home."

Slightly choked up, Logan said "Nah, I don't mind a bit. Now I better go out and drag my bratty little sister back home so you can ground her till she's getting social security."

"Yes, please, do that. Every minute she is around Michael is one more when she could be killed. I can't lose my little girl, Logan. I can't lose any of my kids...so please be safe out there."

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're late. I have to factor in more time for waddling if I ever want to get to anywhere on time for the next month."

Cooper said to Maxie as they approached Sam's door. "Are you sure you are up for this?"

"Of course I am. Stop worrying."

"You aren't too tired?"

"Coop, I love how you pamper me. Rubbing my feet and bringing me breakfast in bed and taking Popsicle out for his walks so I don't have to but you are being just a tad overprotective if you think I can't sit at my best friend's place and eat a meal. I feel great. I think finding out for sure Brandon is really a boy gave me like an adrenaline rush or something. I feel better than I have in weeks! Maybe this is a sign that everything will work out right now."

"Everything has already worked out right," he said, with a smile. He bent and dropped a quick kiss on the door, before he knocked on it. "I can't believe you talked me into a double date. Don't married guys not have to do this kind of thing anymore?"

"Someone told you wrong, baby. Married guys do this kind of thing all the time."

The door opened and Sam stood there, smiling, wearing a black short dress. "Come on in."

Maxie looked all around. "Where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now? Don't tell me that ass broke up with you again? I'll give him such a talking to that his ears catch fire and fall off if he so much as thinks my best friend is not good enough for him."

Sam laughed and called out "Did you hear that, Lucky?"

From the kitchen, he called back "Loud and clear. I'm looking for earmuffs right now."

Maxie smiled. "He is here. Good. Smart thinking on his part."

Maxie knew that the a few nights after she taunted Lucky in the police station that Sam could start dating other guys if he didn't wise up and take her back, that he had shown up at Sam's door, with his heart in his hand, asking for another chance. It had only been a few weeks and Maxie wasn't sure if they were really on solid ground again yet but she hoped they were making there way back there. Sam deserved to be happy. Maxie couldn't wait till the day she could stand up in Sam's wedding. Sure people would whisper and talk about how Maxie and Lucky had an affair years back but who cared? This was Port Charles. Worst things happened every day.

Maxie sank into the couch, happy to be off her feet. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. Things were really falling into place now. Finally she had broken past the fear that held her hostage for months. In the moment when she heard_ Mr. and Mrs. Barrett...meet your son _she had felt invincible. She would get her happy ending...her perfect life that she fought, lied, scammed and conned her way into...and nothing would damage her perfection.


	74. Chapter 74

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Seventy- Four**

**Mid April 2008**

As Logan drove across town, he dialed Milo's cell phone number, gritting his teeth while he did it. As soon as Milo answered he said "You working tonight?"

"Yeah. Why? Something going on with Serena?"

"No."

"Well you never call me, Hayes. So what's the deal?"

"You guarding Michael?"

"No, I'm on the door at Greystone. Is something wrong with Michael? He in trouble?"

"He will be if he is off somewhere with my sister. Christina is missing again. I think she might either be meeting him somewhere to ask him to a school dance or she's at the dance with him. I'm heading to her school to check it out. You double check that Michael is where he is supposed to be and get back to me."

"I do not take orders from the likes of you."

"Don't even start, Giambetti. I still could kick your ass the next time I see you. You think I forgot you're messing with my sister? Believe me I ain't forgot nothing. You would do good to not piss me off."

"I'll find out where Michael is because I care about him, not for you. And you would do good to never threaten to kick my ass again. For Serena's sake, I steer clear of you and do my best to not remember you are the screw up who hurt Lulu but you ever take a swing at me and I will be swinging back."

_Click._

Logan spit out a string of curse words. _That fool had better never become my brother-in-law_, he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie got all her studying done and headed to Logan's apartment. She knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. Pulling out the key he had given her, she unlocked the door and went inside.

After not seeing him for the last few days, while she began to cram for her finals, she missed him something awful. She decided to take a nice long bath and hoped he came home to find her in there, and maybe even joined her. If not she would light candles, put on a CD and wait for him on the couch, dressed only in his favorite Cowboys jersey.

As she stripped off her clothes and headed for the bathroom, she thought _Come on, Lo, come home...I miss you._

XXXXXXXXX

"You are so lame," Christina yelled at Logan as they walked out of her school.

"Do not start that with me again," he told her.

"You're really a loser," Michael said. "Why don't you get a life and stop butting into ours?"

"Don't talk to him that way," Milo told Michael.

"So what? You are on his side now instead of mine?" Michael asked him.

"Don't ask me that, kid," Milo said "The answer hurts me more than it does you."

Logan told Christina "This is the last time. The absolute last freaking time I better catch you or even hear about you anywhere near him. You're driving Lucy crazy and I won't put up with it, you hear me?"

"I HATE YOU!" Christina burst into tears.

Michael glared at Logan furiously.

Just then a car sped into the parking lot, the passenger side window was rolled down and automatic gunfire burst through the night air. Logan grabbed Christina and they went rolling behind a row of parked cars, while Milo threw himself on Michael and pulled out his gun. The car stopped and the gunman took a more direct aim at Michael, by hanging out the window. Milo shot him, sending the man flying backwards into the car with blood splattering on the windows, and the car sped away with peeling tires.

Logan still held his sister in his arms and had jerked out his gun. She was eerily still. "Hey...baby girl...Tina.." He laid her on the ground next to him, and as he did, he saw blood covering the whole mid-section of her pretty pink formal gown. With tears in his eyes and shaking hands he cupped her face. "No...God, please, no." He felt for a pulse.

Michael and Milo came running over. Milo was saying "We got to move. They could be back..." he rounded the car and saw them."She's hit."

"NO!" Michael yelled, as he dropped to his knees next to them.

Logan knew what he had to do. He had been in paramedics training for months, but it was so hard to think when it was your own sister. Still his hands went into motion, as Milo called 911.

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Cooper were having dinner with Lucky and Sam, laughing and joking, when both Lucky and Cooper cell phones rang. They answered them and then stood up.

Cooper said "I'm sorry. I have to head into work. Sam, can you drive Maxie home?"

"Sure. No problem."

Maxie stared intently at Cooper.

Lucky said "I got to go too." He gave Sam a quick kiss. "Wait up for me and I'll come back over?"

"Don't I always?" she asked with a sexy smile.

Cooper bent to kiss Maxie but before he could she asked "Who is it?"

He gave her a quick peck. "Don't worry. Take care of Brandon. We'll talk when I get home."

Cooper and Logan headed for the door. Maxie struggled to get to her feet and waddled after them. "Cooper! Who is IT?"

He sighed and looked back at her.

Sam said "You need to stay calm. Think of the baby."

"All I'm thinking of is the fact that I can tell by my husband's face that someone we know is in trouble and I just want to know the truth before he leaves. So...who is it, Coop?"

"Christina Baldwin was shot tonight."

"And what about Logan?"

"He was there. I think he's unhurt. Let me go and find out all the details. I'll call you later." He walked back over and hugged her. "Please, don't stress yourself out anymore tonight."

"Call me, as soon as you know. Call me please!"

"I will." He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I love you, baby."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

Cooper turned and walked out the door with Lucky.

Sam walked over to Maxie. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I thought I wanted him to die...you know? But I don't. Cooper needs Logan. My sister needs Logan. And Brandon...he might even need Logan, a little bit. And if he is dead...or if he is mental case cause his sister died in his arms...then none of us are gonna have Logan, are we?" Maxie whispered the question "What's gonna happen to my family if that happens, Sam?"

Sam hugged her. "You're staying here with me until we figure this all out."

"Thanks."

"I will always have your back, Maxie. Always."

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie sat on the couch in the candle lit room, listening to the CD alone. She thought about calling Logan but she really wanted him to be surprised when he came home and found her there.

_Ring. Ring._

She grabbed her cell phone. "Hey, boy."

"I need you, doll."

She could hear sirens in the background and her heart raced. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"Its bad...its so bad, Georgie. Get to General Hospital as quick as you can."

"Is it Maxie? Brandon?"

"No..." he started to sob.

"Logan, sweetie, talk to me."

"Oh God." His sobs grew louder.

"Shh...please...what happened? Are you hurt somehow? Did someone hurt you? Or did you hurt someone?"

"My sister was shot. My baby sister, Georgie. They shot my baby sister!" His sobs shook her to her core, making her skin go cold. "She was just taken away in an ambulance..."

"Listen to me, I'm on my way to you. Just hang in there till I'm by your side, okay? Meet me in the ER?"

"This is my fault."

"No! It can't be. I know that even if you don't. Do not drive to the hospital. Call a cab or catch a ride with someone, okay? Promise me."

"I love you, Georgie...please hurry."

"I will. Just keep it together for me, okay? I love you, Logan. You are my whole world. Never forget that...Bye."

Georgie jumped up and ran to get dressed.

Note- _I know it was horrible for that to happen to poor Christina but all the warnings she had to stay away from Michael were not in vain. She can't help it though. She loves that boy. This storyline twist does lead to a few relationships changing between the characters though._


	75. Chapter 75

_Note- I am trying to pull together a new idea for another Glo/3m story, similar to Breathe for Me, as it would start during the TMK storyline and then grow from there. So it would be completely canon. If you have anything you've always wanted to see in a Glo and 3M story, leave a comment letting me know. The Muse just might go for it, I can never tell what will click with her and what won't. This new story, should it work out, will be called All for Love._

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Seventy- Five**

**Mid April 2008**

Michael sat, still as a solider, in a chair in the waiting area. His eyes were completely numb.

Logan and Milo paced the ER. Both had shook off the police's question, jumped in Milo's care and sped there as soon as Logan hung up with Georgie. Milo had called Sonny but Logan didn't call Scott or Lucy. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Logan's eyes were bloodshot and his hands were shaking when he saw Scott rush through the door, yelling, "I got a call from the cops about my daughter. Somebody tell me about my kid! Christina Baldwin.." His eyes landed on Logan."Oh, son..."

Scott hurried over to Logan. He gripped his shoulders. "How is she?"

"Its not good..." Logan started to break down again. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I let this happen to her. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Pops. Please..."

Scott pulled him into a hug. "You didn't do this, son. There's nothing to forgive." He held him for a moment and then pulled back and said "I have to go check on your sister, okay?"

Logan nodded and covered his face with his hands.

Jason and Carly came running into the ER and hugged Michael, then his mother chastised him for sneaking off again, then she hugged him again and said they would all pray for his friend but it was time to go home. Michael all but yelled "I'm not leaving her."

Jason gave Carly a look and then they both took seats on either side of Michael.

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie and Sam sat drinking herbal tea on Sam's couch. Maxie said "For the rest of my life, I'm tied to Logan Hayes."

"Are you saying...are you saying that Brandon is his son?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't even really want to know. But my deal with God says I have to find out otherwise I never would. The reason I'm tied to Logan...stuck with him no matter what though is because Cooper loves him like he is his actual twin brother, I swear its true. I'm the proof of it. Logan slept with me and maybe even knocked me up and he's still coming by our house to paint the nursery and child proof it and put together toys that B.J can't even play with for two years. Yeah, at first, Coop couldn't stand to see him but every day the anger fades a little...he says its for Brandon's sake, Georgie's sake, our family...but its for him too. He loves Logan and that's all there is to it." A thought came into Maxie's head and she quickly looked at Sam. "What if he went to the scene of the shooting and found Logan shot? Cooper will need me. I should have realized that right away instead of thinking of me, me, me. I have to go to my husband."

"No way. You, pregnant lady, are going no where." Sam jumped up and blocked the door. "Don't try it."

"I have to call him, at least. I have to know what's going on!"

_Ring. Ring_.

Maxie grabbed her cell phone. "Hello."

"Baby...I found out what happened out here tonight. I'm at Christina's school right now. They shot her in the parking lot. No one else was injured but Logan, Milo and Michael Corinthos were there when it all went down."

"Is she alive still?"

"I heard she's in surgery at GH."

"Okay...I'll say a prayer. Thank you for calling me. Please...be careful tonight, okay? It's a bad night. I just feel like...everything is falling apart around us and its not supposed to be. We are supposed to be happy now. Everything had finally started to really go right."

"I need you to stay really calm. Take care of our son for me, okay?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, Maxie Barrett. Bye."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie ran into the ER, spotted Logan and rushed into his arms, hugging him fiercely. She whispered in his ear "I have you. Just lean on me."

"Tina is...in surgery. They don't know...anything yet...if she will..." he couldn't choke out the rest.

They just stood there holding each other for a long minute. She finally took his hand and led him over to some chairs, away from everyone else. "We are just going to sit here and pray. That's the best we can do for your sister right now."

He clutched her hand, desperately, squeezing it tightly. They shared an intense look where Logan's eyes said: _I need you even more than I knew._

And Georgie's eyes said: _You have me, now and forever._

XXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Mac and Lucy walked in. She looked like she could barely stand, and was leaning heavily on Mac. Logan looked around for Scott but he wasn't there. He had gone to stand outside the surgical ward doors.

Logan stood, giving Georgie one last pain filled look, and then let out a long breath, before walking closer to Lucy, who was by that time at the nurses station, quietly asking about her daughter.

"Luce."

She turned toward him with teary eyes.

Logan whispered hoarsely, "I don't know what to say. You trusted me to get her home safe to you and I failed. I let you down." He looked at Mac. "I'm just as worthless as you always believed, it looks like. But this ain't about me. Its just about a little girl...so if you want me to leave, Luce, I will. I'll go. I don't want to take any attention away from Christina right now or remind you...what I did to our family."

Georgie tried to stay out of it but she just couldn't. She found herself moving over to Logan's side, ready to defend him to her last breath.

"Don't you understand what happened tonight, Logan?" Lucy asked "If you weren't with her, there would have been nothing to stop them from shooting till there was no one left alive in that parking lot. You and Milo were the only reason that didn't happen."

Before Logan could respond, Sonny came walking in. Lucy stormed over to him and slapped him across the face. "I'll see you in hell! You let my baby be shot! You bastard! All of this...all of this pain my little girl is in...is because of you and your thirst for power and money...its all blood money. My daughter's blood!"

Sonny just stood there and took her words in, saying nothing back. After screaming at him wildly, she broke down in sobs and fell on her knees. Mac moved toward her but Logan waved him away. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"My baby," she cried, hysterically. "They hurt my baby!"

Serena ran into the ER and stopped dead in her tracks. She had been in a movie and only got the message when she came out. She immediately bent down and hugged Lucy with Logan. They all rocked slightly and just hung on to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Cooper finally made it to the hospital. He walked into the waiting room on the fifth floor. He saw Serena laying a bench, with her head in Milo's lap, and his suit coat thrown over her. Lucy and Scott sat together. Gail and Lee were there, looking even older than there advanced years. Along the opposite wall sat Frank Scanlon, Christina's biological father. Georgie and Logan sat, holding hands. Cooper walked toward them.

Logan stood up. They looked at each other for a long moment then Logan simply fell into his brother's arms. His tears had dried hours earlier but he still was an emotional wreck.

Cooper patted his back. "We'll get through this together."

Logan stepped back and nodded, unable to speak. Some things went without saying between them but Logan knew that Cooper understood just how much it meant to him that he came there to check on him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night, Cooper picked up Maxie from Sam's, after calling again and finding out she had never went home. Maxie kept talking about going to the hospital as they drove toward there house.

"Absolutely not. Dr. Lee said no stress for you."

"I feel so useless. Its not fair. I can't do anything for our family right now."

"You are doing the most important thing you can. You're taking care of Brandon."

After a moment she asked "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Was that the right thing?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Lucky guess."

She smiled slightly. "No one else can ever make me calm down like you can. I'm gonna need you to keep doing that for the rest of our lives, okay?"

"Whatever you need from me, you'll have. But I need something from you back. I need you to put our son first before everything else, even me. I know you love your sister and she loves Logan and you don't want her frantic and dealing with him alone. I get it. But Georgie and Logan would want you to think of Brandon first too."

"I do. Believe me. I'm trying to be a good mom. I am."

"Oh, baby, I know that. I'm not saying you aren't. You just can't be SuperMom. You can't be everywhere, kicking ass and taking names, eight months into a high risk pregnancy. You can't. Plain and simple. And that's okay. Cause what you can do...bringing our boy into the world...that's pretty amazing and the best gift you can give this family...another person to love."

At a stop light, he reached over and placed his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand over his. He said "My beautiful miracle."

Once again, Maxie thanked God for her husband.


	76. Chapter 76

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Seventy- Six**

**Mid April 2008**

The long night of waiting at General Hospital went on until finally Patrick Drake came in and told them "We were able to remove the bullet but she lost her spleen. It was a long operation and we had to give her the blood that was donated for her by Mr. Scanlon. She will have to be hospitalized for at least three weeks but, barring any complications or infections, she should make a full recovery."

Every in the room finally let out the breath they were holding.

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie was asleep when the phone next to the bed rang. She woke up and picked it up. "Logan?"

"Its your sister."

"Oh. Georgie, hey. I was hoping one of you would call me with word...how is she? And please...say fine! She has to be. I can not take this kind of heartache. A little girl shot. This crazy town is not safe for me to be having a baby in and I really think maybe we should just move..."

Cooper woke up. "Maxie?"

"Its my sister. She called about Christina."

"Christina..." Georgie started.

Maxie cut her off. "Is fine! So just go ahead and say that because there is no way that God would take away another little girl from our lives. You know, being an angel is completely overrated! People need to live to see old age. There should be a law."

She rambled on because it was stopping Georgie from possibly giving her bad news. It wasn't that she was particularly close to Christina but she had known her since the day Lucy adopted her and she knew that losing her would wreck plenty of people Maxie did care about. Plus, Maxie felt like it was unfair for God to keep targeting people she knew for early graves.

Cooper reached over and took the phone. "Let me talk to her, baby...Georgie, how is she?"

"She made it through the surgery. She's in recovery now. If nothing goes wrong she can come home in three weeks."

"Thank God. Thanks for calling. Bye." Once he hung up, Cooper pulled Maxie into his arms and told her the news. "It was a bad night but that's over now. Things are going to start getting better and better over the next month and before you know it...you'll be holding our son."

"I believe you, Coop, and I can't wait for that day. I'm so sick of being fat and swollen and lumpy...do you think I'm pretty still? I swear I'll lose every extra pound. You won't have a fattie for a wife."

"You look beautiful to me. You don't have to worry about losing any weight at all, as far as I'm concerned. I only care that you are happy, not skinny."

"Oh sure! All guys lust after fat, snarky chicks with swollen ankles."

"I'm serious." He kissed her. "I love you, Maxie. Not the hot little body you had the day we met...though I liked it...a lot..." He kissed her again. "But I love you...you...not your waist line."

She said softly, with her voice cracking, "Okay."

XXXXXXXXX

_Next day_

Logan was standing in the hallway outside of Tina's room. Lucy and Scott were inside with her. Georgie and Serena had went down to the cafeteria for coffee. His grandparents had already went home for a nap, since they were exhaustive and emotional worn out after the all night vigil in the waiting room.

Milo walked up to Logan and put his hand on his shoulder, briefly, in a comforting gesture. "Hey."

Logan turned and faced him.

Milo said "I'm gonna try and talk Serena into going back to my place for a while. She needs sleep and decent meal, not just another cup of coffee like she's been having all night."

"Good idea."

"I just wanted you to know where she'll be if you need to get in touch with her." Milo nodded and then turned to leave.

"Hold up...uh...I wanted to thank you for...everything you did last night. You saved my sister's life by shooting that guy."

"I should have thrown myself in front of those bullets and Christina wouldn't be hurt right now."

"If that was possible, I would have done that myself, Giambetti!" Logan lets out a harsh, frustrated breath. "Sorry. I'm not doing this right. Me and you...there's nothing but bad blood between us...until last night. I want to squash our problems with each other. So...what do you think...is there any way in hell that can happen or what?"

"Serena really wants that so for her...yeah...okay...I can give it a try."

"All right."

"Take care of yourself, Logan."

"Thank you...thanks, man...I know you did your best to protect my sister's life and I couldn't have asked for more from you."

"I'll always protect both your sisters. Count on that."

Logan watched as Milo walked off. A moment later, Scott came out of the hospital room, looking weary and years older than his true age.

Logan asked, softly. "How's she doing?"

"She's scared...asking about Michael and you and Milo...Lucy calmed her down."

"God, I pray she makes it through this okay."

Scott rubbed his head and sighed. "I should do better for my kids...why can't I ever give them good lives? I drug Serena all over the globe for my own selfish reasons...I abandoned my baby girl and now she won't listen to a word I say and she won't stay away from a mobster's kid...and I completely screwed up with your mom and cost you and me over twenty years together...I just wanted to be a better father than this."

"You want to be...that's what matters, Pops."

Scott gave him a very grateful look. "You'll do better with Brandon."

Logan looked down. "Coop will do great...either way. So Brandon don't have to count on just his messed up Texas Daddy...even if he is mine...he'll have the perfect father in my brother."

"I know you admire Barrett but who knows...you might not be half bad as a father yourself."

"Or an uncle, don't forget."

"Its very country...this Uncle Daddy...brother from another mother thing you have going on with Barrett."

"In Texas we're proud to be country so it works for me."

XXXXXXXXX

"You are really good for my brother," Serena told Georgie, as they sat in the cafeteria."He's lucky as hell to have found you."

"I feel like the lucky one. Its weird...I have a decent sized family...not the biggest but average...with Mac and Robin and my sister...my Aunt Bobbie and Lucas...but I always felt so alone...before Logan. I got married and I was still alone. I couldn't understand it. But now I do. I was alone cause I didn't know him yet. So...yeah...Logan made me lucky, not the other way around."

"I know he's worried about what will go down when you leave for Europe this summer-"

"He is? He's the one who pushed me to go."

"Yeah, cause he wants it all for you. But I've gotten to know my brother pretty good and I know he is scared of living without you. I just wanted to tell you, that the Baldwins take care of their own ...and we will take care of Logan for you, okay?"

Georgie nodded.

Just then Milo walked up. Serena asked "Any change with Tina?"

"I haven't heard anything. Why don't we go up and check one more time and then...you let me get you out of here?"

"I don't think I could leave her."

Milo said "Why don't we do this is shifts? Your parents can stay for a while. Then Georgie and Logan and then me and you."

Georgie said "That makes sense. Go ahead and go home for a little bit, Serena. Get some rest."

Serena gave her a quick hug. "You are gonna make the best sister-in-law ever."

Georgie smiled. "Well, your brother has to ask me first."

"Ask him!" Serena said "Because if we wait on him, who knows, and if he loses out on you...it will be a tragedy."

"I won't let that happen," Georgie said "If I can keep us together, I will, you have my word on that."

"Thank you for staying here last night. I know you kept him sane," Serena said.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else if he needs me." Georgie looked at Milo. "Now you take her home and make sure you get some real food in her."

Milo said "Yes, ma'am."

Georgie and Serena shared one last smile before Milo and Serena walked off.

XXXXXXXX

Lucy walked out of the hospital room, looking teary and tired. She walked straight into Scott's arms for hug, whispering "She's so tough. It's the Baldwin in her."

Even though Christina was adopted, their true miracle baby that was found at the nurse's ball, she took after both her parents in her own ways. From Lucy she got her spunk, her scheming nature and her fearlessness. From Scott she got her stubborn side, her obsessiveness, and her huge heart- just like Logan and Serena- that always longed for more and more and more love, that could never get enough, and that she would do crazy things to try and fill up.

Scott hugged Lucy tight and said, gruffly. "Tina's a fighter...they don't make 'em stronger than my baby girl."

Lucy nodded. She pulled away from him and looked at Logan. "Your sister is asking for you."

"Um...I don't know...I don't want to remind her about last night. Maybe I better not."

Lucy said "You get on in there, Texas. She needs her big brother."

Logan nodded, shakily, wishing Georgie was around to give him some strength and comfort before he had to face the sister he felt he let down so horribly. The rational part of his mind knew he did all he could to protect her but his heart felt like their was more he should have done.

He walked into the room. She looked so small and fragile in the bed, with her curly, thick brown hair all over the place and her big brown eyes wide with traces of pain and heartbreak.

"Lo."

"Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?"

She reached for his hand, he took hers in his. Tina said "Mom is mad. I messed up bad."

"Shhhh. Its done. Don't give it another thought."

"I'm sorry. I could have gotten you killed. I didn't mean it. I really didn't."

"I know...I know that. Don't get upset now."

But her eyes were already teary. "And I don't hate you, Logan. I shouldn't have said that...please, don't hate me now. You're my only brother!"

"Tina, no more of this talk about everyone hating you and being mad at you. I don't hate you. I...I love you, kiddo. You're my baby sister and I just wish I could have stopped this from happening. I would do anything to take away your pain." His voice was thick with emotion when he squeezed her hand and said "I'm gonna do a better job looking out for you from now on but you got to promise me...no more Michael."

"But!"

"Its over, Tina...promise me...promise."

She started to cry.

Logan sighed. "I know what you think you feel for him...I'm not saying you don't...but you are twelve and I really want to see you grow up and fall into the kind of love that leads to marriage...if that's with Michael...all right...I'll back you up...but not now. You can not go around him anymore. Do you promise?"

In a very small voice she said "I promise...for you...because I love you and I don't want to be the reason you get killed when someone shoots at me again. But I'll miss him...so much."

"I know, sweetie. I know you're gonna. I'm not so old that I forgot my first crush. It's a powerful thing. And you'll always carry a little piece of how you feel about Michael right now with you for the rest of your life...but I need you to have a life...a long life...I need my sister around. It took a real long time for me to find you and I'm not giving you up already."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She whispered "Thank you for coming and saving me last night."

"I didn't though. I wish I did."

"You did. I'm alive, aren't I? You saved me and that makes you my favorite brother."

He smiled. "I'm your only brother."

"Yeah, there wasn't much competition but you still won out," she joked.

**Note- **_Christina does have a biological brother named Neil but for the purposes of this story his mother Courtney moved away from Port Charles and Christina has no relationship with Neil. She does know Frank, Lark and Mary Scanlon, though. But she considers herself a Baldwin, through and through._

_As mentioned in the previous author's note, the relationships that changed by Christina being shot were Milo/Logan and Scott/Logan, and they both changed for the better. Now if only I could find a way to make Mac like our Logan, too! The next couple of chapters are going to be filled with happiness to make up for the last few of misery._


	77. Chapter 77

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Seventy- Seven**

**Late April 2008**

Less than a week after Christina Baldwin was shot, Logan graduated from his paramedics training program. There was a small service to celebrate all the graduates. Logan hadn't told anyone but Georgie about it and was shocked to see that Serena, Milo, Scott, Lucy, Gail, Lee, Cooper, and Maxie all showed up for it.

After it ended, he walked over to them, wearing a crooked grin. He kissed Georgie's cheek and then told Scott "Pops, y'all didn't have to trek down here for this. You need to be with Christina right now, not me."

"Frank is sitting with your sister," Scott said. Frank Scanlon, her biological father, had visitation with her because he didn't agree to the adoption and they had ended up in court when Christina was just a toddler. "Besides, none of us wanted to miss seeing you make good."

Logan blushed slightly and wrapped his arm around Georgie's waist, pulling her close to him for comfort.

Lucy lifted her hand and touched his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Texas."

Lee said "I second that. We have to have a family dinner to celebrate. The Metro Court tonight?"

Logan said "Thank you, sir, but, if you don't mind, I'd rather wait till my sister could join us."

Gail said "That would make it perfect. My grandson is so thoughtful and considerate."

Logan coughed, in shock, since he had never been called such things by anyone but Georgie. "Well, if you say so."

Scott, Lucy, Gail and Lee all said good-bye and left. Serena gave Logan a quick hug. "Good job! Now that you're gonna have a steady paycheck again you'll have no reason to bitch when you buy me coffee anymore."

Logan chuckled.

Milo stood there stiffly. He extended his hand. "Congratulations."

Logan shook his hand. "Thanks, man."

Serena said "Well I want to cruise by General Hospital and see Tina, and then I have to get home and study for finals so I'll see you guys later."

Everyone said good-bye to her and Milo, and then they walked off.

Cooper gave Logan a very proud look that made Logan grin. Cooper said "Well, a career. I never thought I would see the day."

Logan said "Had to happen sometime, I guess."

Maxie said "Maybe now you can move out of that crap apartment."

Logan chuckled and gave her a look that said _Don't start._

Georgie said "If you two don't have plans, why don't you join me and Logan for lunch over at Eli's? We should have our own little family celebration of this event."

Logan said "Really, its not a big deal."

"You being anything other than a criminal," Maxie said "is more than a big deal. It's a freaking miracle. Now lets get going. I've got to get off my feet. Brandon is kicking like crazy and my back is killing me and if I ever get pregnant again it will be too soon because feeling like Moose Girl for the last few months is not an experience I plan to repeat again."

Cooper leaned down, brushed a kiss over her cheek, and whispered . "I think I could talk you into it."

Maxie smiled brightly. "Probably. You know I'm a sucker for you when you do that thing you do when you...you know." She winked at him.

Logan shook his head back and forth rapidly. "Georgie, do something about your sister, please. This is a public place."

Maxie said "Shush. No one asked you for commentary."

They all headed toward the door, weaving through the crowd. At the back of the room, they were startled to find Mac and Alexis standing there, drinking coffee out of paper cups, from the refreshment table that was set up. Alexis visibly prodded Mac forward.

He cleared his throat and said "Hello, girls, Officer Barrett and ..." It looked like it was killing him to force out the last name "Logan."

"Dad," Georgie said "I didn't even see you come in."

Alexis said "That's my fault. I had a case and court didn't adjourn on time."

Logan said "Mr. Scorpio...uh...thanks for stopping by."

"Mm-hmmm," Mac gritted out.

Alexis took his hand and gave him a look. He gave her one back. Then he finally added to Logan "Good job on completing your course."

"Thank you, sir."

"Let this be the first step toward you becoming good enough to be in both my daughter's lives."

"Dad!" Georgie cried.

"No," Logan said to Georgie "its fine. Your father is right. I haven't been good enough to be around his girls before and I'm not good enough now but I'm working on it. I'm trying, sir. You can take that to the bank...um, well...we were just heading to Eli's for some lunch...a family lunch...so would you and Ms. Davis like to come along?"

Mac looked at Alexis in a pleading way that begged her to make up a quick excuse. She smiled. "We'd love to."

They all walked out. Georgie hung back a little and fell in step with her father. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and murmured "Thanks, Dad."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day**

Maxie woke up as the alarm clock beeped to see Cooper reaching over to turn it off. Instead of getting out of bed, like every other morning, he just laid back down and cuddled closer to her, muttering "I forget I didn't need that this morning."

"You don't have work?"

"Took a couple of personal days."

"For what?"

"A surprise." He closed his eyes again, yawned, and wrapped his arm around her.

Maxie was wide awake though. "EEEE! What kind of surprise?!"

He smiled and opened his eyes. "Well, I kinda figured that you might like one last trip out of town before you become a mama."

"Really? Do you think its safe? I'm about to pop!"

"You have a month left but if you don't feel comfortable then we will stay right here and have another home-cation."

"No. I think it would be okay. Just as long as we are only a few hours from home. I know its not the most exciting area of the world to travel in but I want to be able to get back to Dr. Lee or have Logan drag her to us if need be. Cause you know he would so kidnap her in a heartbeat if Brandon needed her."

"Sadly, you are probably right about that."

She giggled. "You are so good to me, Coop, and I love everything about being your wife."

"So you think you might like to stay my wife then forever?"

"And then some. I'm not giving up the last name Barrett for nothing."

"You better not," he said, and then he brought his lips to hers.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan woke up to find Georgie kneeling over him on his bed. She held a plate with a cupcake on it and a candle stuck in it. He smiled and pushed himself upright. "What are you up to, girl?"

"Happy Birthday, Lo."

Goosebumps covered his skin. "How'd you know?"

"Your drivers license. Maxie is not the only Jones girl who can snoop. Though I did go to confession afterwards."

He chuckled. "You aren't kidding, are you?"

"Nope. Now blow out your candle and make a wish. And make sure you make it a good one. You only get one birthday wish a year, you know."

"I got you. What else am I gonna wish for?"

"Always such a charmer. You better not be using those lines on any other women anymore."

"There are still other women left on the planet? I hadn't noticed."

Georgie smiled brightly. Logan blew out the candle. He picked up the cupcake and acted like he was gonna take a bite, then gently pressed it against Georgie's face, smearing frosting on her.

"Hey!" she squealed, laughing. She grabbed the cupcake, scooped off some frosting with her finger and placed it on his bear chest.

He laughed. "Look what you did to me! And on my birthday, doll. I hope you're plan on licking that off."

"I guess I could be persuaded to..."

Logan pulled her into a kiss and they tumbled back onto the bed together. He brought his hands up to cup her face and stared in her eyes. "Girl, you're making this my best birthday ever."

_Ring. Ring. _

Logan looked at the clock. It was eight thirty -two am. The exact time he was born. He smiled and grabbed the phone. "Ma...hi."


	78. Chapter 78

Note- _Lately this is my favorite story to work on and a big part of that is the great people who are reading it and reviewing. Thanks for sticking through the light and the dark parts of this fic and putting up with it meandering through so many chapters. As y'all know I love Glo like a crazy fool so its easy for me to write a lot about them and also I wanted to show the whole pregnancy slowly to make the emotions they feel the day Brandon is born all that much more powerful. Thank you for staying with this story. Sara_

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Seventy- Eight**

**Late April 2008**

While Logan spoke to his mother on the phone, Georgie made them a breakfast of pancakes, which they ate in bed.

Logan said "I'm so freaking happy that I don't have to start work till next week. Cause I'm gonna spend this whole day in this bed with you."

"As good as that sounds..."

Logan kissed her neck. "Come on...you know you want to."

"I have classes and with finals being next week I can't skip them. I'm sorry, Lo."

"I understand. You know I love your genius so I'm not complaining about it."

She chuckled. "Only you could make my brain sound sexy."

He kissed her forehead, as his hand rubbed against her inner thigh "Sexiest brain I ever met."

Georgie moaned softly as his hand moved closer and closer to the center of her. "You are gonna make me late if you get that started."

Logan groaned and moved back from her. "Okay. Go. But come home for lunch."

Georgie smiled. "Or...you could wash my back for me when I hop in the shower?"

She jumped off the bed and raced for the bathroom with Logan in hot pursuit behind her. She had just turned on the water, when he came in, grabbed her, spun her around and pinned her against the wall, kissing her wildly, with his hands pushing up the Cowboys jersey she was wearing. She moaned into his mouth when he ground his boxer clad pelvis against her. He broke their kiss and she yanked off her shirt and underwear, while he did the same. Their eyes met, with heat and love fused together in an intense mixture that neither had ever felt for anyone else before. They climbed into the shower.

Georgie cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. His tongue swept through her mouth, tangling with hers, while she pressed her water slicked breasts firmly against his chest. She pulled away finally, breathless and aching for him. He grabbed some body wash and put it in his hands, then smoothed them over her body, from her knees upward, along the back of her thighs and her ass, over her back- massaging it in sensually and making her let out soft blissful sighs. Finally he got some more and went to work on the front of her. Stifled moans escaped her lips when his fingers tweaked her nipples. When she was completely soaped down he gave her a grin and said "Your turn."

Georgie put some body wash in her hands and first smoothed it over his muscular arms, then his chest and finally her slick hands grasped the rock- hard length of him and stroked him till he nearly exploded. She stopped her motions and kissed him again. He pressed her against the tile wall, while she wrapped one leg around his waist, he slid into her and stilled.

Logan nibbled her ear and murmured "I don't think I can ever give you up."

"Good...don't...don't ever.." she whispered as he started to move inside of her.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A Few Hours Later **

Cooper packed the car for their vacation and they climbed inside. Maxie was holding their dog,

Popsicle, on her lap. They planned to leave the dog with Sam for a few days.

Maxie told Popsicle "Mama will miss you. Yes, I will." She said to Cooper "Do you think he'll be jealous when the baby comes?"

"He'll get over it. He'll just have to learn to share your attention."

"For a while I want to stay home with the baby, so I'll have plenty of time then for you, Brandon and Popsicle but what about when I go back to work? I'll be all busy and I just hope I don't screw up everything by thinking I can actually handle a full time career and being a mom, wife and dog owner."

"Maxie, you can do it all. I have complete faith in you."

"Then you are the only one."

"I doubt that. Your sister really looks up to you, if you haven't noticed."

"That's just Georgie though. She has to love me."

"No. She doesn't. Plenty of siblings don't get along. And she more than loves you. Even when you drive her crazy, she thinks you're amazing."

"Yeah right! Amazingly crazy."

"Nope."

"You don't know that."

"I see the way she looks at you. She thinks the world of you. She thinks you can take on anything and since you have always said that Georgie is the smartest girl you know...she must be right. I sure think she is."

Maxie smiled. "You are so good for my ego, husband. I can't wait till we get to the hotel so I can ravish you."

Though, at eight months pregnant, it would be a lot less gentle than she made it sound, still she couldn't wait. Their lovemaking had turned very tender, the larger her stomach grew, as if every time was a miracle of their own making.

Cooper said "We just have to make one stop before hand."

"Huh? Where?"

"It's Logan's birthday today."

"Oh, great! And I'm just hearing this now. You know I love shopping online. We can't just go over there with nothing. Stop at a store. Get him a fishing pole or something. He's country as hell, he'd like that."

"I already got him something, don't worry about it. Its in the trunk."

"Oh...good. Okay. Well, we'll stop and see your annoying, butt into our lives and take up too much time best friend and then we'll go on our vacation. I wouldn't want Logan all moody and weepy over you not coming by. Georgie puts up with enough from him already."

"You know he treats your sister great."

"Yeah, well, he better or else he will have to deal with me."

XXXXXXXXX

Logan smiled widely at Cooper when he opened his apartment door and saw him standing there, with Maxie, who was holding Popsicle, and a gift in Cooper's hand. "Aw, man, you didn't have to bother."

"No bother," Cooper said, as they walked inside. "Here. Happy birthday, brother."

Logan took the package and nodded, as his eyes got slightly teary. It had been a very long road back to this moment in time for him and Cooper. Though they hung out sometimes, it was usually when Georgie called Cooper and said things like _It would be so nice if you and Logan bought a car seat today _or_ Logan really could use some help putting up shelves at Lucy's _or_ I got these free tickets to a PCU basketball game and thought that..._ Logan couldn't have been more grateful that she did all that to try and make things good between them again. He knew he didn't deserve Cooper's forgiveness but Logan still had to have it in order to be happy.

He shook the oversized box the present was in.

Maxie said "You probably just broke it. Good job!"

Logan smirked at her. "I thought you were gonna mellow now that you're a mama."

"This is me mellow. If I wasn't I'd put foot up your ass for talking smack to me," she told him. "But since its your birthday I'll give you a pass."

Cooper said "Well, we got to go. We're headed to the Catskills for a little R and R before Brandon comes into the world."

"Have a good time," Logan told them. "I'm sure you won't be getting much sleep for the next year. I have a feeling that any kid of Maxie's will have quite a loud mouth on him."

She told him "Happy birthday, jack ass."

"Thanks."

Cooper and Logan grasped hands and gave each other a short man hug, then Coop, Maxie and Popsicle left. Logan sat on the couch and opened the present.

He pulled out, first, some video games that had a note attached about how Coop planned to beat him whenever they played them, and a t-shirt that said _Don't Mess With Texas_. At the bottom of the box was a silver picture frame. Logan took it out and saw that it was a picture of him, Georgie, Maxie and Cooper taken at Christmas at Mac's house. In cursive writing, at the bottom of the frame, was engraved the words : _Love forgives all things._

Logan's fingers traced the words. He only prayed they proved true.


	79. Chapter 79

**Note- the story takes another dark turn now. But it needs to be dealt with before the baby shower scenes.**

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Seventy- Nine**

**Late April 2008**

Maxie fell asleep on the ride to the resort where Cooper had booked them a suite for a few days.

_Luis Alcazar's hands slid her jeans down her legs gently, as if this wasn't an evil thing he was doing to her, as if he was going to take good care of her. But she knew better. He made her step out of her pants and stand in front of him, while he sat on an overturned crate. She shivered as cool air brushed her bare legs._

_This isn't really happening. This isn't really happening. This isn't real, she thought over and over._

_She was a good girl. Mac's good girl. She had always made her daddy so proud...she would do that again. She would protect Georgie from Luis. Maxie stood there numbly, accepting her fate, but terrified to live through it._

_His hand caressed her leg, working up toward her underwear._

_She squeezed her eyes closed tight._

_He said "And Maxie...remember...don't cry."_

She woke up screaming. Cooper touched her arm. "Shhhh. What is it, baby? Are you having pains?"

"No...no...its nothing." She was sweaty and pale.

"Maxie, you have to tell me if you're hurting. Should we go to the hospital?"

"I promise you, its not the baby."

"Another bad dream?"

She nodded and looked away. "I can go months without having any and then its just like my own brain turns on me...and every time I close my eyes...its just one nightmare scene after another."

"You never tell me about them."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just...you don't want to know what goes on in the darkest parts of my mind, believe me. All the times I self destruct, that's why. Cause at my core ...there's just black ugliness."

"That can't be true. I refuse to believe that."

"Because you're perfect and you love me and you see the best. And sometimes...I am my best around you. I'm sorry that I keep messing up our lives by doing things like this...and yelling at Alexis and faking amnesia and plotting to murder Logan and..."

"You did what?"

"I changed my mind. Don't freak."

"Maxie...I just wish you would share with me what these dreams are about. I want to help you but I can't because you won't let me."

She whispered "If I could, I would."

"You are allowed to have your secrets but I hope one day you don't need them anymore. Cause I will stand by you through anything. I would hope you know that by now."

"I do know that, Cooper. I hate to even think about the DNA test...I hate to mention it...I hate knowing how much you can lose if Logan is Brandon's biological father."

"It will hurt but I won't run away from you or our son."

"I know you won't. I'm just so sorry I put you in this position. Something is wrong with me. I always wreck everything beautiful. I wreck myself because I just don't know how to not be destroyed inside...I don't know how...I can't remember..." She looked out the window and fought back tears. "You know, that's enough of that. I'm just being a pregnant moody girl right now."

Cooper whispered "Please, just please tell me."

Suddenly Maxie screamed "You don't know what you are asking me! Let it go!"

"Fine," he said, stiffly.

Maxie stared out the window, her eyes slowly emptied of pain and became only numb.

XXXXXXXXX

**Hours later**

Alexis opened the door to the lake house and smiled at Georgie. "You are an angel for doing this!"

Georgie walked inside. "No problem. I had some free time this afternoon anyway. My classes are done for the day already and I took the week off of Kelly's because I want more time to study for finals."

"Are you sure you don't need to be studying right now?" asked Alexis, as she grabbed up her purse, briefcase and keys. "I could take the kids out to Wyndermere."

"No. Please don't. I'd love to get the chance to see Kristina and Molly again. Thank you for thinking of me when Viola had to leave early today."

"Thank you for coming over! You are saving my life. I'm late for court and this judge is a bear. Girls! Mommy is leaving."

Kristina came running out. She spotted Georgie and stopped, looking shy. "Hello, Miss Georgie."

"Hi. Its been a little while since you came into Kelly's for your Grandpa Mike's chocolate chip cookies. I missed seeing you. You brighten up my work day. I hope you come by soon again."

Alexis walked over and kissed Kristina's head. "Like Mommy told you, Georgie is going to stay here while I work, okay?"

Kristina nodded.

Alexis said "Be a good girl for her. Mommy will see you at dinner." Alexis said to Georgie "I'll order take out on the way home. You're welcome to stay and eat with us."

"Its Logan's birthday or else I would."

"Oh, I feel bad for keeping you from him today."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at Kristina. "I'm right where I want to be."

Once Alexis left, Georgie said "Why don't we go and check on your sister, okay?"

They walked into Molly's room and found she was still taking a nap. They went over to Kristina's room. "So what were you doing before I came over?"

"Drawing. Mommy said I have talent." Kristina shyly showed her the picture. "This is my Daddy."

Georgie smiled. "That's a very good picture of him."

"Mommies and Daddies should be married, right?"

"Sometimes they are but not always. All that matters is that they love their children."

"I want my Mommy and Daddy to get married but they can't..." Kristina's lip pushed out "cause your Daddy likes my Mommy."

"Its okay to be mad about that. I'm actually kinda glad though that my Dad is lucky enough to be friends with your Mom. Alexis is very nice and she makes my Dad smile. And its been great to see you and Molly every Sunday night these last few weeks. But its okay if you aren't sure about all this time your Mom is spending with my Dad and having these new people in your life. I just want you to know, Kristina, that I'm always happy when I get to hang out with you."

"Really?"

"Always."

Kristina smiled. "Do you want to draw a picture with me? You can draw your Daddy and I'll draw mine. Then we can make one together for Molly of her Daddy Ric. You draw his body and I'll draw his head."

"Sounds good," Georgie said, and they got to work on their project.

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie sat in the bathroom of the hotel room, shaking slightly, as she dialed her cell phone. She turned on the shower to drown out her voice and whispered "Sam?"

"Hey! How's the vacation?"

"Well it would be wonderful if I wasn't such a mental case and ruining it."

"What's going on?"

Maxie was silent for a long minute and then she said "Cooper wants to know why I have these stupid fucking night terrors all the time."

"Oh."

"Sam..."

"I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

Maxie started to cry. "I hate this. I hate that this is still in my head! Why? Why won't it go away?"

"It doesn't go away."

"I wish he was still alive so I could kill him with my own bare hands. I bet that would make it go away."

"If you talk about it...maybe it will lose some of its power over you."

"Sam...?" Her voice broke when she said her best friend's name. The unspoken question was obvious, a needy desperate plea for help.

"Okay. I'll go first."

In a very small voice, Maxie said "Okay."

Sam let out a long breath. Maxie heard her say "Lucky...I'm going to go take this call in the bedroom, okay? Girl talk." Then she heard them kiss.

Tears streamed down Maxie's face. Her whole body felt just as tense and scared and violated as the day Luis first touched her.

Sam came on the line. "Okay. I'm back." There was a long pause. "Wow...this is harder than I thought it would be to get started on...well, okay, here goes...I can completely understand why you don't want to tell Cooper anything because I've never wanted to talk about it either...I loved Jason...he was the first man I loved but I couldn't tell him...and Lucky is really good to me and sometimes I think Lucky would forgive anything...all the things Jason can't...and understand the dark places in me that scared Jason off...or maybe I just hope Lucky can. But Jason never could. I never would let him even get the chance to try. There was this day when Jason found out what I did to Jake and he screamed at me _What's wrong with you_? Well I know what's wrong with me...its Cody and Evelyn and being raised to be good at only two things...fucking and conning. But I couldn't say that to him. I couldn't tell him about the first moment I crossed the invisible line that separates the normal people from the damaged ones. I can't blame all my mistakes on what happened that day but...you can't break a little girl and not expect her to be forever broken."

Maxie whispered "Who broke you, Sam?"

"The man that was supposed to love me most...the one I called Daddy. Whenever we ran out of money...he would start drinking too much...and, not that he was decent on a good day, but anything decent in him was blotted on by whiskey and...he would look around for someone to make suffer. To make himself feel better. Most times it was someone in a bar. Or some mark on the street. Even a girlfriend of his...or her daughters...and I knew all that...but one day...it was me. I was eleven and I thought I was tough cause I could pickpocket anyone and they would never feel it and cause Cody took me away from Evelyn and Danny and I never cried in front of him...so I was tough as nails...I was a little fifth grade tomboy who thought she could take on the world...but I was scrawny...and...when he came into my bedroom that night...I was way too weak to fight him off. I never stood a chance...not that night or any of the others."

"That bastard!"

"It was a living nightmare to be his little girl. I kept waiting for God to do something to save me but He never did...so I saved myself...I ran away and I spent my life using all those skills Cody taught me so well."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry that he ever got his hands on you."

"Yeah...so am I," Sam said and then started to cry.


	80. Chapter 80

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Eighty**

**Late April 2008**

Maxie walked out of the bathroom at the suite. Cooper was sprawled across the bed, watching a sports news show on TV. He asked "I thought you were taking a shower? I heard the water running."

It was obvious from looking at her that she hadn't done that.

She just stood there, nervously fidgeting.

Cooper slowly got up. "What is it, baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Lets go out dancing!"

"Maxie. You can barely waddle let alone dance. Don't do this. Don't shut me out."

"I can to dance if I damn well want to. You don't tell me what I can and can't do. I'm not your property. I'm your wife!"

"No. I'm not doing this with you. I'm not fighting with you on our vacation. If you want to go dancing, fine. Lets go."

"I don't want to go dancing! I'm fucking pregnant!"

Cooper sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. "Lets just order some room service and eat dinner."

He walked over to the phone.

To his back, she said softly "I know I'm ruining everything and I don't mean to."

"You aren't ruining anything. I'd still rather be here with you than anywhere else."

"I just feel sorry for you. You walked into a hotel and all you wanted to do was rob the place. But look what you got stuck with? Me! You had the bad luck to fall for me."

"That was the best day of my life. Even better than our wedding day. Cause the day before I met you...I was on a path to nowhere...my head was filled with Iraq...I was destructive and cold and closed off...I just took that stupid job on Jerry's crew and didn't care if I lived or died...then there was you. Then life made sense again. Then there was beauty and grace and laughter and hope...then I called Logan for the first time in months...I got back my brother and I got the woman of my dreams and I got a life. Now I even have a father that I know and a crazy family that comes along with him, all because you helped me be strong enough to forgive my mother and embrace my new family ties. Don't feel sorry for me cause I sure don't."

"I also cheated on you. Lied to you. Faked amnesia. After everything I've done to you, why don't you hate me?"

"Maxie..." he whispered, painfully. "Please, stop this."

"I got knocked up by your best friend! How can you even look at me? How can you fuck me when I'm pregnant with his baby?"

Cooper sat down on the bed. "What are you trying to do right now? Make me leave you? You can't so you might as well forget it."

She went to the closet and grabbed her suitcase. She struggled to open it, working around her stomach, and then started grabbing at the clothes there, frantically. "Then maybe I will just leave you! I'll spare you a lifetime with me."

He watched her for a long moment and then calmly asked "Are you really gonna walk out on me, Maxie? Are you gonna break our vows and break our unborn son's family up all at the same time? Are you gonna break my heart in two right now?"

The clothes in her hands fluttered to the ground. She whimpered "No."

He crossed to her side but didn't touch her. "Will you let me hold you?"

Maxie looked up at him and said "I didn't even try and fight him off."

"Fight who off?"

"His hands were everywhere. I didn't make a sound. I didn't cry!"

"Whose hands?"

"He was so calm...with his accent...his voice so low and deep...just telling me what to do. How he liked it. He said I couldn't cry...he'd kill me if I cried. He kept saying _Just like that...Just like that...you're a good girl_..."She started to gag and fled into the bathroom. Cooper followed her. He wet a wash cloth and washed her face after she threw up. Maxie brushed her teeth and then splashed water on her face. "God...what am I doing? Why am I doing this to us?"

Cooper looked right into her eyes and said "Do not try and protect me. Tell me his name. Just say it and I'll take care of it...I promise you that on my life. "

She searched his eyes. "I'm so sorry for all the mean things I said.. Why do I keep hurting you?"

"You aren't hurting me. I'm hurting cause my wife is in pain. Please...don't lie to me...I can't take anything...for you. Anything! I need you, Maxie. I need you to always be with me. So just be honest and lets start helping each other heal. Come on." Cooper slid his hand in hers and walked her out to the bed. He sat her down and then couched down in front of her. "Look in my eyes. These are the eyes of the man who loves you. Nothing you say will ever make that love end. So can you trust me enough to tell me who hurt you?"

She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm like this. I wish I wasn't. I wish that day could be erased and I never became this fucked up mess that I am."

"I love you...everything in you...I love."

"He didn't force me. That's the disgusting part. That's what makes me so sick. I did it willingly. I made a choice."

"What was the other option?"

"What do you mean?"

"You made a choice, you said, but it doesn't sound like you had any other option really. If you didn't do what he wanted then what? He would have killed you?"

"He would have killed Georgie first. Then probably attacked me anyway and then killed me."

"Who?"

She looked down.

Cooper sat next to her on the bed. He took her hand. He stroked the band of her wedding ring. "When did this happen? Did I know you then?"

"No."

"I wish I did. I wish I could have came and saved you."

"Me too." Tears flowed down her cheeks and she rested her head against his arm.

He wrapped his arm around her.

They sat there in silence for a minute, as the lightly caressed her back.

Maxie whispered "His name was...Luis Ramon Alcazar...and Alexis Davis killed him."

Cooper kissed her. "Thank you for telling me."

"Coop!" she cried out in agony, her voice catching.

He kissed her again. She started shaking. He cupped her face. "You are the bravest woman I ever met."

"I'm so damaged."

"So am I."

"No...you're perfect."

"So are you, Maxie."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so ashamed."

"He's the only one who should have felt ashamed."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. I'll never tell anyone."

"I love you, Cooper and I'm sorry that I fought with you and I hurt you and that I've probably even cost you your son."

"You didn't, Maxie. You gave me a son. The day you woke up in that cubicle at General Hospital and you told me that you wanted to raise your baby with me...you picked me...and you could have picked him."

"No! I couldn't have."

"You don't think Logan wanted you? I do. But you picked me and I will always get down on my knees and thank God over that."

"I couldn't pick him. He isn't the one for me. You are, Coop. Only you can make me happy...I just wish you could make me sane too."

"You are, believe me. Anyone who has had to go through all you've went through in your life would have pieces of their soul that won't stop hurting. If I could...I would reach inside of you and massage away every place that is filled with pain...if it would work I would give up my own life to stop you from hurting. But all I can do is stay here with you and show you that you are loved...you are loved by me...and I'm proud of you for saving your sister."

Maxie grabbed onto his shirt, clutching it in her hands tightly and sobbed.


	81. Chapter 81

Author's note- _Well I really wanted to write a baby shower for this story but every time I attempted it the muse would give me nothing. Since it has been nearly three months now, I'm just going to skip writing the baby shower scene and move on. I really want this story to have an ending because some of you have waited patiently for eighty chapters to find out who the father of Maxie's baby is. _

****

A Damaged Perfection

Chapter Eighty One

Early May 2008

"My baby boy."

Hearing those three words, in a deep southern twang, stopped Logan Hayes dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around, as he stood outside the fire station.

"Ma," he said, in a shocked tone. "What are you doing in Port Charles?"

"Came to see my son make good. I would have been at your graduation but no one saw fit to tell me. But then who am I? Just your mama."

"Sorry, ma."

She gave him a stern look but her smile was filled with forgiveness. It wasn't like Logan hadn't always kept most of his life secret from her. It was the only way to keep her from worrying like crazy over him.

She said "Since I missed that day I thought I better get myself here for this one...your first day as a Port Charles Paramedic. Just look at you. I couldn't be prouder."

"How did ya know today was my first day of work?"

Jacqueline Hayes opened her arms and said "Give me a hug before you start interrogating me."

Logan walked closer and hugged his mother, smiling as he did. Even though he gave her nothing but hell as a teenager, always getting into run-in with the local cops and driving his truck off road tearing up half the town, and even though he grew up filled with anger, he was still a mama's boy at heart. None of his rage was ever directed at her. She did the best she could for him. He always had wished he had been a better son to her, because she deserved that.

Maybe one day he would be. If this job worked out, if he could hang onto Georgie, if Brandon was really his son...it all was precarious but still he was closer to being the man he had always wanted to be than ever before in his life.

When Logan pulled away he asked "So who you been talking to about me?"

"Don't matter none. All that matters is I know you've gotten yourself in a heap of trouble messing around with a blonde again. After Susie Jane Harding I thought you learned your lesson, boy."

"That was fifth grade and do I ever learn my lesson, ma?" he grumbled.

__

Damn it, who's running off at the mouth to my mom? Logan wondered.

He had purposefully never told Jackie about Maxie's baby possibly being his because he didn't want to have to admit to sleeping with Cooper's girl. Plus it would break his ma's heart if he dangled a grand baby in front of her and then it turned out that Brandon James was not his after all.

As good as it was to see his mom, the last thing Logan wanted to do was discuss Maxie in the middle of the sidewalk in front of his new job.

Jackie answered "Well you best learn this time, boy, cause if not you're gonna lose that sweet Georgie girl of yours. And I like her."

"You've only talked to her a few times on the phone."

"I know good people when I talk to them and she's good people. Now I don't know a thing bout her sister but you do, so I hear. What's this girl like that could be carrying my grandchild?"

"Ma. Please. Not right now. We'll get into this later. I'm gonna be late for work."

"Well you best get to work then. I always knew once you put your mind to it you could be anything you wanted, baby."

He fought to keep his smile from getting too big. "Thanks ma. I'll call you later. Where are you staying?"

"The Port Charles Inn."

"All right. We'll get dinner or something later on. Okay? And you can tell me who called you and spilled all about my life."

"Now don't you go getting all bent out of shape. You should have been the one to tell me and you know it."

"I got to get to work, ma."

She offered him her cheek. "Give me some sugar."

He kissed her cheek.

She added "All right. Go. You don't want to be late."

Just then Frank Scanlon walked by, the head paramedic. He looked at his watch. "Cutting it kinda close, rookie."

"I was just heading in now, boss."

Logan jogged into work. But his mind stayed stuck on the fact that someone went behind his back and called his mother, spilling the secret he hadn't wanted to have to tell her until he knew for sure if he was a father or not.

XXXXXXXXX

__

Knock. Knock.

As they stood on the doorstep of the lighthouse, Maxie asked Cooper and Georgie "Is it just me or is it like 500 degrees outside today?"

"Its just you," Georgie said. "Its probably around seventy five."

"Well you try being 9000 months pregnant and then tell me if 75 don't feel like 500."

Cooper said "Baby, I told you that you didn't have to come with us today."

"Oh hush!" Maxie said "This is a family thing and am I or am I not now family with that Texas cowboy pseudo brother of yours? Right. So here I am." She banged on the door. "Hey! Anyone home? There's a moose out here who needs a couch to collapse onto and fast!"

Just then Kevin Collins opened the door. "Hello, come on in. Lucy and Scott should be home from the hospital with Tina any minute now."

They walked inside to find the living room decorated with Welcome Home signs, streamers and balloons. Before the door closed, they heard a car pull in the driving way.

Serena climbed out, yelled "Fine! Be that way!" slammed the door and started stomping toward the house as Milo drove away.

Cooper helped Maxie to a chair and she sat down. As Serena stormed into the house, Georgie asked "Everything okay?"

"He's back to worrying that his lifestyle is too dangerous for me to me around," Serena said.

"It is," Kevin told her, as he shut the door.

She just gave him a look that said he would never, if he lived to be a hundred, understand that it didn't matter if Milo's life could get her killed, because she was alive today and today she wanted him by her side. "I knew _you _would say that," Serena said to him.

"The mob almost got your sister killed," Kevin told her. "What better example do you need to stay away from anyone associated with it?"

"Milo is a good man. They shot at Tina because of that slime ball Sonny. She was standing next to his kid. All Milo does is try and keep safe the people Sonny has put in danger."

"Well," Kevin said sarcastically "he's a hero then, right?"

"Right!"

"That's a rationalization, sweetie," Kevin told her.

"Not the psycho babble, not today, I'm serious," Serena said "I just can't hear it one more time! You have no business judging anyone as dangerous considering all the things you and your brother have done to terrorize this town so just back off my boyfriend cause you don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Jerry Springer...the home version," Maxie murmured as she watched them argue.

Cooper cleared his throat. "Well, I'm dying of thirst. Anyone else? Serena, how about we go wrangle up some drinks?"

Serena let out a long sigh. "Yeah, okay."

As they left the room, there was another knock on the door and then Gail and Lee Baldwin came in. In the kitchen Cooper and Serena got out a tray and filled it with cans of soda and bottle of water. They started a pot of coffee. Serena was slamming the cabinets as she opened and closed them.

Cooper finally said "I know you're pissed at Kevin for not being on your side right now but everything he said was just out of love, you know that right?"

She gave him a small smile. "I know."

"But you're gonna do whatever the hell you want anyway, aren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"You're a Baldwin. Its in the DNA."

Her smile grew larger. "My brother is lucky to have you in his life, Cooper. I hope that after the baby is born you two stay as tight as you are now....find a way to do that because...Logan needs you. You're his rational side, cause Lord knows, he wasn't born with one of his own."

Cooper picked up the tray of drinks. "Ready?"

"No one better mention Milo again. I'm so not in the mood."

"If they do, I'll suddenly announce I'm starving and you can come in the kitchen and help me find a snack, okay? Then you can scream into a dish towel and no one will be the wiser."

"How did you get so good at handling the moods of a woman?"

"My wife is nine months pregnant. You learn."

Just as they walked back into the living room, the door opened and Lucy, Scott and Christina came in. Everyone yelled "Welcome home!"

For a moment, in their crazy wild lives, everything was perfect, as they looked at the twelve year old little girl that could have left their lives just a few short weeks earlier. Christina had the chance to live again and that made every adult in the room, no matter how worried they were over their own lives, grateful.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Georgie went over to the Quatermaine mansion. Alice let her in and directed her up to Brooklyn's bedroom. She knocked on the door and Brooklyn opened it.

Georgie hugged her. "God, I'm so glad you are spending your summer here. I need my best friend in town more than just a couple weeks a year."

"After the craziness of my Gram and Cooper's mom going at it because of the wedding, you're lucky I came back at all. I brought ear plugs though."

"Well the wedding is over," Georgie said as she walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah, but the baby is coming in a few weeks. And neither of them know that Cooper might not be the father."

"Maxie don't need the stress of them freaking out on her. Besides Cooper probably is Brandon's dad."

"You say that like you actually believe it."

Georgie gave Brooklyn a long look. "I do."

"Come on, Georgie, you can lie to the rest of the world but don't keep lying to yourself. We both know that if Maxie wasn't pretty damn sure Logan is the Dad she wouldn't have freaked out as bad as she did. She faked amnesia for God sakes! Your sister knows who is her baby daddy whether she wants to admit it or not and I think, in your heart, so do you."


	82. Chapter 82

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Eighty Two**

**Early May 2008**

_Your sister knows who is her baby daddy whether she wants to admit it or not and I think, in your heart, so do you._

Georgie Jones kept hearing her best friend Brooklyn Ashton's words in her head over and over. They would both be the aunt's of Brandon James, but would they both be biologically linked to the little boy?

Maxie swore that either Cooper or Logan could be the father, and a part of Georgie had been betting her future with Logan on the hope that Cooper was the baby's father. It would be so much easier for all of them.

But was she playing the fool?

With each day that passed getting her closer and closer to Brandon's birth and then a few days later her flight to Europe, Georgie's head was swimming with these kind of thoughts, except for when she was looking into Logan's eyes, then her world made sense. Then, and only then, she believed they could handle anything together. Even him fathering her sister's baby.

Around five forty-five pm that night she was working at Kelly's when a woman came walking up to the counter. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Aren't you as cute as gumdrop? No wonder my boy has gone crazy over you. Get over here and give me a hug, girl."

"Ma'am?"

"Its me! Logan's mama."

"Jacqueline?"

"That's me, baby doll. Straight off the plane from Hollingsbrook. Well, this morning, actually but I had to see my boy first and stop in the beauty shop and get something done with my hair before I see that old playboy Scotty B. again. But then I came right on over here to meet the girl that my Logan is so hooked on. I ain't never heard him talk as glowingly about a girl as he does you. You would think that Miss Georgie Jones hung the moon and the stars! You gonna give me a hug or what, sugar?"

With a smile on her face, Georgie walked around the counter and hugged her. "Its good to meet you, Ms. Hayes."

XXXXXXX

Logan had been looking all over for his mother. First the bed and breakfast where she said she was staying and then the restaurant across the street. Then he decided to head to Kelly's, because knowing his mother she would be eager to meet the girl Logan had bragged so much about. He had kept most of his other girlfriends and bed buddies secrets from his mother, but he always spoke lovingly of Georgie and even told his mom that one day Georgie might be a Hayes.

"Ma! There ya are. I went to the inn and you weren't there. How did I know you'd be here grilling Georgie?"

"I ain't grilling her, boy, we're just getting acquainted."

Logan kissed Georgie's cheek. "Hey, I just got off work. I shoulda called and warned ya."

"Why would she need a warning about meeting your mama? I'm sure this girl don't got nothing to hide, do ya, Miss Georgie?"

"Not a thing," Georgie said.

"An honest girl," Jackie said "I like that. What about that blonde sister of yours? She honest too?"

Logan said "Lets not get into that right now, ma."

"Can I get you some coffee, Ms. Hayes?"

"Sweet tea would be better."

"We have regular iced tea."

"That's right. Y'all don't drink sweet tea up north, do ya? Well I'll have to teach you how to make it before I leave. I'll just have some lemonade instead."

"Coming right up," Georgie said.

Logan and Jackie took seats at the counter, while Georgie went in the kitchen.

Logan said "So, ma, who called you up and started gabbing about Maxie?"

Jackie whispered "Not you. And that girl's pregnant with my grandbaby. How long did you think you could hide that from me?"

"The baby might not even me mine. I was gonna tell you when I knew for sure. I don't want to get into that here...in the middle of a diner. Just tell me who called you."

"Don't you order me what to do, boy. I'm still the mama no matter how big your britches get."

"Ma," he growled. "I don't like that someone called you up to run off at the mouth about me. Who was it? Mac? That guy hates me."

"The only Mac I know works at the Stop and Go near the interstate in Hollingsbrook."

"Ma. I'm gonna find out one way or the other. Even if I have to go to this computer geek Georgie knows and get your phone records pulled."

"Don't be nosing in my business, boy."

"Then just tell me and I won't have to."

"Its not a state secret. That rascal pa of yours called me."

Logan's jaw clenched. "Did he, huh?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Around eight pm, Sam picked up Maxie and they drove into the country. Sam said "Thanks for coming with me. I suck at directions and I doubt I would find where Alexis is broken down on my own."

"You really should get GPS."

"Yeah. I'll work on that. You're sure you're up for this ride, right?"

"I'm pregnant not disabled. My last check up went great. Brandon was holding his own and the medication was working...but I have to see Dr. Lee again tomorrow afternoon and I'm kinda worried. If the amniotic fluid around the baby is too much, then it could lead to a me going into labor early. I'm eager to pop this kid out but right on time, not a day sooner, for his sake."

"You're due in three weeks, right? So, just think, by fourth of July you'll be recovered and dressing your one month old in a couture onesie to go watch fireworks."

"God, that sounds so good. Hopefully this will be a stress free summer. I've had just about enough stress to last a lifetime over this last year."

"If you can get by on two hours sleep, you should have a stress free summer then," Sam joked.

Maxie smiled. "Well mark your calender for the last Sunday in August. We already booked St. James for the christening. And guess who scored Godmother?"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. You are my best friend, next to Cooper, of course. But you are my best girl friend, ever, and Brandon couldn't get a cooler god mommy. So you up for the job?"

"Yes. Definitely! Thank you, Maxie."

They listened to music for the rest of the ride until Sam said "Its just around here somewhere. What does the map say?"

"According to the address you gave me, you want to turn at the next light, left, go a block and we should be there. Damn, what was Alexis doing way out here for anyway? We should have called my Dad and made him leave work to do this. He's dating her. He should be on tire changing duty."

"I can handle it."

Sam pulled off the road and through a gate.

Maxie said "No, this isn't the place....oh."

Looking out the windshield Maxie was shocked by who she saw standing in front of the car. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. "You set me up."


	83. Chapter 83

****

A Damaged Perfection

Chapter Eighty Three

Early May 2008

Cooper did his best to not let his fear show but, just like Maxie, every appointment with Dr. Lee made him worry that she would tell them something was wrong with Brandon. In less than twenty four hours they would see the doctor again, and the worry that she would say something wasn't right weighed heavy on his mind. But he wanted tonight to be free of that stress for his wife.

Tonight, as far as they knew, their son as healthy and all was right in their little world.

Knowing Maxie was getting less and less mobile, and that the baby would be here within weeks, Cooper kept trying to do nice things for her to create good memories she could treasure of their short time as a married couple before they were parents.

He made her candle light dinners in their home, took her on a weekend get away, and now he had charged his mother's platinum American Express with the expense of renting out a drive in movie theater for the night.

Cooper had Sam trick Maxie into coming out there, so that she would be surprised when they pulled up and spotted Cooper standing next to his car. He walked over and opened Maxie's door, then helped her out of the car. "Hey, baby," he gave her a quick kiss, and then touched her stomach "and baby boy. How are the loves of my lives doing today?"

Maxie smiled widely and looked around. "What are you up to now?"

Sam climbed out of the car and looked over the roof at them. She said "Don't be mad. I'm actually surprised you fell for it. I don't know directions? I use to captain my own ship!"

"Well excuse me, Captain Jackie Sparrow, I guess I wasn't expecting," Maxie joked "you to use the north star and a compass to find you mom's broken down Lexus."

"Thanks, Sam," Cooper said. "I'll take it from here."

"Have a good night you two," Sam said. "And remember....sex brings on labor sometimes so be careful."

She chuckled and climbed into the car.

Maxie waved good bye to her and then looked at Coop. "You're the best."

"You don't have to say that everyday."

"Its true every day."

"Come on," he took her hand and led her over to Logan's truck.

She made a face. "Why in the world would you borrow this piece of junk for tonight? Will it even get us home later?"

"I needed it to haul somethings." He led her around the truck to find a grill, where he was cooking steaks and vegetables on skewers. There was a cooler sitting next to the grill and two lazy-boys.

Maxie sunk into one of the chairs and put her feet up. "Aww, heaven. How did you pull all this off? Didn't it cost a fortune?"

"Yeah, well, my mom is all about her grandchild being raised in a happy home. I think I could ask her to buy us a mansion right now, so Brandon would have more running around room, and she would say yes."

"Really?" Maxie raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I've always pictured myself living in a mansion with a staff."

"Forget about it," he said, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Hold on. I'm gonna go tell the projectionist to start the movie."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

He walked off. A few minutes later the movie started to play, as Cooper came walking back. He settled in next to her, reaching for her hand.

After the previews the main feature came on. It was Maxie's favorite movie, because of the romance, and something Cooper only watched to make her happy: The Notebook.

XXXXXXX

Logan drove Georgie home, in Cooper's car since they had switched vehicles for the night, after having dinner with his mom. He had been calm for all of the dinner, but distant, and Georgie could tell something was on his mind.

When they pulled up to her house, she said "Your mom is so sweet. And so proud of you. She couldn't stop talking about how good her baby boy is doing these days."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, well she was expecting to have to visit me in prison so anything else is bound to make her feel like she hit the lotto."

"You don't seem too happy to see her."

"I'm happy."

"Try saying that with a smile, Lo, and I just might believe you." Georgie raised her hand to caress his cheek. "What's bothering you? Is there some kind of tension between you and your mom that I don't know about?"

"Its not my ma. I'm glad she was able to get time off work to come for a visit. I swear it's the first vacation she's had in twenty years but....I hate that Scott called her up and ran off at the mouth about me and the fact that Maxie is knocked up. He's got my ma picking out World Greatest Grandma t-shirts for herself and this baby that might not even be mine. I mean...." his voice cracked "its one thing for me to lose Brandon...but my ma is gonna lose him too now." Logan jerked away from Georgie and slammed his hand on the dashboard. "What the hell could Scott have been thinking?"

"Probably that if you aren't Brandon's father you will need your mother's support."

"He had no right to drag her into this. How is she gonna get over losing him?"

"She just found out about the baby. I'm sure she's not that invested."

"You don't know my ma, Georgie. She always feared I would end up either getting myself locked up or killed. She basically wrote off me having a wife, kids, and a future. She was scared to death for me and always begging me to do better. Now Scott dangles in front of her eyes this perfect son she never thought she could get...telling her that I got a new job and even a son on the way. She comes here expecting so much and she might leave broken hearted. He's never cared if he hurts my ma. He does it over and over and I've freaking had it with that man."

"Logan, calm down. You were really starting to develop a bond with Scott. Maybe you should cut him some slack. I'm sure he only did what he thought was best for you."

"Yeah well I don't need him running my life for me. I'm gonna go over to his place right now and tell that old man he better back the hell off."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're too upset right now."

Logan gave her a quick kiss. "Bye."

"I'm serious. Sleep on it. Talk to your father tomorrow."

He gave her a hard look. "Good night."

She kissed his cheek. "Night," then climbed out of the car.

He peeled out of her driveway and roared down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper and Maxie ate dinner during the movie. When it was over he went to Logan's truck and turned on the radio. Walking back to Maxie he asked "Mrs. Barrett, may I have this dance?"

"You want to dance with a hippo?"

"No, I want to dance with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Nice line but you've met supermodels before through your Aunt Brenda."

Cooper took her hand in his and helped her to her feet. "Yeah, I have. But they don't compare to you."

"I almost believe you..." she said, looking up into his eyes.

"Believe it."

They barely swayed as the radio played a country song, which was the station Logan had pre-set and Cooper hadn't bothered to change it:

__

Remember when

I was young and so were you  
and time stood still

and love was all we knew.

You were the first; so was I.  
We made love and then you cried.  
Remember when?

Remember when

we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk.

Gave our hearts.

Made the start;

it was hard.

We lived and learned.

Life threw curves.  
There was joy, there was hurt.  
Remember when?

Remember when

old ones died and new were born  
and life was changed, disassembled, rearranged.

We came together, fell apart  
and broke each other's hearts.  
Remember when?

Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
we danced to week to week.

Brought back the love.

We found trust.  
Vowed we'd never give up.  
Remember when?

Remember when

thirty seemed old.  
Now looking back it's just a stepping stone  
to where we are, where we've been.

Said we'd do it all again.  
Remember when?

Remember when

we said when we turned gray,  
when the children grow up and move away  
we won't be sad,

we'll be glad  
for all the life we've had

and we'll remember when. ( Alan Jackson)

As the song ended, Cooper bent down and kissed Maxie's lips. When he pulled away he whispered "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life making memories with you."

She smiled as a tear slid from her eye. "You think you can put up with me that long?"

"I know I can. Because life isn't worth living without you holding my hand."


	84. Chapter 84

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Eighty Four **

**Early May 2008**

Scott was waiting on the porch of his house when Logan pulled into the driveway, squealing his tires.

Georgie had called and warned Scott that his son was heading his way, extremely ticked off because Scott called Jacqueline and told her about Maxie being pregnant.

As Logan came barreling across the lawn, Scott walked down the stairs of the porch, holding his hands up "Whoa, son, relax. Before you blow your stack.." a punch landed on Scott's jaw and he went falling to the ground.

Logan looked down at him. "Don't you ever again, old man, bother my ma with your bullshit. You ignored her for more than two decades, stick to it! She don't need you breaking her heart some more! You hear me? Do you hear me? ANSWER ME!"

Logan ran his hands through his hair, as he turned around way Scott, "Do you even know what you did? You got her all excited for a baby that might not even be freaking mine! You think you helped me? To make me look in my ma's eyes and see all that joy and love and hope! And know that....she could lose that...I could lose that." Tears shimmered in his eyes.

Scott climbed back onto his feet, rubbing his jaw. "Damn, you've got just as good a left hook shot as I do. I figured you were gonna be pissed but that don't change what I had to do. Jackie-"

Logan spun around. Tears were welling in his eyes more and more every second. "Keep her name out of your mouth! Leave my ma alone, old man. You took enough from her and me. Now you wanna take her grandchild too. My kid.... he might not be my kid at all." Logan covered his face with his hands.

"You love that baby already and you want him to be yours. But if he's not, you can't face that alone. You need your mother and me and Georgie and anyone else who loves you...your sisters, Lucy, your grandparents. You need family right now, son, and lucky for you that no matter how much you yell at us or how many times you knock me on my ass....your family will still come running when you need us to. I'll still stand by you, even if you fall apart and even if you hate me every second for the rest of your life. I'll do what's best for you this time around because I didn't when you were a kid. And what was best was telling Jackie what you're going through."

Scott slowly pulled Logan into a hug. Logan gripped onto him tightly and whispered "What if he's not mine? How do I let him go, Pops? He's my son....in my heart...in my heart he is my son. How do I let go of my son?"

"I don't know how but I'll be there to help you. Count on that."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon, Maxie and Cooper sat in Kelly's office after their doctor's appointment. She had asked them to meet her in there to have a chat, and they were waiting for her to come in.

Maxie gripped Cooper's hand tightly and said "I don't know why she just wouldn't tell us what's going on when she was doing the exam. This is torture. Where the hell is she?"

"Shhh, relax. You need to stay calm for our son."

Maxie's other hand rested on her stomach. "You hang in there, little B.J. You got to..." her voice cracked "be strong for me. Your Daddy and me love you so much." She looked into her husband's eyes. "Oh, Coop." She rested her forehead against his.

Dr. Lee walked in. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was just consulting with another doctor. After getting a second opinion, we've both concluded that we need to deliver your son today."

"Today!" Maxie cried. "No. He's not due to May 26th. That's still three weeks away."

"I know this is scary," the doctor said "but your son is a good size and a nearly full term baby usually does very well."

"Usually?" Cooper asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"The amount of amniotic fluid has increased to a danger level between your last appointment and this one. The medication no longer is having any affect on controlling it. If we wait for you to go into labor naturally we are comprising the health of your child. Letting this situation continue will risk premature rupture of the amniotic sac. I could do an amnioreduction amniocentesis, which would be a procedure where I insert a needle through the uterus and remove some of the fluid. I would do that if you were not so close to term but considering your heart condition, that you have developed gestational diabetes, and the fact that your blood pressure is highly elevated I don't want to risk waiting any longer. All these complications risk your health and the health of your son. Its times to bring him into the world, Mr. and Mrs. Barrett. I'll need you to sign some papers and then we'll get Maxie settled into a room to get prepared for the c-section. All right?"

Maxie looked at Cooper. "What do you think?"

"We've trusted Dr. Lee up to this point, we need to keep our faith in her. She's brought Brandon this far and now its time to bring him all the way into your arms."

Maxie looked back at the doctor. "I guess I'm ready for this then."

Kelly nodded. "I promise you I'll do my best for you and your son."

"I know. I'm just scared. I don't know that my heart can handle this...."

"We have a heart specialist ready to scrub in. In fact, I need to go consult with the rest of my team right now. I'll send a nurse in with the paper work and an orderly will wheel you to your room in a little bit. You can use my phone to call your family if you want."

After she left, Maxie broke down into sobs. Cooper wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh. Its okay, baby. Its okay. Our boy is strong. I know he's gonna make it into the world just fine."

"I can't lose him. Please, God, don't take my son away from me." She buried her face in the crook of Cooper's neck and kept crying until Leyla came in with the forms they needed to sign.

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper asked Robin if she could call Mac and Georgie, while he handled calling his mother and Logan. From there the word would spread, he was sure, but he didn't want to tell anyone else right away and have the hospital flooded with Quatermaines who meant well but would drive the staff crazy.

The first person Maxie called, before she was taken to her room, was Sam. While Sam waited with Maxie, Cooper walked up to the roof of the hospital to use his cell phone.

He pulled it out of his pocket. But as he stared at it, he suddenly felt the strength give out in his legs. Cooper sank to the ground with his back resting on the wall of the building. It was right in this very spot nine months before when he decided to buy a house with Maxie. It was in this building where he got her back...after her accident...where they kissed and vowed to be a team during her pregnancy and to raise their child together. This hospital is the place they got their second chance....and now it was the place where their son would be born and their family would be made complete.

With his heart beating hard in his chest, and fear stealing the breath from his lungs, he dialed his phone, knowing he couldn't waste time because he needed to go into the operating room with Maxie, not sit on the roof and have a panic attack. He needed to be a strong husband and father today...for the family he loved.

"Logan..." he could barely get the name out.

"What is it? Is it Maxie? Brandon?"

Cooper took in and out a breath, trying to calm down, before he said "Yeah, yeah it is. Dr. Lee...she wants to do a c-section today."

"I'm on my way."

"You're working. I could call you, you know, afterwards ..."

"I'm on my way, Cooper. Just hang in there. Tell Maxie to be strong. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Cooper clicked off the phone. He looked up at the sky. "Little help here, B.J. We could sure use an angel looking out for us today."


	85. Chapter 85

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Eighty Five **

**Early May 2008**

_Dr. Lee...she wants to do a c-section today._

The moment Logan heard those words goosebumps formed on his skin. He was standing in the fire station, where the Port Charles paramedic squad was based, when his cell had rang. After he hung up he walked into his boss, Frank Scanlon's, office.

With a quick rap on the door he said "Hey, I got to clock out now."

"This is your second day, Hayes, and unless I'm reading my watch wrong you got another....seventy two minutes left on your shift. So get your ass back to work."

"Not gonna happen. See you tomorrow, boss." Logan jogged out of the office.

Frank followed him. "Hayes! Where are you going?"

"I'm having a baby, boss!"

Frank smiled and shook his head. "Then what are you doing still here? Get the hell out of here, man, and....good luck."

Logan nodded solemnly, before turning and taking off at a full run to his truck, where he jumped in and peeled out of the parking lot. He grabbed his cell and called Georgie. "Hey! Did you hear?"

"I'm heading to the police station to pick up my Dad right now. Lulu is covering my shift at Kelly's. I don't think my Dad can drive. He was pretty rattled when I talked to him."

"Well you drive careful, okay? I love you and I don't want to lose you, girl."

"I love you too."

He couldn't help wishing she had added "You could never lose me." But they both knew that wasn't true. He was the one who had broken up with her so she could have her freedom to go to Europe and follow her dreams. Though they were back together now, Logan would do it all over again if it meant Georgie would get her chance for a big amazing future. The kind she was always meant to have, and that he would never stand in her way of getting.

Logan said "He's going to be here in a few hours."

"I know," she whispered.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Lo."

With his hand shaking he disconnected the call and dropped his phone onto the passenger seat as he silently prayed _God let Maxie and Brandon make it through this surgery. Please God let them make it. Please....please....please...you gotta keep them here with us._ _Please...please..._.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Please, please._...the word just repeated in Maxie's mind over and over, a desperate single word mantra, as she sat in the hospital bed, with IV's hooked up to her, waiting to be taken to the operating room for her c-section.

Sam stood next to her bed. "I can go to your place and get your some clothes, if you want. Take Popsicle for a walk. Make sure your Tivo is set for Project Runway."

"Thanks. That would be great. There is a suitcase in the downstairs closet that we packed for the hospital. You could bring that. Oh wait, you'll need a key. Tell Georgie to give you her spare one."

"Okay," Sam said. After a moment she added " I know you're scared..."

"Terrified! I wish Coop would hurry back."

Sam took Maxie's hand in hers. "Why don't we...pray?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets pray for Brandon James to be born healthy and tough and with just as much strength and fight in him as his mother."

"God wouldn't take my baby, would he? I know that he always takes the people I love...but...not my baby, right?"

Sam's dark eyes met Maxie's lighter ones as she said "Dear Lord, we ask you to allow this child to be born healthy and to keep his mother healthy during his delivery. This little family so wants to have a chance to be together so please....we are praying to you...let them have that chance..." Sam prayed for Maxie to have the chance Sam never had- to hold her baby in her arms and hear her child cry for the first time.

Sam kept talking, as Maxie squeezed her hand harder and harder, and the word_ Please...please...please_...still kept repeating over and over in Maxie's head.

_Please._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was heading out of the police station with Alexis on his heels when Georgie pulled into the parking lot. She noticed that Mac was wearing Alexis coat, which really didn't fit him and she was trying to jerk his car keys out of his hand.

When Georgie reached them, her father was saying, "You have court! I'm fine to drive, really. Stop being so difficult. I've driven in high speed police chases before. I can handle driving to General Hospital."

"You're not thinking clearly right now."

"Alexis! Please! You are slowing me down. Give those keys back."

"Give my coat back!"

"What?"

Georgie broke into their conversation. "Hey, Dad. How about you ride with me?"

"Georgie. We have to hurry. Maxie's in labor!"

"I know that. I'm the one who called you."

"What? Oh, right," Mac said "That's right. You did. Lets roll."

Georgie said "Right after you give Ms. Davis her jacket back."

"Huh?" He looked at his coat. "How did I get this on?"

"When we were fighting over your coat," Alexis said "I took it from you and hung it back up on the coat rack and then you grabbed it again but you got mine and just put it on. I told you that you are not thinking straight."

"My baby is having a baby of course I'm not thinking straight, honey."

She kissed his cheek. "Go. Good luck. I'll be there after court."

Mac nodded. He took off her coat and gave it back to her. Then him and Georgie ran over to her car and jumped in.

He said "Buckle up."

"I know, Dad."

"Don't speed but hurry."

"I will, Dad."

"Because Maxie really needs us and that knuckle head boyfriend of yours is probably already there. He better not upset her or so help me.."

"Logan is not going into the delivery room. Cooper is. You know that, Dad."

"Right. I know that. Cooper. He's a good man. He'll take care of, Maxie. But she still needs us. She's so young. Too young to have a baby. Wasn't she in kindergarten a few years ago?"

"More like fifteen years ago, Dad." Georgie pulled out of the parking lot.

"My baby....She's gonna be a mom."

"I know, Dad."

"Cooper is the father of this kid, no matter what."

"He's her husband so yes..."

"Georgie, I know Logan is trying hard to clean up his act but still...this is a defenseless baby...my only grandchild....he's not messing up this kid's life. Its bad enough you fell for him."

"Logan hasn't messed up my life, Dad. He's loved me and he's made every day better since I started dating him. Did you ever think...just maybe...he could make Brandon's life better too?"

"No."

"Dad..."

"I'm crossing my fingers and toes for Cooper to be the biological father."

"Whatever the answer, Brandon is a wanted and cherished little boy and Logan is a part of this family because..if I have my way....I'm going to marry him one day."


	86. Chapter 86

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Eighty Six**

Cooper was sitting by Maxie's bedside, in her hospital room, when there was a short knock on the door. A moment later, Julia peeked her head inside, wearing a thin smile on her lips. "I know you said I didn't have to come but what kind of soon-to- be grandmother would I be if I didn't? Really, Cooper, you should know me better than that. I don't want to interrupt-"

Maxie muttered "First time for everything."

Julia went on "I just wanted to inform you that I will be in the waiting room if you need me for anything at all."

Cooper said "Its okay, Mom. You can come in for a second, right, baby?" he asked, as he looked at Maxie.

She gave him an indulgent smile, one reserved completely for her husband. "Sure. Why not? Watching a moose birth her baby really should be a spectator sport."

Julia walked in, followed by Ned, who immediately said, sheepishly, "Your mother called me."

Julia came over and started fussing with Maxie's pillow, trying to be helpful but only managing to annoy Maxie more. Maxie was hooked up to a fetal monitor and a heart monitor, the steady beeping her only proof that her borrowed heart and Brandon's heart were still beating strong. She wanted that to be enough to calm her nerves but it wasn't. She couldn't help wondering if she would live to hold her baby...and would her baby live to meet his mama?

Ned clamped his hand down on Cooper's shoulder, "Son, how you holding up?"

"Holding in there," Cooper said. "We didn't expect for Brandon to make his entrance into the world today though. Its still a few weeks early but Kelly says he is large enough and its time so...its time."

"I trust the doctors on staff here," Ned said "They are some of the best in the state so if Dr. Lee says today is the day then I have every confidence in her assessment."

"She's been great," Cooper said. "Its just all a little frightening." He looked over at Maxie, who was trying hard not to have a panic attack. He was just about to move to her side when Logan came through the door at a full run, huffing and puffing.

"I'm..." he said, short of breath "here....and ready...to have a baby."

"Well then you let them do a c-section on you and I'll get a mani-pedi," Maxie said.

Julia gave Logan a cold look. She was completely unaware that he might be the father of the baby. "The waiting room is down the hall, young man. If you don't mind, its getting a little crowded in here..."

"Mom," Cooper said "Why don't we go get you and Ned some coffee? Its going to be another hour before Dr. Lee has the OR for the c-section. Come on."

Julia sniffed in displeasure at the idea of being ushered out of the room. She turned to Maxie and said "My grandson has an appointment with the admissions board at Winston Academy for July of 2012 to reserve his spot for the next year's kindergarten class. I know that he will make that appointment. I believe in that....with all I am...so you must believe too, understand?"

With tears starting to form in her eyes, Maxie nodded.

Julia went on "And you will be driving him there so put that into your PDA. I will accept nothing less."

"Okay," Maxie said, her voice cracking.

Julia patted her hand and then headed out the door. Ned walked over and kissed Maxie's head, murmuring "God is with you. Remember that always," as he did.

Meanwhile Logan gave Cooper a hug. When they broke apart, Logan asked him "I thought we decided on public school, man?"

Julia shot Logan a withering look from her spot in the doorway.

Cooper walked over to Maxie. Bending close to her, he asked "Will you be okay? I'll get them settled in the waiting room and be right back."

"Hurry," she whispered. She brought her lips to his and gave him a short, tender kiss.

He wiped a tear off her cheek. There eyes lingered on each other for a long moment before he left.

XXXXXXX

Logan swallowed hard over the lump that formed in his throat the moment he was left alone with Maxie, and he took the time to really look at her, to see how fragile she looked in the bed.

She said "Get over here."

"I know I'm the last face you want to see but lets not fight. Wait? What did you say?"

"Come over here for a minute. We need to get a few things straight."

Logan shuffled closer to the bed. His eyes fell on her stomach. For months he had been getting more and more used to the idea that soon Brandon would be a baby he could hold in his arms and not just a person they all talked or argued about, depending on the day. But looking at Maxie right then it was more real than ever. Soon Brandon would not be protected within her body. He would be out in this wild, dangerous, wicked world. The same place that Logan hated for so long. The place where bullets flew into his twelve year old sister's body. The place where no one was safe. Suddenly he was terrified for Brandon, and wanted to protect him from every evil person on the planet and every thing that could ever go wrong in his life. Logan silently thanked God for the fact that Maxie had Cooper and Logan had Georgie. Because if it was just Logan and Maxie doing this alone they wouldn't have a chance of not screwing this kid up, he knew that for a fact.

Softly, Logan asked Maxie "How are you doing?"

"I'm about to burst. How do you think I'm doing?" She let out a long breath. "It doesn't matter how I am. I don't matter right now at all. My heart will make it through this or not. I can't control that. All that really matters, all that I want God to focus on is Brandon and getting him into the world healthy. He is the priority, do you understand?"

He couldn't take his eyes off her stomach. He longed to reach out and touch it, to feel Brandon, to reassure himself that he was really still kicking and hanging out.

Maxie broke into Logan's thoughts, as she hissed out, "Tell me you understand what I am saying?"

"Wha? What?"

"Don't you get it? If it comes down to me or the baby....pick the baby. I can't tell Cooper this because he loves me too much to ever agree to my face to let me die but you....you can do it, Logan, so I need you to promise me. Promise that you will pick Brandon."

"Maxie-"

"Promise!"

The machines started to beep frantically.

Logan moved closer to her. "Calm down. Okay, okay, I promise."

Ephinany came in. "Are you upsetting my patient?"

"No, ma'am," Logan said

She glared at him.

The nurse checked all of Maxie's vitals and soon the machine was beeping normally again. "This is not the time to be raising your blood pressure, Mrs. Barrett. Should I call security and haul your visitor out onto the front lawn of this hospital so you can keep yourself and your little one calm? Because I have no problem with that."

"I'll stay calm," Maxie said.

"See that you do," Epiphany told her. She pointed her finger at Logan. "Don't make me come back in here because you got her worked up. I don't take kindly to having to repeat myself and I don't give second chances. This woman's life depends on her blood pressure and heart rate staying in normal range until Dr. Lee takes her in for the c-section, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am. Loud and clear."

Once Epiphany left, Logan said "Georgie and your Dad will be here any second, okay? And Coop will be back and you won't have only me around to lean on, all right?"

"Listen, we have to talk about this stuff before they come. We 've had nine months and the only thing we have agreed on is a name, and I forced that on you, but now we are out of time, get it? This is it. I don't know that I have a tomorrow and that's okay because all that matters is that Brandon does but if my...." her voice cracked "baby...has to grow up without a mother....then I don't want him messed up like I am because of Felicia running out on me....I want Brandon to know I love him and I wanted to stay and I want him to be in a safe and happy home.....and that means that....you have to let Cooper raise him. Don't fight Coop for custody. I know where my son belongs and you'd be nothing but a bastard if you don't honor my dying wish."

"Don't start this stuff right now. Seriously. You are not dying. Do you hear me?"

"Logan-"

"You're living to raise this kid and that's that."

Maxie's bottom lip quivered. "My dying wish."

"Please, stop this."

"Cooper will be the best Daddy Brandon could have. I know that in my...in BJ's heart...I know that."

Logan bit his lip and looked down. His voice was shaking when he asked "You think I'm the father, don't you?"

Just then Georgie and Mac came through the door of the room, and Logan was left to move aside while they both hugged Maxie. Logan slipped out of the room and paced the halls, running his hands through his hair.

"Hey," Sam said, as she walked up to him, carrying an overnight bag. She grabbed his arm. "We've got to talk."

He jerked away. "Not now. Whatever it is-"

"Now."


	87. Chapter 87

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

**Early May 2008**

Logan was in no mood to deal with Sam McCall.

Maxie was less than an hour away from going into surgery to have a c-section and deliver Brandon and that is all Logan wanted to think about. His heart was racing, sweat dotted his brow, and he kept thinking of every single thing that could go wrong from birth to old age for Brandon. It was making him a nervous wreck.

The fact that Maxie was freaking out and talking about what to do if she died didn't help matters any either.

Logan simply wanted to pace the halls and silently pray to God that everything worked out, but Sam had other ideas. She grabbed his arm and said "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Not now. Whatever it is-"

"Now."

With that she started to tug him down the hall.

"What the hell?" Logan complained

"Shut up."

When they got to the door for the stairs, she pushed it open and pulled him into the stairwell.

He held up his hands. "Listen, I don't know what this is but I'm taken. I'm off the market, okay? So thanks but no thanks."

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself." She dropped the overnight bag she had hitched on her shoulder and opened it up.

Looking down, Logan noticed clothes and toiletries inside of it, and also some papers, which Sam pulled out and shoved at him. "What's this all about?"

"Look at it."

His eyes widened when he read the bold print at the top of the first paper: Medical Power of Attorney.

The words Maxie said to him not five minutes before ran through his head. _"Don't you get it? If it comes down to me or the baby....pick the baby."_

His mouth dropped. "She can't be serious."

"Believe me, she is."

His eyes jerked off the paper to meet Sam's. "How long have you known about this?" he asked harshly.

"Don't you cop an attitude with me. You slept with your best friend's girl and you caused all this stress on Maxie and Coop. You messed up. Not me! Its none of your damn business how long I knew but if you want to hear the truth I just found out this afternoon that Maxie had those papers drawn up. You better look at the rest of them. Go ahead. I don't think you'll like them any more than what you've read so far."

With a sigh, Logan flipped through the stack and found legal documents that said Adoption of Minor Child_: Brandon James Barrett._

Adoptive parent: _Cooper Barrett._

Birth Mother: _ Maria Maximiliana_ _Jones Barrett_

Birth Father: _Logan Hayes._

_I, Logan Hayes, sever all rights and responsibilities for the child in question....._

Logan muttered "This is bullshit. Does she really think I'm gonna sign this? She can forget about it!"

He threw the papers in Sam's face and stormed out of the stairway. A few minutes later, Sam caught up with him in the hallway. "Wait. You have to deal with this. At least the medical power..."

"Leave me the fuck alone, McCall."

Just then Georgie walked out of Maxie's room. Logan and Sam glared at each other but stayed quiet as Georgie walked down the hall. She kissed Logan's cheek and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You okay?"

He looked at her. So pretty. His girl. He was damn lucky to have her and he knew it. Every time it felt like his world was caving in, there she was, with her gentle brown eyes that were always filled him with faith no matter how broken he was.

Even when he didn't deserve it, and that was most of the time, she still hung onto her belief that he could be a better man, if only he worked at it instead of worked at ruining every good thing that came his way. He liked to think he was learning how to do that.

Logan let out a short breath. "I'm okay. How's your sister doing?"

"She's scared and trying not to let Mac see." Georgie looked at Sam. "Hi. Is that Maxie's bag? She mentioned you were going to get it. Here, I'll take it off your hands."

Sam stepped back. "No. That's all right. I'll go put it in her room for her and check on her one more time. I'll catch up with you two later." She gave Logan a long look and then left.

Georgie asked "What was that about?"

Logan moved away from her. "What?"

"She seemed pissed at you."

"She's Maxie's best friend. She's pissed by proxy, I guess, or something. I don't try and figure those two broads out." His hands were shaking and he couldn't seem to stop them. He threaded his fingers together.

Adoption of Minor Child_: Brandon James Barrett, _flashed through his mind. He clenched his jaw and thought_ Like hell I'm giving up my kid_.

But the memory of Maxie's teary blue eyes and her pleading, breaking voice was stuck in his head too. "My dying wish," she had said.

"Damn it," he muttered as he looked down, shaking his head.

Georgie stepped close to him. "Lo....honey....talk to me."

"I'm all right."

"I know this is a scary time for all of us. But we have each other."

Logan looked past Georgie, down the hallway, and saw Cooper turn the corner of the hall and head toward Maxie's room, his steps rushed to get back to his wife.

"Sure," Logan murmured, not really believing his own words but knowing what she wanted to hear, "We got each other and that's gonna get us through this."

He only wished he really could be sure of that. They all needed to survive today....Maxie and Brandon, not just one or the other, or else their family would forever be shattered. Could any amount of love be enough to keep them sane and happy if they lost Maxie or Brandon? Logan didn't want to even think about what tomorrow would be like if one of them weren't here.

Before he got to the hospital his biggest fear was _What if I am not Brandon's father_? But now it was: _What if I lose him no matter what? What if Brandon loses his mother? What if everything goes wrong?_

Georgie hugged him, and Logan tugged her as close as possible to his body, burying his face in the crook of her neck and holding on for dear life.

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper's heart nearly broke when he walked into Maxie's room and overheard her saying, as she held Mac's hand, "You've been the best dad a girl could ask for....I want you to know that, okay?"

Just the sound of her voice, so scared and also resigned to her fate of having a heart not strong enough to endure giving birth, made Cooper shake with fear. She couldn't give up! He wouldn't let her. He needed her here, by his side, raising their son together, living in their house with their dog and her sewing room, making dreams come true and creating memories. He needed her to make his life worthwhile. Her and their boy.

She had to make it through her c-section.

"Hey," Cooper said, interrupting the moment between father and daughter.

Mac cleared his throat. He squeezed Maxie's hand. "I'll get out of your way now." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. You've got angels on your side, kiddo."

Once Mac was out of the room, Cooper closed the door. "How are you?"

"Ready to not weigh five million pounds anymore," she tried to joke but it fell flat.

He sat down on the bed, brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, and murmured "Baby."

"I'm really scared."

He took her into his arms as best he could with the wires for the heart monitor connected to her chest. He smoothed his hand over her hair, as she broke down into sobs. "Shhhh." Cooper pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Dr. Lee does this everyday. She knows what she is doing and nothing .....nothing...I swear to you on everything I love...nothing will go wrong. Do you believe me?"

"I....want to but..."

"Believe in me."

"I love you so much. Thank you for making me your wife."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You took a hell of a chance falling for a guy named Three. And then you went and married him."

"Best day of my life."

"Mine too....but this day is about to take the title." He touched her stomach. "The day we met our baby boy. Our B.J."

Maxie sniffled, her eyes red and teary. "He will love you so much."

"He will love all of us. He'll love his mama the most though. We've got to go into the operating room with our faith strong, okay, baby? I'm gonna be right there with you during the whole thing. I won't live your side for a minute. You get scared. You feel your heart racing, you look at me. Okay? Just look in my eyes and know that I will not let anyone take you away from me another time....not even God. I lived without you being mine for months last year and I will never live that way again. You are mine, Maxie Barrett, and we are not anywhere near done yet.....right?"

She nodded. "Right."

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Lee walked in. "Its time to get prepped for the OR, parents. Ready?"

"Ready," Cooper said. He looked at Maxie.

She reached out and took his hand, intertwining their hands. "Ready."


	88. Chapter 88

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

Logan went completely white, losing all the color in his face, and felt like he was one shaky breath from passing out when Maxie was wheeled out of her room to head to the OR.

While Robin, Patrick, Mac, Sam and Georgie were wishing her well, Logan hung back, his eyes locked on her stomach.

After they wheeled Maxie into the elevator, Logan's eyes jerked up and met Cooper's. He saw a man that was not breaking down, but one that was standing strong for his wife and child. The kind of man Logan wished he could be. Logan swallowed hard as the elevator door slid shut.

He had wanted to talk to Cooper before the c-section, offer some words of comfort and hope, even if they were all fairytales, but Logan hadn't gotten a chance. Now he felt like that was another failure to add to his long list.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that when someone touched his shoulder from behind him, Logan violently jerked away, only to find it was Georgie trying to wrap her arms around him.

"Sorry," he muttered, fearing he would be saying that a lot to her in the next few hours and days.

_Sorry I had sex with your sister. Sorry we have to do a DNA. Sorry I want this kid to be mine. Sorry I can't be Cooper....You deserve a man like that, Georgie. Sorry. _

"Hey," Georgie said softly. "Don't shut me out."

Logan ran one hand over his face. "Sorry," he repeated, half- heartedly, before turning and walking away from her.

XXXXXXX

Georgie watched her boyfriend's back as he walked down the hall at General Hospital. In all the time she knew Logan he had been moody and prone to losing his temper and losing his cool, but ever since they fell in love he had opened up to her in ways that made her believe there was so much more to him. That he was overcoming his issues and that together they could face anything.

Just a few minutes ago he had his arms wrapped tight around her and she felt like she was keeping him from losing it. But now he was back to closing down on her. Not wanting to talk or share what was going in inside of his head.

For months she tried to tell herself that no matter who was the father of Brandon that her and Logan could still make it as a couple. But they couldn't make it if he wouldn't let her be his partner in this and everything else.

Georgie rushed down the hall after Logan, calling his name. "Wait up!"

He kept walking.

"Logan!"

He didn't turn around or acknowledge that he heard her at all. He took a left and headed down another hallway.

Georgie followed him, jogging slightly. "Where are you going? Logan!"

He spun around. "I don't know! I don't know anything. I don't.....know...I..." He covered his face with his hands.

Georgie moved close to him. "Talk to me. Let me help you. This is hard for me too. You are not the only one going through this. I need you to be here for me and let me be here for you. Please."

He took his hands away from his face. She saw a light sheen of tears shining in his blue eyes. He said "This...all of this...its gonna make you hate me, in the end, so why don't you just start now?"

"What? Why would I hate you?"

"Why wouldn't you? Look at what I've done. What I'm gonna do....do you even know what I'm capable of? What I will do to make sure that I don't get pushed out of my kid's life? Do you know me at all?"

"I'm in love with you, Logan. I've been by your side every day for seven months. I think I know you well enough to know that its your fear talking right now. You're scared for Brandon and Maxie and you're lashing out. But there is nothing you can say to me to make me run away from you. You broke up with me. But I'm still here. You slept with my sister. I'm still here. You punched out Spinelli, who is one of my closest friends. And I'm still here. Lucas and Mac think I should run from you...but I'm still here....I will always be here for you. And I don't believe that you will do anything to jeopardize us or hurt Cooper or Maxie again. You love this family. I know you do. I see it in your eyes and I feel it in your touch. I know you."

He stared into her eyes for a long moment and then asked, his voice soft, "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I'm hooked on you."

"I like the sound of that, girl."

"I hope so."

He smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug. "Just hold me and don't let go, okay? Don't let go."

"I won't. Ever."

(_We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
falling down under the pale moonlight_

_  
You were holding to me  
like a someone broken  
and I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same) (Rob Thomas)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Save my baby, B.J,_ Maxie prayed to her cousin. _Save Brandon. Tell God to save my baby._

The gurney was wheeled into the operating room. Cooper had slipped into scrubs and a gown, to make sure he was sterile. Every second he was away was torture for her.

Her heart started to race.

A nurse announced a spike in Maxie's heart rate and then a sudden drop in the baby's heart rate. Suddenly all the medical staff started to move very fast.

Maxie was frantically trying to look for Cooper as she asked "What's wrong? What's wr..."

XXXXXXX

Cooper rushed into the operating room in time to watch his wife pass out. "Maxie!"

"Get him out of here."

"No. No. I won't leave her."

"Mr. Barrett, come with me."

"MAXIE!"

A male nurse pushed him into the hallway, as Cooper whispered, his tone stunned "I swore I wouldn't leave her."

(_We would stand in the wind_

_  
We were free like water  
flowing down  
under the warmth of the sun_

_  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
and we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end_

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down)

XXXXXXXXX

Robin hung up the phone, as she stood at the nurse's desk. She rushed down the hallway, with her stethoscope flopping against her chest, and into the waiting room, where she saw Ned, Julia, Mac, and Sam. "Where's Logan?"

Mac jumped to his feet. "What happened? Did something go wrong?"

"All I know is Dr. Lee wants Logan brought outside of the operating room. Does anyone know where he is?"

Sam said "I'll try his phone."

Robin said "Do that and I'll page him, in case he is somewhere around the hospital still."

Mac touched Robin's arm before she left. His eyes were filled with worry. "What does Logan have to do with anything? I'm Maxie's father! Cooper is her husband! Logan don't get a say, damn it."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Mac. I don't know why. I just need to find him." Robin hurried back out of the waiting room.

Ned stood up. "I'm calling Scott." He looked down at Julia. "Will you be okay while I go make the call?"

"I'm a very capable woman," Julia said, her voice cracking.

Ned asked "Come with me?"

She nodded and they left together.

(_Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same_)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie ran her hand along Logan's jaw. She whispered "You can't lose me, I promise."

He smiled slightly at her. "You really want to spend a lifetime with a screw up like me?"

"You think I would put up with you being a screw up?"

He chuckled.

She could see the fear and stress lifting off him. She knew just how to make him feel strong again, capable, brave. And he knew how to make her feel alive, cherished and adored. They were not perfect but whenever she was with Logan, Georgie stopped caring about perfection and only cared about loving him.

(_You may need me there  
to carry all your weight_

_  
But you're no burden I assure._

_  
You tide me over  
with a warmth I'll not forget_

_  
But I can only give you love)_

"Logan Hayes to the fifth floor nurses station. Logan Hayes please report immediately to the fifth floor nurses station. Logan Hayes to the fifth floor nurses station. Logan Hayes please report..."

The message kept going, as Logan and Georgie ran, hand in hand, toward the nurses station. Before they got there, they spotted Sam. Logan stopped in his tracks. His eyes locked on Sam's.

Georgie was the one who asked "What's going on?" as Sam and Logan just stared at each other.

Logan broke the eye contact and brushed past Sam. When Robin spotted him, she said "Follow me, right now."

Georgie expected Logan to follow after Robin without her, but he turned around and reached out his hand to her. "Come on, girl," he murmured. She grasped his hand and they rushed down the hall with Robin.

Her heart beat fast in her chest with fear but she refused to give into believing that the worst was coming. She had to believe that it would all work out- for her sister's sake, for her brother-in-law, her baby nephew, and for the man she loved. She squeezed Logan's hand, giving him her strength to keep her strong.

(_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same_

_  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same_

Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

_Ever the same)  
_


	89. Chapter 89

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

**Early May 2008**

"I want to go with," Christina Baldwin said, her lips twisted into a pout when Lucy hung up the phone with her baby sitter. "Logan needs me. Just like he was there for me when I was hurting, I should be there for him now."

"Forget about it," Lucy told her daughter. "You just came home from the hospital yesterday, little girl, and that means you will go no further than your bed to the couch and that's it. Got it? And don't even think of picking up that phone to call Michael while I'm out or, so help me, you won't see another phone, computer or blackberry until you hit college."

"This is no fair. I want to meet the baby too."

"You will. When he comes home. Until then, you're out of luck."

"Tell Logan I wanted to come, at least, okay?"

"I will. I promise." Lucy grabbed her purse and called out. "Doc! Pull the car around I want to be ready to go the second the sitter hits the door."

Just then Serena walked into her mother's house.

Lucy rushed toward the door. "You watch your sister. I'll be back."

"What's going on?"

"Your father just called and said that Brandon James is being born, that's what's going on."

"And you're just going to leave me here? What? I want to go with."

Christina chimed in with "That's what I said," from her spot on the couch. After getting shot a few weeks back, she was in no condition to traipse around town but the girl had a will of steel and a stubborn streak a mile wide.

"Doc! Lets move!"

Kevin Collins came walking into the room, with his car keys. "I'm here. Stop screaming."

"Bye, girls. And no phone, Tina!"

"MOM!" Serena called after her but Lucy and Kevin were gone. Serena pulled out her cell phone and dialed Logan but it went to voice mail.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the window, Cooper looked into the ER and watched as the doctors hovered around Maxie, in constant movement. He kept fighting back the urge to punch the male nurse that was forcing him to stay in the hallway.

But that wouldn't get him anywhere but escorted out of General Hospital by security. He knew he needed to work at staying calm, for Maxie. When he got back to her side again, she would need his strength.

He kept peppering the nurse with questions to find out why Maxie passed out and what was happening, but the man didn't have many answers.

Robin, Georgie and Logan came rushing down the hall. Robin said "Tell Dr. Lee that Mr. Hayes is here."

Cooper gratefully took in the sight of Logan, for a moment not even comprehending why he might be there, just glad that he was. Their fear filled eyes met each other, taking Cooper back to Iraq for a brief second in his mind and the day Logan saved his life, the day they become brothers for life. "She...." Cooper struggled to speak "just passed out. I don't know what's going on. No one will tell me anything."

Dr. Lee stepped out of the operating room. "Maxie suffered a placental abruption. This was one of the side effects I explained to her could result from having too much amniotic fluid surrounding the baby."

"What does that mean for her and Brandon?" Georgie asked

Dr. Lee said "We did the c-section and delivered a healthy five pound three ounce baby boy."

"Oh my God, thank God," Robin said.

"How is Maxie?" Cooper asked while Logan walked immediately over to the window and looked inside.

Kelly said "Mr. Barrett, your wife suffered severe blood loss before we were able to get the bleeding stopped. It has put a strain on her heart." She faced Logan. "The reason I called you down here, Mr. Hayes, is because some tough decisions may have to be made, about if you want us to go to extraordinary measures to save her life...meaning does she want to be put on life support if that should become necessary?"

"What?" Cooper asked "Slow down. What are you saying? Are you saying my wife is dying and you want him to decide how you treat her? Why him? I'm her husband."

"Normally, you would be the one who made this choices but Maxie informed me she was drawing up papers to make Mr. Hayes her medical power of attorney. I assumed she had discussed all this with you."

"Logan?" Cooper asked.

Logan was staring through the glass, his hand touching it.

"LOGAN!" Cooper yelled, as he grabbed him and spun him around. "What in the hell is going on here? Why would Maxie want you to make her decisions and not me?"

Dr. Lee broke in and said "There is no time for this now, gentleman. I have to get back inside and work on your wife, Mr. Barrett. Just tell me, Mr. Hayes, if you want Maxie put on life support or not and do you want her recessatated? I 'm sorry to be so blunt but I have to know how to proceed if her heart function weakens more severely and she crashes."

Cooper looked into the ER and saw the doctors gathered around Maxie. "Save my wife! That's how you proceed. Get in there and save her life!"

A nurse came into the hallway and told Kelly "She's arresting."

Dr. Lee said to Logan "Get those papers now! I need a decision," before she rushed into the operating room again.

Cooper was shaking in fear as he gripped Logan's arms and started to shake his best friend. "What is going on? Talk to me, damn you! Answer me! Logan. Answer..." Cooper started to break down into sobs "me."

Georgie touched his arm. Coop slumped against the wall, while Logan stared at him with glassy, unfocused eyes.

Robin said to Logan "I don't know why my cousin would pick you to make her choices but she did and you have to decide now. I'm not sure if she ever expressed to any of you how she felt about possibly being on life support because once a patient is....they can linger on there for years if their condition does not improve. As long as they have brain function, they can't be removed from it."

"My wife is not going to be on life support for years, Robin. Stop saying that!"

"Logan," Georgie whispered, desperately, as she nodded toward Cooper.

Finally Logan seemed to snap out of his haze. He took hold of Cooper's shoulder. "She's not dying on you. I don't believe that shit for a minute. All we have to do is give her the chance to live and she will.....for you....and for Brandon. Maxie ain't going no where, brother."

Cooper nodded, even though his eyes were overflowing with tears.

Logan turned to Robin. "Can ya page Sam McCall? She has the paperwork. And tell Dr. Lee to use...what did you call it...extraordinary measures on Maxie....do whatever you got to do. Get that heart beating again if it stops. She'll do the rest. She wants to get back to her son. I know she does. She ain't the type to sit on life support while we get on with living. You give her a chance and she'll pull out of this."

Robin nodded. She told the nurse to go in and deliver that message to Dr. Lee, while Robin rushed off to find Sam.

Georgie turned and looked through the window into the ER. She watched as the doctors worked on her sister, then her eyes drifted over to a baby who was in a warming incubator, with one nurse hovering over him.

_Brandon James._

XXXXXXXXX

"_What if we have a girl?" Maxie asked Cooper, as they lay curled up in bed together. "Would you be disappointed if we ended up with Brenda Jane or Brianna Jean or Britney Jo?"_

"_Britney Jo sounds like a stripper. But Brenda might be nice. My aunt would spoil her rotten for sure if we named our kid after her."_

"_So you wouldn't mind either way? You sure you don't got your heart set on raising a son? Baseball games and watching wrestling on Saturday nights and racing four wheelers out by the lake. You wouldn't mind trading that in for ballet recitals and barbie dolls and tea parties."_

"_I'll be happy either way. I just want a healthy baby and happy wife."_

_She smiled. "Even though I have stretch marks, huge boobs and swollen ankles?"_

"_Since when are huge boobs a bad thing?"_

_She giggled and he kissed her. There was never a day when Maxie wished she married someone else...that her sister's man was hers....or that Lucky had picked her over Liz....or that she had any other life than the one she had. Never one moment when she wanted anything but to be wrapped in Cooper's arms and feel safe. Never one moment when she wanted it to end....._

A baby cried in the operating room.

Dr. Lee said "Sinus rhythm steady. She's stabilized. Now lets keep her this way, team. We've got to get this new mother the chance to hold her baby boy for the first time."


	90. Chapter 90

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Ninety**

Scott rushed into the ER at General Hospital. The first nurse he saw he asked, frantically, "Maxie Jones, where can I find her? She's giving birth right now."

"Hold on, sir. Let me check our records."

"Hurry up please. I got to see my son."

"How did you spell that? Mattie?"

"Maxie. Max not Matt. Oh forget it." Scott grabbed the phone and pressed a button to activate the pager. "Logan Hayes this is your pops and I'm..."

"SIR! Give me that," the nurse yelped.

"Down in the ER," Scott said, as he invaded her attempts to grab it back. "Don't worry about a thing, boy. You just be strong and hang on tight cause I'm on my way to you."

Epiphany walked up "The only place you are on your way to, Baldwin, is up out of my ER. You're disrupting this whole hospital. Do you think that intercom is your own personal bullhorn?"

"Aw, don't get your panties in a twist. I got to talk to my son and your incompetent nursing staff can't locate him for me. You think you can get on that computer and get me some answers? I'm looking for Maxie's room. You know, Maxie Jones, the police commissioner's daughter."

"Yes, I'm well aware of who she is. She is a former candy stripper that used to drive me crazy sneaking off to kiss boys in the broom closets. Her room is on the fifth floor."

"Thanks, Pif!" Scott jogged toward the elevators.

"Excuse you? Pif?" She called out to him "Mr. Baldwin you won't find Maxie in her room right now."

"Well where can I find her, Pif?"

Just then the elevator doors opened and Georgie walked out. "Scott, I heard you over the intercom."

"How is everyone? Maxie? The baby? Logan? Coop?"

"My sister had a very rough c-section delivery but she pulled through and is stable again. She's in ICU, though, for the next day or two so they can monitor her heart."

"And the baby?"

"He's healthy and crying up a storm already. Logan is in with him right now."

"Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ten perfect little fingers. Ten perfect little toes. Light blue eyes. Pale blonde hair. Logan held the baby in his arms, as he sat in a rocking chair in the nursery. He was in awe of the baby and how small Brandon was. Every time the baby yawned Logan thought it was some kind of miracle, every sigh was like music to his ears, every blink complete magic.

He hadn't said a word to the baby since the nurse put Brandon in his arms and left them alone. Finally he whispered "Hi, little guy. You will never believe how much I've been looking forward to meeting you. I'm sure you're thinking...who is this guy? Well, B.J, I'm someone who probably don't deserve to be holding you....don't deserve to even know your mama....but you see....my best buddy....he loves your mama something fierce and so I did meet her and I met your Aunt Georgie and, kid, they both changed my life forever. Just like you. It will be a long time before I can tell you just who I was before I heard about you being on the way...but lets just say...I wasn't the nicest guy and leave it at that. And I still ain't. But don't worry cause I can do better tomorrow than I did yesterday or today and I will. Count on it. Most people don't believe my promises....except Coop and Georgie...and I hope you will too. I promise you will be loved and taken care of and you will have the most amazing childhood....you will have the best bike on the block, and your pick of puppies from the pet store, and every time the ice cream man rolls through the neighborhood and I'm around, you are getting whatever you want. I know it takes a lot more than that to take care of you but...I'm just saying...that you will be taken care of and not just by me. Just wait till you meet your mama and the rest of your family. Everything is gonna be okay, baby. Don't you be scared. I promise its all gonna be okay."

For a long moment the nursery was quiet as Logan looked down at Brandon. Then the baby opened his mouth wide and started crying.

"Shh. Shh. Its okay, son," Logan said, knowing he was probably setting himself up for heartache in the end but for now, for five more minutes at least, he could believe he was a father.

The baby kept crying. Logan tried singing a few lines of rock-a- bye baby but it had no effect so he decided to sing a song that Maxie had played for him one night during the previous summer when she came to his apartment to flirt with him and tell him to break Lulu's heart. She ended up hanging around for hours, eating his food and playing his radio, and basically taking over his home till she was good and ready to get out.

Every time Logan heard the song since then, he thought of her and him and the mess they made, the damage they caused. The mess that turned out kinda perfect. Their damaged perfection.

He sang, softly, "_Between the perfect world and the bottom line_

_keeping love alive_

_in these troubled times_

_it's a miracle in itself._

_And we know_

_what that's about_

_still we made it through._

_Only God knows how._

_We must have had a little help._

_There must have been wild angels,_

_wild angels,_

_watching over you and me._

_Wild angels,_

_wild angels._

_Baby, what else could it be?_

Brandon calmed down and started making very soft cooing sounds as Logan rocked him, holding him against his chest and patting his back, while Logan kept softly singing "_Well it must've been _

_hard._

_It must've been tough.  
Keeping up with crazy fools like us._

_  
'Cause it's so easy to fall apart._

_We still break each other's hearts sometimes._

_Spend some nights_

_on the jagged side._

_Somehow we wake up in each other's arms._

_Must have been_

_wild angels,_

_wild angels_

_watching over you and me._

_Wild angels._

_Wild angels._

_Baby, what else could it be?"_

Logan shifted Brandon in his arms so he could look down at him. _"There are some times I watch you while you sleep, I swear I hear the sound.....of beating wings_."

"Lo?"

He looked up and saw Georgie, looking as beautiful as ever in his eyes, standing in the doorway. For months he feared that Brandon would rip them apart, and Logan didn't know how to fix that. But in that moment there was so much warmth flowing through him that he could believe it would all end up just right.

"Hey," he whispered "We we're just having a little guy time. He's a big country music fan already."

"Scott's here. He wants to come in."

Logan stood up and placed Brandon in the hospital crib. "Send him in."

A moment later, Scott came walking in, where a smile. "There he is....Healthy, right?"

"Absolutely, pops."

"Now did I tell you or did I tell you? I told you. With a mother like Maxie, the kid has to have spunk in him. He pulled through like a champ, huh?" Scott walked closer and looked at Brandon. "Yep, you did. You're a little champ, aren't you?"

"Baby talk?" Logan joked. "Really?"

"Leave your old man alone," Scott said.

"Thanks for coming to check on us."

"How is Maxie doing?"

"We came really close to losing her. In fact, she flat lined but they got her back. Coop wants to be at her bedside so I told him I'd stay with Brandon."

"As if wild horses could have dragged you away even if he didn't ask you."

A full grin creased Logan's lips.

Scott studied the baby for a long moment. "So what do you think? Is that the Baldwin chin?"

"It's a good looking chin, I'll tell you that much. Strong."

"Yeah. Noble. Aristocratic almost."

"Now, don't go overboard, Pops," Logan joked.

The happiness he felt in that moment was incomparable to any other happiness he ever experienced. It was just on a whole new plane. Like his heart had found new places in it that didn't exist before.

He blinked and startled, realizing that Georgie had not followed Scott into the room.

"I'll be right back. Stay with him for me, okay? I know he's safe here, with the nurses and all, but the nurses ain't family and I'm not taking no chances," Logan said.

"Sure. You go. I'll get to know B.J. We have lots to learn about each other. Don't we, B.J? Yes we do."

Lucy appeared in the doorway with Kevin. "Texas!" She hugged Logan. "And there he is....wow. Oh my. He's....beautiful." Tears came to her eyes. "Look, Doc. Would you look at him?"

"I'm looking at him, Lucy."

Logan smiled and then said "Excuse me for a minute, would ya?"He walked into the hall and found Georgie leaning up against the wall. Logan looked her over carefully, searching her eyes. He walked close to her. "Hey doll. Everything okay?"

"I think my emotions are just on overload."

"I know I freaked out earlier and I know that watching Maxie crash in the OR scared you. You could have lost your sister. Its been a long day and its not over yet. But if you feel like you're falling apart..." Logan patted his own shoulder "Rest your head here. That's what it's there for."

Slowly a small smile formed on her lips. "I'll remember that."

"Good and remember this too: I'm the man in love with you, doll, and that ain't never gonna change. No one can take away what I feel for you. No one. I'm obsessed with you, amazed over you, and praying to the good Lord above you never get over me cause I need ya, Georgie girl. I need you right by my side for life."

"If you want me for life, marry me," she whispered.

"_What_?"

"Marry me, Logan. Make me yours for life."


	91. Chapter 91

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Ninety One**

The words just slipped out of Georgie's mouth without any planning. "Marry me," and just like that she was proposing to a man who just a year before she couldn't get to look at her twice, and who she used to yell at more than anyone else she knew.

From the first day she ever saw Logan Hayes he made her feel things she didn't expect. There was no other man on earth who got her as angry, or as scared, or as turned on as he could. There was no one else who she would give up all her other dreams for.... and then say she wasn't giving up anything at all. Because he held all her dreams in his hands. Her biggest dream was to spend her life with him...the rest would work itself out, her becoming a writer, her becoming a mom, the fears of not being able to be talented enough for the first, strong enough for the latter. If he was by her side, Georgie believed, her other dreams would be easier to get than alone.

If Logan wasn't by her side, her other dreams wouldn't matter at all. She felt that way from the first time he kissed her.

And though her father, her cousin Lucas, and even some of her friends at school swore that it made no sense for a girl like Georgie to fall for a guy like Logan, she had fallen. Hard.

Sometimes she was sure they could overcome anything just as long as they were holding hands. Because when she was holding his hand, he felt calm and rooted to something bigger than himself, capable of being more than the screw up who punched first and apologized later. And when she was holding his hand, she felt chosen, sexy, alive, wanted, important. She felt needed. Her whole life was a quest to really be needed by someone....maybe because she was never needed at all by Frisco, or maybe because from her very first memory she recalled Maxie getting all the attention because she had a heart disease and later because she demanded that all eyes stay on her, so much so that Georgie felt like if she disappeared the only reason anyone would notice was because there was no one to do the laundry at home, take the orders at Kelly's, and deliver books to sick patients at General Hospital. But Logan changed all that. Even more than Dillon had.

She married Dillon because she loved him and because it seemed like something out of a movie...he was dying and they wed at his bedside. There was one more reason she married him though. To prove she could. To finally not be the good girl who did just what Daddy wanted. But it didn't work. Because as soon as she was divorced, Georgie gave up all that hard fought for freedom and growth, and slipped back into the role of Mac's Perfect Daughter.

It took meeting Logan, loving Logan, fighting with and for Logan, to finally give her the motivation to tell Mac and everyone else that she would live her life on her terms, her way, and loving the man she picked.

Over the last seven months of dating Logan, the idea of them getting married one day drifted through her mind on more than one occasion. Sometimes she believed it really would happen- when he held her close, burying his face in her hair, his hands rubbing up and down her back, when he made her feel like his whole world. In those moments she was sure they would one day be husband and wife. Other times everything she shared with Logan felt like a really vivid dream that she would wake up from sooner rather than later. Or like sand falling through an hourglass, their time together bound to end and the only question was when.

Now that Maxie had her baby, Georgie's emotions where all over the place. She felt terrified for her sister and nephew one second, and scared for Logan and herself the next. Scared he wouldn't be Brandon's father- scared he would. It was the not knowing, and not knowing how whatever happened would effect them, that was killing her.

It felt like she couldn't think straight anymore. Couldn't breath. Couldn't plan. Couldn't wait for answers for another second. She needed to know right now that her and Logan would make it.

Then at least one worry would be gone from her heart. That is what led to her saying "Marry me."

"What?" Logan had asked, the single word breathed out as a whisper.

"If you want me by your side for life, then marry me. Make me your wife, Lo."

Her eyes searched his, looking for joy and love and reassurance that she was not a fool for asking him to be her husband, that she wasn't rushing everything, that he wanted to give her his promise just as much as she needed to have it. But all she saw in his eyes was confusion....and doubts.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan swallowed hard, past the lump that had formed in his throat, and stumbled a few steps back from Georgie, his mind swimming with the words she had just said.

There was a time when he used to think that someone like Georgie Jones should never be with someone like him. He was too rough for her, too cold, too cruel, too selfish, too ruthless, and a thousand other evil things that should never touch someone as beautiful as her.

But she changed all that in his mind.

She made him believe in them. Made him want them....more him hope.

And, truth be told, he had imagined himself marrying her plenty of times. Did he know if it was a good idea? No. Did he know he wouldn't mess it all up? No. Did he want her anyway?

Hell yes.

But not like this.

Because this...this wasn't even about them. This was about her reacting to Brandon being born. Her wanting to know one hundred percent that they would not break up because of the results of the DNA test. He wanted to know that too. But he didn't want her to have to stay by his side later because she wore his ring on her finger. He wanted her to stay because she was sure that was where she belonged.

He wanted to propose to her the right way, down on one knee, when he could promise her a house to come home to, and not just a crappy studio apartment, and when he could give her a honeymoon on some tropical island after the wedding she had been dreaming about since she was a little girl. Right now he couldn't even afford to take her out to a fancy dinner.

Not that the money part of it really mattered to her. It did to him but he knew she didn't care about how much money he ever made. Georgie would live with him in a van down by the river if that is what it came down to. Still he wanted nothing but the best for her.

The best life, the best of his love, and the best proposal. Not one spit out on the spur of the moment because she was scared that they were about to find out he fathered her sister's baby.

This just felt wrong to him. And he hated himself for what he had to say to her, but he knew he had to say it anyway.

"Georgie," he whispered. The word was shaky, giving away more than he intended.

Or maybe it was his eyes that tipped her off. She always could read him better than anyone else on earth.

He tried to reach for her hands but she jerked them away. Georgie said "Marry me.....Say that you will marry me....Logan, I'm asking you to marry me and you're just standing there like you don't hear me and you don't care and like I just asked you to pass the salt, not spend the rest of your life with me."

"I know what you asked me."

"Will you marry me.....or not?"

"I want to spend my life with you, you know that, girl."

"But...?"

"But when we get engaged it shouldn't be standing in the middle of a hospital hallway. It should-"

She let out a long breath, as her whole face crumbled. "I would have thought you could come up with a better excuse than that to say no."

Georgie started to walk away. Logan grabbed her by the arms, whispering, "Wait, wait, please."

"Get off me!"

Just then Scott walked out of the nursery. "Everything all right out here?"

Logan took Georgie's hand and desperately begged her "Don't walk out of here....I need you."

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it."

"Doll-"

"Let me go."

"Georgie."

"Now! I mean it." She ripped her hand out of his.

"Whoa," Scott said. "Whatever this is, lets just calm down and work this out, kids."

Looking in Logan's eyes, with tears threatening to spill from her own eyes, Georgie told him "I just need to...not be around you right now. I'm sorry."

Logan said, softly, "You don't got anything to be sorry about. I'm sorry....for all of this."

"See," Scott said with a grin. "Problem solved! Everyone's sorry. Kiss and make up cause there's a little boy in here who's waiting on his family to come back."

Georgie stared in Logan's eyes for a long moment and then turned and walked off. He watched her walk away with his mind reeling at what had just happened.

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper sat next to Maxie's hospital bed. Maxie hadn't yet woken up from the anesthesia she was given during the surgery but the doctor had told him it should be soon. He wanted to be the first face she saw.

Through the glass of the ICU he could see his parents standing there, watching him. For the first time since he learned Ned was his father, his parents really seemed like a team to him. They were both here to back him up in every way possible.

It felt right. Like he was part of something bigger than himself.

That feeling was coursing through him double time that day because now it was not just him and Maxie, the newlyweds trying to figure out how to make a life together, now they were a family. They had a son. A perfectly healthy, blonde haired, blued eyed, screaming, red faced baby boy that already- from the few minutes Coop got to spend holding him- looked to have a temper on him and a glint in his eye that said he would inherit his mother's penchant for hell raising.

That might turn problematic in fifteen years but for now the idea of Brandon being as feisty as Maxie made Cooper smile.

"Mmmm," Maxie said, as she started to wake up. "My...baby," were the first words she said, the same as the last words she uttered before passing out on the operating table.

"Hey, Mrs. Barrett. Remember me?"

She smiled weakly. Her voice was soft and raspy when she said "My husband."

"You got it on the first try." He kissed her head. "You did great, Maxie. You made it through the surgery and you brought our son into this world. He's perfect, baby. Absolutely perfect."

Her smile grew, as she lay there too sedated and sore to move around. But not too out of it to ask one more question "Who does he look like?"


	92. Chapter 92

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Ninety Two**

**Early May 2008**

Logan dialed his cell phone with shaking hands and listened to it ring in his ear.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up, _he thought over and over as he tried to push the image of Georgie's face falling and the hope dying in her eyes when he didn't immediately say yes to her marriage proposal. If he could go back, right or wrong- whether they should get engaged under these circumstances or not- he would pick her up off her feet, spin her around and say _Hell yeah, I'll marry ya, darlin. Anytime, anyplace._

But he hadn't said that.

Because he knew that she had asked him to get married for reasons that had more to do with Brandon, Cooper, and Maxie than either Logan or Georgie. She asked out of fear. Fear that once they heard the results of the DNA test, something would change between them forever. They would lose something they couldn't ever get back....the chance for her to be the first woman who had his baby, the chance for her to be the one who gave him a piece of his heart he could hold and sing to and watch grow up, the chance for them to be each other's everything.

Even if they lost those things, Logan didn't want to lose Georgie. From the moment they got together, he had never felt good enough to keep her though. Still he wanted to, more than anything. He still wanted his girl.

There were plenty of times when he feared that she would outgrow a need for him in her life. That she would find some other man who knew about art, and history, and literature. Someone sophisticated and smart. Someone better than him to love.

He had his fears to fight, and she had hers, but he still wanted to fight them together. Not just give up and walk away now that it was getting tougher than ever.

_Damn it all to hell!_ he silently cursed, as the phone went to voicemail.

"Ma, come on over to General Hospital soon as you can. Maxie had the baby. He's here....Brandon is here, Ma."

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie stood in the foyer of the Quatermaine mansion, waiting for Alice to tell Brooklyn that she was here, with thoughts of Logan, Maxie, Cooper and Brandon competing for attention in her head.

She hadn't even gotten to hold her nephew. She hadn't gotten to kiss his little forehead and whisper "I love you." She hadn't gotten to talk to her sister and reassure Maxie that her heart was strong enough to keep beating and that she would get the chance to raise her son. She hadn't comforted Mac- who had to be scared to death after Maxie's risky c-section went south and they almost all lost her- or Robin or called Jacqueline.

She wasn't holding Logan's hand as he got his mouth swabbed for the DNA test. She wasn't doing anything she should be.

For once she couldn't be the good girl they all needed.

Brooklyn came jogging down the stairs, smiling. "Hey! I'm glad you dropped in. I could use some help picking out an outfit. Believe it or not, I have a date tonight..." Seeing her best friend's face she stopped a few feet from Georgie and asked "What's wrong?"

Tears flew from Georgie's eyes. Brooklyn hugged her and neither said a word.

XXXXXXXXX

Nadine walked into the nursery. "Hello. Grandparents?"

Lucy and Scott looked at each other. Lucy said "Well, we aren't..."

Nadine said "Only family is allowed to be in here."

Scott said "I'm the Special Prosecutor, Nurse...?"

"Crowell."

"Nurse Crowell," Scott said. "So the rules don't really apply to me."

"Is that so, Mr. Special Prosecutor? My Aunt Raylene would say you are overstepping your boundaries and about to end up flat on your rear in the cow patch." She scooped up the baby. "Or worse if Nurse Johnson catches anyone but family in her nursery."

"I'm not worried about Pif," Scottie said, with a smile. "She's a softie underneath all that tough talk. She took real good care of my youngest daughter when she was in the hospital recently."

Nadine said "If she's soft deep down, then it must be so deep down you'd need a coal miner to find it. She's pretty tough, if you ask me. That's why I don't got a second to spare dilly dallying or else she will have my hind. I've got to ske-daddle. I'm taking this little one to visit his mama for the first time ever. Say buh-bye, Baby Barrett. Buh-bye." She smiled widely at Lucy. "He's so adorable! Just being around babies here makes me want a whole bushel of them for myself one day."

A few minutes later, Nadine walked into the ICU with Brandon in his arms. "I have someone who just can't wait one more minute to meet his mama."

Cooper stood up and took the baby from her. She said "I'll be back in twenty minutes to return him to the nursery. Use the call button if you need anything before then, okay?"

"Thank you, nurse," Cooper said.

Once Nadine was gone, Cooper walked a few more feet over to Maxie. She had regained a little strength since waking up, but she was still barely able to move. She held the baby, but Cooper kept his arm under hers, just in case. The new little family huddle there together in silence for a long moment.

XXXXXXXXX

_My son_, Maxie thought as she looked down at Brandon for the first time.

He took her breath away. His beautiful little fingers. His few strands of blonde hair. His scrunched up little face. And then his eyes popped open....stunning her for a second with the shade of blue they were...and he started to scream, and scream, and scream.

Cooper said "He has his mother's mouth."

She laughed softly, only then realizing that tears were screaming down her face. She used to dream of this moment but she almost hadn't let herself fully believe it would really come true. Now that it was real, it was more amazing than she could have known. Her son made the last pieces of her life that were missing click into place- finally.

He made her whole again.

With her eyes sparkling with joy, she said "Hello, B.J. I'm your mommy."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie sat on the floor of Brooklyn's bedroom with her back against a dresser. "I know I should go back to the hospital. Logan needs me and so does Maxie, my Dad, Robin, and Coop. I should go check on Popsicle, pick up some take-out, and then head back to GH."

"Bull shit."

Georgie shook her head wearily, as she dropped her head down onto her bent knees.

Brooklyn said "You always take care of them first. This time you need to put Georgie at the top of Georgie's to- do list. Take care of yourself."Brooklyn walked over and sat next to her." You're shaking."

"I'm fine."

"If this is fine then I don't wanna see freaked out.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes. My head is just reeling. I thought I was ready for this day but I wasn't. I'll pull it together though, because I have to, for my family."

"If you need someone to walk Maxie's mutt and some Eli's take out over to the hospital- even though the cafeteria would be good enough for all of them, if you ask me- and if you even need someone to work your shift at Kelly's tonight then I'm your go-to girl cause you're not in the shape to be driving anywhere."

"You have a date. And I didn't even ask with who. I'm not even a good best friend anymore! I can't get anything right."

"Whoa, chill for a second, please. I would be a wreck if not for you being my best friend. You're the sane one. I'm the flighty artist who doesn't even know if she wants a recording career or just live in this mansion and do nothing or bum around Europe until I find out who the hell I wanna be. I look up to you because you know where you belong in this world. You could go anywhere or be anything but you want to be the woman in love with Logan, and that's amazing. He's a total asshole for not appreciating that and you."

"I blind sided him by asking him to marry me. He didn't know what to say. I don't know what I was thinking...so how could he? I wasn't thinking, I guess. All I knew was I wanted to know he would be mine.....no matter what happens with Brandon. And I wanted him to know, I would be his right back...even when I'm gone this summer to Europe, even if he's Brandon's father, no matter what comes tomorrow....I just wanted to know that I had this man as my partner through it all. But he couldn't just say yes. He was talking around it...but he didn't say yes....why didn't he? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. There is not a thing wrong with you."

Georgie looked at her best friend, as tears shimmered in Georgie's eyes.

Brooklyn asked "Do you want me to beat him up for you?"

Georgie laughed softly, through her tears.

Brooklyn joked "Cause I will. I'll kick his ass and tell him off but good. My ma taught me all about how to handle a guy who hurts me or anyone I love. I'll have him walking funny for weeks."

"Don't."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter Ninety Three**

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Early May 2008**

Guilt. Confusion. Pain. Worry.

All these emotions and more stabbed at Georgie Jones heart as she stayed at the Quatermaine mansion instead of going back to the hospital.

She was needed at the hospital. She could feel it in her bones. Logan needed her. She should be with him. It seemed that every other beat of her heart brought on a new ache over Logan, as if she could physically feel his pain inside of her. But that was crazy, she knew.

If he needed her that bad, he would have jumped at the chance to marry her.

She felt like she was drowning in the ocean, reaching for Logan to save her, but he was too busy to bother. She knew it was unfair to be mad that he had other priorities besides her- and she wasn't upset with sharing him with Cooper, Maxie or Brandon because they were all a family- she just didn't feel like she could say for sure he wanted her as his woman for the rest of his life.

Just like when she wanted him, last summer, and he wanted Lulu and Maxie and any blonde in the world but not plain, boring, waitress and student and brainiac Georgie Jones.

Maybe he wasn't sure she was worth committing to for the rest of his days on earth. Maybe he wasn't as in love with her as she was with him.

Brooklyn came walking back into her bedroom, holding a bowl of popcorn and a DVD. "Snacks and a chick flick."

"Thanks. If its okay, can I hang out here while you are on your date? I'll be gone before you get back. Promise."

"You really think I would put some guy before my best friend?" Brooklyn set down the popcorn and movie, picked up a pillow and hit Georgie with it. "You can stay here as long as you need. And I'm staying with you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Barrett?" a hospital tech stuck his head into the ICU, as Cooper sat there holding Maxie's hand, after Brandon went back to the nursery. "I'm here for a DNA sample."

Maxie squeezed his hand, refusing to let go for a long minute.

His eyes met hers. He mouthed "Its okay."

She looked away, her eyes focusing on some spot on the wall and not her husband, but her grip on his hand loosened. He stood up. "Can we do this here? I don't want to leave my wife."

"Sure. I just need to swab inside your mouth. Won't hurt a bit."

The test wouldn't hurt, but the results could hurt them all.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan stood over Brandon as he watched the baby sleep. He was fascinated by this child. Everything B.J. did seemed amazing to Logan. He wondered if that feeling ever wore off. Right then, he couldn't imagine that it ever would.

Serena knocked on the glass for the nursery. With a smile on his face Logan walked into the hall and hugged his sister. "You didn't have to come down here, you know."

"Don't start with me. We're family. Of course I had to come. Duh."

"Duh," he joked back.

She looked through the window. "He's so cute. Guess that rules you out as the father." She chuckled and said "So, seriously, how long until we know if he's a Barrett or a Hayes?"

"He's a Barrett."

"You got the results back already? That was quick."

"Nah, we didn't. He's a Barrett because that is what Maxie is naming him. I haven't even given a sample for the DNA test yet.....there's still time for me to call the whole thing off actually."

Serena turned and studied him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm the only one who can stop this DNA test from every happening. If I refuse to take part.....Coop and Maxie won't push the issue. I've been the one demanding to know, not them."

"Could you do that? Could you never know if that is your son in there?"

Logan rubbed his forehead. "No. That's the thing. I have to know. I want him to be mine and I have to know if he really is. I'm that selfish."

"Its not selfish to want your kid to know you. Walking away from him would be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Who's talking about walking away? They'll have to kill me to get me out of that boy's life."

"Good."

"But if I didn't ever take the test, then I know Cooper would drop this whole thing. And we would never confirm who his father is and then..."

"What? Georgie wouldn't get hurt or you wouldn't get hurt?"

Logan looked down instead of answering her. He wasn't worried about himself, as much as Cooper and Georgie. His brother and the woman he loved so desperately that it left him breathless and confused.

Serena asked "You're really scared of finding out he's not yours, aren't you?"

Logan whispered "He's mine."

"You can't know that for sure."

"I know. I knew it the second I saw him through the glass in the operating room."

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie glanced at her phone as it vibrated.

Brooklyn said "You don't have to answer it."

After a moment, Georgie picked it up and looked at the screen. "General hospital."

"Let it go to voicemail. Let them fend for themselves."

It wasn't that Brooklyn didn't care about Georgie's family and all they were going through, but she cared about Georgie most and would put her best friend first, since Georgie never did that for herself.

Georgie answered her phone. "Logan?"

"Its me."

"Hello, Robin."

"I wanted to let you know that Maxie woke up and her vitals are strong."

"Thank God. How is Mac?"

"He's finally stopped pacing. Alexis showed up after she got out of court. I think she's really good for him. I don't know why Maxie ever worried about Alexis breaking Uncle Mac's heart. She's keeping him from crawling the walls here."

"Good. Is everything okay with Brandon still?"

"He couldn't be better. His APGAR scores are all in the normal range."

"So that means he's healthy right?"

"His chart says he is perfectly healthy, if a little small, but I'm sure he will bulk up in time. I just wanted to fill you in. And also....uh, let you know....that the DNA test just went to the lab."

"How long until the results come back?"

"They're backed up down there so it won't be today. In the morning maybe."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"Sure, no problem, Georgie. I...uh...was surprised to hear you left. Did you have to work or something tonight?"

"I just needed a few hours away from the hospital."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Georgie if you need to talk..."

"Don't worry about me, Robin. I'm fine. Call me back if anything changes with Maxie or Brandon, okay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Bye." Georgie hung up her cell and looked at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn said "You don't have to go back there tonight. You really don't. No one would blame you if you stayed here. Hell, no one would blame you if you ran off to Europe a few weeks early and left this baby mama drama to your boyfriend to deal with by his damn self. My ma would have cut his balls off for sleeping with her sister, no joke. I might have done the same thing. You don't have to clean up his mess or hold his hand or be okay with this."

"Logan slept with Maxie before we were together, you know that, Brook."

"But not before you wanted him though....does he know that?"

"What difference would that make? Other than to make me look more pathetic for crushing on him while he wanted everyone but me."

"He just don't get how lucky he is and it pisses me off."

"Please, not you too. I can not take another person turning on Logan. I have enough to deal with when it comes to Lucas, and Maxie and my Dad. Even Patrick told me to dump him!"

"He got Patrick arrested, what do ya expect?"

Georgie sighed and stood up. "I have to go see him."

"Fine. You got shotgun. I'm driving."

"You don't have to..."

"Yeah, I do. You're my best friend. Besides, I want to meet our nephew."

XXXXXXXXX

Alexis was holding Mac's hand when they walked up to the nursery and saw Logan and Serena talking.

Mac said, through gritted teeth, "Hayes."

"Commissioner."

"Where's my daughter?"

"She, uh, well....Georgie took off a few hours ago."

"To see Maxie?" Mac asked.

"Maybe, I guess."

Mac stepped close to Logan. "You guess? For the last six months I can't look up without tripping over you at my house and at the diner and everywhere Georgie is. And for the most part, that got on my last nerve, but still I tried to give you a chance cause my daughter says she loves you....and I know that means she would be here with you right now...unless she is with her sister or you did something to her. Did you do something to Georgie?"

Alexis said "Mac, we didn't come up here to interrogate him, did we? We came to meet your grandson." Alexis asked Serena "How is he?"

Serena answered "Adorable!"

Alexis moved around them to look through the window. "You're right. He's really precious."

Mac made a disgruntled and suspicious sound in Logan's general direction and then walked around him. Mac's whole face softened when he saw the baby. After a moment, a smile curved over his lips.

"Sugar!" Jackie cried as she came hurrying down the hall, grabbing Logan in a tight hug. She pulled back, patted his cheek lovingly, and then looked into the nursery. "Is that my grandbaby?"

Mac said "God help us, if he is."


	94. Chapter 94

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Ninety Four**

_I will always stand by your side._

_I will always be there for you._

_If you are falling apart, reach for me and I will put you back together again._

_If you're going crazy, I'll make you sane again. _

_If you want to scream, I'll scream with you. _

_If it all goes wrong, don't let go of me. We can make it all right again as long as we are together._

Georgie thought of all the promises she made to Logan over the months, and all the ones he made to her, as she rode the elevator at General Hospital.

She got off and walked over to the ICU, looked through the glass and saw Cooper inside of the room. She stuck her head in. "I know you can't have more than one visitor at a time in here, so I won't stay, I just wanted to see if you need anything."

Cooper said "Just for my wife to get well again. But she's on her way so I won't complain." He smiled at Maxie.

Maxie asked Georgie "Have you seen him? He's beautiful, right?"

"He really is," Georgie said. She raised a couple fingers to her lips, kissed them and then waved at Maxie before leaving.

XXXXXXXXX

Brooklyn walked up to the nursery to find Serena standing outside, with Logan and his mom inside.

"Hey, how's my nephew doing? He's already the most popular baby on the ward, I see. How did he rate this private room?"

Serena answered "I'm not sure but I have a couple guesses, starting with Edward Quatermaine and if not him then Julia must have thrown around some cash and threats because you know her first grandchild gets nothing but the best. He can't be in the normal nursery like a commoner."

Brooklyn chuckled. She looked in at the baby. "Awww....I just fell in love."

"Get in line. We all have," Serena said back.

"Now I want one of my own."

"Ha. You'll get there before me. I can't even seem to hang onto a boyfriend."

Brooklyn looked at her, with a shocked expression on her face. "Milo dumped you?"

"We had a fight yesterday. Apparently a mob war is heating up...what else is new....and its too dangerous for him to see me right now. It all sounds like bullshit to me. I know the threat is real. My sister was shot and she barely survived. But I also know that life is made for living...not playing it safe and missing out on the best thing that might ever happen to you."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yeah, but he didn't want to hear it."

Just then they heard someone clear their throat. Both women turned around, looked down the hall, and saw Milo standing there, holding a teddy bear. "Uh...hello, ladies. I picked up a present for Maxie's kid." He gave Serena a shy smile.

Brooklyn walked over and said "I'll take that. Thanks." She walked past Milo, turned around and mouthed to Serena "So hot!" then she walked away.

Milo stood there, fidgeting, as Serena slowly walked over to him. She searched his eyes.

He said "I should go."

She grabbed his tie and drug him close for kiss. "Not yet."

By the time he walked away, her lipstick was smeared on his lips and she was sure he was thinking twice about his vow to give her up.

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper couldn't stop staring at Maxie- or get the image of her passing out on the operating table out of his mind. He had come so close to losing her.

It felt like a second chance that God had given them all by letting Maxie live through her c-section. Not a day would go by when Cooper wouldn't thank Him for that, for this opportunity to be a family man.

There was a time, just a little over a year before, when what Cooper cared most about was making a fast buck. Impressing a sexy red head who he thought was worth risking his life over. She hadn't been. The second Maxie ripped his mask off, and smiled her little devilish grin at him, he was hers....it was all over but the crying really. And she had made him cry. Made him hurt. Made him suffer.

_(You found hope._

_You found faith._

_Found how fast she could take it away._

_Found true love_

_but lost your heart._

_Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy. Made it free._

_Made you hurt till you couldn't see._

_Sometimes it stops._

_Sometimes it flows._

_Baby, that's the way love goes_!) (Jessica Riddle)

She hurt him unlike anyone else had ever hurt him before. Made him question what love was, who he was, what they would be. But through all that Maxie also made Cooper learn how to forgive. Made him a better man. Made it all worthwhile.

His wife. Never perfect but perfect for him.

_(You will fly and you will crawl._

_God knows,_

_even angels fall._

_No such thing as_

_you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall)_

Her eyes kept drifting close and then she would force them back open again.

He said, as he stroked her hair away from her eyes, "Sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I miss him already."

"You can hold him again after you get some rest. I'm sure he's got plenty of people fussing over him right now. Especially if someone tipped off the Quatermaines."

Maxie smiled weakly. "Thank you for loving me."

"You never have to thank me for that. It's my honor." He intertwined his fingers with hers, and watched her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

"Where's that sweet girlfriend of yours hiding herself? " Jackie Hayes asked her son as she sat in a rocking chair in the nursery, holding Brandon. "I reckoned Georgie would be sticking as close as bees on honey around you today."

"She needed some air."

"Uh-oh. I know that look."

"What look, ma?"

"You've gone and ticked that girl of yours off, haven't ya?"

"I don't want to get into it right now."

"You've got more secrets than I got shoes, baby boy. You don't want to talk about Georgie's sister, don't want to talk about the war, don't want to talk about how your army buddy is married to the woman who is this little doll's mama....what can we talk about?"

"Dinner. I'm starving. I'm gonna order a pizza. I'll be back." Logan walked over and picked up Brandon. "Be good, you hear me?" He smiled and then handed the baby back to his mother, gently placing him in her arms. "Watch his head."

"Boy, I was tending to babies before you were even a sparkle in your pa's eyes."

"I'll be back soon, ma."

"Don't rush on my account. Me and this little guy got lots of getting acquainted to do."

Logan walked out of the nursery to find Georgie standing in the hallway. He stopped and stared at her, searching her eyes for answers to where they stood.

(_It's a secret that no one tells. _

_One day its heaven_

_one day its hell._

_And its no fairytale,_

_take it from me._

_That's the way its supposed to be._

_You will fly and you will crawl._

_God knows,_

_even angels fall. _

_No such thing as we lost it all. _

_God knows, even angels fall) _

"You came back," Logan breathed out.

"I'll always come back," she said.

He pulled the door closed to the nursery and walked fully into the hall. Slowly he walked close to Georgie and took hold of her hands, with his eyes locked on hers, then he gave her a short but tender kiss.

"I was about to go stretch my legs, see about getting some food. Come with me?"

"I'll just sit with Brandon." Georgie started to walk around Logan.

He said "I really think we need to talk about this."

"And we will. Later."

Logan reached out for her hand. He leaned close to whisper in her ear, as she facing away from him, "Come on, darlin, don't shut me out. Scream at me. Hit me. But don't act like you don't feel anything about what happened because I know that would be a damn lie."

Georgie looked at Logan. "This just isn't the place to get into it."

"Okay. But come with me anyway. We won't talk about us, or our families, or the future or anything...just be with me because when you are....everything is okay."

She nodded and let him lead her to the elevators. Once they climbed on, and were alone in there, the silence was overwhelming as they descended to the ground floor, and Georgie and Logan slowly turned to each other and found their arms going around each other, as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and held on tight.

(_You will fly and you will fall_

_God knows,_

_even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows,_

_even angels fall._

_Even angels fall._

_Even angels fall.)_


	95. Chapter 95

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Ninety Five**

**Early May**

"Son," Ned said as he stood in the doorway of ICU.

Cooper took one last look at his sleeping wife and then walked into the hallway to speak to his father. "Hi."

Ned smiled and gave Cooper a hug. "I just came in from peeking at the baby with your mother. I think I'll have to drag her out of here kicking and screaming now that visiting hours are over. She's head over heels for her new grandchild. So, how is Maxie doing?"

"Her heartbeat has stayed in normal range since she came out of surgery. But every time her monitor goes off I hold my breath until the nurse comes in and says its nothing."

"Thank God she's hanging in there."

"Maxie is the strongest person I know. She's fought back from the brink so many times, and not just when she's been in the hospital. I always tell her she would have made a great solider in my unit in Iraq."

"And she takes that as a compliment, does she?"

"A great compliment, just like it is meant to be."

"Well, I just wanted to touch base with you before I take off for the night. Also, I thought I better warn you that your great grandfather and your grandmother and the rest of the family will descend on this place first thing in the morning, as soon as I mention to them the baby was born."

"I don't mind, just as long as everyone gives Maxie her space. For now she doesn't need a lot of visitors."

"Understood. And if Maxie has to stay here for a while, you know you can count on me and your mother to step in to help with the baby."

"Thanks, Ned, but I'm sure Logan would take Brandon home in that situation."

"Logan? In that apartment he has? Its not in the best part of town. Look, I know the guy is your best friend-"

"My brother."

"Okay. But he's not a nanny. I'm sure Alice would do a much better job and Mac would feel better about it, as would I. Plus there would be plenty of family around the mansion to help out with Brandon's care. Logan's a good friend to you but-"

"He also could be Brandon's father."

Ned stood there, stunned, for a moment and then asked "Could you repeat that?"

"Maybe I should have brought this up sooner but, for me, I know that any child Maxie has.....that is my child...that's our child, her and mine, our family....our pride and joy....Brandon is mine." His eyes teared up. "But right now the lab is doing a DNA test to find out if he is biologically related to Logan also."

"Oh, Cooper....son, I had no idea." Ned put his hand on Cooper's shoulder.

"I don't want Mom to know until we have the results."

"Of course. No one has to know anything and hopefully once the results come in this will all be a moot point. Do you want me to see if I can get the lab to put a rush on them? The Quatermaine name still has a lot of weight around here."

"No. I don't want to know a second sooner than I have to."

"I'll stay here with you while you wait to hear."

"Its okay, Ned, really. Take Mom home. I'll be all right."

Ned nodded. "I love you. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks."

XXXXXXXXX

It wasn't easy but finally all the visitors were shooed out of the nursery by Epiphany. She had to walk Julia to the elevator, as the woman told Epiphany instruction after instruction about the care and feeding of Brandon.

Epiphany came back into the nursery and said to Logan and Georgie "Okay, now its your two's turn to say good bye to Baby Barrett. He needs his rest and I need my nursery quiet for the night."

"Wha? Leave him?" Logan asked.

Epiphany asked "You didn't think you were sleeping here tonight, did you? Don't worry. He will be in good hands. The peds nurses are quite capable of getting Brandon everything he needs to be a happy, healthy newborn."

"But....but...no, I don't think so," Logan said. "I don't mind crashing here."

Epiphany said "Well, I mind. Rules are rules. Even for Quatermaine heirs like this baby. So hit the elevators before I have to get pushy about it."

"This is the way y'all really do things around here?" Logan asked, shocked. "You make families leave their brand new children here with strangers all night long. What kind of heartless, soulless, merciless joint are you running up in here?"

Georgie took his hand and said "I'm sure Brandon will be fine. He's in the best hands possible."

"You listen to her," Epiphany said "She's always been a very smart girl. If I could have more volunteers like Georgie this place wouldn't run me half as ragged as it does."

"But....I won't bug anyone, I promise," Logan said. "I'll just camp out in here and that way you don't have to send as many nurses by and if anything should go wrong...like he needs a diaper change or bottle or starts crying, and he does that a lot, believe me, or if he was to say...stop breathing for a second.... well I'd be right here to help him. I have medical training you know."

"He will be fine, Mr. Hayes," Epiphany said as she pointed to the hallway. "Good night."

Logan tried to sweet talk her. "Did I ever tell ya you're my favorite nurse here? This could just be between us."

"I said good night, Mr. Hayes and I don't like repeating myself."

"We're going," Georgie said as she drug him toward the door.

Logan said "Hold on. Just one more sec." He walked over to the baby, who was sleeping, and whispered "Sweet dreams, B. J."

XXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, Georgie and Logan were standing outside the hospital by her car. She climbed into the driver's seat and then rolled down the window.

Logan leaned into the window and said "Follow me back to my place?"

"I'm really tired."

"Or really trying to avoid talking to me, girl."

"Right now so much is going on for both of us. We're both worried about Maxie. There is time to figure us out later."

"Figure us out, Georgie? I got us figured out. I love you."

She turned and stared through the windshield, not meeting his eyes anymore. "I love you, too, but I need sleep tonight."

He cupped her chin and turned her face toward his, till they were only an inch apart, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. He said, in a low, gravelly tone "Sleep with me tonight."

She blinked, as she sucked in a shaky breath.

Logan went on "I need to hold you, doll. Talk about everything. Make you believe in me again...make you feel my love for you cause right now I can tell you don't feel it. Do you?"

His lips brushed against hers. "Do you? Do you know how much it would kill me to ever lose my girl?"

Her lips quivered.

Logan said "Let me prove it to you. Come home with me. Please....don't leave me here begging, Georgie. Come back to our bed and let me hold you til you fall asleep."

XXXXXXXXX

An hour later she was dressed in his favorite football jersey and he was wearing boxers as they lay in bed together, not talking, just holding each other, with her head resting on his chest. Their breathing was the only sound in the room.

Georgie tried not to focus on the fact that less than twelve hours before she had asked him to marry her. She tried not to think that in six hours they would go back to the hospital and learn if he fathered Maxie's baby. She did her best to stay just in that moment, as Logan ran his hands soothing in lazy patterns along her back.

"I-"

"Don't talk, Lo."

"We got to talk about it, girl."

"Later. Never. I don't want to think about it. I just want to move on. I want it to be next week already or September even. I want to be home from my summer abroad and know everything I don't know right now.....know what happens to us."

He rolled her onto her back and looked down at her. "I know what's gonna happen....cause if it don't my whole life won't make sense anymore....you're gonna come back and move in with me. We're gonna be happy. I'm gonna make you eggs every morning and burn the toast and you're gonna study till the crack of dawn, and finally let me read one of your short stories, and what everyone thinks is impossible is gonna come true....we're gonna make it. You're gonna be my girl forever."

"Forever?" She blinked back tears and crawled out of bed. Grabbed her jeans and started sliding them on.

Logan flipped on the light. "Come on. Don't do that. Get back in bed."

"I shouldn't have came here. I can't just pretend what happened earlier didn't happen and I can't pretend that I understand what you mean when you say you won't marry me but we will last forever.....because those two things don't go together."

He got out of bed. "You want to talk about this now? Good. Lets talk. Because there is something I don't think you get-"

"You know what I do get, Logan? That I asked you to marry me!" She started to search for her shoes, found them under the bed and started to put one on.

Logan grabbed the other shoe.

Georgie said "Don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood. Seriously. This had been the longest day and I just want it over. I don't even know why I let you talk me into coming here tonight." She held out her hand. "Give me my shoe."

"Not gonna happen."

"I'm not kidding. I want to leave."

"If you leave here right now then whatever is broken between us, it could stay broken, and I can't risk that, sweetheart. I won't throw us away because you're scared. You wouldn't let me and all my fears stop us from getting together and I ain't letting you and all those fears raging around in you right now break us apart."

"I am sure about us...so sure I wanted to marry you....you are the one unsure. Don't put this on me."

"I'm not unsure about a thing, but how I'm gonna keep someone as amazing as you hooked on someone like me. But I'm gonna do it cause you're my girl and I'm your man and that's how its gonna stay."

He walked closer to her. She grabbed her shoe and put it on.

He said "Fine! Leave if you want to leave but not before you hear me out."

"We can talk about this later when things calm down. Its all too raw right now. You don't understand..."

"I do. I understand, sweetie. Or I'm trying to. I get that I hurt you today and that you're afraid about what will happen when the DNA results come in. And I'm kicking myself right now for not saying yes to you earlier. That's just me, though. I screw up good things. But you also gotta know why...or else we will never be okay again."

She whispered "Then tell me why," as her voice broke.

She sat down on the bed and he sat next to her. He took one of her hands in his. "First off, you are the only woman I want to spend my life with....I knew that months ago and its not gonna change now. I want you as my wife one day."

"So you think I was rushing everything and that's why you said no?"

"I didn't say no. I would never tell you no, I don't want to get hitched to you. It just felt wrong earlier today. It felt like you were reacting to Brandon being born....like it wasn't about you and me but about knowing that whatever happens with Brandon...me being his Dad or not....won't end us. But that's the thing, sweetie. It won't. It can't. Because we love each other and we got it all when we're together. We got what they write songs about and what other people are jealous over. We got too good of a thing going on for it to fall apart. You don't got to worry that I won't want to marry you unless you ask me right this second.....give me some credit, girl. I'd be a fool to let you go and one pathetic man if I don't propose to you the right way. Give you every good memory I can. Lets do it all right from now on....let me make it all up to you."

"I know that my asking you came from left field. I just got so nervous and felt like everything was falling apart....my sister almost died and you or Coop would have been left to raise Brandon without her....maybe fight over him and I felt like I didn't want that life, that mess. I wanted a perfect life with you. So I asked you for that.....and it broke my heart when you didn't say yes."

He cupped her cheeks with his hands, looking deep in her eyes he said "Yes."

"Lo."

"Yes. I'm saying it now. But I still want to ask you the right way...when I got the perfect ring...and it's the perfect night and there is no fear in my girl's eyes anymore. Will you say yes that day, Georgie? Will you still have me then?"

"Always."

He leaned over and kissed her. Pulling away he said, with his mouth still close to her lips, as she started to smile, "Hold on. I have something for you." He walked over to his dresser and opened it. "I was gonna give this to you when you left for your trip but, hell, why wait?"

He walked back over to the bed and handed her a long, black jewelers's box.

Georgie opened it and found a heart shaped necklace inside.

Logan said "There's an inscription on the back."

She flipped it over and read: _3-16-07 Forever Starts Now_

Georgie looked up and into his eyes. "How can you remember the day we met when you didn't even give me a second glance?"

He said "I remember when I meet someone as gorgeous of you, girl. But you're right I didn't realize I was meeting the love of my life that day. But you are...you are the love of my life, Georgianna Jones. And our forever is gonna last. Count on it." He brought his lips to hers and they started kissing, soon she was laying back on the bed, and he was working his hands up underneath the football jersey, doing his best to make her believe what he knew already.....that till the day he died he would be in love with her.


	96. Chapter 96

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Ninety Six**

**May 7****th****, 2008**

Early the next morning, Cooper woke up from a fitful sleep in the chair next to Maxie's bed. After a quick stop at the bathroom, while his wife still slept, he headed over to the nursery to check on his son.

He spotted Nadine coming out of the nursery. "Nurse Crowell, good morning. How are you doing today?"

"Fit as a fiddle but tired as a marathon runner on the twenty fifth mile. I'm just about to get off after working the night shift. But enough about me, you're here to see your son, not hear about my trials and tribulations. Perfect timing too. He just woke up and could use a bottle. Go on in and get comfy in the rocking chair with him and I'll bring one back for you."

With a nod, Cooper stepped inside the nursery. He hadn't gotten to spend more than a few minutes with Brandon the day before because he had rushed off to post-op to stay by Maxie's side.

He slowly walked closer to the bed, his eyes transfixed on the infant laying there. His mouth went dry. His eyes blinked back a light haze of happy tears.

Who ever knew that love could look as beautiful as this....as real....that love could take the shape of a five pound squirming, slightly red faced brand new life?

It left him in awe. His heart actually clutched in his chest when he picked up Brandon, while a thousand vows went through his mind. He would always protect his son. Never let him down. Never put him last. Never let him go astray. He would give his child what he didn't have as a kid: the knowledge his father loved him and wanted him and would fight the world to keep him.

Brandon would never spend one day of his life wondering why he hadn't been enough of a reason for Daddy to stay.

Cooper sat down in the rocking chair.

"Hi, my baby boy. I missed you. Sorry I couldn't come see you sooner but I know you were having a good time with your Auntie Georgie and your grandma and grandpa, and I bet that Logan kept you good and entertained, didn't he?"

A soft smile spread on his lips as the baby yawned and snuggled closer to him. Brandon's little fingers wrapped around one of Cooper's.

Just like everyday Cooper spent with Maxie since her car accident, this was another moment when it it all felt right. Like he was living the life he had been born to.

There were no fears in him, no doubts. He knew where he belonged. And when he looked at Brandon, he knew the visceral joy and pain that came with parenthood. For if anything ever happened to this little boy then Cooper's life might as well end at the same time. He couldn't imagine living if Brandon was gone. Now when Cooper pictured the future in his head it included crayon colored pictures hanging on the refrigerator, training wheels on a bicycle, watching as Brandon played with Popsicle in the backyard, school recitals, tree houses, Boy Scouts, visits to see Santa Claus, playing the tooth fairy...everything....Brandon would get it all and Cooper couldn't wait to get started on it.

Nadine walked back in with the bottle. "Ready, Dad?"

"Yeah," Cooper whispered "I'm ready."

Ready for the rest of his life to get started. His life as a father. And he couldn't be happier about it.

XXXXXXXXX

Robin Scorpio was asleep in bed next to her boyfriend, Patrick, when her phone started to vibrate. Sleepily, she reached out for it, like she had so many times before when she was only half awake. Flipping on the bedside lamp, she read a text message from a lab tech at General hospital:

_DNA test done._

She shook Patrick awake. As soon as their eyes met, he asked "Its time?"

"Yeah, we have to go in."

They both crawled out of bed to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXX

Wearing Logan's favorite football jersey, Georgie was perched on the oversized window sill at his apartment, watching the sun come up. The necklace Logan gave her the night before dangled around her neck.

In her hands was a mug of tea. She sat there lost in her own thoughts, the same ones that had jarred her awake hours before.

Yesterday she had been so nervous that Logan would be Brandon's father that she couldn't even form coherent thoughts for most of the day, but now it was just the opposite, as her love for Logan took over and she began to fear for him instead of her. What if he wasn't the father?

There was so much of his heart invested in being Brandon's dad.

If the test came back that he wasn't, there was no way Georgie could go to Europe. She just wouldn't do it. There was no way she would let Logan suffer by himself, drinking every night, fighting with strangers, self-destructing, when she could be there to hold his hand, and dry his tears, and learn a way together to be in Brandon's life without Logan being his father.

She had faith in them, when they were together they could do anything. But when they were apart the world went off its axis. Logan fell into a bottle and got lost in the darkness of his mind, his worst memories and fears torturing him to within an inch of his life. And Georgie retreated into good girl mode becoming background in her own life. Never again did she want to live that way.

She heard Logan stir awake. Her eyes moved over to look at the bed, as he sat up, his chest bare, the tattoos on his upper arms visible, making her gut clench the way they always did when she looked at them.

"Morning, doll." His eyes searched hers.

She gave him a sweet smile and slowly one formed on his lips in response. Together they would make it through this day and through this crazy time. He was the man she chose. He was the man she wanted...even knowing all he had done in the past....and he was the man she would stand by till the end of her life.

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie hadn't been awake for more than twenty minutes when Sam came walking into the ICU. She was dressed all in black. Sam pulled down the curtains and closed the door to the room. "Family only, my ass."

Maxie smiled weakly.

Sam walked closer to the bed. "Good, you're up. I had to stop by during the shift change because some of these nurses are power crazy. They take the rules way too serious, you know? I'm sorry I couldn't drop by yesterday. I know you had to be freaking when you woke up. How are you feeling now?"

"Better."

Giving Maxie a very worried look, Sam asked "You sure?"

After all the people Sam had lost in her life, she did not want to lose her best friend too.

"Cross my heart and hope to.."

"Don't even finish that sentence," Sam said as she pulled up a chair to sit down. "I'm glad I caught you alone. I figure your mind must be racing over the DNA test results....are they back yet?"

"No one's said a word to be about it. I asked the nurse but she didn't know. Could you check?"

"Sure. In a minute. But first....no thoughts about switching the results?"

Maxie gave her a look back that said yes she had thought of it but no she wouldn't do it. "Deal with God, remember?"

"That's right. Your pesky promise to God. You gonna be able to keep it?"

"For my son, yeah, I can."

"Good." Sam reached out and touched Maxie's hand. "Whatever the results are....you and Cooper will be stronger for knowing. It's the lies and secrets that destroy relationships. And that man loves you too much for that to change because of anything."

"I hate that I put him through all this."

"But you got what you wanted."

"What does that mean?"

"You slept with Logan to figure out if Cooper would love you no matter what you did to him....and now you know....he will."

A small smile curved over Maxie's lips. "Yeah, he will."

XXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Logan and Georgie walked off the elevator at General Hospital, to find Robin standing behind the nurse's desk. She was five months pregnant and just starting to show. Her baby and Maxie's would grow up as cousins, hopefully as close as Maxie and Lucas and Georgie had been.

"Hey there," Logan said to Robin.

Robin seemed distracted when she said "Hello. You're here early." She focused on the charts in front of her instead of him.

"Logan would have spent the night in the nursery if they let him," Georgie said.

"Patrick will probably chain himself to the crib if they try and throw him out when our baby is born. He doesn't like to be told he isn't in charge of everything around here."

"So he's starting to get excited about the baby then?" Georgie asked.

"More excited than I even am sometimes. He's really changed his tuned since we found out I was pregnant."

Logan gave Georgie a quick kiss. "You chat with your cousin. I'll meet you there, okay?"

When he reached the nursery, he found Cooper walking out of it. "Hey."

"Hi."

They regarded each other warily.

Logan looked around him to get a glimpse of Brandon. "How is he doing? Fed? Changed? He doesn't have a fever or anything, does he? Did he look yellowish to you? Got to watch out for jaundice, you know."

"He's perfect."

Logan let out a long breath. "Good. Well, I'm gonna go on in....you heading back to see Maxie? She's still all right, ain't she? How's her heart rate? Blood pressure?"

"Maxie is getting better every second that passes."

"That's great, man." Logan headed into the nursery but Cooper stopped him.

"We need to talk."

Logan froze. Slowly he turned around and caught sight of the grave look on Cooper's face. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"Coffee?"

Logan nodded.

They ended up in the cafeteria. After they got their drinks and sat down, neither spoke for a long moment until Cooper said "I forgave you for everything that went down because I had to. I had no choice."

"Sure you did. You could have sided with Maxie and pushed me out of you all's life, like she wanted. I will never forget that you didn't do that to me. That you were the better man, but you always are so it ain't that big of a surprise still...thank you, Coop."

"You don't get it. I didn't have a choice. I did it for Brandon. Not for me. No matter how close we are....I love you like a brother and you know that...I also hated you. I hated you for trying to ruin the best thing that will ever happen to me. I hated that you didn't give a damn about anyone but yourself....I really didn't want you to get with Georgie because I figured you'd treat her like every chick you've ever been with. Trash. But you didn't. I'm proud of you for that, Logan. Sometimes I think that maybe...just maybe...this really can work out for all of us in the end."

"It will, Coop. I know it. This time I won't screw it all up. I swear."

"Don't make me promises. Cause all you've ever done is break your word to me."

"Where is this all coming from?"

"I'm putting you on warning. If you ever do anything to hurt that little boy....I'm done with you...for life."

"Do you really think I'd ever intentionally hurt BJ?"

"Not on purpose but-"

Logan stood up. Slamming his hands on the table, he leaned closer to Cooper. "That boy means the world to me, you hear me?"

"I know you have good intentions but good intentions are not enough....not when it comes to my son."

"I can do right by him. You got to give me a chance."

"One chance. No more."

Logan shook his head, wearily, and started to walk away. Cooper said "Sit down. We're not done here."

Logan came back, jerked out the chair, and sat in it. "I thought you understood how much I've changed. I thought you believed in me."

"I want to believe in you but Brandon needs more than just someone who is trying to be a good man, he needs a good man who does the right thing every time."

"He has that in you. That's why you're gonna be a great Dad. I never doubted that for a sec, even if you still doubt me."

"Logan....have you prepared yourself for if you aren't his father?"

Logan jerked his eyes away. "Well, that would make it easier on everyone, wouldn't it?"

"Everyone but you."

"What if I said....I don't need to know? That I don't want to take the DNA test? Maxie would be thrilled, I'm sure. Mac too. I'll always be Brandon's uncle. I'll always be in his life. I'd never walk out on him....if I didn't take the DNA test, what then? Would you be able to live with not knowing?"

"You'd change your mind in a few months or years."

"I asked about you, not what you think I'd do. What about you, man? Could you agree to something like that? Is that the right thing to do for everyone? Just say to hell with the DNA test? You always do right, Coop, so what's right this time? You tell me."

"I already took the test, Logan."

"What?"

"Its done and the results will be back today."

Logan swallowed hard.

Cooper said "You wouldn't have been able to live with not knowing. You don't do self sacrifice well."

"Is there anything left that you like about me, Barrett?"

"We're family. I don't have to like you."

After a minute, Logan chuckled and so did Cooper.

* * *

Note:

Chapter Ninety Seven: The DNA test results are revealed

Chapter Ninety Eight: Epilogue


	97. Chapter 97

**A Damaged Perfection**

**Chapter Ninety Seven**

"You know, don't you?" Georgie asked Robin, as they stood at the nurses station. Robin had been talking about anything and everything except the baby, while glancing every so often at the pile of charts she was holding. "You know who is the father of Maxie's baby. The DNA results are back."

"Cooper is the only one who can legally be told his test results. But once he is, I'm here for you...if you need to talk."

"Robin, please, I have to know. I don't want you to get in trouble for breaking the rules but really, I can't stand the waiting a second longer. Is Logan Brandon's father?"

The look that came into Robin's eyes was all the answer Georgie needed to know the truth that she had been waiting to find out for seven months. The moment she realized what it was, the weight lifted off her heart. The worse part had been not knowing. Not being able to plan the future because everything was so unclear. Now that she knew the answer, the images in her head about what her life with Logan would be like went from fuzzy to clear.

In an instant, all the pain and worry disappeared, replaced by a gentle swelling love that wrapped around her heart. She got her faith back.....in herself....in Logan...in their family...in the future they would all share...she got back her hope, just in the nick of time.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Patrick walked into Maxie's room in the ICU, to find Sam McCall in there, dressed from head to toe in black leather, including gloves. "Good morning, ladies. Sam....motorcycle rally later this afternoon?"

"Very funny. This hospital really needs to loosen up its definition of family," Sam said. "I'm extended family and if the nurses here would get that through their heads then I wouldn't have to sneak in her under the cover of darkness."

"I'll put you on the visitor's list," Patrick said. "So, Maxie, how are you feeling today?"

"My borrowed heart is ticking just fine, if that's what you're getting at. Though the rest of me feels like a bus drove over me, backed up, and took a second pass."

"It will take some time to recover from your c-section. Dr. Lee can better tell you what to expect than I can. I just stopped in to check on you and Cooper. Did he head home?"

"Check the nursery," Maxie said. "I bet he can't pull himself away from our son. I know I miss him every minute he is away from me already."

"Will do," Patrick said. "I'll have a nurse bring you the baby in a little while."

Patrick headed for the nursery. After reading the results of the DNA test, and knowing Kelly wouldn't be into work until the afternoon, Robin and Patrick had decided it would be best if he told Cooper the results.

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper and Logan stood outside the nursery, as a nurse was inside checking Brandon's vitals. Logan asked "Would you hate me if...?"

"I'll only hate you if you hurt him. So don't do it."

After a long moment, Logan confessed "I think I might lose Georgie over all of this. Its been hard on her. I put her through hell."

"She's still hanging on though. The way she looks at you....she's not going anywhere."

"God, I hope you're right. I need that girl by my side in order for my life to make sense."

After months of skirting around what they were feeling, it was as if a dam had broken today and finally Logan and Cooper were able to be completely honest with each other again.

"That's how I feel about Maxie. Nothing made sense for me until her. I was headed straight for hell and then she was there....and I didn't want to screw up the rest of my life anymore. I wanted to do it all right...just perfect...for her. I wanted to make her proud. Give her the life she deserved. I still want that."

"Every time you wonder if you're pulling it off, take a look at that little boy in there and you'll know you're giving Maxie and him the kinda life most people only get to dream about....not get to live. Because you always come through when the people in your life need you. I don't got a doubt you'll more than come through for them." They stared into the nursery for another long moment until Logan said "He's the cutest kid ever born, ain't he?"

"Definitely."

Just then Patrick came walking down the hall. "Cooper...can we go to my office? We need to have a talk."

Panic flew into Cooper's eyes. "Is my wife okay? Did something happen to Maxie?"

"No. I'm sorry. I should have said....the DNA results are in. If you will follow me, we can sit down and discuss them."

Logan said "Just lay it out, doc."

Patrick said "Well, these are Mr. Barrett's results, not yours, so its really his call. As far as I'm concerned, Hayes, its up to Cooper if he even tells you what the results say."

Cooper said "Its fine, Patrick. Go ahead."

The nurse walked out of the nursery. With the door open, they heard Brandon crying. Logan headed in there but Cooper waved him off. Cooper went in and picked up Brandon, soothing him by gently patting his back. Patrick and Logan followed him inside.

XXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Logan stepped into the nursery. He watched Cooper scoop Brandon into his arms, watched as the baby calmed down, watched as he laid his head against Cooper's chest, his little eyes drifting close again.

Safe. Secure. Loved.

For all the months that Logan had gotten down on his knees, way too many times to count, and asked God to please let him have this chance to be a father to Maxie's baby, in that moment, he didn't feel nervous about the results. He knew that Cooper would be an amazing father to Brandon...and if Logan was only his uncle then Brandon would still have a wonderful life.

He was cherished and nothing on earth could change that. Certainly not DNA test results.

Brandon had Logan's heart, plain and simple.

Patrick cleared his throat. "Okay, well, I've taken a look at the test results. The lab ran the test twice, like they always do, just to double check and it showed that..."

Just then, Robin and Georgie came walking into the doorway of the nursery.

Patrick went on "To a 100 percent accuracy, Cooper, you are excluded from being the possible father of this baby."

Logan's eyes jerked over to look at Cooper, but Cooper had turned away from him, and was cuddling the baby close to him, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Logan turned to look at Georgie, not knowing what to expect to see shining back in her eyes, but what he saw was complete love and trust.

He felt like dropping to his knees and thanking God- for Brandon, for Georgie, for Maxie, for Cooper, for his ma and the Baldwins, and Lucy, for his family. One year before he was someone broken in every way possible- with the war playing on repeat in his head, a vendetta against Scott and rage at being abandoned coursing through his blood, and his hands lethal weapons against anyone and everyone who got in his way. He was chasing after Lulu...trying to make her be the one who could save him, but really he was chasing this: the feeling of being whole.

Georgie walked slowly towards him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close, as Patrick and Robin slipped into the hall. When Georgie let go of Logan, he turned to Cooper and said "I'll understand if you don't want me around right now...even if you hate me....you don't have to hold it in, Cooper. Tell me what you need. Yell at me. Punch me. Tell me to get out of your face...anything. Say something, brother."

Cooper turned around and put Brandon in Logan's arms. "Just be good to him, please." With that, Cooper hurried from the room.

XXXXXXX

Five minutes later, Cooper was standing on the roof of the hospital, the same place he stood on the day he learned Maxie was pregnant. He let out short, ragged breaths as the full reality of what Patrick said hit him. He was prepared for it but still there was no way to know how it would feel, no way to dull the ache so it didn't cut so deep.

It hurt. That was all there was too it.

Usually Cooper could be strong for everyone and never let his broken heart show but in that moment the tears flowed freely.

He would be the man raising Brandon, and he would never think of him as anything but his son, but there had always been just a little piece of hope that he would be his biological child too. Maybe have Julia's acerbic wit, have Ned's singing abilities, his Aunt Brenda's laugh.

Though not being Brandon's biological father would change nothing in their day to day life, as Logan would have been around as much as the child's uncle as he would be now, it did take away the chance for those traits from Cooper to ever show up in his son. But there were still things Brandon would learn from Cooper, things that would change who he was at his core: how to be noble and live with honor, grace, bravery, how to commit to something bigger than his own needs and desires, the strength to fight for his convictions, the tenacity to go down swinging.

Cooper wanted to be his son's hero. And one day he hoped he could make BJ understand that from the very first second Cooper heard Maxie was pregnant, he had been BJ's father, knowing that biology might not be on his side all along, and knowing that biology was not everything.

Cooper turned and left the roof, ready to tell Maxie the results and hold her while she cried. Ready to be the husband and father to their baby that she needed. Ready to be the man that would never let her down.

Note- _Just one chapter left. Thanks for hanging in through this whole story. I decided months ago on the father but it was still hard to go through with my choice. I wasn't sure if I could do it until the words were on the page but I'm happy with what I wrote._

_From a writing stand point, I couldn't write such a long story and have it all not lead to right where it led. This allows all of them to grow and change into these better people for Brandon's sake. _

_Sara_


	98. The End

A Damaged Perfection

Chapter Ninety Eight: Epilogue

**August 20****th****, 2009**

"Okay, say cheese," Lucas said, as he stood in Maxie's living room, getting ready to snap a shot of Cooper, Maxie and Brandon, who were all on the couch together.

Maxie leaned close to Cooper, who was holding their son, and smiled.

She never thought this would be her life. This good, happy, sane existence.

Maxie Jones always had it in her head that she was dirty...that Luis Alcazar made her dirty and that sweet girl she once was before he touched her was lost forever...that every man who looked at her would see that invisible stain on her. The jerks would use it to try and break her. The good guys to try and save her. But both would fail.

That is what she thought until the day that she confessed what Luis did to her to Cooper....and he helped her start to let go of that pain for the first time in her life.

Still, she figured God would not let her enjoy too much happiness for too long, that either her or her baby would die tragically, but that hadn't happened, and now things were going so well that she stopped believing it ever would.

Cooper changed what she believed about her fate. He made her his wife, his partner in crime, and the mother of his son. He made her what she always thought was meant for everyone but her: loved enough to stop living in fear. Loved enough to believe in forever.

Whenever she looked at him holding Brandon, life was simple and good, and right.

"Brie," said Maxie as Lucas snapped the photo. At the same time, Cooper laughed and Brandon opened his mouth to let out one of his now trademark angry wails. They came out of nowhere and ended just as abruptly as they started-sorta like a baby battle cry.

And in that blissful family moment Maxie's life felt the way she never would have guessed a few year back it could turn out. Perfect, finally.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan had been counting the days until Georgie would come back from Europe. As it got closer, he started counting the hours, then the minutes, and now he was counting the seconds while he stood at Port Charles International Airport.

The summer had been packed with life changing events, one after another. He had spent six weeks as a paramedic trainee but finally he was off probation and working full shifts. Every night after work he stopped by to see Brandon for a little while, and usually ending up having dinner with Cooper and Maxie.

Logan also joined a basketball league at the community center to work off steam...since hitting the bars was no longer an option. He didn't need to give Mac a reason to run him in for drunk and disorderly conduct again. The man was grudgingly learning to accept the fact that Logan was a part of his family, but Logan wasn't trying to push his luck. He knew he needed to keep his nose clean from now on, for the sake of his son.

Most things Logan did that summer where about making a good life for Brandon and Georgie.

Part of that, he decided, was that he needed to move so he rented a three bedroom, two bath house. It wasn't nearly as new or nice as Cooper and Maxie's place but it was a great improvement over his apartment. Spinelli helped him set up a security system. Maxie did the decorating.

Logan hadn't done any entertaining at his house yet because it didn't really feel like a home. He hoped that once Georgie was there, it would though. He didn't spend a lot of time in his new place, it only made him miss her more. He would walk the hard wood floors at night, reading and re-reading the letters she sent him and printouts of her emails, and missing his girl.

The girl that he almost was too blind to notice wanted him, just a year before. The girl that he almost pushed away, because she was too good for him. The girl who wouldn't give up on him. His girl.

He was sweating slightly in nervous anticipation as passengers started to come off the flight. When he finally caught sight of her, time slowed, the crowd disappeared and all he could see was her.

How hadn't he fallen in love with her the first second they ever met? He didn't know. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman who ever wanted him as her man.

As their eyes met across the crowded airport, a smile curved over her lips. She dropped her bag and ran into his arms. Logan lifted her up, hugging her close to him. "You're back, doll." Soon their lips had found their way to each other, as they shared a series of short, intense kisses until they were both breathless and then Logan set her back down.

Her hand came up to caress his cheek. "I really missed this face. I can't leave it behind again."

He smiled, leaning his forward against hers. "Well, lets not be worrying about next month right now. I want to get you home and enjoy the time we have before you start your year abroad. You ready to go, girl?"

Logan went and picked up her bag, walked back to her and took her hand.

Georgie said "I made up my mind a while ago. I didn't want to tell you until I could do it in person. I turned down the offer to study abroad this school year."

"But-"

"Do not try and talk me out of it. This is where I belong. This is where I want to be.....You will never understand how much I missed you."

He stared in her eyes for a long moment, and then he said, softly "I get it. Because I was missing you just as badly right back."

XXXXXXXX

**May 6****th****, 2018**

"Happy Birthday, BJ!" yelled all the party guests who were gathered around the Quartermaine living room.

It had become a tradition that the Quatermaines would throw Brandon a party, any theme that he wanted, and then the following weekend Georgie and Logan would take him on a camping trip.

Since Logan grew up in a small town in Texas, he had spent his childhood skipping rocks on rivers, fishing, hiking, tubing, and sleeping under the stars on warm summer nights. He wanted to make sure his kids had all the same kind of experiences.

It had been seven years since Georgie became his wife, five years since she published her first novel- a mystery set in southern France- and nearly four years since she gave birth to their daughter, Andrea.

They had moved several times over the years and finally settled into a Victorian style house on the outskirts of town. It had six bedrooms, which worked out well when Christina needed a place to crash after having yet another fight with Lucy over Michael Corinthos. Some things, no matter how many years went by, didn't seem to change. Christina had been sure that boy was the one for her, and now that man was still the only one in all of Port Charles that made her smile and made her half crazed all at the same time.

Logan figured that one of these days they would get it all worked out. That didn't stop him from throwing Michael against a wall or two when he made his sister cry, but what did he expect? Baldwins were known for their tempers. Logan told Christina she could stay at his place as long as she needed. She came and went as the mood- or arguement- struck her.

The other guest bedroom was used when his mother visited from Texas, or when Maxie and Cooper sent the kids over for sleepovers.

Since Maxie couldn't give birth to any more children, without risking her life, they had found a surrogate. Logan didn't know how Maxie managed to run her own business, hob nob with the snooty crowd of fashion elite that she called her friends, plot and scheme with Sam McCall every time her best friend was getting married or divorced- which was every other year it seemed- keep her own marriage going strong, and also raise four kids but somehow she pulled it off like a pro.

That was Maxie for you. She always got her way in the end.

BJ blew out the candles. His light blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

Ned asked "So what did you wish for this time?"

"A million dollars, Gramps." His light blue eyes sparkled with a devilish glint.

They all chuckled.

BJ had his mother's penchant for always wanting more, more, more...and Logan's wild side....if not for also having Cooper's very sweet and tender heart, the kid would have been headed straight for juvenile hall.

Lucky for him he had a big family, made up of half the town, and there was no way they would let him get too far off track without jerking him right back into line.

He couldn't get away with anything- between his grandfather the police commission, his grandfather the prosecutor, and his father the cop. But that didn't mean BJ didn't try to anyway.

Shaking her head at BJ's answer, Maxie joked to Logan "He gets the greedy gene from you."

Logan told her, with traces of his bad boy grin from a decade back still lingering on the corner of his lips, "Nah, darlin, I'm sure he gets it from you."

Andrea, in her four year old baby talk, asked Logan "Daddy, do I gots the greenly gene? I gots brown eyes, nots greens."

Picking up his daughter, Logan said "Let me see." He tickled her stomach as she laughed. "No greedy gene in here. Where is it? I can't find it."

"Uncle Cooper," Andrea cried "save me from the tickle monster!"

Laughing and squealing she jumped out of Logan's arms and into Cooper's. It was just another typical day in their crazy intertwined lives. A day of family, of love, and memories.

A day that never would have happened if not for the mistakes and missteps of the past, if not for forgiveness and second chances, if not for the crazy twist of fate that made Logan and Cooper brothers before they even realized that both their fathers lived in the same town, and the women they were meant to marry were sisters....before they hurt each other...before they nearly lost it all... before forever even started they became brothers, in their hearts.

And when this life ended, they would be brothers still. Two fathers for one lucky little boy who never thought of his perfect life as being even the little bit damaged. They had outgrown their damaged perfection, and turned it into just simple perfection.

Because that is what their boy deserved.

"_Happy birthday, BJ,_" said Felicia, Frisco, Harlan, Lila Quatermaine and Barbara Jean as they stood behind him, watching over him like they had every day of his life, making sure it all worked out just the way it had been planned out from the start. Making sure that this perfection never got damaged again.

**THE END**

_Thank you so much for reading this story. Its been a very long journey. I appreciate everyone who went along on this ride with me._

Sara


End file.
